L'oiseau en cage
by Akumatari
Summary: Une promesse est une promesse. Il faut toujours la tenir. Ouvrez la cage de l'oiseau et c'est toute sa famille qui s'envole. Il est temps de briser les chaînes rouillées pour tisser de nouveaux liens.
1. Un masque pour le renard

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Voici une fanfic sur un sujet qui me tiens à cœur dans naruto et sur un couple qui, je l'espère apparaîtra un jour dans le manga. Au programme : amitié, amour, action et une grosse dose d'humour !

**L'oiseau en cage**

**Chapitre 1 **: _Un masque pour le renard_.

La paix régnait sur le village de Konoha. Le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi chauffait agréablement le dos du cinquième Hokage. La femme d'âge mûr (mais qui ne le paraissait pas) avait fini le travail urgent de la journée et attendait un visiteur en répondant distraitement à son courrier. Elle repensait aux évènements qui avaient menés à la situation actuelle :

Après deux ans de guerre totale (la guerre des Uchiwa comme on la surnommait) et la victoire finale dans la « deuxième bataille de la vallée de la fin », celui qu'on nommait à présent le « héros-renard » avait disparu pendant trois mois. Tsunade avait reçu des grenouilles messagères régulièrement, indiquant qu'il prenait juste une « pause », qu'il ne désertait pas et qu'il pensait rentrer bientôt. Et justement c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait rentrer.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant le passage à un visiteur suivit de Shizune qui tentait vainement de le retenir.

Les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, les yeux bleus et le sourire aux lèvres, l'intrus portait un ensemble orange et noir assez ample, deux étuis à armes ninja sur chaque jambes, deux besaces à la ceinture et était drapé dans une longue veste à manches courtes, rouge et décorée de flammes noires sur le bord inférieur.

- Tsunade, je suis désolée ! Il… Commença l'assistante.

- Salut Tsunade Oba-chan !

- Bonjour Naruto… Tu n'as pas changé…

Le jeune Shinobi la gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

- C'est bon Shizune, je l'attendais et j'avais terminé le plus gros du boulôt pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci Tsunade !

La kunoïchi-médecin s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour rentrer chez elle.

- Au fait Naruto; contente que tu sois de retour. On s'est inquiété ! Fit-elle en tapotant l'épaule du blondinet

- Merci.

Elle attrapa son manteau son manteau dans un coin de la pièce et sorti avec un signe de la main à l'intention du Hokage.

Restés seuls, la princesse-limace et le héros-renard se fixaient en chiens de faïence. Alors que Naruto suait à grosses gouttes face à l'air pensif de son Kage, s'attendant à une gueulante imminente, celle-ci se cala au fond de son siège et brisa le silence :

- Vas-tu mieux ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et de me reposer.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage du cinquième qui se détendit :

- Tant mieux… Tu sais, Shizune te l'a déjà dit, mais on s'est inquiété ici. J'avais toute confiance, je savais que tu te relèverai… mais dans quel état ?

- Je vais bien… Répondit le jeune shinobi souriant. Je n'ai pas de rancœur contre Konoha. Chacun a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, moi y compris. Et puis… Naruto se raidit imperceptiblement. …j'ai tenu ma promesse : je l'ai rapporté à Sakura.

- C'est vrai… Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et tu as suivis ton nindo.

La dernière sannin fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis heureuse que tu n'ai pas mis ton projet de sacrifice à exécution…

- Je me suis rendu compte que ça aurait été trahir tout ce en quoi je crois ainsi que tout ceux qui ont cru en moi et m'ont soutenus. Et puis…j'avais promis de revenir en vie…

- Je vois…

- Maintenant je vais me consacrer à la protection de Konoha, de mes amis et des villageois jusqu'au dernier !

Le regard du jeune homme s'était enflammé tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Le cinquième Hokage sourit et posa le menton sur ses mains en observant le shinobi qui lui faisait face.

« Tu peux être fier de ton fils, le quatrième… » Pensa t-elle. « Je crois que cette fois le moment est venu. »

- Naruto ! Ecoute moi bien.

L'interpellé se campa fermement sur ses jambes, croisa les bras dans son dos et attendit.

- Oui Hokage !

- Naruto, tu as maintenant dix-huit ans, te voilà un homme. Suite à ton comportement exemplaire durant la quatrième grande guerre des shinobis et ayant eu la preuve de ta détermination à servir et protéger le village j'ai pris une grande décision.

La chef du village fit une pause, se leva et vint regarder par la fenêtre, tournant le dos au ninja-ermite. Le silence dura un moment puis elle se retourna et lui fit face.

- Parce que la flamme de la volonté brûle dans ton cœur plus que dans tout autre, je fait de toi mon héritier officiel. Je vais te former pour te préparer à porter la charge qui sera la tienne. Naruto, tu seras le sixième Hokage.

Un souffle de vent entra par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau du Hokage, semblant saluer cette déclaration. Les deux shinobis se regardaient en souriant. Une grand-mère et son petit-fils pas de liens de sang mais la même flamme au cœur : celle de la volonté.

Les mots étaient superflus, mais il fallait terminer le rituel.

- Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi de Konoha no gakure, en tant que cinquième Hokage je te pose la question : accepte tu la charge qui t'est confiée ?

- Je l'accepte.

Tsunade prit alors un kunaï, s'entailla la paume et tendit l'arme à Naruto qui fit de même. Ils se serrèrent alors la main, mêlant le sang de leurs blessures.

- Alors l'accord est scellé. Conclut la cinquième.

Les shinobis se lâchèrent la main et se regardèrent en souriant.

- Bien, pour commencer Naruto tu vas faire un stage dans l'ANBU, cela te permettra d'apprendre le fonctionnement des services spéciaux. De plus, je t'y confierais la responsabilité d'une équipe que tu auras au préalable formée tu dois apprendre à diriger des hommes. Elle fit une pause. Par ailleurs voici ton masque.

Tsunade tendit à son protégé l'objet, tiré d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il s'agisait en effet du masque blanc traditionnel de l'ANBU et une face de renard stylisé y était peinte. Naruto s'en saisit et le rangea dans une poche intérieure de son vêtement.

- Bien compris Tsunade Oba-chan !

- Parfait ! On verra les détailles plus tard. Pour le moment, je te propose de me raconter ton escapade devant un bon bol de ramens…à mes frais !

-Mais…mais…mais…vous allez m'inviter à Ichiraku ?

- Oui, et alors ? Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, si, si, si, si ! Fit le futur sixième paniqué. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer le Hokage en train de manger des ramen à Ichiraku !

-Parce que tu as l'intention d'arrêter d'y aller une fois que ce poste sera le tiens ? Et puis je te rappelle que tu t'adresse à une femme qui a passé presque quinze ans à parcourir les tavernes et les tripots…

- C'est pas faux.

- En plus j'ai un peu de temps avant mon prochain rendez-vous.

- Bon, et bien on y va ?

Naruto s'approcha de Tsunade et, après avoir composé quelques mudra, posa la main sur son épaule par-dessus le bureau qui les séparait.

-Euh… oui. Mais qu'est…

Et Tsunade se retrouva dans la rue, juste devant le restaurant de ramen le plus fameux de Konoha.

- …ce qui te prends ?

L'air ahuri de la cinquième n'avait d'égal que celui de Te'euchi le patron du stand qui venait de voir apparaître sans prévenir et sortant de nulle part son client préféré, tirant par la manche le Hokage en personne.

- Patron ! Deux maxi-bols des ramens au bœuf ! C'est le Hokage qui paye !

- Naruto, je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu me racontes ce qui t'est arrivé pendant ces trois derniers mois ! Lâcha Tsunade en s'assayent aux cotés d'un Naruto hilare.

La jeune femme avançait d'un bon pas dans les rues du village des feuilles. Elle fronçait les sourcils et marchait en regardant ses pieds.

Des problèmes rendaient soucieux ses yeux lavande sans pupille, de nombreux problèmes. Elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer pour les résoudre. Mais étaient-ils seulement solubles ?

Les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux dans le clan Hyûga. Tandis que les anciens de la branche principale pressaient son père de désigner qui d'elle ou de sa sœur serait la prochaine chef du clan, la révolte grondait dans la branche secondaire. La tension était palpable, les regards meurtriers nombreux et les remarque désobligeantes à son égard plus nombreuses que jamais. Tout cela allait mal finir…

Et puis il y avait lui. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa déclaration et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui redemander.

Pourtant ils s'étaient croisés pendant la guerre, ils avaient un peu parlé et avaient même combattu cote à cote. Mais la guerre efface tout, on n'a plus le temps pour quoi que se soit.

Il y avait bien eu cette fois avant la bataille finale où elle l'avait supplié de revenir vivant. Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Pourquoi aurait-il répondu à une fille aussi insipide d'ailleurs ? Il avait sans doute pensé qu'elle devrait se mêler de ses affaires !

La kunoïchi en était là dans ses réflexions bien peu réjouissantes lorsqu'on l'interpella.

- Hé ! Hinata !

Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour se prendre un poteau en plein front et s'effondra sur le sol.

Allongée sur le dos, la jeune femme fermat les yeux et massa son front endolori.

« Bon sang ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir des yeux qui voient tout si c'est pour ne pas regarder où je vais ? » Pensa t-elle.

Le bruit des pas de quelqu'un approchant précipitamment se fit entendre.

-Hinata, ça va ? T'es pas blessée ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Naruto. L'amour de sa vie, le soleil de ses jours. Penché en dessus d'elle, les rayons du soleil qui descendait lui faisaient comme une auréole dorée. Aux yeux d'Hinata il était d'une beauté irréelle.

Elle se sentit saisir sous les épaules par deux mains fermes et délicatement remise debout.

- Me…merci Naruto-kun ! « Saleté de bégayement ! » Pensa t-elle. « Tu m'étonne qu'il ait ignoré ma déclaration ! Quelle cruche ! »

- De rien, c'est de ma faute.

Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par une épaule et commença à lui épousseter vigoureusement le dos à partie du haut.

« Mais…mais… ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Naruto-kun est en train de me frotter le dos ! » Se troubla la princesse Hyûga. « Oh ! Non ! S'il continu à descendre il va me toucher les… Si ! Vas-y Naruto ! Touche moi ! Mets tes mains où tu veux, quand tu veux ! » S'enflamma t-elle. « Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bon, penser à autre chose, vite ! »

Tandis qu'Hinata s'énervait toute seule, Naruto avait fini sa tache et heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour sa comparse, il s'était arrêté au niveau des reins.

- Et voilà le travail ! Fit-il en se replaçant face à la fille au byakugans avec un grand sourire.

-M…merci ! Et p…pardon ! Rougit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est normal, tu t'es salie à cause de moi après tout. Mais dis- moi tu es toute rouge ! Tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ?

Et, avec sa spontanéité habituelle, Naruto plaqua sa main sur le front d'Hinata en se penchant vers elle.

C'en fut trop pour la kunoïchi dont le cerveau décida de fermer boutique. Elle s'effondra le visage cramoisi et un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

« Ça y est. » Pensa t-elle en sombrant dans l'inconscience. « Je peux mourir en paix ! »

Ca vous a plu ? A suivre dans le chapitre deux :_ L'équipe « Shin »_


	2. L'équipe Shin

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 2…la suite du 1 quoi… Enfin bref. Au menu : un renard obsédé, un blondinet un tantinet aveugle, la timidité faite femme, un nouveau né émotionnel et une timbrée perverse. On mélange, on agite, on remue, on secoue, on touille (et on shake) et on obtient quoi ?

**Chapitre 2 :** _L'équipe Shin_

Assis sur un banc placé au sommet d'un toit de Konoha, Naruto relisait pour la énième fois le premier roman de Jiraya : « Récits héroïques d'ermites shinobis ».

- « Encore ce bouquin ? »

- « … »

- « Il en a écrits d'autres tu sais ? »

- « … »

- « Des vachements plus intéressants… Le paradis du batifolage, la furie du batifolage, Stratégies du bat… »

- « La ferme Ero-kitzune. »

Depuis qu'il avait « dompté » le démon-renard à neuf queues, Naruto vivait avec une petite voix dans sa tête toujours prête à lui donner un avis « éclairé » sur tout et n'importe quoi.

La haine naît de la peur et si Kyûbi était si plein de haine c'est parce qu'il avait peur peur de cette solitude qui l'écrasait, peur du ressentiment qu'il inspirait, si peur…cela le terrorisait. Pourtant, le shinobi qui l'hébergeait l'avait écouté, compris, pardonné et accepté. Ce faisant il l'avait sauvé de ses propres ténèbres. Sauver la haine personnifiée d'elle-même…il fallait le faire ! De plus, par ce geste, il s'était attiré l'indéfectible fidélité du renard ainsi que son amitié (même si le démon aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer).

Après un temps de réflexion, neuf-queues reprit la parole :

- « Tu sais, moi je dis ça pour toi. Tu devrais vraiment t'intéresser un peux plus aux femelles, ce serait normal à ton âge ! »

- « Tu peux me laisser lire tranquille ? »

- « C'est quoi le problème ? C'est pas comme si tu n'avait pas le choix ! Il y a la fille aux cheveux roses ! Tu pourrais l'avoir sans trop de difficultés ! »

- « … »

- « Non, t'as raison. Trop plate. Et puis après ce qu'elle t'as fait… En plus elle arrive toujours pas à oublier l'autre fratricide, malgré qu'elle n'est plus aucune chance… Alors peut-être la blonde qui sent les fleurs ?»

- « … »

- « Très juste. Bien trop bavarde ! Et puis je crois qu'elle a les idées ailleurs… Ah ! Je sais ! La fille aux deux chignons ! »

- « Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Pas assez féminine. Et puis deux hyperactifs dans un même couple… Ou alors la prêtresse du pays du démon ? Tu l'aime bien elle ! En plus elle t'a déjà fait des avances ! C'est du tout cuit ! »

- « … ?»

- « Trop loin ? C'est vrai que l'amour à distance c'est pas terrible… La médecin rousse ! Celle là elle peut s'installer à Konoha ! Et puis j'aime bien sa couleur de cheveux ! »

- « … »

- « Bof. Trop plate aussi. Et puis assez garçon manqué… Pas un bon plan en fait. »

- « … … … »

- « L'assistante du Hokage : non… Le Hokage : physique parfait mais caractère pourris (en plus il y a tromperie sur la marchandise !)… La fille du sable : déjà prise… La mizukage : trop insupportable… La timbrée rouge : vraiment trop, trop, trop plate… Pff ! T'es vraiment pas facile à contenter ! Et puis tu pourrais faire un effort pour m'aider : je me casse la tête pour toi, moi ! »

- « … »

- « Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! La princesse aux yeux blancs ! Elle est gentille, calme, discrète, pas trop cruche et elle a besoin d'être protégée. Et puis elle un de ces physiques… Miam ! Une vraie perle ! Elle est parfaite ! En plus elle déjà à moitié dans tes bras ! T'as plus qu'à … »

- La ferme !

Naruto, excédé, avait hurlé pour répondre à son pentionnaire.

- « Tu me fais chier Kyûbi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'Hinata ? Continua t-il en pensée. Besoin qu'on la protège ? C'est la fille la plus forte que j'ai jamais vue ! Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries comme quoi elle serait déjà à moitié dans mes bras ? »

- « Ben, tu sais bien… Quand… »

- « Non je sais pas ! Elle s'évanouie chaque fois que je m'approche ! Je suis le seul avec lequel elle bégaille autant ! »

- « Mais…tu… »

- « Je dois la terroriser ! La dégoûter ! Après tous, j'ai failli la tuer une fois ! Que j'ai été sous ton influence ne change rien… Elle ne sait pas que nous avons changé. Souffla t-il d'une voix triste. Et puis je crois qu'elle m'as vu quand je suis rentré au village avec ce qui restait de Sasuke ! C'est la seule avec Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade- Oba-chan et Sakura… »

Quelle horreur ! Lâcha t-il à haute voix.

- « Attends ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? » S'étonna le démon.

- « De quoi… ? »

- « Mais elle… Bon sang ! J'étais vraiment infect avant que tu ne me sauves ! J'en ai fait des belles mais là j'ai vraiment été pire que tout ! »

- Mais tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? Eructa Naruto.

- « Ah ! Tu l'as réveillée la princesse… »

[OOO]

Pendant que ce déroulait cette scène pénible, un peu plus loin, devant l'hôpital de Konoha, une jeune femme sortait du bâtiment.

Les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant assorti à ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, elle portait une veste « Vert-Konoha » et une jupe « Bleu-Uniforme » retenue par une large ceinture.

Cela faisait deux ans et demi que Karin avait été capturée par Konoha. Elle avait passé un an et demi derrière les barreaux, où elle avait finit par accepter de livrer ses informations sur Sasuke, Kabuto et Akatsuki. Elle avait ensuite été mise en liberté surveillée et condamnée à des travaux d'interêts généraux à l'Hopital de Konoha où ses capacités étaient appréciées. Et voilà un an et demi que cela durait : travailler toute la journée au centre hospitalier sous la surveillance de Sakura Haruno où de Shizunz-san et, le soir, rentrer dormir à la maison d'arrêt. Pas très palpitant, mais Karin le supportait en entretenant son rêve une idée qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait été amenée à Konoha.

C'est cet instant que choisit un shinobi pour atterrir devant elle, manquant de faire lâcher son cœur.

L'instant de frayeur passé, Karin observa le nouvel arrivant en se demandant si elle devait le tuer immédiatement ou le faire souffrir d'abord.

Cheveux et yeux noirs, le teint très blanc l'homme qui lui faisait face portait une tenue noire, une besace à la ceinture et avait le manche d'un sabre dépassant du dos. Sans laisser le temps à la rouge de statuer sur son sort, il s'avança vers elle et engagea la conversation tout en lui tendant la main.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Saï. Tu te souviens peut-être de moi ? Je faisais partie de l'équipe qui t'a sorti des griffes de Sasuke.

Un peu décontenancée mais reconnaissant le ninja, elle tendit la main à son tour dans l'intention de la lui serrer :

- Ah, oui. Saï. Fit-elle en ajustant ses lunettes. Tu es un ami de N…

Au moment où leurs mains allaient se toucher, le shinobi dessinateur retira la sienne et se la passa dans les cheveux d'un geste négligé.

- Et hop là… !

Une veine battit à la tempe de Karin qui ferma les yeux et leva un poing tremblant de colère.

Cette réaction sembla décevoir Saï qui sorti un carnet de son sac et commença à y griffonner.

Et zut… Encore raté…. C'est vraiment pas facile l'humour… Je fais des efforts pourtant ! Cette blague était décrite comme hilarante dans mon dernier livre ! Tu es sure que tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle ? Même pas un petit p… ?

SBLAM !

Le poing de Karin cueillit le shinobi à la mâchoire et l'envoya gicler trois mètres plus loin où il s'écrasa dans un buisson de la cour de l'hôpital.

- Outch ! Tu me fait penser à Sak… commença t-il en se relevant et à l'intention de Karin qui s'approchait sans manifester le moindre remord quand à son geste.

La psychologie féminine n'était pas le fort de Saï, mais ses maigres connaissances lui permirent de comprendre au regard meurtrier que lui jetait Karin qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne PAS finir sa phrase !

- Heu…Bref ! Toussota t-il en s'époussetant. Je suis là pour te porter un message du Hokage. Tu es convoquée dans son bureau aussitôt que tu auras finis ta journée. Je suis là pour t'escorter et la maison d'arrêt à été prévenue.

Renonçant à tabasser à mort l'amputé des relations humaines, Karin lui annonça qu'elle était prête à le suivre. Celui-ci acquiesça et s'élança, suivit de la kunoïchi.

[OOO]

A quelques toit de là, Hinata s'était réveillée et avait manqué se ré évanouir en voyant que Naruto avait veillé sur elle et l'avait couverte de son manteau.

- Salut Hinata ! Bien Dormi ?

- Ou…oui Naruto-kun ! M…merci pour le manteau ! Fit-elle en rendant le vêtement.

- De rien… Dis-moi, tout vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas emmenée à l'hôpital parce que ton cœur battait et que tu semblais simplement endormie, mais j'aurais peut-être dû ? Tu as assez mangé ? Tu ne manques pas de sucre ? S'inquiéta le ninja blond.

- Ou..oui… Je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue.

- Tu as des soucis ?

Hinata hésita.

- Oui… Quelques problèmes familiaux… Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, Naruto-kun !

- Hinata… Il soupira. Tu ne m'embêtes pas ! Tu as toujours l'air de penser que ta compagnie m'ennuie : ce n'est pas vrai ! Je crois te l'avoir déjà dis, mais j'aime bien les gens dans ton genre. Je voudrais tellement que tu m'apprécies plus ! Je me doute bien que je le mérite, mais tu es celle de notre génération avec laquelle j'ai le moins de contacts !

« T'apprécier plus ? » Pensa la kunoïchi ? « Si je t'appréciait plus, Naruto-kun, je crois bien que mon cœur cesserai de battre… »

- Si je peux t'aider, ou au moins t'écouter, j'en serai ravi ! Reprit l'ermite renard avec son grand sourire.

Hinata ne put résister à ce sourire qui hantait ses jours et illuminait ses nuits. Elle craqua. Elle déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur d'une voix tremblante et Naruto l'écouta. Elle lui dit tout. Les tensions dans son clan, son père qui l'évitait, sa sœur qui était redevenue distante et arrogante, Neji qui n'arrivait plus à montrer de l'affection à qui que se soit, Shino et Kiba intégrés à des unités de traqueurs pour contrer les déserteurs qui pullulaient après la guerre.

Après ça, la jeune femme se senti mieux. C'était si agréable d'être écoutée et comprise. Avec le départ de ses coéquipiers et la maternité de son maître, elle s'était retrouvée un peu toute seule.

« Une fois de plus tu m'as sauvée Naruto… » Pensa t-elle avec bonheur.

L'homme renard, quand à lui, semblait soucieux. Il se leva et se planta face à la kunoïchi les bras croisés, le visage dur.

- Hinata… Est-ce que tu veux bien entrer dans mon équipe ?

Le choc mental qu'elle reçu fut équivalent à celui, physique, que recevrait quelqu'un traitant Chôji de gr…

- Et b…b…bien, j…je…je… « Secoue toi pauvre cruche ! C'est la chance de ta vie ! » Se morigéna t-elle. « Tu n'auras sans doute plus jamais un tel honneur ! »

J…je veux bien Naruto-kun ! Ce…ce…ce serait un honneur ! Et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. L'honneur est pour moi. Je ne suis pas en train de t'offrir une place par charité ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai besoin de toi dans mon équipe et j'ai toute confiance en tes capacités. C'est pour ça que je te demande de venir avec moi. Si tu acceptes, c'est moi qui serais ton obligé, pas l'inverse.

- « Tu commence à avoir l'étoffe d'un chef de meute, gamin… » Souffla le renard.

Hinata se mit à pleurer.

- Argh ! Non ! Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Tu as peut-être déjà été réintégrée dans une équipe ? Paniqua le blond.

- Non…non…c'est que je suis si contente ! Répondit la brune.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva bien droite, face à Naruto.

- J'accepte ! J'accepte d'être ta coéquipière Naruto-kun !

- Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir.

« Cette fille est vraiment super. » Pensa le futur Hokage. « A nous deux on va faire une super base pour l'équipe ! En plus ça va nous rapprocher ! Ce serait super… Me rapprocher d'Hinata… Hey ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ? »

Les ricanements mentaux de Kyûbi furent coupés par la princesse aux yeux blancs.

- Mais… Au fait, pourquoi dois-tu monter une équipe ?

- ah ! C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dis ! Et bien tu seras la première à qui je l'aurai annoncé ! Je viens d'être nommé futur sixième Hokage par Tsunade Oba-chan ! Et dans le cadre de ma formation, je dois former et diriger une équipe.

- Félicitations ! J'étais sure que tu serais un jour Hokage Naruto-kun ! S'exclama la kunoïchi radieuse mais nullement surprise.

Pour elle la nomination de Naruto au poste suprême n'était qu'une question de temps. Il ne lui était pas concevable que son rêve se brise : il serait Hokage. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu raison d'y croire. Cela lui donna du courage : s'il avait réussi à accomplir un si grand rêve, pourquoi n'accomplirait-elle pas le sien, aussi inaccessible lui paraisse t-il ?

« Je n'abandonnerai !»

- Merci Hinata ! Sourit le ninja-renard. Tu sais ce ne sera pas avant quelques années. Le cinquième à encore de beau jours devant elle…

Hinata rit de bon cœur en se disant que si elle pouvait aider ne serai-ce qu'un peu l'homme de sa vie à devenir Hokage, elle aurait fait pour le village au moins une chose dont elle pourrait être fière…

- Ah ! Reprit Naruto en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je dois te dire encore une chose… Je l'avais déjà promis à Neji pendant notre premier combat mais je vais le faire pour toi aussi.

Il se campa fermement sur ses pieds, sourit de toutes ses dents et te dis vers Hinata son poing fermé, pouce dressé.

- Je changerai le destin des Hyûga ! Je te le jure !

Hinata ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'exprimer sa reconnaissance pour le soutien du ninja blond en baissant la tête tout en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son timide sourire illumina son visage.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est comme ça que je conçois mon Nindô. Ajouta Naruto.

Après quelques instants, il reprit la parole :

- Bon, comme autre membre pour l'équipe, je pensais à saï, ça te va ?

- O…oui…Tu t'entends très bien avec lui et comme il était déjà ton coéquipier vous aurez des facilités pour travailler ensemble. Ça me semble un bon choix.

- « Ah non ! » Pensa Neuf-queues. « Pas ce handicapé de l'expression ! On ne sait jamais à quoi il pense ! »

- « Kyû-chan, la ferme. »

- « Ne m'appelle pas Kyû-chan ! »

- « Alors la ferme. »

Bon, super ! Reprit Naruto à l'adresse d'Hinata. Tu as des idées pour le quatrième larron ?

- Et bien idéalement, il nous faudrait un médecin… Peut-être qu Sakura… Fit-elle à contrecœur.

- Non, non… Pas sakura. Elle est occupée à la section médicale et puis je préfère laisser passer un peu de temps avant de retravailler avec elle.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ecoute. Reprit-il. On va déjà aller prévenir Tsunade Oba-chan pour ton enrôlement et on en profitera pour lui demander si elle sait où est Saï et si elle peut nous dégotter un toubib. On est partis ?

- D'accord Naruto-kun.

[OOO]

Dans son bureau, le cinquième Hokage faisait semblant de lire son courrier. En réalité elle relisait la même ligne depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Il faut la comprendre : elle était sous le choc. Ce petit crétin de Naruto avait réinventé la technique de son père !

Aux ses propres dires, il s'était basé sur le principe de l'invocation de grenouilles et autres créatures : à l'aide de parchemins d'invocation qu'il plaçait au préalable, il était capable de s'invoquer lui-même. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point et cela différait, dans la forme, des méthodes de son père, mais le résultat était là !

« Où s'arrêtera t-il ? » S'interrogea la sannin.

On frappa à la porte, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

- Entrez !

La porte livra passage à Saï, suivit de Karin.

-Voici votre rendez-vous Hokage-sama.

- Merci Saï. Tu peux te retirer.

- Très bien.

Le shinobi sortit, laissant seules les deux femmes.

La moins jeune posa sont menton sur ses doigts croisée, coudes sur son bureau et regarda sa cadette droit dans les yeux.

- Karin… Je vais aller droit au but. Tu vas devoir faire un choix. Sois attentive je te pris.

- oui, Hokage-sama.

- Bien. Cela fait deux ans et demi que tu paye te dette à Konoha. De plus tes informations ont été très utiles pendant la guerre et j'ai pu personnellement m'assurer de ton dévouement à tes patients de l'hôpital, malgré tes méthodes un peu…brutales…

Karin décida de considérer cela comme un compliment et remercia la chef de Konoha d'un hochement de tête.

- Je pense qu'on peut considérer que tu t'es assez fait pardonner tu as donc deux possibilités :

Premièrement : tu fais tes bagages, tu quittes Konoha et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Tsunade laissa passer quelques instants de suspense, puis enchaîna :

Deuxièmement… Elle prit un objet dans un tiroir de son bureau et le posa devant elle. Deuxièmement, disais-je, tu prends cet objet et je crois que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire dans ce cas.

Karin observait, un peu troublée, l'objet posé sous ses yeux. Un bandeau frontal frappé du motif de feuille. Une chance de tout recommencer. Une seconde chance. Combien avait eu cette chance ? De plus c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour la réalisation de son rêve : elle avait à peine osé l'espérer.

L'ex kunoïchi des herbes n'hésita pas bien longtemps, elle tendit la main et…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Entra alors Naruto suivit d'une Hinata rouge de gène et d'un Saï qui tentait vainement de faire remarquer au blondin qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi, que c'était malpoli et qu'en plus le Hokage recevait actuellement quelqu'un ce qui n'était pas sans poser problème.

- Salut Mamie ! Tu devineras jamais ! Je…Commença le blond surexcité.

STOOOOOOP ! Hurla la quinquagénaire. Naruto ! Tu vas sortir de ce bureau, fermer la porte, y frapper quelques coup délicatement et attendre, comme le jeune homme civilisé que tu es, que je te dise d'entrer pour le faire…

Le ton ne souffrait aucune contestation, aussi Naruto s'exécuta t-il sous les insultes intérieures de Kyûbi qui le traitai de chien-chien à son maî-maître et qualifiai Tsunade de vieille peau aigrie et autre noms d'oiseaux…

Une fois de retour dans la pièce, le jeune ermite, penaud, s'adressa au Hokage.

- Euh… C'était pour dire que j'ai commencé à former mon équipe. Et euh… Hinata est d'accord et Saï que j'ai croisé dans le couloir dit qu'il est OK aussi… On est venus demander s'il n'y aurait pas un médecin-ninja disponible…

Le sang de Karin ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa vivement son nouveau bandeau sur la table, le noua sur son front en quatrième vitesse et leva la main.

- Moi ! Je suis candidate ! Karin, dix-huit ans, humain femelle, kunoïchi-medecin, spécialisée dans la perception du chakra et l'empoisonnement ! Je serai ravie de servir Konoha sous tes ordres Naruto-dono !

- Super ! Fit Naruto, appréciant l'enthousiasme de la femme à crinière rouge. Karin, c'est bien ça ? Ça faisait un bail mais je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Si les autres sont d'accord, ça colle pour moi.

La tolérance d'Hinata la poussant à laisser une chance à la kunoïchi qui lui était inconnue (bien qu'elle soit un peu proche de Naruto à son goût) et la curiosité de Saï faisant de même, aucun n'émit d'objection.

Voyant cela, Naruto se retourna vers Tsunade.

- Alors c'est bon ? On peut l'avoir ? En plus j'ai déjà formé mon équipe comme ça ! Y'a pas à dire, réunir une telle équipe de choc en aussi peu de temps : je suis vraiment trop fort !

Même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître, intérieurement la princesse-limace rayonnait : si son petit protégé avait gagné en maturité, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu sa spontanéité et ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui permettait de rallier à lui n'importe qui en un temps record.

Elle se leva, poings sur la table et fixa tour à tour les shinobis qui lui faisaient face.

- C'est parfait. Naruto Uzumaki, Héritier du poste de Hokage, je te place à la tête de l'unité composée d'Hinata Hyûga, Saï et Karin qui fera sa période de probation sous ton commandement. Pas d'objection ?

- Non Hokage-sama ! Répondirent les quatre en cœur.

- Alors j'annonce la création de l'unité « Shin » unité stratégique des services spéciaux sous commandement directe du Hokage !

[OOO]

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre deux vous à plus ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 :

Œil blanc, larme de sang.

Ps : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews !

Lexique : Shin = Divin, Sacré


	3. Oeil blanc, larme de sang

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur, Masashi Kishimoto.

Le mot de l'auteur : En route pour le chapitre 3 ! Le ton est un peu plus sombre et les explications assez nombreuses mais c'est nécessaire. Enfin, ne vous en faites pas, la romance est au rendez-vous et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire de l'humour…

**Chapitre 3 :** _Œil blanc, larme de sang._

Neji sortit de la propriété Hyûga en bondissant par-dessus le mur. Il avait prit cette habitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas dans le but d'éviter la porte. Il faut dire que chaque fois qu'il l'empruntait, un membre de la Sôke lui tombait dessus pour lui confier « une mission de la plus haute importance », en clair pour le prendre pour un larbin.

Le génie des Hyûga s'éloigna rapidement en passant de toit en toit, en direction du centre-ville. Il avait rendez-vous avec les autres ninja de sa génération au restaurant « BarbQ » pour fêter le retour de Naruto et « une surprise » avait dit Hinata en lui transmettant l'invitation.

Neji était un peu inquiet. Naruto et Hinata qui organisaient quelque chose ensemble… Hinata qui le lui annonçait rougissante et souriante jusqu'aux oreilles… Et si… ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé…

- « Je vais le… ! Le… ! Le quoi d'ailleurs ? » pensa t-il. « Naruto est un chic type et puis il…il…il n'est pas fréquentable pour une fille de la qualité d'Hinata ! Elle, si douce…si pure… Il va la corrompre avec ses goûts bizarres et ses mauvaises manières ! Mais en même temps, il est bourré de qualités… Argh ! Voilà qui est assez énervant comme situation en réalité !»

Reprenant son calme légendaire, Neji décida arbitrairement qu'il se faisait des idées et que cette journée serait une bonne et paisible journée : il allait revoir Naruto qu'il appréciait beaucoup (même s'il refusait catégoriquement de l'avouer) et passer un agréable moment en compagnie de ses amis.

- Irruption fracassante !

Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs esquiva souplement le pied qui fonçait vers son visage et délivra de sa paume une petite décharge de chakra dans les côtes qui passèrent à sa portée. Histoire de rappeler à l'abruti vert qu'on n'agressait pas impunément le génie des Hyûga, surtout par surprise et même s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Le dit agresseur s'extirpa du local à poubelles où il avait été projeté en se massant les côtes.

- Aoutch ! Je reconnais bien là mon rival ! La fougue de la jeunesse est avec toi !

Neji soupira.

- Bonjour Lee…Toujours aussi excité.

- Bonjour Neji ! Je suis content que tu viennes aussi, ça va être vraiment super ! S'enthousiasma mister gros sourcils. Et puis j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la surprise de Naruto. Ça doit vraiment être important pour que lui et Hinata organisent une fête ensemble !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

L'héritier de la Bûnke allait proposer à son camarade de continuer leur route ensemble lorsque celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied…à sa manière !

- Neji ! Faisons la course jusqu'au restaurant ! Cela nous permettra de nous entraîner et d'exprimer notre jeunesse !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança, laissant là le blanc un peu dépité.

- « Adieu ma paisible journée… » Pensa t-il.

Neji s'élança à la suite de Rock Lee, sachant que s'il ne faisait pas au moins semblant de participer, son ami ne le laisserait pas tranquille de toute la journée.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, Lee bénéficiant d'une confortable avance. En même temps, vaincre le fauve de jade de Konoha à la course était un exercice équivalent en difficulté à celui consistant à voler son sandwich à un Akimichi sans prendre un coup. Ardu quoi.

Le jeune Hyûga fut alors entraîné par les épaules dans l'établissement de grillades par un Lee triomphant lui remplissant les oreilles de conseil sur le « feu de la jeunesse ».

[OOO]

Au même instant, au cœur du domaine familial, dans son bureau, Hiashi Hyûga était soucieux.

La matinée avait été mauvaise. Vraiment mauvaise. Exécrable même. Une énième réunion de famille avait occupé tout le début de la journée. Quatre heures à regarder et écouter les oligarques de la Sôke déverser leur venin. Chaque jour ils devenaient plus infects, plus possessifs et plus autoritaires. Et lui, le chef du clan, ne pouvait rien faire.

Suite à la guerre, le clan avait perdu une bonne part de ses forces vives et par la même occasion nombre de jeunes gens influents soutenant Hiashi, devenu assez progressiste depuis le premier examen chûnin de son neveu.

Profitant de l'affaiblissement de la famille et de Konoha en général, les anciens avaient pris l'ascendant sur le clan, dictant leurs lois aux membres restants, à la recherche de repères en ces temps troublés.

Le mal était insidieux. Les hiérarques profitaient de leurs pouvoirs politiques et financiers pour rendre impossible la vie de quiconque s'opposait à eux. Hiashi était piégé au sein de son propre clan. Impossible de savoir sur qui compter, à qui demander de l'aide. La Bûnke ? Impossible, il leur avait fait trop de mal au nom des traditions et de toute façon les hiérarques n'hésiteraient pas à tous les exterminer s'ils se rebellaient. Demander de l'aide à l'extérieur ? Ce serait briser à jamais l'honneur du clan. Non, il protégerait lui-même sa famille, son honneur et ses filles.

Ses filles… Il aurait dû les appeler à l'instant pour leur annoncer la nouvelle mais il n'en avait pas le courage… Oui, il leur annoncerait le soir même à leur retour…

[OOO]

Lorsque Neji atteignit le box du restaurant réservé par Naruto, lui et Lee étaient parmi les premiers arrivés. Assis en tailleur autour du grill, se tenaient : Naruto, Hinata, Saï et une fille aux cheveux rouges qu'il reconnaissait vaguement. Etaient également présents Chôji et Ino, celle-ci tentant d'empêcher celui-ci d'attaquer le repas sans plus attendre.

Soudain, le regard perçant (et blanc) du génie des Hyûga fut attiré par quelque chose : la tenue de Naruto !

S'il n'avait pas quitté son pantalon orange, son haut était constitué d'un T-shirt noir sur lequel était passée… rien moins que la veste verte de l'uniforme de Konoha !

Refreinant la bonne dizaine de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, l'homme aux byakugans s'assit à coté de son coéquipier qui le séparait de Naruto et salua l'assemblée d'un bref signe de tête.

- Salut Neji ! Salut Gros sourcils ! Braya le blond. Vous allez bien ?

S'ensuivit un long débat, très animé entre Naruto, Lee et Chôji qui traitait principalement de santé de fer, d'entraînement intensif et des apports nutritifs nécessaires à ceux-ci. De son coté, Ino monologuait avec Saï qui ne semblait pas dérangé par le coté unilatéral de la « conversation ». La fille aux cheveux rouges écoutait la discussion des hyperactifs sans intervenir et Hinata se triturait les doigts en évitant consciencieusement le regard de son cousin.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Ou plutôt il savait trop bien quoi penser. Il aurait dû adresser la parole à sa cousine, lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui… Mais pourquoi mentir ? Les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant et même si elle pouvait effectivement compter sur lui, que pouvait il faire ? Les vieillards réactionnaires de la branche principale prenaient peu à peu le contrôle du clan et oncle Hiashi lui-même était impuissant. Etait-ce la fatalité ? Le destin ?

- « Non. » Pensa t-il. « Je n'abandonnerai pas. J'ai un rang à tenir et des promesses à honorer ! »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage tandis que le souvenir d'un jeune ninja blond, couvert de sang et de boue, lui apprenant ce qu'il pensait du destin lui revenait en mémoire.« On ne change pas son destin, bla bla… Toutes ces conneries, tu devrais laisser tomber…t'en as pas besoin : t'es pas un raté toi. »

Neji ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Tenten s'assit à ses cotés.

- Salut Neji !

- Euh…bonjour.

Pendant qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, tous les invités étaient arrivés et les conversations allaient bon train.

Voyant que les « douze de Konoha » (treize avec Karin) étaient présents, Naruto se leva et réclama l'attention des convives d'une voix forte.

- S'il vous plait ! J'ai une annonce à faire !

Pendant que les conversations s'éteignaient, le futur Hokage observa ses amis avec bonheur. La guerre avait laissé des marques, mais tout le monde était là. Ino ne portait plus de vêtement laissant voir son ventre mais avait toujours son sourire charmeur et sa gentillesse. Kiba portait à présent l'uniforme et cachait ses main dans des gants, mais était toujours aussi fort en gueule et courageux. Shikamaru arborait une longue cicatrice sur la joue gauche, mais il était toujours aussi flemmard et vif d'esprit. Lee laissait pousser ses cheveux en une natte mais il était toujours aussi loufoque et sa bonne humeur communicative. Sakura… Bref, tout le monde était dans un état acceptable.

Une fois le silence installé, Naruto reprit la parole.

- Voilà, tout d'abord merci à tous d'être venus ! Je sais que ce n'était pas forcement évident vu vos emplois du temps respectifs. Je pense en particulier à Sakura…

- Pas de problème. Je suis en congé aujourd'hui. Répondit la kunoïchi. Au pire, l'hôpital enverra quelqu'un me chercher en cas d'urgence !

-…Shikamaru…

- C'est bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me débarrasser d'une galère ce matin mais maintenant y'a plus de problème.

Si tout le monde savait pertinemment que la « galère » en question venait du chaud, portait quatre couettes, avait de magnifiques yeux verts et que le joueur de shôji n'avait pas dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en débarrasser, personne n'en fit le remarque.

- …et enfin Kiba et Shino. Termina le ninja-renard.

- C'est cool ! Dit le maître chien. On faisait justement une pause entre deux missions de traque.

- Bref ! Passons maintenant à la première raison pour laquelle je vous ai rassemblés. Je vous présente Karin-San. Fit-il en le désignant tandis que celle-ci se levait et rajustait ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle a reçu son bandeau de ninja de Konoha juste hier !

- Bonjour à tous ! Enchaîna la rouge. Enchantée de vous connaître ! Je m'appelle Karin et même si je ne suis pas originaire de Konoha, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour me montrer digne de la chance qui m'a été donnée et gagner votre confiance !

- Karin… Ah ouais, je me souviens… Fit Shikamaru, le menton posé sur une main. C'est toi qui nous as fournis la clef du code secret d'Orochimaru ? On te doit une fière chandelle avec la section décryptage ! Je te raconte pas la galère autrement…

- Et bien merci mais je…

- Ah oui ! La kunoïchi que Uchiwa avait enrôlée ! Merci pour la carte des planques du vieux serpent ! T'imagines même pas le nombre de renégats qu'on y a choppé ! S'enthousiasma Kiba. Ni le nombre de disparus qu'on y a retrouvé !

- WAF ! Confirma Akamaru depuis l'entrée du box.

- Hum. Ajouta Shino.

- Ravie d'avoir pu aider… Souffla Karin qui devenait aussi rouge que sa tignasse.

- Et puis elle a parfaitement fait son travail à l'hôpital. Ajouta Sakura. Ino peut le confirmer.

- De toute façon une personne qui s'y connaît autant en parfumerie que Karin-Chan ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvaise ! s'écria la blonde qui avait eu une longue conversation à ce sujet avec la rouge quelques minutes auparavant.

Un silence assourdissant envahit la pièce et Ino tenta de disparaître derrière sa mèche en approchant des records de rougeur faciale d'Hinata.

- Euh…bon. Bref ! Toussota Naruto. Pour fêter le nouveau bandeau de Karin-San je propose de porter un toast ! KAMPAÏ !

- KAMPAÏ !

Tandis que treize verres de saké/bière/eau plate/eau gazeuse/soda au cola/jus d'orange /jus de pomme/ diabolo menthe disparaissaient dans treize gosiers, Karin pensait qu'elle avait vraiment eu une chance monstrueuse de rencontre Naruto-Kun ! Alors qu'elle aurait dû subir au mieux la méfiance voir le rejet des ninjas de Konoha, il avait suffit de quelques mots de son sauveur pour qu'elle soit acceptée dans le groupe. Certes ils utilisaient encore des suffixes de politesse, mais Yamanaka-S… Yamanaka-Chan l'appelait déjà Karin-Chan !

- Bien ! Ensuite deuxième nouvelle de la journée… La formation de l'unité Uzumaki ! Rugit l'homme-renard en bombant le torse.

Les réactions furent diverses et variées : Lee poussa un cri et entama une danse de la joie avec une Tenten un peu surprise, Shikamaru tiqua, Chôji éclata de rire, Sakura ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, bientôt suivie par Ino, Kiba et Akamaru partirent dans un concert d'aboiements joyeux… Seul Shino ne réagit pas…ou alors ce ne fut pas visible. Neji, lui, commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa cousine avait été chargée de l'inviter en voyant que ni elle ni Karin ni Saï ne paraissait surpris de cette annonce.

- Et on peut connaître le nom des membres de ton équipe, Naruto ? demanda t-il bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

Bien entendu « l'unité Uzumaki » était en réalité « Shin » mais son commandant n'avait pas le droit d'en révéler l'appartenance aux services secrets. En revanche les noms de ses membres faisaient partie de sa « face visible ».

- Oui, bien sûr ! Il y Hinata, Saï et Karin-San. Nous sommes affectés aux services généraux sous la direction de Tsunade-Oba-Chan.

S'ensuivit un concert de félicitations durant lequel le jônin aux byakugans nota que si ses soupçons semblaient infondés quant aux relations entre sa cousine et Naruto, ce dernier jetait de fréquents et discrets coups d'œil en direction de la princesse Hyûga.

Kiba le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Mais…mais alors…pour commander une unité c'est que tu as été promu…chûnin ?

- Mieux que ça mon pote ! Je suis jônin à présent !

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?

Ce cri du cœur, poussé par neuf poitrines avait fusé.

- Mais quand ? Comment ?

- Hier soir, lorsqu'il a annoncé à Tsunade-Sama la composition de notre équipe! En remplissant les papiers, elle en a profité pour nommer. Répondit Saï, heureux de participer.

- Mais elle peut faire ça comme ça ? Demanda Ino en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

- Oui… Le grade de jônin s'obtient normalement après passage devant un jury de jônins confirmés et du Hokage sur recommandation d'au moins cinq autres jônins confirmés et d'un membre du conseil shinobi du village. annonça l'héritier Nara. Mais, s'il le juge nécessaire, le Hokage a le droit de nommer arbitrairement au grade supérieur un shinobi.

- Et ton grade de chûnin ? Demanda Tenten. Il faut passer l'examen non ? Tu l'as fait quand ?

- Ben…jamais… J'aurais bien voulu mais…

- MAIIIIS…. ? fit son auditoire qui attendait la suite.

- Tsunade-Oba-Chan a dit qu'elle refusait de commettre des meurtres ou de briser des vocations en me lâchant au milieu d'un troupeau de genins innocents…Alors elle m'a dispensé d'examen… termina le blond d'un air peiné.

Les amis de Naruto étaient partagés entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et la compassion devant l'air sincèrement désolé du tout nouveau jônin.

Finalement Shikamaru réussit à réprimer son fou rire, félicita Naruto et proposa un nouveau toast. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et dès que chacun eu félicité le héros de la fête, treize nouveaux verres de saké/bière/eau plate/eau gazeuse/soda au cola/jus d'orange /jus de pomme/ diabolo menthe disparurent dans les treize même gosiers que précédemment.

- Bon ! Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut commencer ? Proposa Chôji, la bave aux lèvres. Les émotions ça ouvre l'appétit !

- Désolé Chôji ! J'ai encore une annonce à faire…

- Attends Naruto !

Saï s'était levé à son tour, suivi de Karin et Hinata, et avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Assied-toi s'il te plait. C'est nous qui allons l'annoncer…

Le shinobi orange se fendit d'un grand sourire et obéit, sous les regards captivés des autres ninjas présents.

- Voilà. Reprit le dessinateur. Hier quelque chose d'exceptionnel est arrivée. A cette occasion, en pariant sur l'avenir, Konoha a fait souffler un vent nouveau.

Il tourna son regard vers Karin qui poursuivit.

- Bientôt le monde le saura. Tous les villages cachés et tous les pays en seront secoués : les ennemis de la paix, le seront de terreur, ceux la désirant, d'un frisson d'espoir…

A son tour elle passa la parole à Hinata qui rougit légèrement mais ne bégaya pas.

- Hier, la flamme de la volonté s'est vue muée en une véritable tornade de feu. Hier le cinquième Hokage a fait de Naruto Uzumaki son héritier officiel.

Le tonnerre de cris de joie, de félicitations et d'applaudissements qui suivit cette annonce fit trembler les murs du restaurant. Pour aucun d'entre eux ce n'était une véritable surprise mais plutôt une nouvelle qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Mais enfin c'était certain : Naruto, leur Naruto serait Hokage, le sixième du nom et sans doute le plus grand de l'histoire.

Le repas commença dans un chahut indescriptible, à tel point que Chôji en oublia presque de s'empiffrer, Shikamaru d'avoir la flemme, Saï de gaffer, Ino de monopoliser la parole et les Hyûga leurs soucis familiaux.

Même l'arrivée du patron de l'établissement, venu demander un peu de calme pour ses autres clients ne réussi pas à casser l'ambiance. Car, une fois mis au courant, l'homme s'inclina bien bas en disant qu'il était honoré d'accueillir le futur Hokage et ses amis, offrit une tournée et parti rependre la nouvelle dans tout son restaurant.

Plusieurs heures passèrent au rythme des toasts, des récits des uns et des autres et des chansons. Lorsque les convives se séparèrent avec la promesse de se revoir vite, le soleil de cette après midi venteuse de l'automne approchait dangereusement de l'horizon.

Hinata fut la dernière à quitter le restaurant en compagnie de Naruto (qui paya la note en grimaçant) et de Neji. Une fois Naruto remercié une dernière fois et salué comme il se doit, elle se dirigea vers le domaine Hyûga aux cotés de son cousin. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci brisa le silence.

- Hinata-Hime…

- S…s'il te plait, ne…ne soyons pas si formel… Si nous co…commençons à leur o…obéir même en leur absence, a…alors ils ont déjà gagné.

- C'est vrai… Tu crois qu'il reste de l'espoir ?

- O…oui. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Neji se sentit rassuré par ces paroles. On pouvait sans doute encore faire quelque chose…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la propriété, Kô, un membre de la Bûnke, les attendait.

- Bonsoir Hinata-Hime, Neji-Sama. les salua t-il, nerveux.

-Bonsoir Kô-San. Répondirent-ils.

- Hinata-Hime, vous êtes attendue dans le bureau votre père le plus vite possible ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais aller chercher votre sœur dans ses appartements elle est également convoquée.

- Allons-y Hinata. Proposa Neji. Je t'accompagne.

- Oui. Merci Kô-San ! Fit-elle en partant rapidement, suivie de Neji.

[OOO]

Alors que les deux cousins arrivaient à l'angle du couloir menant au bureau d'Hiashi Hyûga, ils furent arrêtés par un homme aux yeux blanc d'une soixantaine d'années qui sortait du dit couloir.

- Tiens, tiens… Te voilà enfin ! Dépêche toi un peu ! Ne fais pas attendre Hiashi-Dono ! s'adressa t-il à la jeune fille en ignorant superbement Neji.

- O…ou…oui, S…seiji-sama ! Bégaya Hinata.

Seiji Hyûga était un des sept membres du conseil familiale du clan. Il était l'un de ceux qui gangrenaient les relations entre les Hyûga et était connu pour son mépris de la Bûnke et d'Hinata.

- Cesse donc de bégayer petite idiote ! L'image que tu donnes du clan le déshonore ! Rugit-il.

C'était plus que ce que le grand frère de cœur qu'était Neji ne pouvait en supporter.

- Surveillez votre langage ! Votre rang ne vous donne pas le droit de vous adresser de cette façon à Hinata-Hime !

L'homme se retourna avec sur le visage une expression proche de celle de quelqu'un qui aurait trouvé un asticot dans le fruit qu'il viendrait de mordre. Soudain, il se raidit, leva son index et son majeur droits devant son visage, le reste des droits repliés et Neji s'écroula dans un cri de douleur et portant la main à son front.

A cet instant le monde se résumait pour le jeune homme à la douleur que la marque maudite, activée par le hiérarque, lui infligeait directement au cerveau.

- ASSEZ !

Hinata avait crié et sans plus se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes avait frappé le torse du tortionnaire de son cousin de sa main ouverte. Celui-ci partit en arrière et percuta durement le mur du couloir contre lequel il resta adossé, bouche et yeux grands ouverts, hébété, incapable de concevoir que la petite princesse de la Sôke ait pu s'opposer à lui pour un homme qu'il considérait comme inférieur.

Sans attendre, Hinata se jeta à genoux aux cotés de son cousin. Deux longues larmes de sang vermillon coulaient des yeux ivoire du shinobi.

- Neji ! Neji-Nii-San !

Devant son absence de réaction, la jeune femme prit son pouls. Par bonheur son cœur battait normalement et il respirait. Immédiatement, Hinata passa un des ses bras sous les épaules de son frère de cœur, le releva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie de la demeure le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle entendit à peine les menaces de représailles de Seiji qui fulminait derrière elle.

[OOO]

Ce n'est qu'une fois rassurée sur le sort de Neji qu'Hinata se souvint de la convocation de son père. Consultant l'horloge de la pièce, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait une demi-heure de retard. Laissant Neji aux bons soins du médecin après s'être assurée une dernière fois de son état de santé, elle se leva de la chaise au chevet du blessé et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef du clan.

Après qu'elle se soit annoncée, une voix sèche lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec appréhension. Dans la pièce, son père l'attendait assis dans son fauteuil, de même que sa sœur qui, elle, était debout.

Hinata subit sans broncher les réprimandes de son père à propos de son retard: elle avait l'habitude. Tous les progrès qui avaient pu être faits en cinq ans avaient été balayés en quelques mois. Finis les entraînements avec son père et son cousin, finies les sorties entre sœurs. Il ne restait que la froideur, les non-dits et les mauvais souvenirs.

Une fois son sermon fini, Hiashi Hyûga entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous faire part des conclusions du conseil familial de ce matin qui vous concernent directement, mes filles

- Oui, Otô-Sama.

- O..oui, Otô-sama.

Le regard du chef de famille se fit fuyant puis se ressaisit.

- Le prestigieux clan des Hyûga ne peut avoir deux héritières… Il a dons été décidé que vous devriez être départagées définitivement.

L'annonce fut semblable à la lame du couperet qui s'abat.

- Dans un peu moins de trois mois, lors du solstice d'hiver, vous vous affronterez jusqu'à la mort ou l'abandon de l'une d'entre vous. La gagnante aura l'honneur de perpétuer la branche principale l'autre rejoindra la branche secondaire…

Un silence de mort se fit. Hiashi regardait alternativement ses deux filles Hanabi était figée, regardant au loin, sans la moindre expression sur le visage : Hinata, quant à elle, fixait son père, les yeux écarquillés.

Finalement elle brisa le silence.

- M…mais père ! Vous…vous ne pouvez pas cautionner cela !

- Silence ! Le jugement du conseil est irrévocable ! hurla t-il.

Hinata étai coincée. Impossible de s'en sortir. Quoi qu'elle choisisse elle ne pouvait plus sauver sa sœur…

En effet, elle n'était pas dupe : s'il était évident que perdre revenait à accepter de vivre à jamais sous la menace du sceau de l'oiseau en cage, le sort de la gagnante n'était pas plus enviable puisqu'il consistait à devenir la marionnette des hiérarques. Vivre en cage. Un cage dorée ou une cage de fuinjutsu mais un cage quand même...

- Maintenant retirez vous. ordonna Hiashi.

La mort dans l'âme, Hinata précéda sa cadette hors de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, elle tenta de lui parler.

- Ha…hanabi-Chan…

- Tais-toi ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu avais été plus forte tu aurais pu assumer ton statut d'héritière dès le début et tout ça n'aurait pas eu besoin d'avoir lieu !

Plantant là sa sœur, Hanabi lui tourna le dos et partit en courant.

Restée seule, celle-ci se dirigea machinalement vers la sortie du domaine. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle déambula un peu au hasard dans les rues de Konoha et finit par arriver au bas de l'immeuble sur le toit duquel elle avait discuté avec Naruto la veille. Prise d'un besoin impérieux, elle y grimpa en quelques bonds et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la bruine qui commençait à tomber.

[OOO]

Un petit peu plus tard, un petit peu plus loin…

- « J'ai super faim… »

- « NOUS avons super faim Kyûbi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis en train de cavaler sous la pluie à dix heures du soir. »

- « Que NOUS cavalons sous la pluie ! Et puis si tu avais pensé à faire les courses… »

- « TU ne te fatigue pas beaucoup pendant que NOUS courons… Et puis les courses, tu n'y as pas pensé non plus… »

- « ça va, ça va… » Pensa le renard. « Mais tu vas où là ? C'est pas par ici Ichiraku ! »

- « Je sais mais je viens de voir Hinata tout seule sous la pluie sur le toit là bas. Je vais pas la laisser comme ça. »

- « Mais oui ! Ce serai dommage de ne pas s'en occuper… »

- « La ferme, obsédé à poils roux… Je prends mon rôle de commandant au sérieux ! Si un de mes équipiers à des problèmes, je me dois d'essayer de l'aider ! »

- « Pitié…Dis-moi que tu as au moins quelques arrière-pensées… »

- « Fous moi la paix… »

Naruto arriva alors à coté de la jeune fille.

- Hinata ! Tout va bien ?

Elle avait les yeux rougis et ses vêtements étaient trempés malgré le peu de force de la pluie. Elle avait manifestement pleuré et semblait être là depuis longtemps.

- « Ben ? Elle a du chagrin la femelle à gros nénés ? » Fit le démon-renard.

- « Kyûbi, à la prochaine connerie de ce genre, je te jure que je mange une telle quantité de radis saumuré que tu en rêveras la nuit ! » Menaça Naruto.

- « Tu…tu bluffs ! Tu n'oseras pas ! »

- « On parie… ? »

- « … »

Pendant cet échange, Hinata avait levé la tête et regardait Naruto d'un air éteint.

- Ah. Oui…ça va… Je…je prenais juste l'air Na…Naruto-kun.

- Bizarrement j'ai un peu de mal à te croire…

Il la prit par le bras.

- Allez viens, je vais manger et toi tu as besoin d'un truc chaud : je t'invite.

En temps normal, Hinata était déjà incapable de refuser quoi que se soit à Naruto mais dans son état actuel d'anéantissement moral plus ou moins complet, elle le pouvait encore moins que d'habitude. Il aurait put demander ABSOLUMENT n'importe quoi qu'elle aurait accepté avec joie… Alors prendre une boisson chaude en sa compagnie…

[OOO]

Les deux shinobis arrivèrent au stand de ramen quelques minutes plus tard et prirent place.

- Patron ! Un maxi-ramen au porc pour moi ! Annonça le blond.

- « Non ! Prends plutôt au bœuf s'te plait ! » Supplia le roux.

Naruto soupira.

- En fait non, plutôt au bœuf…

- ça marche ! Répondit Te'euchi. Et pour la demoiselle ?

Devant son manque de réaction, Naruto prit les devant.

- Qu'est ce que vous pourriez lui donner de chaud et buvable ?

- J'aurais tendance à conseiller un grand café bien sucré…

- C'est vendu.

Ils furent bientôt servis et tendis que le propriétaire du stand s'éloignait, le futur Hokage saisit une paire de baguette qu'il sépara.

- Alors, Hinata-Chan, ça ne va pas ? Encore des problèmes avec ta famille ?

La princesse aux yeux blancs ne pouvait décidemment pas résister à la chaleur et à la gentillesse de son amour de toujours. Aussi répondit-elle immédiatement.

- Oui…Mon…mon père viens de m'annoncer que je vais devoir affronter ma sœur p…pour le titre d'héritière du clan…

- CRAC !

Dans un craquement sec, les baguettes de Naruto venaient de se briser entre ses doigts. Il posa ce qu'il en restait et en prit de nouvelles qu'il sépara.

- « Z'ont l'air un peu chiant dans sa famille… » glissa Kyûbi.

- Et tu en as discuté avec ta sœur ? fit Naruto qui tentait de conserver son calme. Vous pourriez peut-être vous arranger…?

- Di…difficilement. La…la perdante du duel ira dans la bûnke tandis que la…la gagnante perpétuera la Sôke avec un mari choisit par le clan…

- CRAC !

Une nouvelle paire de baguette trépassa.

- « Mais ils sont pas bien ? La femelle à gros n… enfin la princesse aux yeux de lune est à moi ! Euh… ! A nous…! Je veux dire à toi…! Bref ! Z'ont pas le droit !» Hurla Kyûbi fou de rage.

Les mains du commandant de l'équipe « Shin » tremblaient de colère lorsqu'il attrapa sa troisième paire de baguettes de la soirée.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Voyant que sa voisine frissonnait de froid et de fatigue, il retira sa veste de jônin ainsi que celle orange qu'il avait remise en prévision du froid de la soirée et déposa la seconde sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Celle-ci manqua d'ailleurs de s'évanouir et dû s'agripper au comptoir pour ne pas chuter.

Les pensées du futur Hokage bouillonnaient dans son crâne. Il n'avait pas souvent été dans un tel état de colère : la dernière fois ça avait été lors de son combat contre Pain…même s'il ne se souvenait pas bien pourquoi. Bien sûr Naruto avait subjugué toute haine en lui, sa colère était froide, calculée, elle lui servait de moteur au lieu de le détruire.

- Hinata…Je te promets que cela n'aura pas lieu. Je vais… NOUS allons les empêcher de nuire… Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Répondit la kunoïchi sans se rendre compte que son enthousiasme avait fait rater un battement de cœur à Naruto.

- Super ! Alors écoute, tu vas me détailler toute la situation point par point et on commencera à réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire…Et puis je pense que ce serai bien d'impliquer Neji dans notre plan.

- Et…et bien on peut peut-être aller le…le voir à l'infirmerie avant le regroupement de…de l'équipe chez le Hokage demain m…matin ? Proposa Hinata.

- Neji est blessée ?

- O…oui… C'est à cause de Seiji-sama, un membre du conseil familiale : il a utilisé la marque pour punir Neji-Nii-san… Fit Hinata tristement.

- CRAC !

Lorsque Te'euchi se retourna avec l'intention de demander à Naruto s'il voulait vraiment détruire tout son stock de baguettes dans la soirée ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Naruto avait passé son bras autours des épaules de la magnifique jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et tentait un peu maladroitement de la réconforter. Pourtant, ses yeux ne la regardaient pas. Ils étaient froids.

Te'euchi ne savait pas à qui était destiné ce regard mais il n'aurait pas voulu être cette personne. A aucun prix.

[OOO]

Q'en pensez vous ? Moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous aimez lire ce chapitre, on a tout bon ! Ne manquez pas la suite !

Quelques petites explications sur les suffixes des noms et prénoms : j'ai gardé ces outils car je trouve que ça permet de comprendre tout de suite les relations entre les personnage.

Voici les équivalences :

- San : monsieur, madame, mademoiselle (neutre)

- Sama : idem (respectueux)

- Dono : Seigneur

- Hime : Princesse

- Chan : suffixe affectif

- Oba : Grand-mère

J'espère que c'est clair…

Au fait ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !


	4. Un plan sans accroc

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** En route pour le chapitre 4 ! Avec un peu de retard sur mes prévisions, mais bon... Comment présenter les évènements de cette fois...? Hum... Oh! Et puis zut! Vous verrez bien par vous même! En espérant que ça vous plaira.

**/ ! \ Ce produit est susceptible de contenir de la guimauve à haute dose / ! \**

**Chapitre 4:** _Un plan sans accroc._

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis la promotion de Naruto. Pour l'équipe « Shin » ça avait été deux semaines d'entrainement intensif aux techniques des services spéciaux: mise à niveau en infiltration, méthodes d'interrogatoire, genjutsu (au grand dame du chef d'équipe), initiation au maniement du ninja-to... Ils avaient eu pour instructeur rien moins que le successeur de Danzô à la tête de l'A.N.B.U., à savoir Kakashi-sensei en personne.

Le matin même, il leur avait annoncé que leur entrainement de base était terminé et qu'il leur faisait confiance pour la suite. Les quatre shinobis s'étaient également vus confier leur première mission en tant que membres des forces spéciales. Celle-ci ne devant démarrer que le soir, ils avaient décidé de passer la journée à améliorer leur travail en groupe, dresser un plan d'action et faire des simulations grandeur nature.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et chacun mangeait son bento, assis en tailleur sur le toit de la tour qui se tenait au centre de la zone d'entrainement quarante-quatre, dans la forêt de la mort. La matinée avait été bien remplie et les tenues de combat des A.N.B.U. (pantalon, gants et sandales noirs, plastrons et gantelets gris) étaient constellées de taches de boue. Saï avait terminé son repas et nettoyait la lame courte et sans pointe qui remplaçait chez lui l'habituelle sabre des forces spéciales. D'ailleurs, Hinata n'en portait pas et Naruto portait également un lourd rouleau ninja dans le bas du dos. Le masque du blond figurait un renard, celui de la brune un chat, celui de la rouge un ours et celui du brun un oiseau.

Une fois son arme propre, le dessinateur s'adressa à ses compagnons.

- Quand même, pour la mission « clef d'ivoire », je pense qu'il nous faudrait l'aval du Hokage.

Naruto avala une bouchée de son riz aux algues.

- Mouais... C'est aussi ce que je finis par me dire.

- Sans ça on devient comme eux quelque part... On ne peut pas faire ça sans un minimum de légitimité. Ajouta Karin.

- Bon... T'en penses quoi Hinata-chan?

- Je...je pense que c'est mieux d'avoir l'autorisation de...de Hokage-sama.

- Dans ce cas, on lui en parlera à la première occasion.

- « Et moi tout le monde s'en tape de mon avis ? » Demanda le démon scellé.

- « Honnêtement...? »

- « ... »

Le futur sixième Hokage essuya sur son pantalon la boue qui salissait son masque qu'il avait posé à ses cotés pour manger.

- Sinon, pour les plans t'en est où ?

- J...j'ai presque fini de les...les recopier. En...encore un tour aux archives et...et ce sera bon...

- Très bien ! Fit-il en déroulant son parchemin jusqu'au bout. Tant qu'on y est on peut peut-être récapituler un peu...

- Bon plan. Quelqu'un te l'a soufflé dans ton oreillette? Lâcha Saï d'une voix monocorde.

- Bien essayé Saï-kun, mais tu as oublié d'y mettre le ton et une pointe d'ironie! Se moqua Karin.

- Et zut ! Ragea le brun en prenant des notes dans son petit carnet rouge. Un jour je réussirais à faire de l'humour !

Tous le monde rangea les restes de son déjeuner et ils se rapprochèrent de leur commandant pour observer le rouleau par dessus ses épaules;

- Alors... Reprit le blond. Pour « cadenas spectrale », on ne peut rien faire tant que « clef d'ivoire » est en cours... « Aigle ou rapace » ça ne me semble pas être la priorité... Ah! « Deux œufs »! Il faut qu'on se procure l'emploi du temps du deuxième œuf...

- On ne peut pas demander à Hinata de lui donner rendez-vous ? Demanda la médecin en reposant son masque sur le haut de son crane.

- Je...je ne pense pas que...qu'elle viendra si...si c'est moi... Avoua tristement la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs.

- Et ce serait étrange venant de l'un d'entre nous... Ajouta le dessinateur.

- Donc on reste sur le « rencontre par hasard ». Trancha le chef d'équipe. Il nous reste « Envol »... On fait quoi en fin de compte ?

- Ça...ça aurait plus d'impact le...le jour même... Nota Hinata.

- T'as raison. De toute façon y'a pas de plan B : ça VA marcher.

- Donc on oublie les deux semaines de sécurité ? Fit Saï.

- Oui. On les gardes pour les simulations et les mises au point de dernière minute.

Naruto rangea le parchemin, sur lequel il avait prit des notes durant la conversation.

- Au fait ! J'allais oublier, mais Neji est totalement remis ! Pas vrai Hinata-chan?

- O...oui Naruto-kun...

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

- N...nous sommes en...encore retournés le voir hier et il nous a d...dit qu'il reprenait les missions. Il...il avait déjà donné son accord mais...mais il nous a redit qu...qu'il nous aidera quoi qu'on fasse.

- On le met au courant de l'opération « L'oiseau en cage » quand ? Questionna la médecin.

- Lorsqu'on aura résolu le problème du « cadenas ». Rappela Saï. Mais il ne faut pas tarder, sinon il risque de tenter quelque chose de son coté.

- C'est sur ! S'exclama Naruto. Le connaissant, je ne vois pas Neji-kun laisser tomber sa cousine !

Celle-ci rougit violemment et acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

Bon, fin de la pause ! Enchaîna le sennin. Retour à l'entrainement, on a une mission dans six heures ! Saï, tu nous récapitule de quoi il retourne ?

Il ramassa son masque, le plaça à l'arrière de sa tête et tira une enveloppe de documents de sa besace.

- Alors... Premièrement: Ce soir, dans la ville de Tanzaku, sera tiré un feu d'artifice pour la clôture du festival d'automne. Deuxièmement: Le seigneur féodal de la ville sera présent avec toute sa famille. Troisièmement: Des lettres de menaces ont été envoyées au château. Quatrièmement: On a repéré des mouvements suspects du coté des artificiers. Cinquièmement: Pour ceci relevant de la sécurité intérieure du pays du feu et pour éviter la panique, l'affaire est confiée aux services spéciaux de Konoha. Sixièmement: L'unité « Shin » à pour ordre « d'écarter tout risque lié à un possible sabotage des feux d'artifice tirés lors de la cérémonie de clôture du festival d'automne de Tanzaku ». Énuméra le shinobi au pinceau.

- D'accord. Ça va pour tout le monde ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

- Bon. Maintenant qu'on Saï nous a rafraichit la mémoire... Karin-san ? Les horaires ?

- Oui. Vingt heures: arrivée du seigneur de Tanzaku, vingt-deux heures: début de la cérémonie, vingt-trois heures: début du feu d'artifice, vingt-trois heures trente: fin du feu et du festival. Annonça-t-elle en lisant un prospectus de la fête qu'elle avait annoté. Bien sûr, c'est susceptible d'être modifié selon la météo.

- Et enfin Hinata-chan pour la topographie des lieux...?

- Le...le feu se...sera tiré de la tour sud d...du château. Ce...cette tour mesure deux m...mètres de moins que celle sur laquelle nous nous trouvons m...mais à également cinq étages. Le...le pas de tir se trouve sur la t...terrasse du cinquième, orientée au sud. On...on peut y accéder par le...le toit, trois mètres et cinquante centimètres au de...dessus ou...ou par l'escalier qui débouche au...au centre de la tour. Il...il y a également des fenêtres reparties tout au...autours de l'étage. Bégaya-t-elle après avoir tiré de sa poche un plan des lieux.

Le silence se fit dans le groupe tandis que chacun vérifiait qu'il se souvenait bien de tous les éléments de la mission.

Une fois ceci fait, Naruto s'adressa à ses coéquipiers.

- Okay! Alors voilà ce que je propose...

[OOO]

La fête battait son plein dans le quartier marchand de Tanzaku. Petits et grands mangeait de la barbe à papa et des pommes d'amour tout en dépensant leur argent dans les différents stands de divertissement; le tout sous le regard bienveillant du seigneur de la ville, installé confortablement sur la tribune officielle, au milieu de la place centrale. Pourtant, à quelques centaines de mètre, au dernier étage de la tour sud du château, un petit groupe de personnes n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête.

Les trois artificiers en charge du spectacle s'affairaient sur le pas de tir.

- T'es sûr de ton coup? Demanda le premier, un colosse brun et mal rasé.

- Mais oui! J'ai tout revérifié deux fois ! Répondit le second, un gringalet dont l'arcade sourcilière gauche était barrée d'une trace de brulure. Toute la tribune va voler en éclats ! Même chose pour un bon morceau de la rue...

- La ferme ! Rugit la troisième, une femme qui dissimulait sa bouche sous un foulard et semblait être la chef. Vous voulez pas le hurler plus fort? Histoire d'être sur que les shinobis de Konoha nous entendent...

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Trois mètres et demi au dessus d'elle, une ombre eut un sourire. Parée d'un masque à tête d'oiseau, elle laissait pendre au dessus de la terrasse un micro, relié à un écouteur dans son oreille et à un magnétophone.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble faisant face au mur sud, deux autres membres de l'A.N.B.U. Observaient la scène, l'un au travers de ses jumelles, l'autre d'une caméra munie d'un lourd objectif.

Le porteur de jumelles avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. La raison principale en était qu'il avait un peu de mal à faire abstraction de la présence de sa collègue, allongée à coté de lui. Il se sentait à la fois trop proche d'elle et pas assez...

Cherchant à se concentrer, il porta la main au bouton de la radio qu'il portait à la gorge.

- Kuma ! Tu me reçois ?

La radio grésilla.

- Cinq sur cinq, chef ! Répondit une voix féminine.

- T'en es oui ?

- J'ai fini de fouiller la charrette qui leur a servit à amener leur matériel.

- Et ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Ils ont dû tout garder sur eux ou le détruire. Pas mal pour des types même pas fichés au bingo-book !

- C'est sûr, mais ça ne nous arrange pas... Enfin, pas grave. Rejoins ta zone de « saut », Tori ne devrait pas tarder à donner le signal.

- Bien reçu.

Naruto soupira d'aise. Il aimait ce moment d'attente avant l'action: rassembler des preuves, préparer le plan, prévoir les risques... Il préférait toujours l'adrénaline du combat et la lumière du jour, mais il fallait avouer que cette partie du travail de shinobi ne lui déplaisait plus.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche...et son regard tomba juste sur la chute de rein de sa comparse qui continuait à filmer les préparatifs des terroristes. Il détourna vivement la tête, rougissant sous son masque.

- « Et bien, gamin ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda la voix dans sa tête.

- « C'est pas tes affaires... »

- « Oh que si ! » Répliqua le renard. « Si tu est préoccupé et que tu commet une erreur au combat, j'y passe aussi ! Et puis...je m'inquiète pour mon humain préféré ! »

- « Humpf ! » Fit Naruto, touché malgré tout. « Et bien c'est que...ça m'énerve de toujours penser à Hinata... Surtout comme ça : j'ai l'impression de ne pas la respecter! »

- « Relax morveux. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour tes pensées. Seul un geste ou une parole peut être répréhensible ! »

- « Mouais... N'empêche que si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par passer mes journées à lire les bouquins oranges de Jiraya-sensei... »

- « Ah ? Parce que ça te fait ça avec toutes les filles ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Encore heureux ! » S'insurgea le blond. « Non, il n'y a qu'avec

Hinata-chan que ça me le fait... »

- « Et tu n'en tire aucune conclusion ? »

- « Je suis un obsédé monomaniaque...? » Risqua le shinobi d'un air malheureux.

Kyûbi poussa un soupire mental.

- « T'est vraiment pas dégourdi... C'est normal de s'intéresser aux femelles quand on est un jeune mâle en bonne santé comme toi ! Et puis vous les humains, vous avez un terme pour le fait d'être obsédé par un seul autre membre de votre espèce... »

- « …? »

- « Il faut vraiment que je te rafraichisse la mémoire à propos de ton combat contre le taré rouquin ! »

- « Encore cette histoire ? Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de la mission...? »

C'est à cet instant que la radio du futur Hokage lui fit entendre la voix de Saï.

- Kitsune ! Tori pour Kitsune ! On les tient ! Ils viennent d'avouer et j'ai enregistré ; couplé avec les images de Neko, ils sont cuits.

- Bien reçu. On passe à l'action ! A tous ! Rejoignez vos positions et attendez le signal !

Aussitôt, les quatre shinobis camouflèrent leur matériel d'espionnage et vinrent se placer sur leurs zones de « saut » respectives. Ces zones se présentaient sous la formes de parchemins carrés d'environ un mètre cinquante de coté et frappés d'un saut compliqué construit autours du symbole « humain ».

Une fois qu'il fut en place, Saï composa quelques mudras.

« Ninpô ! _Chōjū Giga ! La toile aux monstres fantomatiques !_ »

Sur le plafond de la pièce où se tenaient les terroristes, l'encre d'un petit dessin de souris sembla prendre vie, coula au sol et forma le symbole « lieu ».

- Kitsune ! C'est prêt… Annonça-t-il dans sa radio.

- SAUT ! Ordonna le futur sixième.

Simultanément, les quatre élites enchainèrent les signes de main et disparurent sans laisser de trace.

[OOO]

A l'intérieur de la pièce, la chef du groupe pressait ses hommes.

- Aller ! Magnez-vous ! Je veux être loin quand ça va com…

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Quatre membres des forces spéciales de Konoha venaient d'apparaître au beau milieu de la pièce sans aucun signe avant-coureur.

Informés à l'avance par Hinata et ses byakugans, les ninjas des feuilles se jetèrent sur leurs cibles.

Le balafré eut juste le temps de porter la main au manche de son poignard avant de se retrouver jeté au sol et maitrisé par trois A.N.B.U. blonds parfaitement identiques.

Le colosse n'eut pas plus de chance, puisque lorsqu'il se retourna une paume le cueillit au torse et l'envoya frapper durement un mur. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, il sentit deux doigts lui toucher le front et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Du coté du troisième terroriste, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme prévu. Faisant preuve d'une vitesse inconcevable pour une civile, la femme prit par surprise ses deux assaillants et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et dévala les escaliers, suivie de près par Saï et Karin.

Lorsque les deux premiers criminels eurent été ligotés, Hinata se dirigea vers les feux d'artifice et sortit un nécessaire de déminage de sa sacoche. Naruto, lui, se redressa et porta la main à sa radio.

- Tori ! Ici Kitsune. Cibles maitrisées ici, Neko s'occupe des explosifs. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?

- Cette fille est bien plus forte que prévu ! Rétorqua l'oiseau, dont le renard entendait les bruits de course dans son oreillette. Elle a été sous-estimée, c'est sans doute une ancienne kunoïchi !

- C'était pas dans le rapport de l'équipe de renseignement ! S'étonna le chef d'équipe.

- Je sais mais… KUMA ! Attention ! Derrière toi !

BAOOOOM !

Un bruit d'explosion retentit, faisant trembler les vitres du bâtiment.

- Tori ! Kuma ! Vous me recevez ?

La voix de Karin lui répondit.

- Ca va, ça va. Elle nous a tendu un piège mais Tori m'a prévenue juste à temps. Il est un peu sonné mais ça devrait aller. Par contre j'ai perdu de vue la cible…

Elle fut coupée par le secoué.

- Ki…Kitsune ! Elle est retournée dans la tour ! Elle avait une télécommande genre détonateur à la main !

Naruto réagit instantanément. Il se précipita vers Hinata, affairée avec les feux d'artifice, l'attrapa par l'arrière de son plastron et la projeta d'une main le plus loin qu'il put des explosifs.

La déflagration souffla les deux jeunes gens comme des fétus de paille.

A plat ventre sur le plancher en flammes, le ninja-renard fit abstraction de son dos qui le lançait atrocement et analysa la situation. La terrasse et une partie du mur sud n'étaient plus qu'un tas de gravas et de copeaux calcinés. La bonne nouvelle était que l'attenta avait échoué toutes les fusées avaient été détruites dans l'explosion de la mine.

Un peu plus loin vers la porte gisait Hinata. Le masque de la jeune femme était brisé et laissait voir une partie de son visage sur laquelle coulait un filet de sang. Naruto fut rassuré de voir que sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalle régulier.

Alors qu'il posait une main sur le sol pour tenter de se relever, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer la terroriste restante, une longue lame droite à la main.

Toujours paralysé par la douleur, le futur Hokage vit s'approcher la criminelle. Elle avança lentement, pas à pas et s'apprêta au dessus de la princesse aux yeux blancs. Elle leva son arme…et en un éclair la mémoire revint à Naruto.

L'image de la femme se superposa à celle de Pain, il le revit lever lentement son arme. Il se souvint aussi d'Hinata se jetant sans peur et avec le sourire dans les bras de la mort. Pour lui. Et ces mots, trois mots que personne avant elle n'avait jamais prononcés…

- « Je t'aime »

Comment avait-il put oublier ? La joie intense d'être aimé par une femme telle qu'Hinata ? L'horreur à l'idée de la perdre ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment… ?

Le hurlement de Kyûbi le tira de sa torpeur. Un cri déchirant de bête blessée qui résonna dans son crâne. Le shinobi ne sentait plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de peur. Juste une idée, une seule : la protéger.

Le sabre s'abattit.

La terroriste ne sut jamais comment elle mourut. Alors que sa lame dérapait sur le gantelet de Naruto, un rasengan l'atteignit au plexus solaire, broyant les cotes, déchirant les organes internes et disloquant l'épine dorsale. Le corps tournoya à travers la pièce, transperça le mur opposé et plongea dans le vide avant d'aller s'écraser contre le sol.

Sans plus jeter un regard à son ennemi, L'A.N.B.U. au masque de renard se précipita vers sa comparse, la prit dans ses bras et se téléporta. Il réapparut sur le toit duquel il avait donné l'assaut. Déposant doucement Hinata et la soutenant de ses bras, il se rendit compte qu'elle reprenait conscience.

- N…Naruto-kun…

- Tout va bien. La mission est terminée, repose toi. Fit-il en retirant son masque.

La jeune femme se sentait comme hypnotisée par le doux sourire et les yeux azur de l'homme de ses rêves.

- « Si seulement… » Pensa-t-elle. « Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de lui demander une réponse… j'aurais au moins pu me faire une raison, alors que là…je continue à fermer les yeux et à espérer… »

Elle tressaillit lorsque Naruto lui enleva ce qui restait de son masque. Il essuya ensuite le sang qui lui maculait le visage, d'un air soucieux.

- Hinata…

Il semblait hésiter.

- Je…je crois que je te dois une réponse, non ?

Le cœur d'Hinata lui sembla soudain trop gros pour sa poitrine. Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux et ils surent. C'était évident finalement. Ils avaient juste mis un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte… Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Plus qu'une rencontre, des retrouvailles. Pour quelques instants le monde cessa d'exister. La Lune et le Soleil étaient enfin réunis : c'était bien le moins qu'il pouvait faire…

[OOO]

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et, dans son bureau, Tsunade écoutait en silence le rapport de l'unité « Shin ». Un genou au sol devant elle, les quatre shinobis étaient en sale état. Leurs uniformes étaient couverts de traces de brulures. Seul le masque d'Hinata était propre mais il avait manifestement été changé.

- … et nous sommes donc rentrés en emportant les trois terroristes. La chef est à la morgue et les deux autres à l'hôpital sous la surveillance de l'unité « Rô ». Voilà qui conclut notre rapport Tsu… Hokage-sama. Termina Naruto.

- Bon. Vous avez bien agit. Répondit le Cinquième. On peut considérer que c'est une réussite malgré les dégâts matériels : il n'y a pas de pertes humaines.

- J'aurais une demande personnelle…

- Euh…oui ? Vas-y…

Naruto et son équipe retirèrent leurs masques.

- Tsunade-obâ-chan, je crois savoir que c'est l'unité « Tenshi » qui s'est chargée de l'enquête de préparation de mission ?

- Oui, vous étiez encore en entrainement, vous ne pouviez pas vous en charger vous- même.

- Unité menée par Ichirô Hyûga ? Membre du conseil familial du clan Hyûga ?

- Et bien oui, il a même demandé personnellement à être chargé de la mission malgré son rang ! Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Tsunade remarqua que les A.N.B.U. s'étaient crispés. Naruto se retourna vers chacun de ses équipiers tours à tours puis fit de nouveau face à sa grand-mère de cœur.

- Et bien, Tsunade-obâ-chan, nous aurions besoin d'un p'tit coup de main pour une affaire que je vais vous expliquer…

[OOO]

Le soleil se levait sur Konoha. Si quelqu'un (de réveillé) avait eut l'idée de lever les yeux vers les visages de pierre des Hokage, il aurait eu la possibilité d'observer une scène pour le moins inhabituelle. Sur le dessus de la tête du quatrième, il aurait pu voir le futur sixième Hokage et la fille ainée du chef du clan Hyûga, assis cote à cote, en train d'observer l'horizon.

Plus ou moins discrètement, Naruto posa sa main sur celle d'Hinata et se tourna vers elle.

- Au fait Hinata… je t'aime !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire joliment. Le blondinet se gratta la tête en rougissant à son tour.

- Ça fait un peu idiot de le dire comme ça… Ajouta-t-il. Mais je te l'avais pas dit tout à l'heure et je trouvais que c'était important de te le dire de vive voix, mais ça aussi c'est bête, y'a pas besoin de mots pour ça et je…

Hinata l'empêcha de se ridiculiser plus longtemps : elle le fit taire en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'ils furent au bord de l'asphyxie, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres à regret.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Ils passèrent une bonne minute yeux dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres et sentant monter en eux l'hilarité. Enfin, Naruto finit par éclater de rire, immédiatement suivit par Hinata.

Une fois calmés, le blond prit sa brune dans ses bras et celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Naruto…

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire des ennuis ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le shinobi orange soupira.

- Y'a des chances… Mais qu'ils ne rêvent pas ! Je t'ai, je te garde !

Sa compagne rit doucement.

- Merci… Tu sais, ça m'embête qu'ils s'en prennent à toi par ma faute !

- Tu préfère qu'on reste discrets jusqu'à ce qu'on ait résolu ce problème ? De toute façon Tsunade-obâ-chan nous soutiendra, pareil pour nos amis et puis au pire, lorsque je serai Hokage, personne ne pourra plus rien dire…

- Tu…tu veux bien ? Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai honte de toi ! Mais…je ne veux pas les laisser tout gâcher…

Naruto embrassa tendrement la kunoïchi.

- Hinata… Tant que je peux être avec toi tout me va ! C'est notre histoire, pas question qu'ils s'en mêlent !

Tandis que le soleil se levait et que Konoha s'animait peu à peu, les deux amoureux restaient main dans la main, assis sur les statues de leurs prestigieux prédécesseurs. Nul ne pouvait encore le savoir, mais un jour le monde entier parlerait du Hokage orange et de la princesse aux yeux blancs.

Pour l'heure une dure bataille les attendait et si leurs adversaires avaient su quelle nouvelle raison de vaincre les jeunes shinobis venaient de trouver…ils auraient beaucoup moins bien dormis.

[OOO]

Voilà, voilà… C'était bien ? J'espère. En tout cas moi ça me plaît toujour autant de l'écrire : c'est toujours ça de prit…

A (très) bientôt, dans le chapitre 5 !

**Lexique : **

Kitsune : renard

Neko : Chat

Tori : Oiseau

Kuma : Ours

Tenshi: Ange

Ninja-to: Lame-ninja


	5. Vice Versa

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Hip, Hip, Hip… … … (Y'a quelqu'un?)

Bon, c'est pas grave. Ceci est donc la suite, les allergiques à la guimauve sont une nouvelle fois priés de sortir (désolé) et les âmes sensibles sont bienvenues. Dans ce chapitre, les choses se précisent pour le clan Hyûga et la déconne est de retour en force ! (Aucun rapport je sais mais il en faut pour tous les goûts.)

Sur ce : bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5:** _Vice versa._

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seule une bougie apportait un peu de lumière. Assis en cercle autour de la flamme vacillante, sept silhouettes se fixaient en silence.

Soudain, l'une d'elles rompit le silence.

- Alors nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Personne ne broncha.

- J'en conclus que oui…

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette réunion ! S'insurgea une seconde silhouette.

Un murmure d'assentiment quasi général salua son intervention.

- C'est une perte de temps ! Reprit-elle. La campagne de dénigrement contre Hiashi a parfaitement fonctionné et nous avons enfin récupéré au sein du clan l'importance qui nous est due. Tout va pour le mieux non ?

- Très juste ! Ajouta un troisième participant à la réunion. Tout est prêt !

- Il reste juste le problème de la légitimité… Répondit le premier intervenant.

- Quel problème ? Le clan Hyûga est le plus ancien, le plus respectable et le plus puissant de tous ceux de Konoha ! Que pourrait-on nous objecter ?

- La mauvaise fois de certains est prodigieuse… Je pense en particulier au cinquième…

- Certes.

- Et donc il nous faut le contrôle de l'héritière. Ajouta une voix féminine. Une fois que le clan entier sera tombé entre nos mains, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que le village ne fasse de même.

- Bien ! Alors que faisons-nous finalement ? L'ainée ou la cadette ?

- Peu importe. Elles combattront jusqu'à ce départager et la perdante aura un « regrettable accident » peu après son intégration à la Bûnke pour éviter d'éventuelles complications futures…

- … Quant à la gagnante, elle vous épousera puis restera enfermée dans la résidence. Fit une silhouette en se tournant vers son voisin.

- Bien sûr. Personnellement j'ai un faible pour la fraicheur de la plus jeune mais l'autre sera sans doute plus facile à manier… Laissons donc le hasard décider ! Répondit-le concerné, déclenchant un concert de rires gras à peines dissimulés.

- Alors tout est au point il ne nous reste plus qu'à continuer notre travail de sape et à nous « arranger » avec la limace…

- la séance est donc levée.

La bougie s'éteignit.

[OOO]

Naruto ouvrit en grand les volets de sa chambre et inspira à fond. Le soleil montait dans le ciel où paressaient quelques nuages. Il faisait bon malgré la légère brise qui soufflait. Ce serait une bonne journée, sans soucis. Du moins c'est ce que pensait le futur Hokage… Quelle erreur !

Ayant expédié son entrainement matinal, le jeune homme prit une douche et s'habilla. Il délaissa sa tenue de combat pour un T-shirt orange frappé du symbole du tourbillon, un pantalon en toile noir et une veste de la même couleur. Puis, il sortit de chez lui et s'élança dans les rues du village.

- « T'as pas pris de p'tit dèj' ! » S'exclama son renard intérieur.

- « Pas envie. Je suis trop impatient ! »

- « Mais on va crever la dalle ! Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et… »

- « C'est bon… On va se rattraper à midi, souviens toi ! »

Le réceptacle sentit son pensionnaire se réjouir et continua sa route en silence.

Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, Naruto atteignit la zone d'entrainement 18 en plein cœur du village. Il avait vérifié au bureau des senseis : aucun entrainement n'y était prévu ce jour là. A moins d'un coup de malchance, il allait avoir la place pour lui tout seul ! Enfin…tout seul…

- Naruto-Sempaï !

- « Ouais ! Le sympa à l'écharpe ! On se marre toujours avec lui ! » S'écria le démon.

- Salut Konohamaru… Fit Naruto en soupirant.

- Sempaï ! Aujourd'hui je vais te vaincre !

- Euh… C'est que là j'ai pas trop le temps, je…

- _Sexy Meta !_

Dans un nuage de fumée, le jeune shinobi du clan Sarutobi laissa la place à une superbe brune aux cheveux courts portant pour tout vêtement un maillot de bain ne laissant (quasiment) aucune place à l'imagination. Une posture plus que suggestive complétait admirablement bien le tableau.

- « WAHOUUUUU ! J'adore ce type ! » Hurla Kyûbi.

Naruto fit la moue. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser gagner Konohamaru sans répliquer… Pourtant, riposter comme d'habitude en reproduisant une scène tirée d'un livre de Jiraya-Sensei lui semblait, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, une trahison envers une certaine fille aux yeux blancs…

Alors qu'il cogitait intensément, il eut un flash.

- Hum, hum, hum… Ricana t-il. Konohamaru, tu es toujours un enfant… Je vais te montrer qu'une femme peut-être séduisante sans être nue ! _Sexy Meta !_

Et le ninja prit sa forme féminine. Naruko la jolie blondinette apparut, portant une jupe plissée noire et un débardeur orange moulant mettant ses formes (plus que généreuses) en valeur. Elle était incroyablement attirante, sans toutefois avoir le coté vulgaire, voir malsain de ses transformations habituelles.

- Alors ? Demanda Naruto, très content et sûr de lui tandis que les sifflements appréciateurs du renard résonnaient dans son crâne.

Son rival rompit sa technique, reprenant sa véritable apparence. A la grande déception du ninja orange, l'expression qui se dessina sur son visage n'était ni la rage du vaincu ni l'admiration béate du connaisseur. C'était la terreur la plus pure.

- T'es de mauvaise foi ! Tu ne peux pas trouver ça aussi ignoble, si ?

Pour toute réponse, le shinobi à l'écharpe effectua une technique de déplacement rapide et disparu.

- Mais quelle mouche le pique à ce petit con ? S'insurgea le héros-renard vexé. Je me casse la tête pour en faire un homme et lui…

Un toussotement derrière lui le coupa nette et le poussa à se retourner d'un bloc. Face à lui se tenait le cinquième Hokage, une veine battant dangereusement à la tempe. La fausse kunoïchi déglutit avec peine.

- T…Tsunade-Obâ-Chan ! Quelle surprise ! Vous…

- Fuinjutsu ! _Chakrame ! L'œil de chakra !_

La blonde à forte poitrine la plus âgée frappa la plus jeune de sa main ouverte au niveau du ventre. Celle-ci fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière et se rétablit souplement.

- Qu…qu'est ce que vous fichez ? C'est quoi ce…

- NARUTO UZUMAKI !

L'intéressé se tut instantanément.

- En tant que ton Hokage je te condamne à passer la journée sous cette apparence ! Ça te passera peut-être l'envie de t'adonner à ces honteux duels de ninjutsu pervers !

- Mais non ! Justement j'étais en train de…

- SILENCE ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Le sceau sut ton ventre me préviendra si tu essaye de rompre ta technique ou d'effectuer une autre transformation par-dessus !

Elle fit une pause pour être sûr que sa « victime » avait bien compris sa punition.

- Euh… Tsu… Hokage-Sama ! Là, aujourd'hui c'est pas possible ! Je…j'ai un truc à faire et…

- …Et si jamais tu tente d'échapper à ta punition je te fais récurer tout le bâtiment du Hokage à la brosse à dent…

- « Elle bluffe ! » Assura le renard.

- « Pas sûr… » Contesta le jeune homme.

- « Peut-être bien… » Admit le renard.

- « Je vais pas prendre le risque. » Conclut le jeune homme.

Plantant là son subordonné, le Hokage s'éloigna et disparu par-dessus la palissade.

- Là, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Lâcha le futur sixième.

[OOO]

Hinata n'était pas satisfaite. Cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d'heure qu'elle observait son miroir et pas moyen de lui faire renvoyer une image satisfaisante. Elle en viendrait presque à envisager le genjutsu mais ce n'était pas son fort. De toute façon, elle refusait de tricher avec Naruto.

La kunoïchi observa à nouveau l'ensemble de sa garde-robe, étalée sur le sol de sa chambre. Le constat était affligeant : les trois quarts des habits présents étaient parfaits pour le combat ou le camouflage, mais pour ce qui était de séduire… Le quart restant était exclusivement composé des kimonos de cérémonie et d'apparat de son clan. Pas très pratique pour sortir…

En désespoir de cause, la princesse aux yeux blancs ouvrit le dernier tiroir fermé de son armoire. Elle en sortit un paquet qu'elle ouvrit et déplia ce qu'il contenait.

C'était le cadeau de Kurenaï-Sensei pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. La jeune fille enfila le vêtement et retourna affronter son reflet. De toute façon, elle en avait assez d'être en sous-vêtements et elle allait finir par être en retard.

La magnifique robe blanche était dans le style de ce que son maître portait au combat. Composée d'une longue et large bande de tissue enroulée sur elle-même et cousue, elle lui arrivait en dessous du genou et possédait deux manches de fin tissu bleu.

Bien que touchée par le présent, elle n'avait jamais osé le porter l'habit la mettait bien trop en valeur à son goût. Mais aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme expédia la séance de maquillage (c'est-à-dire qu'elle y renonça : elle avait déjà mis une robe et ça lui donnait envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre fallait pas abuser non plus !) et sortit de sa chambre en catimini.

Après s'être discrètement échappée du domaine Hyûga, Hinata arriva près du lieu de rendez-vous. Elle vérifia rapidement et sans activer ses byakugans que la voie était libre et bondit par-dessus la palissade du terrain d'entrainement…pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune femme !

Peut-être qu'une autre personne s'y serait laissé prendre… mais pas Hinata ! Elle reconnut immédiatement les cheveux d'or et les yeux d'azur de son soleil. Et puis il avait toujours ce charisme, cette prestance qui l'éblouissait tant et lui aurait permit de le retrouver au milieu de n'importe qu'elle foule.

- Na…Naruto-Kun ? Demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

La « jeune fille » s'empourpra violemment, atteignant des records de rougeur dont son interlocutrice croyait avoir l'exclusivité.

- Oui… Fit-« elle » en baissant les yeux. Mais attend ! Je vais t'expliquer !

La kunoïchi écouta sans broncher les explications un peu paniquées et confuses de son compagnon. Connaissant Hinata, Naruto ne s'attendait pas à la voir pousser une gueulante mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. La princesse aux byakugans sourit…puis éclata de rire !

Deux choses frappèrent immédiatement Naruto. D'une part c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa princesse rire à gorge déployée… Mais surtout il adorait ce son ! Il sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Il était hors de question que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il l'entende ! Il devait tout faire pour qu'elle ai à nouveau l'occasion de le lui faire entendre à nouveau ! En un mot comme en cent : la rendre heureuse. Enfin pour l'instant il avait un petit souci à régler…

Lorsque Hinata eut enfin réussit à calmer son fou rire, elle sécha ses yeux et se retourna vers le jeune ho…enfin la jeune femme.

- Désolé Naruto-Kun… Je ne me moquais pas de toi ! Enfin pas méchamment…

Il eut un grand sourire.

- Je ne l'ai pas mal pris ! J'adore quand tu ris… Tu devrais le faire plus souvent !

Ce fut au tour de la brune de piquer un fard.

- Alors…il faut que nous continuions à nous voir ! Dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de sourire…

- Bien sûr ! Par contre, là, je suis pas trop en état… Ça doit être gênant pour toi ! Est- ce que tu veux qu'on remette ça à un autre jour ?

- Ah non ! On va trouver une solution !

S'ensuivit un bon moment de réflexion silencieuse pendant laquelle Naruto eut un peu de mal à se concentrer, ravi par la réaction de sa petite amie.

- « Si ça vous gêne tant que ça, elle n'a qu'à ce déguiser en mec… » Proposa Kyûbi. « C'est un peu du gâchis pour une aussi jolie fille mais… »

- « Tu sais que t'es pas la moitié d'un con quand tu t'y met ? »

- « Oui, je s… »

- Hinata-Chan ! Et si tu te métamorphosais en homme ? Comme ça on échange juste les rôles pour aujourd'hui !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La véritable jeune fille fit place à un homme aux byakugans et aux cheveux mi-longs serrés dans un catogan. Ses habits était sensiblement les même, si ce n'est que sa robe avait raccourci pour devenir un gilet et qu'il portait un pantalon de même couleur que ses manches.

- Parfait ! Bon, moi c'est Naruko, pour toi que dirais-tu de… Hiro ?

- D'accord. Fit le beau garçon avec un sourire éclatant.

- En plus, déguisés comme ça, on n'est pas obligés de rester cachés ici ! On peut aller se promener ! Ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Hinata en le prenant par le bras. Par contre change de coiffure ou tout le monde va reconnaître ta transformation…

[OOO]

Kiba était énervé. Certes c'est un état habituel, voir normal chez lui, mais cette fois il avait une raison valable.

- Il ne te gonfle pas toi ! Eructa-t-il à l'intention du porteur de lunettes noires cheminant à ses cotés.

- Hum. Répondit celui-ci.

- Non mais sans déconner ! Quel con ! Il peut pas éviter d'être hautain et prétentieux quinze seconde ?

- Hum.

Pour que Kiba trouve quelqu'un prétentieux et que Shino prenne la peine d'acquiescer, il fallait vraiment que ce soit un cas…

- On le sait qu'il a des byakugans ! C'est même pour ça qu'il est dans l'unité ! Mais par tous les kamis, pourquoi a-t-on refusé de nous mettre Hinata plutôt que ce cet abruti ?

- Hum.

- Si c'est à cause de luttes de pouvoir à la con dans son clan, j'en choppe un, je le tabasse et je fais bouffer ses restes à Akamaru pour l'exemple !

- WAF ! Confirma le chien-ninja très remonté.

- Hum. Tempéra le manipulateur d'insectes.

- Bon, aller ! Pour la peine on se paye des grillades, amène toi !

Le shinobi canin attrapa son ami par la manche et le tira jusqu'au « BarbeQ » tout proche.

A l'intérieur du restaurant un jeune homme aux yeux blancs s'étrangla avec son morceau de viande grillée en voyant qui venait d'entrer. La blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait face se retourna vers la porte pour voir ce qui causait ce trouble chez son compagnon puis fit vivement volte-face et tenta de disparaître dans sa banquette.

- Et merde ! Il fallait qu'on tombe sur eux ! Pesta-t-« elle » à voix basse.

- Restons naturels ! Ou plutôt non, changeons de comportement sinon ils vont nous reconnaître… Susurra « le brun » en réponse.

Hinata se mit immédiatement à parler d'une voix assurée et forte, faisant de grands gestes tandis que Naruto répondait à voix basse en rougissait à la première occasion. Une belle performance rendue possible par leur entrainement d'ANBU. En revanche ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient instinctivement adopté le caractère habituel de l'autre. On est des amoureux fusionnels ou on ne l'est pas…

Le sort ayant décidé de s'acharner, le serveur installa Shino et Kiba à la table derrière celle du couple, seulement séparée de la leur par une cloison en bois, leur arrachant des coups d'œil inquiets et de grosses gouttes de sueur. Après quelques minutes leurs commandes furent prises.

- Hé ! T'as vu ? Chuchota le maître-chien. La fille blonde derrière toi ressemble à la sexy-méta de Naruto !

- Certes. De plus son compagnon est de la famille Hyûga, en attestent ses byakugans, et me fait penser à Hinata de par son maintient.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière le manipulateur d'insectes. Les deux métamorphosés qui avaient tendu l'oreille pour espionner étaient en train de crachoter pitoyablement les gorgées de boissons qu'ils avaient tenté d'avaler.

- T'es pas croyable toi. On croirait que rien ne t'atteint, mais en fait tu remarque tout !

- C'est ce que tout bon ninja devrait faire. D'ailleurs il est aussi à noter que les caractères ne correspondent pas du tout avec ceux de nos amis.

- Mouais… N'empêche que ça me travaille cette histoire ! Je vais leur parler.

Sur ces mots, Kiba se leva et passa de l'autre coté de la séparation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que le box était vide. Se retournant, il vit que le couple était en train de sortir après avoir réglé sa note.

- Zut ! Ils se sont barrés ! C'est louche non ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Akamaru. Il a dû sentir leurs odeurs…

- Bien sûr! Mais…et tes insectes ?

-Pas envoyés. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tsss… Bon, Akamaru ! Tu as senti leurs odeurs ?

- WAOUF !

- Très bien ! Alors, c'était Naruto et Hinata ?

- WAF GRAOU WAF !

- Comment ça « c'est possible. » ? C'est pas une réponse ça !

Bien entendu, l'identité des deux jeunes gens n'était pas un mystère pour Akamaru. Mais ce que Kiba ne savait pas et qui expliquait cet arrangement de la réalité par son compagnon avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors que le chien s'approchait du couple avec la ferme intention de pousser un grand jappement, le jeune homme aux yeux blancs (la douce Hinata quoi, la fille qui lui donnait régulièrement des sucres à l'entrainement) lui avait fait signe de se taire d'un air suppliant. Perplexe, il avait vu la blonde aux yeux bleu (c'est-à-dire Naruto, le type avec qui lui et son frère humain adoraient se fritter) lui donner discrètement un bon nombre de morceaux de viande bien juteuse. Son silence ayant été généreusement acheté et l'information n'ayant rien de vital pour son maître, il avait décidé, non pas de mentir (pas à Kiba, jamais de la vie), mais de tronquer la vérité. Il était en effet « possible » que ces deux là soit ceux que son humain pressentait.

Tandis que les deux shinobis de l'ancienne équipe huit continuait leur repas, Akamaru s'endormit paisiblement sous la table en pensant :

- « Waf, ouaf wifwaf wou wawawa wouf ! »

Ce qui signifie à peu prêt :

- « Quand même, qu'est ce que les humains peuvent se prendre la tête ! »

A l'extérieur du restaurant, Naruko et Hiro, bras dessus bras dessous, s'éloignaient en marchant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

- On a eu de la chance… Soupira la princesse Hyûga.

- Je te le fais pas dire ! On prend un dessert quelque part ?

- D'accord, mais à emporter et on va le manger dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour la journée !

- Ça me va ! D'ailleur il faudra que je te rembourse, c'est toi qui a payé nos déjeuners !

- Mais…ça ne m'embête pas de t'inviter…

- Hors de question ! S'exclama Naruto. Je suis pour l'égalité hommes/femmes et ninja/kunoïchi mais ça n'empêche pas d'être galant ! Maître Jiraya m'a toujours dit que c'est à l'homme de payer !

- C'est moi l'homme aujourd'hui ! Fit Hinata en riant.

- Argument irrecevable ! Aller, pour commencer, je vais nous acheter un super dessert à la prochaine boulangerie !

[OOO]

En haut d'un immeuble, Neji Hyûga s'entrainait. Il s'exerçait à englober un volume le plus grand possible d'un seul regard. A l'heure actuelle, ses byakugans lui permettaient d'observer correctement et en même temps l'ensemble d'une sphère d'un kilomètre de coté dont il était le centre. Certes il ne distinguait pas les détails mais il lui suffisait de se focaliser sur l'objet voulu et celui-ci lui apparaissait aussi clairement que s'il se tenait à coté. Et justement quelque chose retenait son attention.

Il se concentra et tout autour de lui disparut à l'exception de sa cible. Les obstacles qui la séparaient de lui cessèrent de lui apparaître comme du verre bleuté et devinrent totalement invisibles.

Il ne s'était pas trompé : deux membres du conseil familial des Hyûga étaient effectivement en train de se balader sans escorte dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha !

Le génie du clan reconnu bientôt son bourreau et le plus jeune membre du conseil, ponte des services de surveillance : Seiji et Masamori Hyûga.

Les deux hommes activaient leurs byakugans à tour de rôle aussi l'espion vérifia-t-il qu'il n'était pas repéré. Il effectua quelques mudras et les zones de vision des yeux des deux hiérarques lui apparurent sous la forme de sphères bleutées. Cette technique était décidemment très pratique… Manifestement ils ne devaient pas penser pouvoir être observés par un Hyûga car ils ne vérifiaient la zone qu'à cent mètre à la ronde environ.

Neji suivit ainsi les suspects pendant plusieurs minutes. Selon ses estimations ils étaient maintenant à près d'un kilomètre et demi de lui. En « vision focalisée » il avait encore pas mal de marge niveau distance mais ce petit exercice usait son chakra à une vitesse folle. Il ressentait déjà les premiers signes de fatigues.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à se dire avec horreur que ces deux là étaient peut-être aussi blancs que leurs pupilles, il les vit entrer dans une petite bâtisse au fond d'une impasse. A l'intérieur de ce qui se révéla être un entrepôt, une dizaine d'hommes les attendaient.

Depuis qu'un certain ninja orange lui avait collé une dérouillée, Neji savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences…mais ces types n'inspiraient vraiment pas confiance !

Tandis qu'un des hommes s'approchait, Seiji sortit une enveloppe rebondie de son kimono. Après une courte discussion que l'indiscret ne put entendre, l'enveloppe changea de main et les Hyûga se retournèrent dans l'intention manifeste de sortir.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, l'officier de surveillance se retourna et pointa du doigt un tas de caisses en bois qui encombraient un coin de la pièce. Un des types louches fit de grands gestes et Neji en conclut qu'il répondait car les hiérarques sortirent sans plus de cérémonie.

Profitant du peu de chakra qui lui restait, l'espion porta sa vue qui se brouillait jusqu'à l'intérieur des caisses. Il parvint à distinguer des liasses de parchemins dans certaines et des tubes surmontés de cônes dans d'autres.

A bout de force, il s'apprêtait à refermer ses byakugans lorsque…

- Salut Neji ! Fit une voix derrière lui tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Le hurlement que pousse le ninja aux yeux blancs fut audible à trois pâtés de maison aux alentours, faisant s'envoler une bonne partie des oiseaux du voisinage…

- Bonjour Lee. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Heu… Je voulais t'inviter à partager mon entrainement, mais tu n'as pas l'air trop en état !

- En effet. Je te pris d'ailleurs d'excuser mon comportement inqualifiable. J'étais très concentré et tu m'as surpris.

- Il n'y a pas de mal cher camarade ! C'est la fougue de la jeunesse ! Par contre si tu voulais bien écarter ton kunaï de mon cou…

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !

Neji rangea son arme et aida son ami à se relever du sol où il l'avait plaqué.

- Bon. Je vais rentrer, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir…

- Vas-y ! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une petite sieste avant de reprendre l'entrainement intensivement !

En prenant congé de son coéquipier, le shinobi au poing souple pensa que s'il allait effectivement dormir pendant un bon moment, il ne reprendrait certainement pas l'entrainement ensuite… Il fallait qu'il parle au Hokage ! Et vite !

[OOO]

Pendant ce temps, le petit couple camouflé avait eu le temps de monter dans les hauteurs surplombant le village, de s'y asseoir sous un arbre et de déguster son dessert. Il peut-être intéressant (ou pas) de noter que Naruto avait réussit à engloutir six pâtisseries sur les huit achetées, s'attirant l'admiration de sa compagne.

- « Quel merveilleux appétit il a ! » Pensa-t-elle. « Il faut vraiment que je me mette à la cuisine, sinon je ne ferrais jamais une épouse convenable… HIIIIIIII ! MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE ! Du…du calme ma fille ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt et puis…et puis… IIIIK ! »

Remarquant le trouble qui venait de saisir son amie (sans toutefois en deviner la cause), Naruto se tourna vers elle.

- Euh… Hinata ? Ça va ? T'es toute rouge. T'a froid ?

- Hein ? Mais non, je… Tout va bien ! Fit-elle en s'adonnant à son activité favorite : piquage de fard et triturage de doigts….

Cette fois ce fut au tour du shinobi orange de tomber en contemplation.

- « Elle est trop, trop, trop mignonne… »

- « Hum ! Calme-toi gamin ! » Supplia le renard. « Elle a un corps de mec là ! »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est elle et c'est tout. »

- « Ouai, ben ça me rassure pas des masses… Je me suis demandé pendant un moment si t'étais pas raide-dingue de l'autre taré aux yeux rouges coiffé en cul de canard… »

- « Abruti. »

- « Je plaisantais. T'es complètement accro à elle, hein ? »

- « Complètement. »

- « Alors ce serais peut-être bien de passer à la vitesse supérieure, non ? »

- « Habiter ensemble ? Le mariage ? Je pensais attendre d'être Hokage… »

Kyûbi soupira.

- « Je te parle pas de ça pauvre niais ! Je te parle de ce qu'il y a dans les bouquins de ton maitre ! Tu sais ? Ce qui te passe très normalement par la tête quand elle est trop proche de toi… »

- « HEIN ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ? »

- « Ça va… Me dis pas que t'y a jamais pensé… Tu la trouves pas jolie ? »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Mais je veux pas la brusquer ! On est ensemble depuis trop peu de temps… T'imagine si je lui fais du mal ? Pas physiquement, hein ? Ça me viendrait pas à l'idée ! Mais moralement… J'aurais plus qu'à crever ! Enfin, si je survivais à la colère de Kiba, Shino et Neji… »

- « Laisse tomber… »

Interrompant les différentes réflexions TRES constructives en cours, un bruit se fit entendre derrière le couple. Un bruit de conversation leur fit tendre l'oreille puis plonger dans le plus proche bosquet lorsqu'ils reconnurent les voix.

- … et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé ! Tu devrais…

- Par pitié Ino ! On en a déjà parlé… C'est nécessaire aux techniques de mon clan ! J'ai presque fini de grandir, lorsque ce sera fait, je pourrais me muscler plus intensivement.

- Et ça va faire baisser ta masse graisseuse ?

- Pas beaucoup mais un peu. Par contre ça fera baisser la proportion graisse/muscle. Regarde mon père : Il est enrobé mais il n'est pas gros sa musculature structure sa silhouette !

- D'accord mais….

Naruko et Hiro se regardèrent.

- Zut ! Ils viennent par ici.

- Avec tes coéquipiers on a put s'esquiver, là s'ils nous voient ce sera un miracle si on s'en tire !

- Et si le troisième est là, vue ses capacités d'analyse on est fini !

Quelques mots ruinèrent leurs espérances.

- Galère… Arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! Y'en a marre de vos disputes… Chôji, Ino a raison tu devrais manger plus sain si ce n'est en plus petites quantités…et toi Ino fais lui un peu confiance ! S'il te dit qu'il a besoin d'encore un peu de temps laisse le lui…

Voyant arriver le trio Ino-Shika-Chô, Hinata tira Naruto par le poignet pour l'écarter de leur route. Il la suivit mais, gêné par son « anatomie » inhabituelle, il partit en avant et s'effondra sur sa compagne dans un bruissement de feuilles peu discret.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Chôji.

- Je sais pas. Va voir, Shika ! Ordonna Ino.

Celui-ci s'exécuta en soupirant, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de protester (on ne discute pas les ordres d'une femme et encore moins d'une kunoïchi). Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et se pencha au dessus du buisson. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire. Enlacés dans une position plus que compromettante un couple le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés et un air gêné. Il reconnu immédiatement la jeune femme blonde : c'était la sexy-méta de Naruto ou il ne s'appelait plus Nara ! Et auquel cas…il voyait parfaitement bien qui pouvait être « le » jeune Hyûga ! Ils en avaient mis du temps à se trouver ces deux là…

Il faillit exploser de rire en voyant les deux lui faire désespérément des signes pour le supplier de se taire.

- Alors, c'était quoi ? Demanda Ino.

- Rien. Deux bestioles…. Un renard et… un chat qui s'amusent…

- HEIN ? Firent ses coéquipiers sans comprendre.

- Ben quoi, ils ont le droit, non ? Et puis on s'en fout, c'est galère… Aller ! On y va à ce terrain d'entrainement, oui ou non ?

Sans laisser plus de temps de réflexion à ses amis, il les rejoignit, les attrapa par la manche et les entraina dans la direction opposée à celle des amoureux.

- Mais attends ! Shikamaru !

- C'est même pas par là le terrain… !

Naruto et Hinata restèrent de longues minutes allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Premièrement pour s'assurer que Shikamaru et sa bande n'allaient pas revenir et également parce que la perspective de bouger leur paraissait à tous les deux assez insupportable.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout bruit de l'équipe dix eut disparu et que la tension retomba que Hinata se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était dans les bras de Naruto-Kun ! Et il était plus ou moins allongé sur elle !

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui décida de prendre une pause (elle s'évanouit) avec sur les lèvres un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la tête…

Naruto, catastrophé, la sentit sombrer et pouvait presque voir de la vapeur s'échapper de son visage.

- Hinata. Hinata ! S'inquiéta-t-il en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut réussi à la réveiller, ils s'assirent, toujours enlacés.

- Il faudra penser à remercier Shikamaru-Kun. Susurra Hiro qui reprenait peu à peu une température normale.

- Je pensais plutôt le tuer, mais comme tu veux…

- Hi hi !

- Tiens ! Je vais même faire pire que ça ! Quand je serais Hokage j'en ferais mon assistant ! Ça va être super !

- Alors il va falloir que Temari-San s'installe à Konoha… Sinon il sera toujours fourré à Suna !

- HA HA HA! T'as raison ! Je m'arrangerai avec Gaara.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ai l'idée de bouger. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas bien là ? Ils plaisantaient ensemble, chacun avait l'autre dans ses bras et même si leurs apparences actuelles ne leur permettaient pas d'en profiter totalement, ils étaient ensemble. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

[OOO]

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu et le village avait perdu de son effervescence. Les habitants rentraient chez eux et les shinobis de garde commençaient leurs rondes.

La durée des jours raccourcissant, la journée de travaille des fonctionnaires n'était pas finie. Dans son bureau, Tsunade recevait son dernier rendez-vous de la journée.

Face à elle, Neji avait fini de lui conter sa découverte, droit comme un « I » et manifestement nerveux.

- Hokage-sama… J'ai conscience que mon attitude est peut-être déplacée. Si j'ai surpris une opération secrète au service du village, je vous pris de m'en excuser ! Ordonnez et je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus.

L'air de la princesse-limace ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais un demi-sourire adoucit soudain le visage du Godaime.

- Neji…

La chef du village appuya son menton sur ses mains et regarda le jeune prodige des Hyûga droit dans les yeux.

- Tous d'abord, je tiens à te remercier d'être venu me trouver… Ta franchise va probablement sauver une ou plusieurs vies.

- Merci Hokage-Sama.

- Ensuite, je vais t'interdire d'enquêter là dessus et de chercher à résoudre le « problème » de ton clan…

« Elle est au courant ! » Pensa-t-il. « Les services secrets sont sur l'affaire ? Comment ont-ils pu savoir avec l'Omerta qui règne sur le clan ? »

- Hokage-Sama… ! Voulut-il s'insurger.

- Je n'ai pas fini !

- Veuillez m'excuser…

- Je vais te l'interdire disais-je, pour l'instant…

« Elle a une opération en cours ? Elle ne veut pas que je m'interpose… »

- Très bien…

- Je te demande juste un peu de patience… Il reste encore un mois avant le combat entre tes cousines…

- Comment savez-vous … ?

- J'ai mes sources… Bref ! Je m'engage a ce qu'avant la fin de la semaine, sois trois jours, quelqu'un te contact pour te proposer son aide. Tu verras que je n'ai même pas besoin de te conseiller de lui faire confiance…

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

- Neji… Peux-tu me jurer sur l'honneur que tu ne tenteras rien avant ces trois jours ? Ne crois pas que je me désintéresse du sort des tiens… Selon moi ce sont les shinobis qui font un clan, pas l'inverse.

Le ninja aux yeux blancs était bouleversé. Une lueur d'espoir venait d'apparaître dans les ténèbres. Si la patience était le prix à payer pour atteindre cette lueur, et bien… il patienterait. Trois jours ce n'était rien, il pourrait toujours agir ensuite.

- Je le jure Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade contourna son bureau, s'approcha du jeune homme et, à sa grande surprise, posa une main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire réconfortant.

- Merci. Je te promets que tu n'aura pas à le regretter ! Bientôt ils regretteront amèrement leurs actes…

Le Hokage le conduisit à la sortie en lui tapotant le dos. Neji prit congé après avoir une dernière fois salué et remercié sa supérieure.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, le cinquième retourna à son bureau, composa quelques signes et posa sa main à plat sur le meuble, activant le sceau qui isolait la pièce du monde extérieur. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le plafond.

- Shin ! Appela-t-elle.

Immédiatement, les quatre shinobis qui composaient l'unité stratégique spéciale du Hokage apparurent, sortant de la pièce secrète dans le plafond.

- A vos ordres. Annonça LA chef d'équipe.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Oui.

- Alors agissez en conséquence. Que commence la mission « clef d'ivoire » !

- Merci Hokage-Sama.

Trois des ANBU s'éclipsèrent l'un après l'autre par là d'où ils venaient. Leur commandante, une blonde aux deux longues couettes, s'apprêtait à faire de même mais Tsunade La retint, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Kitsune ! Attends…

- Oui Hokage-Sama… ? Fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu peux rompre ta métamorphose…

[OOO]

Tadaaaam ! Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre à t-il tenu ses promesses ? Oui ? Non ? Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? (Mais alors qu'est que vous fichez à lire mes commentaires ?)

Désolé pour le délire sur le travestissement de Naruto et Hinata mais l'idée me plaisait trop. J'espère que j'ai réussit à faire passer mon avis sur leur relation (qui a dit guimauve ?)…

Dans la suite retour de l'unité « Shin » en action ! Soyez au rendez-vous ! (oui, je me fais de la pub…sic.)

Aller, a plus ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils !


	6. Ballade nocturne

**Disclamer:** Les personnage et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Vous l'attendiez (?), la voici: la suite! La composition est la même que d'habitude, vous êtes prévenus!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! On a atteint les vingt! Bientôt cent ! (dans tes rêves...)

Dédicace spéciale à Plume pour ces DEUX reviews: merciiiiiiiiii ! ( j'ai tenu compte de tes remarques, tu as vu les progrès ?)

**Chapitre 6 :** _Ballade nocturne_

Lorsqu'il fait nuit noire sur le village des feuilles, tout le monde dort. Sauf les shinobis qui sont de garde (et maudissent leur sort). Et les insomniaques. Et les ANBU en mission. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Dans le quartier ouest, du coté sud de la propriété Hyûga ( à l'opposé de la porte principale), quatre personnes étaient accroupies, collées au mur.

Sur un signe de celle possédant de long cheveux couleur de nuit, ils s'élancèrent par dessus l'obstacle, s'introduisant dans la vaste demeure. Ils atterrirent sans bruit dans le dos d'un garde et s'esquivèrent rapidement entre deux bâtiments.

En temps normal, il est presque impossible d'échapper au dôjutsu d'un Hyûga qui gardent un endroit. C'est d'autant plus vrai si l'on est un groupe de quatre. Alors si l'endroit est gardé non par un mais par une quinzaine de Hyûga... Le tableau n'est pas rose.

Imaginons maintenant que les vigiles se trouvent dans une zone habitée et qu'on leur ai demandé de ne pas regarder à travers les murs, histoire de respecter un peu l'intimité des gens (personne n'aime être espionné dans sa chambre, personne).

Imaginons également qu'un des intrus dispose d'un sort nommé « _Nekoka no shiroime , les yeux blancs du félin_ » et qui lui permettrait de détecter l'activation et et le champ de vision des byakugans... Il faut avouer que cela ouvre des perspectives!

L'unité « Shin » mit presque une demi-heure pour parcourir les deux cents mètre la séparant de la prochaine étape de sa mission.

Le pays n'étant pas en guerre et l'enceinte du village étant surveillée, la demeure n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de gardes. Sur les treize repérés par les commandos, deux étaient à la porte principale, un à la secondaire, trois patrouillaient dans toute la propriété et deux dans le quartier du chef du clan et des hiérarques. Les cinq restant étaient cantonnés à la protection d'un seul petit bâtiment, isolé au fin fond de la propriété... Bâtiment dont les quatre infiltrés s'approchaient à présent...

Allongés cote à cote sur le plus proche bâtiment, à vingt-cinq mètres de là, les ANBU observaient la situation par dessus le faîte du toit.

Conformément à leurs informations, un homme était disposé au milieu de chaque coté du bâtiment, regardant à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Le dernier surveillait la voie des airs.

Sans un mot, le chef d'équipe sortit un mince tube de sous sa protection d'avant-bras et tendit la main vers sa coéquipière aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci déposa précautionneusement un minuscule dard au creux de sa paume. Il l'introduisit dans le tube et composa quelques mudras.

« Fûton ! _Heion ibuki ! Le souffle tranquille ! »_

Il souffla dans la sarbacane et la fléchette fila se planter sans un bruit dans le cou de l'homme sur le toit malgré la distance.

- Outch !

Le garde Hyûga porta la main à l'endroit douloureux mais ne sentit rien.

- S*****rie de bestiole. Murmura t-il.

Après quelques instants, il commença à avoir les yeux qui piquaient et les jambes lourdes; Mais c'était normal, non? Il était de garde de nuit...

Deux minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il s'assit en tailleur sur le toit. Juste cinq minutes! Le temps de reposer ses jambes.

Finalement, il décida de fermer un peu les yeux, désactivant ses byakugans. Il était si fatigué! Et puis c'était seulement pour quelques instants ! Juste...

Son menton toucha sa poitrine et il s'endormit profondément.

Sur le toit d'où était partie l'attaque, on pouvait presque voir les quatre membres des forces spéciales sourire sous leurs masques.

-Très efficace. Apprécia le shinobi à masque d'oiseau à l'adresse de sa comparse à masque d'ours. T'as mis quoi là dedans?

-Un myo-décontractant pour ralentir un peu son cœur et un somnifère à action lente pour qu'il croie s'endormir naturellement. J'ai aussi mis une substance psychotrope, histoire de brouiller ses souvenirs.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi il n'a pas senti la fléchette?

-Il n'y avait pas de fléchette, j'ai mêlée les ingrédients à un gel qui s'est dissout dans son sang. J'ai donné à ma préparation la forme d'une pointe et elle est rentrée dans son cou grâce au sort de Kitsune. Ni vu, ni connu!

-Vraiment fort. Ça confine au génie. Je reconnais bien là notre spécialiste en poisons!

-Je vois que tu sais enfin tourner un compliment! Merci, mais n'en fait pas trop...

-Je suis sincère, je...

-Hum!

Les deux shinobis se tournèrent vers leur chef.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment, bon sang? Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi?

-Désolée.

-Désolé.

L'incident clos, Saï sortit son pinceau, un parchemin et commença à dessiner. Bientôt, une chouette grandeur nature prit son envol.

En quelques instants, le volatile se retrouva dans le champ de vision d'un des gardes..qui ne s'en alarma pas outre mesure (Ben quoi? Une chouette qui vole la nuit c'est normal, non?). Le rapace se posa donc sans encombre sur le toit de la bâtisse.

Si le garde du toit avait vu la chouette se liquéfier sous forme d'encre, puis dessiner un sceau compliqué, il aurait probablement sonnée l'alarme; Seulement il dormait à points fermés, et il ne sonna donc rien du tout.

De même, s'il avait pu voir quatre ANBU apparaître l'un après l'autre sur la marque sans le moindre bruit il aurait probablement réagit. Mais voilà, il dormait et continua donc à le faire.

Rapidement les quatre intrus retirèrent quelques tuiles du toit, s'introduisirent par l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée et refermèrent derrière eux, effaçant toute trace de leur passage.

A l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grenier encombré de vieilles choses en tout genre. Hinata inspecta rapidement la pièce de ses byakugans. Elle traça bientôt sur le sol un carré en plantant des kunaïs à ses angles. Aussitôt, le commando se mit au travail. A l'aide de leurs lames, ils retirèrent les clous de plusieurs planches, libérant une ouverture au centre du carré. En soulevant le bois, ils tombèrent sur...du plâtre.

-Bon. Fit le renard. Neko, tu peux voir quelque chose à travers?

-Non. Répondit le chat en secouant la tête.

-D'accords. Tori?

-Il fallait vérifier, mais c'est bien ce que je craignais.

Il déroula un parchemin et fit un schéma de la pièce du dessous.

-C'est un type de défense classique de Konoha. Pas de gros bloc de pierre mais une structure en bois recouverte de plâtre. L'intérieur de la pièce est probablement recouverte de sceaux. Cette méthode de protection est basée sur le facteur humain: on brise un sceau et tout le clan nous tombe dessus!

Les innombrables heures de lectures de Saï lui avaient permis d'amasser une quantité faramineuse d'informations sur les coutumes et l'histoire de Konoha et du monde ninja en général. Combinées à ses techniques et ses capacités pour la récolte et la transmission d'information, ces connaissances avaient fait du shinobi dessinateur l'expert en communication du groupe.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Bon de toute façon même en brisant le sceau, on ne pourra pas reboucher le plâtre et notre intrusion sera découverte un jour ou l'autre...

-On passe par la porte alors? Demanda Karin.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Neko! Aide-moi à dégager un passage. Les autres vous rebouchez le précédent.

Bientôt, un nouveau trou fut pratiqué dans le plancher, débouchant sur le couloir en cul-de-sac menant à l'unique porte de la pièce visée. Aidé par deux clones qui le tenaient par les jambes, Naruto descendit tête en bas et examina la porte.

Trois sceaux emboités les uns dans les autres. Complexe mais pas très inventif. Son entrainement avec Killer-Bee et les crapauds allait enfin payer...

Le shinobi joignit les mains. « Coq, Chien, Serpent, Lièvre » Signa-t-il.

-« Fuinjutsu! _Tako shokkaku no fuin! Le sceau des tentacules du poulpe! _»

Naruto appliqua les doigts de ses deux mains, pouces exceptés, au milieu du sceau des Hyûga. Aussitôt, d'étranges symboles apparurent sur la porte, semblant sortir de ses doigts. Les formes rouges s'infiltrèrent entre les signes du sceau, les enserrant comme les bras d'une pieuvre. Lorsqu'elle atteignirent l'extérieur du troisième sceau, elles formèrent un cercle puis s'immobilisèrent.

-« Ça y est. » Pensa le blond.

Ce sceau lui avait été apprit par le réceptacle de Hachibi. Cela pouvait paraître étrange de voir deux shinobis tellement plus « rentre-dedans » que « rats-de-bibliothèque » comme Naruto et Bee être aussi doués dans un art aussi minutieux que le fuinjutsu mais comme le disait le rapeur:

-« Lancer des sorts c'est lourd!

En combat du cogne et tu cours!

Mais dans nos ventres y'a des affreux jojos!

Alors nous autres on adore les sceaux! »

Bref! Le futur Hokage, au prix d'efforts incroyables, avait apprit tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'art des sceaux, ajoutant cette arme terriblement efficace à son arsenal.

Le sceau des tentacules du poulpe était un sceau d'ouverture. Il permettait d'ouvrir et de refermer un sceau sans le détruire, le tout en paralysant un effet éventuel du sceau. C'était un peu comme découper le mur autours d'une porte qu'on ne peut ou veut pas ouvrir et refermer le mur ensuite. Le problème était qu'il fallait saisir parfaitement la structure du sceau paralysé sinon on courrait à l'échec. Si en basculant le mur on ouvre la porte, l'alarme se déclenche...

-Kuma! Neko! J'ouvre la porte, scrutez les environs.

-Reçu. Répondirent les deux femmes.

Le chef d'unité tourna la poignée et fit pivoter la porte.

-Alors?

-Personne n'a bougé. Assura la kunoïchi aux byakugans.

-Et je ne détecte aucune variation de leurs flux de chakra. Nous ne sommes pas repérés...

-Parfait. Action!

Les ANBU pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Comme l'avait prévu Saï, les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient en plâtre blanc et recouverts de symboles peints. Mais ce qui intéressait les intrus c'était ce que contenait la pièce: la bibliothèque secrète du clan Hyûga!

-Il faut qu'on se sépare. Suggéra l'habitué des bibliothèques. On couvrira plus de terrain.

Les autre opinèrent du chef et se mirent au travail.

Ce fut Hinata qui trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient. Alertés, ses trois camarades la rejoignirent devant l'objet, un lourd rouleau dont le titre ne laissait pas de place au doute: « L'oiseau en cage ». Le sceau fermant le parchemin résista environ quinze secondes à Naruto (mais vas tu céder, bon sang ?) puis il le déroula sur le sol. Aussitôt les quatre s'attelèrent à leur tâche: recopier l'intégralité du parchemin.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard le travail était achevé. Naruto ré-enroula le parchemin et le rescella sans grande difficulté. Ni vu ni connu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, la referma et rompit son sceau, réactivant la protection des Hyûga. Pendant ce temps, ces coéquipiers avaient fini d'effacer tout indice de leur passage et le groupe se rassembla au centre de la pièce. Chacun plaça une main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui composa quelques signe et ils disparurent sans laisser de trace.

Cette capacité de l'unité « Shin » à accomplir sa mission se même que l'ennemi ne se rende compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose allait devenir une des plus grandes terreurs des ennemis de Konoha dans les années à venir. Il est en effet possible de se préparer à affronter un ennemi lorsque l'on sait qu'il connait nos secrets... Il est en revanche beaucoup plus difficile de lui opposer la moindre résistance lorsqu'il nous prend totalement au dépourvu et qu'il les connait mieux que nous...

La gangrène des Hyûga n'allait pas tarder à en faire l'amère expérience;

[OOO]

C'est au petit matin que Tsunade regagna son bureau. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le Hokage commençait sa journée, une tasse de café dans une main, un dossier dans l'autre.

Arrivée à la porte de son « antre », un spectacle dessina sur son visage un sourire attendri. Affalé sur une chaise, habillé de son éternel ensemble orange et couvert de sa veste Jônin, Naruto dormait. Elle s'approcha et il dut le sentir car il ouvrit un oeil.

-Bonjour Naruto. Salut la femme en lui tendant sa tasse de café.

Celui-ci s'étira et saisit la tasse en baillant.

-Merci.

-Allez, rentre. Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui. Si tu as un peu de temps, Tsunade-Obâ-Chan.

Le Hokage entra et s'assit sur son bureau, rejointe par son héritier qui se posa et coté d'elle.

-Alors? Tu as mal dormi ?

-Pas vraiment... Mais Hinata m'a prêté un vieux bouquin et j'ai pas réussit à le lâcher.

-Je vois. Il est intéressant ce livre?

-Très! C'est pour ça que j'ai pas vu l'heure!

-Tu l'as fini?

-Non. Il me faudra encore deux jours je pense. Fit le héros-renard en buvant son café. C'est passionnant mais compliqué. Je pense que je vais le prêter à Neji samedi, ça devrait lui plaire...

-Hum. Dépêche toi, il ne faudrai pas qu'il commence un autre livre d'ici là...

-Oui, je vais faire mon possible.

Pas de mission officielle, pas de rapport officiel. Mais le message était passé. De toute façon Tsunade et Naruto se comprenaient à demi-mot. Une grande complicité existait entre eux et si le jeune homme n'aurait jamais tutoyée sa grand-mère de cœur en public, il appréciait de pouvoir partager des moments seul à seul avec elle.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Shizune entra, les bras chargés d'une montagne de dossiers et de parchemins. Le futur Hokage se leva, termina sa tasse d'une gorgée, salua les deux femmes et quitta la pièce. Lui aussi avait du travail...

[OOO]

Plus tard dans la journée, aux alentours de midi, quiconque se serait trouvé dans la maison de Kurenaï Yuhi aurait ressentit le besoin impérieux de rester déjeuner. La jeune mère s'affairait dans sa cuisine et l'odeur qui s'en échappait avait de quoi en faire saliver plus d'un.

Tandis que Kurenaï mettait la table avec sa grâce habituelle et que sa fille jouait tranquillement au salon, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir la porte qui révéla Hinata, une boite de chocolat à la main. La sensei nota immédiatement deux choses, à savoir que sa disciple portait la robe qu'elle lui avait offerte (ce qui lui fit très plaisir) et qu'elle était discrètement maquillée!

-Hinata! Tu es magnifique ma chérie! Entre, entre. Allons au salon attendre les autres.

-M...merci Kurenaï_Sensei.

La jeune fille s'exécuta tandis que son maitre sa dirigeait vers la cuisine pour y déposer son cadeaux. Lorsque la princesse aux yeux blancs entra dans la pièce, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux prunelles rouges à cercles concentriques se tourna vers elle. La reconnaissant, elle lâcha sa poupée sur le tapis et sa précipita vers la kunoïchi d'un pas peu assuré.

-Nataaaaaaaaaaa! S'écria la jeune fille.

-B..bonjour Asuka. Tu as encore g..grandis dis-moi!

-Bonjour Nata! Fit la petite fille ravie.

Sur ces entre-faits, la sonnette se fit réentendre et Kurenaï partit ouvrir. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de bouteilles et d'amuse-bouche, suivie de Shino, Kiba et Akamaru. Les deux hommes tombèrent en arrêt en voyant leur coéquipière.

-Wahou! Hinata! Pour un peu je ne t'aurais pas reconnue! S'exclama Kiba.

-Très jolie. Assura Shino.

-Oui. Renchérit Kurenaï. C'est aussi ce que je...

-AKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Asuka venait de se jeter sur le grand chien qui se fit un devoir de lui « laver » le visage à coups de langue. Elle avait toujours adoré Akamaru et cette adoration était réciproque.

Tandis que le chien et la petite fille jouaient sur le tapis, les adultes s'assirent à la table basse. La maitresse des illusions servit un verre à chacun et entama la conversation.

-Alors? Comment ça se passe pour vous? Demanda-t-elle en les fixant de ses yeux si spéciaux. Je veux tout savoir...

Les trois élèves se regardèrent en souriant devant l'air avide de leur maitre.

-Et bien, commença Kiba, Shino et moi on continue à traquer les criminels shinobi. On revient d'une mission en coopération avec Suna...

-Deux déserteur sunniens qui s'étaient enfuis avec des fonds du village. Continua Shino.

-On les a coincés à la frontière du pays des herbes.

-Ils se sont laissés capturer sans résister.

-Dommage d'ailleurs. Fit le maitre-chien d'un air déçu. On avait justement une nouvelle technique à tester avec Akamaru!

Kurenaï gloussa, Shino hocha la tête et Hinata...rit!

Les trois autre se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Leurs mains à couper qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose!

-Hum. Bref! Reprit Kiba une fois sa stupeur passée. Ah! Oui! Hinata!

-O..oui?

-Tu nous manque!

-Euh... Vous aussi vous me manquez!

-Non. Fit le manipulateur d'insectes. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu nous fait effroyablement défaut.

-Il a raison! Acquiesça Kiba en se levant d'un bond.

Il se jeta aux pieds de la jeune femme d'un air grandiloquent.

-Pardonne nous de ne pas t'avoir assez dit à quel point on t'aimait. Une telle gentillesse et une telle modestie avec de telles capacités... On t'adore!

Hinata rougit violemment.

-Euh...j..je...je...!

-Hinata. Ce que nous voulons te dire c'est que le ninja de ton clan qui à été affecté à notre unité de traque ne tient absolument pas la comparaison avec toi.

-C'est un trou du … !

Kiba s'interrompit en voyant le regards noir de son sensei qui montra sa fille du doigt.

-Oups! Euh...c'est vraiment un sale type... Il la ramène sans cesse avec son rang, son sang et son clan, comme quoi il est le fils d'un membre du conseil familiale et gnagnagna et gnagnagna...

-De plus ses capacités sont loin de rivaliser avec les tiennes. Que ce soit au combat ou pour la récolte d'information. Comme on était toujours avec toi on ne s'en ai jamais vraiment rendu compte, mais tu es vraiment puissante en fait...

La princesse aux yeux blancs rougit encore plus, profondément touchée par l'affection, la confiance et les compliments de ses amis.

-M...merci.

Une vague de fierté submergea Kurenaï en voyant ses disciples. Ils avaient forgés de tels liens...

-Bien. Fit-elle. Je propose que nous continuions cette conversation à table!

Ils passèrent tous à table (Akamaru avait sa gamelle en dessous) et chacun put constater que la pause maternité de Kurenaï avait été extrêmement bénéfique à sa cuisine: un véritable cordon-bleu!

Une fois chacun servi d'une portion monstrueuse (ses disciples étaient persuadés depuis des années qu'elle cherchait à les engraisser), la conversation reprit.

-Et...et vous Kurenaï-Sensei? Bégaya Hinata. Votre reprise des missions s'est bien passée?

-Oui. Je partage mon temps entre du travail de bureau et les cours de genjutsu que je dispense à l'académie.

-Et ça vous plait? Demanda Kiba.

-Beaucoup! Je crois que je suis assez douée pour m'occuper des enfants...

-Mais vous n'allez quand même pas laisser tomber le terrain, sensei?

-Non. Je vais attendre qu'Asuka soit plus grande et je recommencerai comme avant. Tsunade-Sama a créées des crèches et des jardins d'enfant pour ce genre de situation. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante! Je ne peux quand même pas la confier sans cesse à Shikamaru-Kun...

-N...nous aussi on pourrais vous aider s...sensei... Proposa Hinata.

-Tiens? Tu te découvres un instinct maternel Hinata? Des envies de pouponner?

Kiba avait dit cela sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Il fut donc un peu prit de court lorsque son amie prit une teinte de tomate bien mûre et partit dans un concert de bégaiements incompréhensibles.

-Qu...que...? M...mais...je...non...! Enfin,...c'est...j...je...!

-Du calme, du calme! Je disais ça pour rire!

Tandis que Kurenaï se disait que décidément, celle qu'elle avait élevée presque comme une fille pendant des années avait bien changé, les garçons se jetaient des regards inquiets et vaguement suspicieux: il se passait quelque chose!

La conversation s'orienta sur autre chose et le repas continua sans que personne ne repense à cet incident. Jusqu'au moment du dessert.

-Au fait. Glissa Shino au détours d'une conversation. Tu ne nous a pas encore parlé de ton travail. Comment ça ce passe avec l'unité Uzumaki?

Hinata posa ses baguettes. Bien entendu elle ne pouvait pas parler des activités de « Shin », mais la face visible de son unité effectuait des missions pour s'assurer une couverture.

-T..très bien! Répondit-elle.

-Vous vous entendez tous? Demanda la femme aux yeux rouges.

-O..oui, oui. Il..il y a une très bonne ambiance! Le travail d'équipe fonctionne bien et on..on n'a encore jamais échoué à une mission. B..bien sûr on a tous des caractères un peu...différents, m..mais je les apprécie beaucoup.

Elle fit une pause, respira et reprit.

-Saï-Kun à parfois du mal à co..communiquer mais il est très serviable et cultivé. On va parfois à la bibliothèque ensemble. Karin-San est parfois un...un peu soupe-au-lait, mais c'est quelqu'un de très f..fidèle en amitié! Quant à Narut...Uzumaki-Taishô...

Un sourire un peu niais apparut sur son visage.

-C'est un très bon commandant! Se reprit-elle. Très à l'écoute de chacun de nous, on a toujours envie de se dépasser lorsqu'on est à ses cotés!

Les convives n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Quelques temps auparavant, jamais elle ne se serait lancée dans un tel discours, surtout avec une telle conviction! En plus, elle n'avait presque pas bégayé, accrochant simplement sur certains mots!

-« Hinata...Je suis si fière de toi! » Pensa Kurenaï en essuyant discrètement une larme de joie au coin de son œil.

-« C'est louche! » Pensa Kiba.

Les pensées de Shino sont impénétrables, mais il devait sans doute avoir quelque chose du même genre en tête.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de creuser la question, un bruit se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent dans la direction de laquelle venait le bruit et ils purent voir Naruto qui leur faisait des signes de main à travers la fenêtre de la salle à manger à laquelle il venait de toquer. Après un instant de surprise, la maitresse des illusions se leva et lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour Kurenaï-Sensei! Salut les gars! Asuka-Chan, Hinata! Fit-il, toujours perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Vous allez bien?

-Bonjour à toi Naruto. Je vais bien. Et toi?

-C'est la super forme! Désolé de vous déranger. Dit-il en montrant les restes du repas sur la table. J'aurais besoin de parler à Hinata-Chan.

-Pas de problème, nous avions presque terminé.

Hinata alla les rejoindre à la fenêtre.

-Que ce passe-t-il Naruto-Kun? Rien de grave j'espère!

-Non, non, t'inquiète... C'est juste une mission de dernière minute. Il faut qu'on se prépare.

-Très bien. Je passe un instant chez moi et j'arrive. D'où sort cette mission?

-On remplace une unité qui s'est fait un blessé à l'entrainement. Je t'accompagne, on a le temps...

-D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle en enjambant l'encadrement de l'ouverture. Bon, et bien désolée de vous quitter ainsi, Kurenaï-Sensei, Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun, Asuka_Chan, Akamaru. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. A la prochaine!

-A Bientôt Hinata? Répondit son maitre.

-Au revoir Nata! S'écria la petite fille avec de grands gestes des mains.

Sur ce, Hinata s'élança en direction de la propriété Hyûga, suivie de Naruto qui fit un dernier signe d'au revoir avant de lui emboiter le pas (ou plutôt le saut vu le mode de déplacement des ninjas).

Kurenaï se retourna et vit que les deux garçons étaient figés de stupeur. La mâchoire de Kiba était proche de toucher la table et Shino avait placées ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour regarder par dessus.

-Et bien qu'est ce qui vous...

-Ils sortent ensemble.

-Quoi?

-C'est sûr. Reprit le maitre-chien.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Elle a totalement cessé de bégayer à l'instant même où elle l'a vu. Analysa le manipulateur d'insectes. Il n'existe aucune autre explication raisonnable à un tel changement de comportement.

-Ouais! Et puis ça explique parfaitement sa récente prise de confiance. C'est qu'on la connait notre Hinata!

La femme aux yeux rouges se laissa aller à un éclat d'un rire joyeux.

-C'est merveilleux! Enfin! Rien n'est plus salvateur que l'amour pour un shinobi! Et...!

Elle se figea soudain, inqiète.

-Oh! Zut!

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et en revint, serrant une petite boite dans la main.

-HINATAAAAAAAAA! Cria-t-elle en rouvrant la fenêtre. Hinata!

Trop tard. La jeune fille était hors de portée de voix.

-C'est bête. J'aurais voulu lui donner... J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtise!

Elle soupira.

-Enfin... Hinata est un fille sérieuse et Naruto aime prendre soin des autres... Je leur fais confiance.

Tandis qu'elle se retournait, les jeunes hommes purent voir les inscriptions sur la boite en carton qu'elle rangea dans sa poche.

« Konoha Secur-Love. _Pour des nuits avec la flamme de la volonté!_ »

Alors qu'elle se rasseyait, Kurenaï croisa le regard de Kiba et Shino. Elle pensa avec amusement qu'elle ferrait mieux d'avoir une petite conversation avec eux... Sans quoi le Hokage allait devoir se trouver un autre héritier sous peu...

[OOO]

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et tous, à Konoha, dormait paisiblement. Le Hokage ne faisait pas exception, exténuée par une dure journée.

Dans le couloirs un petit groupe de six ninjas avançait d'un pas sûr et discret. Ils avançaient vite et semblaient savoir où ils allaient.

Entrés par une fenêtre ouverte, les intrus avaient pris pied à à l'étage des appartement du Hokage. Cheminant le long d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent à son angle. L'un d'entre eux jeta un coup d'œil puis se retourna vers les autres en faisant « non » de la tête. Un autre, qui portait un lourd sabre s'adressa au meneur du groupe en chuchottant.

-C'est pas normal, chef! D'après les infos il devrait y avoir deux gardes à la porte!

-Ils tirent peut-être au flanc? Suggéra un autre. C'est un village de mollassons ici...

-Peut-être, mais y'en a deux-trois qui ne sont vraiment pas des rigolos et j'aimerai mieux ne pas avoir à m'y frotter...

Le chef du commando s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion puis désigna ses hommes tout à tour en commençant par celui au tranchoir.

-Bon, toi tu viens avec moi, on va faire le boulot. Toi retourne en arrière, surveiller notre itinéraire de sortie. Vous deux vous allez surveiller à la prochaine intersection et toi tu couvre nos arrières. Exécution!

Lorsque tous furent en position, les deux assassins se préparèrent à entrer dans la pièce abritant leur cible. Le meneur posa la main sur la poignée de la porte sur laquelle était peint le symbole du feu. L'obstacle de bois s'écarta sans bruit et les deux entrèrent.

Au milieu de la salle, se trouvait le futon dans lequel sommeillait le Hokage. Seuls dépassaient des draps ses deux couettes blondes et le haut de sa tête.

Le spadassin leva haut son arme, et l'abattis avec force.

[OOOOOOO]

Ouf! Enfin!

Bon et bien voilà. Un nouveau chapitre de livré. Les choses s'accélèrent et l'étau se resserre...

Navré pour mon retard monstrueux (deux semaines quoi...) mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps IRL... Enfin, ça vous vous en tapez, non?

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisez et spécialement à ceux qui reviews! (Ça fait toujours plaisir!)

Allez cher lecteurs.

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	7. Une journée banale

**Disclamer:** Les personnage et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le****mot****de****l'auteur:** Voici venir le chapitre 7 et la fin du suspense insoutenable amorcé dans le précédent! Que va-t-il ce passer? Tsunade est-elle condamnée ? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 7 de « L'oiseau en cage », par Akumatari, le démon au katana! (Navré pour ce spectacle pénible... Surtout que je suis gravement en retard... Ah! Et merci pour vos reviews! (plume -3 merciiiiii!) )

**Chapitre****7****:** _Une__journée__banale..._

La lame fendit l'air en sifflant. Elle transperça la couette comme si elle n'avait pas existé et s'enfonça profondément dans le bois du plancher.

L'expression du shinobi au tranchoir se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait souvent tué et le choc n'avait pas été celui de l'acier avec un corps humain...

Tirant sur son tranchoir, il ouvrit la couche du Hokage. Une bûche. Son arme était plantée dans une bûche de bois vert, en lieu et place de celle qui aurait du être sa victime. Sentant que qu'il y avait un problème, le chef des assassins regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Et bien, qu'est ce que tu...

-Hum! Vous cherchez quelque-chose ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le fond de la pièce. A son angle ce tenait le cinquième Hokage de Konoha, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et vêtue d'un kimono de nuit vert émeraude.

A ses pieds se tenait accroupi un shinobi blond, le visage caché par un masque de renard. Si son expression n'était pas visible, son aura combative était presque palpable.

-« Merde » Pensa le sabreur. « Exactement le genre de type que je ne voulais pas voir... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort, puisque le renard passa à l'attaque.

Le sabre du spadassin se leva par réflexe, juste à temps pour stopper le kunaï lancé par l'ANBU. Ou du moins il aurait dû. Le mercenaire s'aperçut trop tard que l'arme de jet était parcourue d'un flux de chakra, manifestement fûton. Il vit le poignard traverser le plat de sa lame comme du beurre, ressentit une grande douleur au front...puis plus rien.

Voyant son complice s'effondrer, le second intrus sut que son seul salut était dans la fuite: il ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Un bruit derrière lui ruina ses espoirs. Dans un claquement sec, la porte venait de se refermer et un cliquetis métallique lui fit comprendre que toute retraite lui était coupée.

-Vous n'allez pas vous rendre gentiment j'imagine? Demanda le Hokage d'une voix neutre.

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya une volée de shurikens, qui tombèrent sans effet sur le sol, arrêtés par le même nombre d'étoiles métalliques en provenance du garde du corps du Kage.

-Même pas en rêve... Siffla celui-ci.

La femme blonde, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Pour qu'elle soit aussi tranquille, elle devait avoir une confiance totale dans les capacités de son protecteur !

L'assassin n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son analyse. Un poing ganté de noir jaillit en un crochet qu'il n'évita que de justesse en faisant un pas en arrière. Le coup lui effleura le bout du nez et, profitant de son élan, le shinobi blond tourna sur lui même et lui décocha un coup de pied au thorax. Le spadassin croisa les bras devant lui, empêchant ses cotes d'exploser sous le choc, mais ne put éviter d'être projeté en arrière. Alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre et joignait les mains pour lancer un sort, il subit un violent choc à l'arrière du crâne qui manqua de l'assommer. Se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'un ANBU exactement identique au premier était apparut. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, un nouveau clone lui flanqua un coup derrière le genou, qui se déboîta sous le choc. Dans un cri de douleur, il tomba en avant. Un uppercut du premier clone le renvoya dans les bras du second qui lui attrapa la nuque par dessous les épaules et le maîtrisa.

-Ça va, je me rends...

-Dors.

Violemment frappé au plexus, un goût de sang lui vain à la bouche, tout devint noir et il perdit connaissance.

[OOO]

En réalité, le sort du commando de mercenaire était scellé depuis quelques minutes déjà, avant même l'entrée des assassins dans la chambre du Hokage.

En effet, lorsque deux des intrus étaient allés se poster à une intersection de couloirs, ils avaient regardé chacun d'un coté puis, rassurés, s'étaient légèrement reculés. Soudain, l'un d'eux avait humé l'air plusieurs fois d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu trouve pas que ça sent bizarre? Avait-il murmuré à son compagnon.

-Je te jure que c'est pas moi!

-Mais non, ducon! Ça sent le parfum!

Le genjutsu olfactif qui les enlaçait fut rompu à cet instant par son lanceur, et ils se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'ils s'étaient enfermés tous seuls dans un placard à balais. De plus, un gaz rose odorant avait emplit la pièce en s'infiltrant par le trou de la serrure. Ils rejoignirent le pays des songes avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait put esquisser un geste vers la poignée.

Un petit peu plus loin, inconscient du drame qui se déroulait, un autre intrus faisait les cents pas. Chargé de surveiller la porte de la chambre du Hokage, il avait vu son chef et son second s'y engouffrer quelques instants auparavant et arpentait le couloir d'un pas nerveux mais discret. Il passa sans la voir devant une calligraphie à l'encre noire accrochée au mur disant: « Toujours vigilant ». Un conseil judicieux. Un conseil qu'il aurait dû suivre, puisque dès qu'il eut dépassé l'œuvre d'art, l'encre de celle-ci s'anima, dessinant un ANBU à masque d'oiseau dont le torse se détacha du papier et lui colla une manchette dans la nuque.

Le shinobi poussa une sorte de couinement (genre jouet en plastique) et alla embrasser le plancher aux pieds de l'élite de Konoha qui s'était entièrement extrait du piège de papier. Celui-ci se dirigea tranquillement vers la pièce de la princesse-limace, claqua la porte, sortit une clef de sa poche et donna deux tours de serrure.

Le sixième et dernier larron aurait éventuellement presque put avoir l'ombre d'une chance de peut-être s'en tirer. Malheureusement (pour lui), il eut la très mauvaise idée d'entendre le bruit que fit l'un de ses collègues en touchant le sol... Il se retourna donc, quittant des yeux la fenêtre qu'il était supposé surveiller. Il ne put donc pas éviter qu'une main se pose délicatement sur le haut de son crâne...et lui inflige une décharge de chakra à décorner un bœuf! Ceci eut pour effet de provoquer l'arrêt total des discutions entre ses neurones et donc une grève sans préavis de son cerveau en signe de protestation.

[OOO]

La plupart des shinobis aime contempler le soleil qui se lève et avoir un moment de paix dans ce monde de combats.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'on se trouve dans un pièce aveugle, menotté sur une chaise, avec pour seule compagnie quatre des membres de l'élites de forces armées dont on vient de tenter de tuer le chef, c'est plus difficile d'en profiter...

Le meneur du commando d'assassinat du cinquième Hokage (qui venait de se faire cette réflexion) n'en menait pas large malgré les airs qu'il se donnait. Son genou avait beau avoir été soigné, même s'il n'avait pas été entravé, il n'aurait jamais put s'enfuir.

Derrière lui, assis à un bureau, se tenait l'oiseau. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il entendait le bruit de son stylo sur un bloc note. C'était stressant! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir déjà à noter?

En face, une femme au masque félin, les bras croisés dans le dos, gardait la porte. En temps normal il aurait sans doute apprécié ses courbes harmonieuses mais actuellement, il était plutôt en train de se demander comment un si petit gabarit pouvait bien donner une telle impression d'inébranlabilité...

Assis en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce, un autre ANBU arborait une face d'ours sur son masque et une large crinière rouge. Si le prisonnier n'était pas bien sûr du genre de l'individu, quelque chose en lui le mettait très mal à l'aise... Peut-être bien le scalpel avec lequel il jouait...

Tentant de conserver son calme le criminel décida de se concentrer sur le renard qui l'avait vaincu et lui faisait face, assis sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de la journée... La présence du blond était écrasante, son aura semblait presque consumer l'air. C'était donc cela la flamme de la volonté? Quelle folie d'avoir accepté cette mission en croyant pouvoir la faire plier... Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se tirer de là?

-Parle.

Pris au dépourvu, l'incarcéré sursauta puis, se reprenant, s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda ostensiblement le plafond.

-Tu refuse de parler?

Bien sûr qu'il refusait de parler! Pour qui le prenait-on? C'était un pro quand même!

-Très bien... Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Soupira l'ANBU en prenant quelque chose sous sa chaise.

Le prisonnier se raidit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait... Mais peu importait! Qu'ils essayent! Il était entraîné à résister à toute forme de tor... Le renard posa un bol sur la table, bientôt suivit par une paire de baguettes et une bouteille thermos. Il ouvrit le récipient et un flot d'eau chaude se déversa dans le bol.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir en arriver là...

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce clown? Il ne croit quand même pas que... »

-GRUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Un bruit de ventre tonitruant retentit. Une odeur de ramen venait de parvenir aux narines du criminel et celui-ci sentit sa bouche se remplir de salive.

-Bon, alors? Tu te décide? Le pressa le shinobi de Konoha. Sinon regarde... Il prit une pincée de nouilles avec les baguettes, souleva son masque engloutit la nourriture.

Le ligoté ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la technique d'interrogatoire ultime! Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de douze heures et ces ramens avaient probablement été cuisinés par un dieu! L'affamé poussa un gémissement et un filet de bave apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il voyait avec horreur l'homme-renard préparer une deuxième bouchée, il pensa que les rumeurs étaient vraies: Konoha avait laissé tomber la torture physique; ils avaient trouvé bien pire...

La seconde fournée de nouilles approchait dangereusement du masque lorsque son porteur s'arrêta net, reposa les baguettes dans le bol et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Ah! Ça y est... Fit-il d'un ton contrit. Je sais pourquoi tu parles pas...

-...

-Je t'ai pas posé de question, hein?

Un silence gêné lui répondit. Le shinobi à crinière rouge secoua la tête en soupirant et celui devant la porte semblait secoué de spasmes à force d'essayer de réprimer son fou rire.

-Bon, euh... On va commencer simple. Reprit le renard. Ton Nom?

Dans un surnom de volonté, l'interrogé s'arracha à la contemplation du bol de ramens fumant et tenta de sortir une réplique bien sentie. Quelque-chose de puissant, de cassant.

-Crève.

C'était nul. Et il le savait.

-Ok, Crève-San! L'acheva le konohan. Tu gagnes des ramens!

Sur un signe de son commandant, la kunoïchi aux longs cheveux noirs (qu'on entendait rire sous son masque) vint détacher un des bras d'un prisonnier anéantit et rouge de honte. A moitié en larmes il saisit les baguettes qu'on lui tendait et commença à manger avec enthousiasme.

Après quelques bouchées, le ninja blond lui retira vivement le bol et le tint hors de sa portée.

-Bien! Prêt pour la question suivante Crève-San?

Celui-ci baissa la tête et avala les nouilles qu'il avait dans la bouche. Au point où il en était...

-Alors... Qui t'as engagé?

-Je sais pas. Ils ont pas dit leurs noms...

L'ANBU eut un petit rire.

-Sans blague? Et ils ne t'ont pas non plus donnée leur carte de visite?

-Quoi...? Mais, je...

-Crève-San... Si j'avais voulu entendre des banalités, je t'aurais demandé de me lire des passages du Kunoïchi-magazine...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule blondinet? Rugit le criminel, tentant de briser le contrôle de son interlocuteur sur la conversation. Je vais te...

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout Crève-San... Le coupa le renard d'une voix calme. Dois-je te rappeler ta situation? Et puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, on va y aller franco.

Il se leva et se pencha vers son prisonnier en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

-T'as deux choix. Premier choix, tu nous crache le maximum d'informations, sans rien omettre et, si je suis satisfait, il est possible que toi et tes petits camarades ayez la « chance » de rejoindre la sortie du village sans rencontrer personne...

Le commandant de « Shin » était devenu dur, montrant une colère froide et implacable. Il était clair qu'il ne supporterait aucune objection ou interruption.

-Deuxième choix, tu continues à jouer au con et je te jure que tu le regretteras... Continua le renard en approchant son visage de celui du criminel. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de tenter de tuer le Hokage...?

L'interrogé n'osa ni répondre ni même hocher la tête.

-Non? Fit l'homme des services spéciaux, de plus en plus proche. C'est la peine maximale: Le « duel de châtiment »... Le principe est simple, on te met dans une arène avec la victime ou son représentant. Si tu survis une heure sans lui infliger la moindre blessure, tu as la vie sauve. Sinon...

Il s'approcha encore, son masque touchant presque le visage du ninja en sueur.

-Enfin dans ton cas...contre le Hokage...je ne donne pas un ryô de ta peau... D'autant que si Hokage-Sama ne te juge pas digne de son temps...

Le prisonnier tremblait de tous ses membres; la voix de celui qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien d'humaine. Elle était froide, grave, avec une sorte d'écho. Mais le pire c'était les yeux qu'il pouvait voir à travers les ouvertures du masque de renard. Jaune et à la pupille fendue, il lui semblait que leur regard le brûlait comme du fer rouge, consumant jusqu'à son esprit.

-...si Hokage-Sama ne te juge pas digne de son temps... JE M'ASSURERAI PERSONNELLEMENT D'ÊTRE DESIGNE POUR TE FAIRE LA PEAU!

[OOO]

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque les rescapés du commando d'assassinat franchirent la porte ouest du village. Les ninjas se soutenaient les uns les autres, mais bien que leur pas ne soit pas très assuré, ils avaient été soignés correctement. Après les avoir délestés de leurs armes et équipements, on leur avait fournies quelques provisions. Ils avaient ensuite été « gentiment » priés d'aller se faire pendre ailleurs et on leur avait « amicalement » précisé que s'ils avaient la mauvaise idée de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le territoire d'un des pays de l'alliance shinobi, il était inutile d'espérer en repartir vivants...

Le chef des mercenaires était bien trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte pour seulement envisager de se ré-opposer à Konoha...

Derrière la colonne « d'échappés », regardant obstinément dans une autre direction, les deux gardes de la porte (un ébouriffé avec un bandage sur le nez et un autre avec une mèche de cheveux devant l'œil et le col remonté sur le menton) semblaient très occupées...par autre chose que « l'évasion » en cours.

-Ça vas pas? T'as l'air grognon...

-Ca peut aller. J'ai juste encore un peu mal... T'es toujours aussi brutal!

-Désolé. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter, je serais moins brusque la prochaine fois.

-Ah, non! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends les choses en mains!

-Si tu veux...

Pour sa part, le leader des « fuyards » avait la tête occupée par des problèmes autrement plus graves. Il revoyait encore et encore les yeux jaunes du renard. C'était ceux d'un démon. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait les oublier...

D'ailleurs en parlant d'yeux... On aurait dit que ses employeurs se fichaient qu'on les voit. Ils étaient pourtant bien reconnaissables!

Dans le bureau du Hokage on se posait justement la même question. Devant leur chef et une fois la pièce isolée, les membres de « Shin » avaient retiré leurs masques.

-Et vous êtes sûrs de ces infos? Demanda Tsunade.

-Quasiment Hokage-Sama. Répondit Karin. Le flux de chakra du prisonnier n'a pas varié pendant qu'il répondait.

-Quasiment...?

La rouge jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son chef.

-Et bien, il était dans un tel état de panique à cause de Naruto-Kun... Je ne peux pas être absolument certaine.

-Je vois.

Voyant l'état d'exténuation avancée de ses troupes (plus de quarante-huit heures sans sommeil...), la princesse des limaces leur avait ORDONNE de se mettre à l'aise et de « faire un trait cinq minutes sur cette connerie de protocole ». Ils avaient fini par accepter lorsqu'elle leur avait fait remarquer qu'ils n'étaient « même pas une unité officielle », qu'il était « presque quatre heures du matin », qu'ils avaient avec eux « le fou furieux qui accepte d'être le prochain à diriger ce village de dingues », qu'elle était « en robe de chambre et le protocole c'est pour les gens habillés » et enfin qu'ils n'allaient « pas faire chier bande de petits morveux, non mais oh! ».

Avachi sur une chaise face au bureau, Naruto se frotta les yeux et reprit la parole.

-Le truc c'est que ça colle bien avec les observations d'Hinata. Et ça ils ne pouvaient pas le prévoir...

-En effet.

Tsunade se tourna brièvement vers la jeune femme qui, assise en tailleur, le menton sur la main, luttait manifestement pour ne pas fermer ses grands yeux blancs. Qui avait-eu l'idée stupide de la traiter de ratée? Elle avait réussit à percevoir une légère perturbation dans le champ de force entourant le village et en avait cherché la cause. En remontant à la source des interférences, elle avait vu trois hommes désactiver localement la barrière ninjutsu pour en laisser passer six autres. La scène se passait au dessus des visages de pierre des Hokage, non loin de son poste d'observation mais il n'empêchait que la distance était conséquente (même pour un porteur de byakugans) et que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de voir chaque détails des complices: tous avaient les yeux blancs...

Pour Tsunade il ne faisait aucun doute que la princesse Hyûga avait bien vu ce qu'elle prétendait. Naruto avait toute confiance en elle et ça lui suffisait. La douceur d'Hinata, loin d'être une faiblesse, était en train de la guider sur des chemins que les vieux Hyûgas prétentieux ne pouvaient que rêver d'arpenter.

-Bon, reprit le Hokage. Admettons que les hiérarques aient tenté de me tuer... Ça ne colle pas avec ce qu'a vu Neji!

-Ou alors ils ne sont même pas coordonnés entre eux! Proposa Karin, assise contre un mur.

-Je...je p..pencherai plutôt pour quelque chose comme ça... Confia la jeune fille aux yeux blancs. Et...et j'irai même plus loin.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle (sauf celui de Saï qui dormait debout, adossé à une armoire).

-Tu peux préciser? Demanda Naruto, intéressé.

-Oui! Et bien euh...je pense qu'il est possible qu'un des hiérarques ait décidé de doubler les autres...

-Ce n'est pas idiot comme théorie...Souffla Tsunade. Il m'élimine avant les autres en orientant les soupçons vers les Hyûgas...

-Et après il n'a plus qu'à vendre la mèche à propos du second attentat pour faire arrêter tous les autres dirigeants du clan et passer pour un héros! S'exclama le ninja blond.

-Et..et ensuite, il n'as plus qu'à p..profiter du chaos qui suivrait la mort du Hokage et la t..trahison des chefs du clan Hyûga... Conclut Hinata. C'est...

-Osé. Constata Tsunade. Il doit avoir un autre atout dans sa manche...

-Dégueulasse! Éructa Naruto. On va lui apprendre à ce salaud, bon sang!

-Vicieux... Apprécia Karin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle (sauf celui de Saï pour la même raison que précédemment).

-Navrée...

L'hôte de Kyûbi lui épargna une explication gênante à propos de ses préférences.

-Bon, bref! On va y aller nous! On a du boulot, il faut s'occuper du sceau avant ce soir...

Tsunade hocha la tête et rompit le sceau d'isolement de la pièce.

-Allez-y et essayez de vous reposer: vous en avez besoin. Pour le reste je vous fais confiance et je confie l'affaire soulevée par Neji à Kakashi.

-Oui, Hokage! Répondirent-ils en remettant leurs masques.

-Ah! Et en sortant...pensez à récupérer l'autre endormi, là!

[OOO]

Vers le milieux de l'après midi, le ciel nuageux plongeait Konoha dans une pénombre humide, glacée par la bise de l'hiver. Le temps lui même semblait hurler à Naruto de se précipiter sous sa couette et de n'en plus sortir avant le printemps.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers de son immeubles d'un pas lourd (mais y'a combien de marches?), il récapitula mentalement les derniers évènements. Vers midi leurs efforts conjugués leur avaient permis de trouver un moyen de rompre le sceau de l'oiseau en cage sans entraîner la destruction des byakugans (et accessoirement du cerveau) du porteur. Ils avaient encore travaillé un moment pour rendre leur contre-sort reproductible puis ils s'étaient séparés, munis de leurs instructions respectives.

Karin et Saï devaient aller à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin pour vérifier des informations d'ordre médical sur la rupture de sceau et Hinata devait parler à Neji le soir même pour le convier à un rendez-vous le lendemain. Le moment était venu de passer à l'action! Mais pour l'instant...sieste!

Après cinq minutes de lutte acharné contre la serrure (c'est quelle clef putain!) le shinobi blond réussit enfin à pénétrer dans son appartement. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, lâcha ses sacoches sur la table, lança sa veste verte par terre et son haut noir sur une chaise puis s'effondra à plat ventre sur son lit (Enfiiiiiiin!).

-« Aaaah! C'est pas trop tôt! » Apprécia une voix dans sa tête.

-Mrgnff, mnmr mgnmgnrgnf.

-« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes... » Avoua Kyûbi.

-« Je disais: tais-toi et dors... »

-« Avec plaisir! »

Au fond de son monde intérieur, Naruto vit le renard se rouler en boule sur un coussin formé de ses queues, glisser son long museau sous l'une d'elles et fermer les yeux d'un air extatique.

-« Bonne...aprèm' gamin... »

-« Bonne aprèm' renard mouillé... »

Cinq minutes passèrent. Le nez toujours planté dans sa couette, Naruto sombrait avec délectation dans l'inconscience. LORSQUE SOUDAIN!

-Bzzzz.

-« ... »

-Bzzzz. Zzzzzzz.

-« ! »

-BZZZZZZZZZ.

-SCHPLAF!

-« Joli coup. »

-« Il l'avait cherché. Ce connard bourdonnait pendant ma sieste... »

-« Ouais, mais comme ça, sans regarde... Vraiment, c'est... »

-BZZZZ.

-CHING!

Se retournant d'un bloc, le shinobi à bout de nerfs avait saisi un shuriken sur sa table de chevet et l'avait propulsé du même mouvement vers l'insecte bruyant. L'importun était à présent cloué au mur.

-Connerie! Le prochain je lui colle un rasengan!

-« Tu devrais éviter. Le proprio serait pas content. »

-« Il a qu'à pas louer des nids à moustique en guise d'apparts! »

Naruto écrasa rageusement un autre hexapode d'un coup de sandale, retira la deuxième et se remit au lit.

-« Je ne veux plus qu'on me dérange avant demain matin... »

A peine eut-il finit de penser cela qu'un aboiement tonitruant retentit au dehors.

-WAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Un sourire mauvais (digne de kyûbi) apparut sur le visage du shinobi. Tandis que les aboiements continuaient, il se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, attrapant au passage un cactus en pot sur la table. Il ouvrit la fenêtre sans cesser de sourire... et projeta la plante avec force. Après quelques secondes, un bruit de bris de verre se fit entendre, suivit de jappements plaintifs.

-« T'es flippant des fois... »

-« Et encore...la prochaine fois je te lâche à ses trousses... »

Naruto souleva sa couverture, se glissa en dessous et la rabattit jusqu'aux yeux. Enfin! Il allait pouvoir dormir...

-Bzzzz.

-« ... »

Dans une ruelle toute proche du logement du dernier des Uzumaki, deux shinobis de l'équipe huit se tenaient cachés dans le renfoncement d'une porte.

Kiba était en train de poser un énorme pansement sur le front d'Akamaru, qui glapissait faiblement.

-L'enfoiré! Il vise bien!

Il se tut un instant puis reprit.

-S'il s'imagine que ce sera si facile d'avoir Hinata...

Shino ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lever un bras et quelques insectes sortirent de sa manche en vrombissant. L'après-midi promettait d'être longue...

[OOO]

Lorsque Hinata ouvrit les yeux, le soleil approchait de l'horizon. La princesse Hyûga sortit de son fûton et s'habilla rapidement. Elle manquait encore un peu de sommeil mais au moins elle ne risquait plus de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Quittant les bâtiments réservés à la Sôke, elle se dirigea vers le dôjo de la Bunke. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Neji devait être en train de s'y entraîner. Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Le génie des Hyûga, seul au milieu de la zone de combat enchaînait les mouvements dans le vide, gracieux et mortel. Hinata s'approcha, se mit à genoux au coin du tatami et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa cousine.

-Hinata-Hime, que me vaut votre visite?

-Neji-Nii...

-Que me vaut...ta visite?

Hinata eut un petit rire.

-J...je me demandait si tu aurais un p...peu de temps à me consacrer...

-Bien sûr! Tu veux partager mon entraînement? Un petit affrontement amical, par exemple?

La fille de la branche principale se leva et rejoignit son presque frère.

-Je n'avait p..pas prévu ça au départ, m..mais ce sera avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en garde, puis se lancèrent à l'assaut, byakugans activés.

Le combat fut bref mais intense. Si Hinata fut, comme d'habitude, admirative de l'incroyable force de son cousin, celui-ci fut obligé de remarquer que sa chère cousine avait bien changé. Elle dégageait à présent une aura de dangerosité farouche. Allié à la douceur et à la beauté de ses mouvements, c'était vraiment déroutant.

-« Un chat! » Pensa Neji.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Après avoir esquivé sa paume, la kunoïchi replia ses doigts comme des griffes. Sa main fendit l'air, y laissant cinq longues traînées de chakra bleu. Le shinobi blanc évita de justesse le coup de justesse en se penchant en arrière. Hinata en profita pour lui faucher une cheville et il s'écroula. L'instant d'après tout était terminé. Assise sur son torse, la princesse aux yeux blancs avait posé ses « griffes » sur la gorge de son cousin tandis qu'il menaçait son cœur de deux doigts tendus, posés sur sa poitrine.

-Égalité...

-On...on dirait!

Ils se relevèrent en défroissant leurs habits.

-C'était une technique intéressante que tu as utilisée tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas qu'elle figure dans l'arsenal du clan...

-Jûken. Hake no te. _Le__poing__souple.__Les__griffes__du__Hakke._ J.. j'ai bon espoir qu'elle soit un jour enseignée dans la famille.

Neji fronça les sourcils et adressa un sourire à sa cousine.

-Tu as changé Hinata-Hime... En bien je veux dire! Tu invente des techniques comme _les__yeux__blancs__félins_ et _les__griffes__du__Hakke_... et ton bégaiement a presque disparu!

-Je..j'ai aussi bon espoir de m'en débarrasser totalement!

-oui, tu...

Soudain, Hinata se figea et réactiva ses byakugans. L'instant d'après, elle se précipitait vers l'homme de la Bûnke et le saisissait par les épaules, l'air grave.

-Neji-Nii-San écoute bien c'est important! Le Hokage tient toujours ses promesses, rendez-vous demain chez Naruto, je...

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, livrant passage à Hiashi Hyûga, Hanabi ainsi que deux des membres du conseil familiale: Le doyen Shinsô et Masamori.

Ignorant l'ainée de ses filles, le chef du clan interpella son neveu.

-Neji! Je dois sortir avec Hanabi, tu lui serviras de garde du corps.

-C'est que...je m'entraînait avec Hinata-Hime, je suis son « ombre » après tout Hiashi-Dono.

-Silence! Tu escortera Hanabi un point c'est tout!

Le plus âgé des Hyûgas présents s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-De toute façon, entraîner cette jeune fille est une perte de temps... On ne pourra jamais en faire... N'est ce pas Masamori-Sama...?

-Pas sur le champ de bataille en tout cas. Par contre...

Neji bouillait de rage intérieurement. Comment ces immondes cloportes osaient-ils parler ainsi à la princesse Hinata? S'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit sceau... Et puis il n'aimait pas du tout le regard gourmand que l'homme des services de surveillance jetait à sa cousine! Et enfin pourquoi Hiashi-Sama ne la défendait-il pas?

La main de la kunoïchi de l'unité Uzumaki effleura son épaule lorsqu'elle le dépassa, se dirigeant vers la porte. La jeune femme sortit de la salle calmement et avec dignité, après avoir brièvement saluée sa sœur. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à son père ni aux hiérarques...

[OOO]

Hinata avançait dans les rues de Konoha, le pas raide et la tête haute. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Ce qui lui avait fait mal n'avait pas été l'attitude des hiérarques. Elle était habituée. Non, ce qui l'avait blessée c'était l'indifférence de son père: même s'il était dans une position délicate vis à vis des conseillers, il aurait quand même put dire un mot! Et l'expression glaciale de sa petite sœur... Il fallait absolument la sortir de là!

-« Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas! » Se répétât-elle.

Les lourds nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel de Konoha crevèrent à cet instant, déversant une pluie froide sur le village. S'en fut trop et Hinata se mit à sangloter.

Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'était mise à courir. Courir là où se trouvaient son cœur et son courage.

-« Naruto...! ».

[OOO]

Ouf! C'était pas de tout repos!

Qu'en pensez-vous? Mes délires vous ont plus? Moi je me suis bidonné tout seul...(j'ai honte!)

Bref! Dans la suite la nasse continue à se refermer...mais pour qui? La résistance s'organise...et le délire continue! (vive l'humour!)

J'en profite pour vous dire que je compte poster un ou deux one-shot bleach d'ici la fin de semaine. Allez donc faire un tour sur mon profil! (Où ça de l'auto-pub?)

Ah! Et puis le beta-lecture est faite par chneufleur. Elle est aussi tarée que moi donc n'espérez pas qu'elle m'arrête dans mes délires... Allez donc voir ses fics...ça vaut le coup d'oeil!

Allez, à la prochaine! Et bonne continuation sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	8. Sous la pluie

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le****mot****de****l'auteur:** Cette fois le ton sera un peu plus sérieux sans doute mais je vous jure que l'humour est présent!(je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de toute façon...) En commence sur une note de tendresse sous la pluie... Bonne lecture!

(Merci pour vos reviews!)

**Chapitre****8****:** Sous la pluie.

La pluie tombait drue et froide sur Konoha en cette nuit de décembre. Les éclairs zébraient périodiquement le ciel et le vent sifflait furieusement.

Naruto avait trouvé le sommeil depuis peu de temps, les insectes et les chiens ayant été chassés par l'averse. Aussi cela le contraria-t-il quelque peu lorsqu'il fut réveillé une énième fois, par des coups frappés à sa porte. Résigné, il se leva en maugréant, accompagné en cela par son démon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte en se disant que son visiteur avait tout intérêt à avoir une raison valable de le déranger s'il ne voulait pas se la recevoir sur le coin de la figure.

-« Y'a pas de coin sur une figure humaine… »

-« La ferme. »

Le futur Hokage ouvrit la porte…pour découvrir la princesse aux yeux blancs. Trempée de la tête aux pieds et grelottante, elle avait les yeux rouges et les gouttes d'eau qui luisaient sur son visage n'étaient manifestement pas dues qu'à la pluie.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il fit la seule chose cohérente dans cette situation et ouvrit ses bras à Hinata qui s'y réfugia dans un sanglot. Le ninja referma la porte et serra la jeune fille contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il remarqua à ce moment qu'il était torse-nu, portant seulement son pantalon orange, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien d'autre que les larmes d'Hinata n'avait d'importance.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans la pénombre, la kunoïchi doucement bercée par son petit ami. Le bruit du vent était ponctué par les sanglots d'Hinata et parfois couvert par les coups de tonnerre.

Lorsqu'enfin le flot de larme se fut tari, Naruto écarta légèrement sa princesse de lui, attrapa son menton et planta son regard dans ses yeux ivoire.

-Hinata... Ça va aller. Tu vas commencer par te changer et te sécher. Ensuite tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ?

-Oui…

-Bien.

Tirant une chaise, il y assit Hinata puis se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit. Il fouilla un moment dans un fatras indescriptible de vêtements et finit par en tirer un large maillot noir et un survêtement orange grossièrement pliés. Retournant vers Hinata, il déposa les habits sur ses genoux.

-Tiens… Mets déjà ça, je vais te chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain pour tes cheveux.

-Merci.

-J'espère que tes sous-vêtement sont secs parce que je ne vais rien avoir à te prêter !

La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire.

-Ça devrait aller…

Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé une serviette sèche et propre, Naruto ressortit de la salle d'eau en se disant qu'Hinata avait largement eut le temps de se changer. Pourtant lorsqu'il passa la tête dans la salle la princesse aux yeux blancs n'avait passé que le maillot prêté, ses propres habits étendus sur le radiateur.

Les jambes nues, flottant dans un haut trop grand pour elle et éclairée par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet elle était divinement belle. Cela n'empêchait pas Naruto d'avoir le cœur déchiré : recroquevillé sur la chaise, Hinata serait contre elle le haut de survêtement où elle avait enfoui son visage, les épaules secouées de spasmes.

Le commandant de l'unité Uzumaki la rejoignit, écarta le tissus de ses yeux et écrasa de son pouce les grosses larmes sous ses perles blanches.

-Hina-Chan… Je suis là, viens !

Hinata le suivit docilement jusqu'à son lit où ils son lit où ils s'assirent cote à cote. Naruto déplia la serviette et la posa sur la tête de sa compagne.

-Raconte-moi ce qui te met dans cet état…

-Naruto… Je…je ne veux pas…

-M'embêter ? Coupa le blond. Tes problèmes son miens, tes peines m'affligent… Raconte.

Alors Hinata posa son front sur le torse de Naruto, et, pendant qu'il lui frictionnait les cheveux, elle raconta. Le mépris des hiérarques. La lâcheté de son père. La froideur de sa sœur. Sa peine, sa détresse, sa peur… Sa volonté de protéger sa sœur et sa colère contre les traditions des Hyûgas. Elle raconta tout et Naruto écouta, sans un mot, sans cesse de la sécher et de la bercer.

Lorsque la jeune femme se tut, le ninja-blond avait fini depuis un moment déjà de frictionner ses longs cheveux de nuit. La serrant toujours contre lui il s'adressa à elle.

-Ne t'inquiète plus, ça va aller… Encore un peu de patience et tout sera réglé. Dès demain nous allons prévenir Neji il sera d'accord, j'en suis sûr ! Assura-t-il. Et pour ta sœur tout ira bien, elle est intelligente, elle se rangera à nos cotés… Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il la réconforta ainsi pendant un bon moment, sans jamais cesser de parler, détaillant chaque partie du plan.

-Hein, Hinata ? Ça va marcher, tu sais ? Tu peux me faire confiance !

-…

- Et tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rester ici, pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais je vais te laisser mon lit ! Et je… Hinata ?

Mais Hinata ne pouvait pas répondre. Un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, elle dormait, appuyée sur un Naruto attendri.

Un peu gêné, le futur Hokage s'apprêtait à la déposer sur son lit, une voix s'éleva dans sa tête.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ?» Demanda Kyûbi.

-« Ça ce voit pas ? Je vais l'installer dans mon lit et … »

-« Et dormir par terre ? T'as vraiment rien compris… »

-« C'est cessé vouloir dire quoi ? »

-« Exactement ce que ça sous-entend ! T'as rien dans le calbute ! A ton avis, pourquoi elle est venu ici… ? »

-« Attention à ce que tu vas dire… » Menaça Naruto d'une voix froide.

-« POUR QUE TU LA PROTEGES ABRUTI ! »

Puis ce fut le silence dans la tête de Naruto. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bête et avait rarement vu le démon aussi énervé. Quel idiot…il était temps qu'il grandisse et accepte vraiment ses sentiments. Hinata ne méritait pas moins c'était lui manquer de respect que de se cacher derrière une fausse timidité.

Au prix de quelques contorsions, Naruto réussit à se glisser, avec Hinata, sous les couvertures sans réveiller cette la réveiller. Il la serra contre lui et se détendit.

-« Merci Kyûbi. »

-« Me remercie pas. J'ai une dette envers ta lignée et j'ai bien l'intention de la payer… Mais pour ça il faut que je m'assure que tu ais des petits ! »

Le jeune homme se serra un peu plus contre sa compagne en souriant…et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-« Euh…Kyûbi ? Tu veux bien nous laisser ? »

-« Ben, ouais mais pourquoi ? »

-« S'il te plaît… »

-« Bon, ok. A demain…et pas de cochonneries, hein ? »

-« Crétin ! Bien sûr que… »

Mais le démon renard s'était déjà enfermé dans un recoin de l'esprit du shinobi, le laissant seul dans sa tête, avec sa gêne. Car si Naruto avait prit une teinte vermillon, c'est parce qu'en se collant à Hinata il avait remarqué quelque chose qui… Il tourna la tête, scruta les ténèbres en direction du radiateur et sut qu'il avait bien senti ce qu'il croyait avoir senti. Sur l'appareil, étaient alignés une veste et un pantalon bouffant mauve et blanc, une chemise de mailles et une autre pièce de tissu. Une pièce de tissu bonnet E…

Le héros-renard eut un petit rire nerveux et reposa la tête sur son oreiller.

Tandis qu'il se laissait doucement emporter par le sommeil, sentant contre lui la chaleur d'Hinata et la douceur de sa peau, Naruto se dit que si ses nuits doivent désormais ressembler à ça, alors il à vraiment bien fait de mettre son nez dans les affaires des Hyûgas… Pour avoir le bonheur de partager sa vie avec Hinata il se sentait près à bien plus.

[OOO]

Les maigres rayons du soleil levant n'arrivaient guère à réchauffer l'atmosphère en ce matin brumeux. Pourtant, avançant d'un pas vif dans les rues boueuses, Neji était plutôt joyeux. Il était même franchement content !

D'abord il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, il n'avait eu qu'à mettre une petite écharpe. Ensuite il avait eu raison de faire confiance au Hokage. Elle n'avait effectivement pas menti en disant qu'il pourrait avoir toute confiance en ceux qu'elle lui enverrait… Si Hinata-Hime et Naruto-Kun menaient eux-mêmes la charge, les jours de la tyrannie étaient comptés ! Pour un peu le glaçon de Konoha se serait mis à siffloter…

En fait il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour que l'instant soit parfait : semer le mouchard qu'il avait au train. Le génie des Hyûgas l'avait repéré à peu près à l'instant où le membre de la Sôke avait quitté la propriété à sa suite. Il avait fait quelques détours pour être sûr, activant discrètement ses byakugans, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était suivi. L'espion (un genin du clan) avait probablement été envoyé par les hiérarques pour le surveiller sans qu'il ait lui-même de mauvaise intention. Il fallait donc le semer sans violence…

Neji se planta en plein milieu d'une grande rue, activa ses pupilles et scruta les environs à la recherche d'un élément susceptible de l'aider. Après quelques instants un mince rictus apparu sur ses lèvres : il avait trouvé !

L'héritier de la Bûnke repris sa marche, tourna dans une rue à gauche, puis à droite et encore à droite, il fit quelques mètres…et s'arrêta au niveau d'un autre croisement. Un coup de byakugan en arrière lui apprit que son espion était toujours là, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la devanture d'un magasin.

-« Parfait. » Pensa Neji. « Et maintenant… »

Exactement à cet instant, deux silhouettes vertes et bruyantes surgirent en courant de la rue transversale et pilèrent net en voyant Neji.

-Neji-Kun ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama la plus première des silhouettes.

-Gaï-Senseï, Lee. Je vous souhaite le bonjour. Répondit le porteur de byakugans en s'inclinant.

-Gaï-Senseï et moi faisont une course matinale jusqu'à Tanzaku ! Reprit Lee avec enthousiasme. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-C'est vrai ! Ajouta la panthère de jade. Cinquante petits kilomètres ce n'est rien pour le feu de la jeunesse !

Neji jette un coup d'œil furtif à son « surveillant ».

-C'aurait été avec plaisir mais je vais devoir refuser.

-Oooooooooh…..

-En revanche, j'aurais un service à vous demander à tous les deux !

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demande Gaï très intéressé.

-Et bien, voyez-vous le garçon derrière moi ? Celui avec le kimono blanc ?

Les deux hommes en combinaison verte regardèrent chacun par-dessus une de ses épaules puis hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Et bien, il s'agit d'un jeune shinobi de ma famille… Reprit l'espionné. Et il est très intéressé par la « flamme de la jeunesse », seulement…

-Seulement… ? Firent Gaï et Lee, trépignant d'impatience.

-Seulement il est très timide et il n'ose pas vous parler…alors il m'a demandé si je ne pourrais pas vous en toucher un mot Gaï-Senseï.

Le maître et le disciple coupe-au-bol et costume-moulant-vert se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant abondamment.

-Lee ! C'est magnifique ! Encore un autre jeune plein de bonne volonté qui ne demande qu'à s'enflammer !

-Oui, Gaï-Senseï ! Allons vite l'inviter à partager notre entrainement !

-Tu as raison mon petit Lee !

Les deux shinobis se dirigèrent alors vers le jeune genin qui les regarda arriver avec appréhension. Neji jeta un dernier regard désolé à sa « victime », se promit d'inviter toute l'équipe dix à déjeuner et repris sa route. Il ne risquait pas de revoir l'espion avant un moment…

Le génie des Hyûgas arriva bientôt en bas de l'immeuble où habitait Naruto. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant la porte du shinobi blond, à laquelle il frappa. Pas de réponse. Neji frappa à nouveau et tendit l'oreille.

A l'intérieur quelques bruits se firent entendre. Devant l'absence de réponse, le ninja aux byakugans décida d'entrer : il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas vu ici.

-Naruto-Kun, j'entre !

Il poussa la porte…et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le résident des lieux, qui semblait assez agité. Celui-ci portait un pantalon froissé, était torse nu et tenait un de ses bras dans son dos, comme pour se gratter.

-N...Neji ! Tu arrives tôt ! Ça va ? Salua le blond d'un air crispé.

-Hinata-Hime n'a pas eu le temps de me donner l'horaire hier. Je me suis donc décidé pour cette heure-ci : neuf heures et demie. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Répondit le brun. Et je te remercie Naruto-Kun, je vais bien. Hinata-Hime n'est pas arrivée ?

-Euh…c'est que…je… Bredouilla le futur Hokage, le bras toujours dans le dos.

Neji remarqua alors un détail. Ou plutôt un bruit : celui de l'eau s'écoulant dans la pièce voisine. Et puis Naruto ne retirait toujours pas son bras de son dos il semblait cacher quelque chose.

Un affreux doute assaillit alors le génie des Hyûgas.

-Dis-moi… Il y a quelqu'un ici ? J'entends la douche couler…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à la porte.

-Oh ! Euh… Non, je… j'ai dû oublier de l'éteindre, je…

Le bruit cessa et Naruto se figea. On entendit un rideau de douche être tiré et l'expression se durcit. Un bruissement d'étoffe plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait.

Hinata sortit, ruisselante d'eau et enroulée de l'aisselle au bas des fesses dans une serviette de bain blanche.

-Naruto ! En récupérant mes affaires je crois en avoir oublié une partie… Pourrais-tu me donner mon…

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant son cousin. Une veine apparût sur la tempe de celui-ci.

Alors Naruto déplia lentement le bras, comme on va à l'échafaud, et tendit à Hinata son magnifique soutien-gorge violet en dentelle.

La veine palpitât sur la tempe de Neji.

La jeune femme prit son sous-vêtement en s'empourprant et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Neji fit un pas en avant.

-Neji ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Fit Naruto, une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

-Oh, mais je ne crois rien Uzumaki… Je constate… Répondit Neji, un sourire un peu dément s'épanouissant sur son visage.

-Ne…ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter !

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais rien regretter Uzumaki… TU VAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

[OOO]

Dans un recoin sombre de la bibliothèque de Konoha, entourés de piles de livres et de parchemins, deux shinobis travaillaient.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, Karin et Saï consultaient de nombreux ouvrages médicaux et de fuinjutsu pour s'assurer de l'innocuité de leur contre-sort à « l'oiseau en cage ». Le travail avançait bien mais n'en restait pas moins long et fastidieux… A bout de nerfs, Karin repoussa le lourd volume qu'elle consultait et retira ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux.

-Saï…

-Oui, belle enfant ?

-PAF !

-Saï…

-O…oui Karin-San ? Fit le dessinateur en se relevant, tandis que le pourtour de son œil prenait une jolie teinte bleutée.

-On prend une pose…j'en ai marre ! Exigea la rouge en se massant le poing.

-Bonne idée ! Nous avons presque fini de toute façon.

Saï prit quelques notes dans son éternel carnet rouge d'un air concentré puis se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table pour se placer derrière sa coéquipière…et commença à lui masser les épaules.

-Saï…

-Oui ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite…

-Ne sois pas timide ma grande, je…

-PAF !

-J'ai dis : « arrête ».

L'ancien de la racine se leva à nouveau et nota à nouveau quelques lignes. Assez désappointé, il sortit un autre livre de son sac sous le regard intrigué de Karin et l'ouvrit. Il lut quelques lignes en marmonnant et son visage s'éclaira.

Saï s'approcha à nouveau de la kunoïchi un peu méfiante, plaqua une main sur la table devant elle et mit l'autre sur sa hanche. Il fit voler ses cheveux de tête et plaça un sourire à la Naruto sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Karin rata un battement.

-Dis-moi ma jolie, que dirais-tu de laisser un instant ces ennuyeux grimoires poussiéreux pour venir te promener avec moi ? Je te montrerai mes coins secrets…

Lorsque Karin eut fini de tabasser Saï, elle l'aida obligeamment à se relever et à s'asseoir. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui donner un pansement pour son arcade sourcilière et du coton pour son nez en sang.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce délire ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive… ?

Le blessé défroissa ses vêtements et répondit sans lever les yeux vers la rouge.

-Je ne fais que suivre les instructions de mon nouveau manuel de relations humaines… J'avais besoin de faire des exercices pratiques.

-Saï, je t'interdis de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour tes entrainements à la con !

-Désolé. C'est que c'est vraiment pas facile cette fois-ci !

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le sujet ?

-Les relations Hommes-Femmes. Et plus particulièrement la séduction. Répondit l'handicapé des sentiments sans une once de gêne.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la médic-nin se sentit soudain bizarre. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

-Et…et tu as quelqu'un de particulier en vue pour t'entrainer comme ça ?

-Non… Mais, quand je vois Naruto, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux être prêt à tout…

-Hun !

Karin détourna la tête et croisa les bras, se désintéressant de son camarade. Sans comprendre, celui-ci soupira puis tira un magazine de son sac et l'ouvrit à une page marquée. Il prit un crayon de bois et commença à lire à voix basse pour lui-même.

-Question une : Vous préférez les femmes… a) Plus jeunes que vous. b) De votre âge. c) Plus vieilles que vous. d) Peu importe.

Toujours nuire de rien, la kunoïchi réussit à lire à l'envers le sujet de l'attention de Saï. Il s'agissait d'un test de personnalité d'un quelconque journal masculin : « Votre femme parfaite : avez-vous du goût ? » Assez intéressée, malgré elle, de savoir quelle genre de femme pouvait bien plaire à un homme comme Saï, Karin ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

-Bon. Reprit le shinobi. D'après les normes sociales il est mieux vu que les deux membres d'un couple aient des âges semblables : réponse b) !

Il cocha sa réponse et passa à la suite.

-Question deux : La couleur de cheveux de votre femme idéale… a) Blond. b) Châtain. c) Brun. d) Autre.

Saï parut perplexe.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change… Ah ! Si ! Autre ! Genre roux ou même rouge c'est pas courant, ça m'éviterais de la confondre dans la foule.

Karin se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Question trois : couleur des yeux…bleus, verts, noirs, autre… Bin,…autre ? Genre même couleur que les cheveux ? Comme ça, ça ne jurerait pas ensemble. Aller, question suivante… Quelle taille doit-elle faire ? a) Petite. b) Moyenne. c) Grande. d) Sans opinion.

Saï ouvrit de grands yeux.

-J'espère que ça s'arrange après parce que là… je sèche ! Mettons b)… Ensuite… Son caractère : énergique, calme, discrète, effacée. Ça je sais ! Energique ! Je crois avoir lu quelque part qu'une relation de couple doit être stimulante, donc pas de doute.

Karin était atterrée. Cet idiot prenait ce test comme un examen. Il n'avait absolument pas compris que c'était compris que c'était ses goûts qu'on lui demandait ! Pourtant quelque chose mettait la rouge mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle sache trop bien quoi…

-Cinquième question : Niveau sociabilité, votre femme idéale est : a) Extravertie. b) Introvertie. c) Ni l'un ni l'autre. d) Sans opinion… Facile ! Réponse a) ! Dans un couple, il faut être complémentaire, donc une femme extravertie contrebalancera mes difficultés dans le relationnel. Sixième question : Son activité préférée : a) La sieste. b) Le shopping. c) Le sport. d) Sortir en boite. Bon ça aussi c'est ridiculement facile. Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire une kunoïchi avec autre chose que c)…

Le jeune homme ne remarqua absolument pas que sa comparse était à présent pendue à ses lèvres et murmurait en lisant à l'envers.

-Question sept. Reprit Saï. Pour les mensurations, vous seriez plutôt… a) A-B. b) B-C. c) C-D. d) D-E…ou plus !

Le shinobi au teint pâle eut un sourire satisfait.

-Aha… Question piège. On aurait tendance à penser que plus c'est gros mieux c'est, pour faciliter l'allaitement des enfants, mais de toutes façon, les glandes mammaires enflent au moment opportun… C'est donc un piège et il vaut mieux répondre a), qui est beaucoup moins gênant pour une kunoïchi. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Hinata peut souffrir…

Saï fit une pause puis tourna la page avec entrain.

-Et encore une ! Votre femme parfaite cuisinerait plutôt… a) Des gâteaux. b) Des plats en sauce. c) Des courts-bouillons. d) Pas du tout ! Ça ce doit être une question cachée sur les capacités en poisons et antidotes… D'après Chôji, ce sont les sauces qui demandent le plus de doigté dans le dosage, donc b) !

Cette fois Karin faillit éclater de rire. Il était impayable ! D'un autre coté, elle voyait peu à peu se dessiner un portrait…et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

-Avant-dernière question. Continua Saï. Quelle est le métier de votre femme parfaite ?

Il se gratta le crâne avec son stylo.

-C'est si elle n'est pas kunoïchi, j'imagine ? Bon alors…fleuriste, boulangère, professeur ou médecin… Plutôt médecin, c'est toujours utile pour un shinobi. Ou alors professeur ? Non, plutôt medecin, c'est très bien considéré socialement.

Le dessinateur eut un sourire triomphant et l'empoisonneuse prit une teinte rosée.

-Et…dernière question : quel défaut accepteriez-vous le plus facilement chez une femme ? a) Colérique. b) Etourdie. c) Capricieuse. d) Jamais à l'heure. Bon, a) , le reste est trop dangereux en mission…. Et maintenant : les résultats !

Tandis que Saï comptait ses points comme un écolier ses billes, la peau de Karin avait pris approximativement la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais si son camarade n'avait probablement pas fait le rapprochement, il était en fait certain que c'était ses propres goûts qu'il avait énoncés avec l'innocence d'un enfant. Et Karin connaissait une kunoïchi correspondant presque parfaitement au profil défini par Saï. Elle la connaissait même très bien…

-A…alors Saï-Kun ? Quel résultat ? Demanda-t-elle en collant une expression détachée sur sa figure.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle d'un air dépité.

-Moins de cinq points : goûts merdique. Lâcha-t-il. Je suis si nul que ça ?

-Mais non… Ils n'y connaissent rien aux kunoïchi et aux femmes, c'est tout…

-Merci Karin-San ! S'exclama le dessinateur avec un sourire désarmant.

Le dessinateur rangea son magazine et rouvrit un livre de fuinjutsu. La rouge fit de même.

Après quelques instants, la kunoïchi releva la tête.

-Saï… Tout à l'heure tu disais avoir besoin d'un cobaye pour t'entrainer à la séduction ?

-Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien je suis disposée à t'aider. Fit la jeune femme en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Je croyais que c'était hors de question !

-Et bien j'ai changé d'avis… Il faut s'entraider entre partenaires, tu ne crois pas ?

Tandis que Saï le remerciait chaudement, presque les larmes aux yeux, Karin eut un sourire un peu sadique. La partie n'allait pas être facile mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait…

[OOO]

Une bonne odeur de café brulant se répandait dans l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki.

Virevoltant avec grâce autours de la table basse, Hinita finit de remplir un troisième bol et reposa la cafetière avant de s'asseoir.

-Neji-Nii-San… Comment vas-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le génie des Hyûgas retira de son œil gauche la poche de glace qu'il y plaquait. Il tapota avec précaution les bords de son orbite qui prenaient une délicate couleur violacée.

-Ça peut aller… Marmonna-t-il en replaçant le froid bienfaisant.

De l'autre coté de la table, assit en tailleur et toujours torse-nu, le résident des lieux passait en grimaçant le fameux baume d'HInata sur les nombreux hématomes de la taille d'un ongle qui le constellaient. La paume n'était pas vraiment utile (ou très efficace…) puisque les bleus se résorbaient quasiment à vue d'œil.

Lorsqu'il avait perdu son calme (pourtant légendaire), le glaçon de Konoha avait un peu oublié à qui il s'attaquait. Ce n'était pas le Hokage stagiaire pour rien : il s'était fait les muscles le morveux ébouriffé !

Répugnant sans doute à frapper le presque-frère de sa petite amie, Naruto avait commencé par encaisser les coups de Jûken sans broncher. Puis, soudain, il avait disparu et Neji avait été envoyé faire de l'astronomie en plein jour par un direct du droit qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir.

Tentant d'occulter de sa mémoire cette humiliation, l'homme aux byakugans fronça un sourcil (l'autre était engourdi) et fixa le blondinet d'un regard noir (un exercice difficile quand porte des byakugans).

-Et donc…tu me jures qu'il n'y a rien eu ?

-Mais non… Répondit Naruto, un poil (de renard) exaspéré. Je me tue à te le dire !

-Vous n'avez pas… ?

-On a juste dormis… Je n'allais quand même pas mettre Hinata-Chan dehors dans une situation pareille !

Neji n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu.

-Enfin quand même ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'occuper le même lit et…

-Nii-San, ça suffit.

Hinata souriait gentiment mais sa voix avait été assez sèche. Son cousin se retourna vers elle, un peu étonné.

-Mais, Hinata-Hime…, je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour toi !

-Alors tu devrais être heureux pour moi…c'est un rêve de presque dix ans qui se réalise.

-Mais…et s'il avait tenté quelque chose ! S'exclama Neji en pointant du doigt un Naruto outré. Après tout tu ne portais presque rien ! Et puis tu es la princesse aux byakugans ! L'héritière légitime du clan Hyûga ! Tu…

-Assez.

Neji se tut. Il avait été trop loin.

Hinata passa du coté de la table opposé à celui de son cousin, prit Naruto par le bras et s'appuya contre lui.

-Neji-Nii-San… Je suis très touchée que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi… Mais je ne suis plus une enfant ! C'est à moi de décider à qui je donne mon cœur et mon corps.

Elle regarda son amour dans les yeux, qui lui rendit son regard.

-Pour ce qui est de mon titre d'héritière…tu sais ce qu'il en est réellement… Et d'ailleurs si le sixième Hokage de Konoha, héros de la quatrième guerre des shinobis et vainqueur de Madara Uchiwa ne te parait pas digne de moi, qui le sera ?

Naruto, toujours collé à Hinata, regardait au plafond comme s'il n'était pas question de lui. Cette louable tentative d'Humilité n'arriva pourtant pas à masquer le sourire quasi-extatique qui lui barrait le visage.

-Et de toute façon, Conclut la jeune femme en riant, tu pourras te mêler des histoires de cœur des autres quand Tenten cessera de se demander si tu en as un, de cœur.

Neji ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mouché. Il venait de se faire moucher (et en beauté) par sa cousine. Naruto fut obligé de se mordre le poing pour réussir à réprimer son fou-rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

Les cousins Hyûgas finirent leurs bols de café en silence, tandis que le dernier des Uzumaki tentait vainement de retrouver son calme.

Le shinobi aux yeux blancs s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux autres.

-Hum ! Bien…tout d'abord je vous pris tout les deux de m'excuser mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis très heureux pour vous et vous pouvez bien entendu compter sur mon soutien.

-Merci Neji-Nii-Chan !

-Ouais…merci… Et bonne chance avec Tenten… Ajouta le blond toujours secoué de spasmes.

Neji se promit de tuer plus tard ce petit con et poursuivit.

-Humpf… Bref ! Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être en venir à ce pour quoi je suis réellement ici…

Le rire de Naruto s'éteignit aussi vite qu'une bougie face à un rasengan et l'expression d'Hinata se figea. Le génie des Hyûgas avait à présent devant lui deux des membres de l'unité Uzumaki.

Les yeux blancs rencontrèrent les yeux blancs puis fixèrent ceux de l'oiseau en cage…

-Alors voilà…

Le visage dans les mains, Neji fermait les yeux. Sa cousine et son ami avaient mis presque une demi-heure à lui exposer leur plan et il avait écouté sans les interrompre, s'efforçant de graver chaque information dans sa mémoire.

Ce plan tenait du génie. Où était donc passé le Naruto un peu benêt qu'il connaissait ? Et Hinata qui parlait d'une voix ferme sans presque bégayer. Qu'avait-on fait de sa cousine, autrefois si timide ?

Malgré les risques de complication que comportait l'opération « l'oiseau en cage », Neji était soulagé. Les hommes de confiance du Hokage avaient visé juste ils avaient trouvé la meilleure solution pour éviter le pire. Certes il y aurait des grincements de dents mais, si tout se passait bien, ce serait la fin du cauchemar pour le clan Hyûga. Peu importait ce que cela impliquait pour lui. La paix méritait bien quelques sacrifices.

Le shinobi releva la tête et regarda tout à tour ses deux alliés. Ils étaient sérieux. Sérieux et déterminés.

-J'accepte.

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent en souriant et le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

-J'accepte mais…Hinata-Hime, tu es sûre que c'est le mieux pour toi ?

Elle hocha la tête. - Oui, j'en suis certaine. C'est bien ainsi. C'est même bien mieux… Pour Hanabi, pour toi et pour moi.

-Ce sera une première dans l'histoire des Hyûgas.

-Et quelle première ! Intervint Naruto. Ecoute Neji, j'en ai longuement discuté avec Hinata et nous sommes tombés d'accords : c'est ton rôle.

-Hum.

-De toute façon dis-toi qu'elle n'y perdra rien : je m'en assurerai. Et pour Hanabi…En fin de compte il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle refuse.

Neji tendit la main à plat au dessus de la table.

-Alors c'est d'accord. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous vainquions.

Les deux autres posèrent leurs mains sur la sienne. L'accord était scellé.

[OOO]

Un léger crachin arrosait Hinata, perchée en haut de la citerne d'eau d'un immeuble. Elle scrutait la rue en contrebas. Plus précisément elle regardait la jeune femme qui empruntait cette rue. Le pas vif, le maintient altier, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs flottaient derrière elle.

A près leur réunion, Hinata, Neji et Naruto s'étaient rapidement séparés, chacun se dirigeant vers sa prochaine tâche. Et celle qui incombait à Hinata n'était pas des plus simples.

Hinata regarda encore une fois sa petite sœur qui passait à présent devant le terrain d'entrainement 18. Il fallait que cela marche. Absolument.

Hinata ferma les yeux, les rouvrit… et s'élança.

[OOO]

Alors ? Alors ? Vous aimez la tournure que prennent les évènements ?

Oui, super !

Mouais, bof.

Nan, c'est naze !

Parce que tu trouves que ça avance ?

Bon, bref… Vraiment j'espère que ça vous aura plut et je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews (Plume, Sywyn, CookieKandy, Eiko…) Je vous adore.

Dans la suite…Hinata passa à l'action ! Konohamaru vient mettre son grain de sel ! Neji tâte le terrain… Et Naruto prépare un mauvais coup…

Une fois de plus Chneufleur est coupable de la relecture. Envoyez-lui des tomates ! (Chneufleur : Sale bête ! j'éradique les fautes et tu me craches dessus ! )

A très bientôt,

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	9. La valse des deux princesses

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le****mot****de****l'auteur:** Attention, je suis d'humeur à faire de l'humour ! Vous voilà prévenus… (Non ! Ne fuyez pas ! Aller, revenez quoi !)

Bon, pour ce chapitre, va y en avoir dans tous les sens mais je me suis bien marré à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre****9****:** La valse des deux princesses.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Hanabi n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire.

Se hâtant sous la pluie, elle rentrait à la demeure des Hyûgas pour le déjeuner. La matinée avait été assez détestable, et résultait de la soirée de la veille, passée avec son père.

Le chef du clan avait emmenée sa fille cadette dans un restaurant huppé du village pour la présenter à sa nouvelle unité. Encore. En effet, Hanabi n'avait jamais fait partie d'une équipe formée par l'académie shinobi, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fréquentée.

Ayant longtemps été pressentie comme la futur chef du clan et pour éviter « l'échec » de sa sœur, Hanabi avait été entrainée personnellement par son père et avait évolué dans des unités composées de membres du clan choisis par le conseil. Des gardes du corps et des chaperons, oui ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu droit à une vraie unité comme son ainée ? Elle n'avait même quasiment pas participé à la guerre ! Et tous parlaient des hauts faits de l'unité huit…

Toujours était-il qu'après une soirée pénible à supporter les courbettes des fifils des hiérarques et les remarques blessantes contre son cousin et sa sœur, Hanabi avait passée la matinée à s'entrainer avec ces types, plus occupés à se faire bien voir qu'à parfaire leur technique.

Et en plus il pleuvait maintenant !

La jeune fille passait devant un terrain d'entrainement au cœur de la ville (une petite aire de combat pavée, entourée d'immeubles) lorsqu'un léger bruit la fit se retourner.

-B..bonjour Hanabi-Chan.

Hinata venait d'atterrir souplement près de sa cadette. Une fois de plus, celle-ci fut frappée par sa beauté et sa grâce. Car oui, la jeune fille admirait sa grande sœur, au moins autant qu'elle lui en voulait.

Hanabi regrettait amèrement que son aînée n'ait pas été plus forte lorsqu'elle était petite. Au moins la ligne de succession aurait été claire et elle n'aurait pas eu à jouer les pièces de rechange… D'autant qu'aujourd'hui que chacun se rendait compte des capacités d'Hinata, beaucoup l'auraient bien renvoyée, elle, au placard ! Pour qui la prenait-on ? Elle n'était pas un outil que l'on peut jeter une fois qu'il n'est plus utile !

Pourtant, la plus jeune des sœurs Hyûgas n'arrivait pas à détester son aînée. Malgré tout, dans les rares occasions où on lui en avait laissé la possibilité, elle avait été là pour elle. Hinata avait été la mère qu'elle n'avait pas eut. Elle n'avait jamais oublié son anniversaire, elle…

-Hanabi-Chan, je..je voudrais te parler. Reprit l'aïnée.

-Et…de quoi donc ? Répondit la cadette d'une voix tranchante.

-De la succession du clan.

Le sang et l'expression d'Hanabi se glacèrent.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Dans moins d'un mois, nous nous affronterons… Et celle qui vaincra dirigera les Hyûgas !

Hinata eut un sourire triste.

-Hanabi-Chan… Penses-tu vraiment que ce combat t'apportera quelque chose ?

C'en fut trop pour la cadette des deux sœurs, qui se mit à hurler.

-ça VEUT DIRE QUOI ça ! Fit-elle en s'avançant, les poings serrés. TU CROIS QUE JE NE TE VAUX PAS, HEIN !

-Hanabi…

-TAIS-TOI ! J'AI TOUJOURS ETE PLUS FORTE QUE TOI ! TOUT CA C'EST PARCE QUE TU ES DANS L'EQUIPE DE CE sale DEMON !

-N..ne l'insulte pas ! Se fâcha Hinata. Tu t'en prends à lui parce que tu ne sais rien ! Parce que tu as peur et que t..tu es en colère et qu'il est plus facile de la décharger sur moi. Pourtant, nous…

-HAKKE SHO ! _La__paume__du__Hakke._

L'attaque d'Hanabi frappa le grillage du terrain d'entrainement de plein fouet, le courbant sous l'impact. Mais sa sœur n'était plus là. Elle était déjà de l'autre coté de l'obstacle, au milieu de l'aire de combat. En position de garde, elle attendait sa cadette.

-Très bien Hanabi. Fit-elle d'une voix soudain assurée. Si tu ne veux pas écouter, je vais devoir communiquer avec toi d'une autre manière…

Byakugans ouverts, la jeune fille en colère franchit d'un bond le grillage et passa à l'assaut. Elle était au bord de l'implosion. Il fallait que sa colère et sa peur sortent, peu importait contre qui.

Hinata esquiva souplement les premiers coups et contre-attaqua immédiatement. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques frappes sans effet sous la bruine qui cessait peu à peu.

Soudain, Hanabi fit un demi-pas en avant, joignit les mains contre sa hanche puis les projeta, paume en avant, vers le thorax de sa sœur.

-Jûken ! Juutora no kamu! _Poings__souple !__La__morsure__du__tigre__souple !_

Hanabi crût soudain que ses pupilles la trahissaient. Son aînée venait soudain de disparaître de devant elle pour réapparaître à sa gauche. Une gifle chargée de chakra la cueillit à la joue.

A moitié sonnée, la jeune fille s'écarta d'un bond. Mais son adversaire avait déjà changé de place. Hanabi se rendit compte avec horreur que sa sœur se trouvait trois mètres au dessus d'elle et lui retombait dessus, prête à frapper.

Mue par un réflexe, la seconde princesse Hyûga se mit à tourner sur elle-même en libérant son chakra.

-« Kaiten _!__Le__tourbillon__divin !_ »

Il n'y eut pas d'impact. Hinata venait tout simplement de prendre appui dans le vide pour éviter de toucher la muraille de sa sœur et se poser souplement à coté d'elle.

Sans laisser le temps à Hanabi de se remettre de sa surprise, Hinata se jeta sur le Kaiten et en griffa la surface.

-Juken ! Hakkete ! _Poings__souple !__Les__griffes__du__Hakke !_

Les griffes de chakra fendirent la défense divine comme un sabre du papier de riz. L'attaque déchira la veste et la cotte de maille d'Hanabi sans la blesser, mais sa rotation était brisée.

Déséquilibrée, la plus jeune des héritières Hyûga ne put rien faire lorsque son aînée dessina une arabesque en l'air de ses paumes parcourues de chakra puis les ramena vers elle enveloppées d'un halo aux airs félins.

-Jûho sôshiken ! _Les__paumes__jumelles__des__lions__agiles !_

Hanabi ferma ses byakugans, attendant l'impact…qui ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle osa rouvrir les yeux, elle était tombée à genoux aux pieds de sa sœur. Hinata ne l'avait pas ratée elle l'avait épargnée, se contentant de placer ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Deux grosses larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Nee-Chan… Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Aide-moi !

Hinata s'agenouilla face à sa cadette et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller.

[OOO]

Neji passa la tête à l'angle d'un couloir du manoir Hyûga. Ça cible approchait, les bras chargés d'un énorme paquet et elle était seule. Parfait…

Au moment où l'homme tournait au coin du mur, le génie des Hyûgas fit un pas en avant et le percuta « malencontreusement ». Ce faisant, celui-ci lâcha le grand sac en papier kraft qu'il transportait (et un juron). Un monceau de boites de lait en poudre et de paquets de couche se rependit sur le sol.

Neji se précipita pour ramasser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Je suis navré Kô-Sama ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Toutes mes excuses !

Le garde du corps se baissa à son tour pour récupérer ses courses.

-Ce n'est rien Neji-San Laissez cela ! Je vais m'en occuper.

-Non, non ! Je tiens à vous aider ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais même vous en porter une partie jusqu'à vous appartements.

-C'est bien aimable ! Il est vrai que je suis un peu chargé.

Les deux hommes se répartirent au mieux le tas de fournitures pour bébé et se dirigèrent vers le pavillon qu'occupait Kô. Bientôt Neji rompit le silence.

-Dites-moi, Kô-Sama, à voir la taille et la teneur des réserves que vous constituez, je dirais que l'accouchement est pour bientôt…

Le visage du garde du corps s'éclaira de joie.

-Oui ! C'est prévu pour dans deux semaines. Il était temps, ma femme n'en peut plus !

-Hum, hum. On dirait que votre descendance va assister au prochain solstice…

Cette fois Kô sembla avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement amer.

-J'aurais préféré que mes enfants ne voient pas ça.

Neji hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Je comprends. Quelle honte pour le clan…

Les deux porteurs de Byakugans continuèrent leur chemin en silence pendant un moment.

-Mais au fait, Reprit Neji, vous avez dit « MES enfants… » La rumeur serait donc vraie ? Ce sont des jumeaux ?

-Il semblerait, en effet… Répondit Kô en baissant la tête.

Le génie des Hyûgas eut l'air catastrophé.

-Mais…mais alors, selon la tradition…

-Oui. L'un d'eux rejoindra la Bunke et deviendra l'ombre de l'autre…

-Quel manque de chance… Vous êtes de la Sôke s'ils n'étaient pas nés en même temps, aucun d'eux n'aurait reçu la marque maudite !

Le futur père ne répondit rien.

-Bien sûr j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ce que ça peut représenter, je suis moi-même fils unique. Mais quand même… se dire que notre vie s'est jouée à notre naissance, à quelques instants près ! Ce doit être vraiment…

-Neji-San, s'il vous plait… Ne retournez pas le couteau dans la plaie c'est bien assez douloureux ainsi. On ne peut rien y faire de toute manière…

La peine se lisait dans toute son attitude et la détermination de Neji s'en trouva renforcée. Le léger malaise qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son stratagème disparût.

-ça ce n'est pas sûr… Souffla le chef de le shinobi de la Bûnke d'un air détaché.

Kô se tourna vivement vers lui, l'air très intéressé et plein d'espoir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est…

-Figurez-vous qu'il y quelques années, un gamin de couleur orange m'a enseigné à grand renfort de baffes que l'on échoue véritablement que lorsqu'on abandonne…

-C'est vrai... Je crois que je vois de quoi vous parlez, Neji-San. Vous croyez vraiment que je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Je vous dirais simplement que vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser que la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ne devrait pas exister…

Tandis qu'ils disaient ces mots, les deux hommes étaient arrivés devant la porte du futur père et Neji déposa son chargement sur le perron.

-Et bien Kô-Sama, nous voilà arrivés, je crois. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée et à prendre congé !

Alors que le génie des Hyûgas allait se retourner pour partir, Kô l'interpella.

-Attendez ! Neji-San…

-Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.

-Que diriez-vous… de rentrer un moment ? Venez donc prendre le thé ! Vous rencontrerez mon épouse, et puis… nous pourrions discuter un moment.

Neji fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis s'avança vers la porte.

-Et bien j'accepte, Kô-Sama ! J'avais justement un peu de temps devant moi …

[OOO]

Dans le bureau du Hokage, l'ambiance était un peu tendue.

-Rappelez-moi POURQUOI, je dois faire ça ?

-Parce que cela fait partie de ton entrainement à la charge de Hokage, Naruto.

-Remplir de la paperasse ?

-Si tu savais le temps que j'y passe…

Assis à une petite table à coté du bureau de Tsunade, le shinobi orange eut un petit rire moqueur.

-D'après Shizune-Nee-Chan, vous passez plus de temps à essayez d'éviter de le faire qu'à le faire réellement…

Naruto esquiva habillement le lourd rouleau de parchemin que lui lança le Hokage mais ce prit en revanche en pleine figure le regard noir « tais-tois-et-en-vitesse-sinon-ta-prochaine-mission-auras-lieu-dans-un-lit-d'hôpital » qu'elle lui jeta.

-Bosse donc au lieu de parler petit crétin.

Les deux Hokage continuèrent donc à se battre contre le monceau de factures, formulaires et autres horreurs, qui ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer.

Naruto essayait (vainement) depuis quinze minutes de déterminer s'il fallait envoyer trois ou quatre genins pour réparer le toit de l'académie, lorsqu'une voix intérieure vint lui asséner la terrible vérité.

-« C'est vraiment chiant comme la pluie ce truc. »

-« J'avoue que… »

-« Rassure-moi, on ne va pas passer nos journée à ça, hein ? » Fit le renard avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

-« Non… Enfin je ne crois pas… De toute façon, Tsunade-Obâ-Chan ne va pas cesser d'être Hokage ! Elle sera toujours là pour m'épauler ! »

-« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vas pas la voir souvent remplir du papier… ? »

-« Mauvais esprit ? »

-« Objectivité… »

-« Possible… »

Le soupir mental du démon à neuf queues faillit fendre l'âme des deux habitants du corps.

-« Oh ! Attends ! J'ai un plan ! » Reprit le rouquin.

-« Ah ouais ? »

-« T'as bien dis que ce serait la tête d'ananas ton second, nan ? »

-« Oui. Et ? »

-« Et ben tu lui refilera le sal boulot ! »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment une conduite digne d'un Hokage… Et puis vu comment la vieille Tsunade y arrive avec Shizune-Nee-Chan… Par contre ça me fait penser à un truc. »

-« Quel exploit… »

Naruto décida que quatre shinobis ne seraient pas de trop pour réparer cette connerie de toit, tamponna le formulaire et le posa sur la (maigre) pile des documents traités.

-Tsunade-Obâ-Chan…

-Oui ? Répondit la blonde d'un air maussade.

-Si je deviens Hokage, il va me falloir un assistant…

-C'est juste… Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

-Moui… Je pensais à Shikamaru-Kun.

Le cinquième posa son stylo et s'étira.

-C'est un bon choix. Il va avoir la flemme, mais comme il a le sens des responsabilités, il devrait accepter… Et puis il réussira peut-être à te mettre du plomb dans le crâne !

-Ha ha! Peut-être mais au moins il n'auras pas besoin d'essayer de me mettre un peu moins d'alcool dans le sang!

-Évidement, tu tiens pas l'alcool morveux!

-Ah, ça! Pour le tenir, vous vous le tenez! Vous en êtes même imbibée!

-P'tit con!

-Vieille sorcière!

On aurait presque pût croire qu'ils étaient fâchés si les deux shinobis n'avaient pas eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bon, blagues à part. Reprit Naruto. Il faudrait voir avec Gaara s'il ne peut pas nommer sa sœur comme ambassadrice à Konoha, où un truc du genre qui lui convienne...

-C'est vrai que tu risque de passer ton temps à aller le chercher à Suna! Sourit Tsunade. Enfin ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, tu t'entends plus que bien avec Kazekage-Sama et je crois que Temari-San apprécie notre climat...

-Pas sûr que ce soit le climat et qu'elle apprécie le plus...

Les cinquièmes et sixièmes Hokage de Konoha continuèrent leur travail administratif en plaisantant comme des élèves de l'académie.

Un peu plus tard, Naruto reprit son sérieux et s'adressa à sa chef.

-Au fait, vous n'auriez pas une mission pour l'unité Uzumaki?

-Quel genre?

-Le genre « discret »... Qui durerait à peu près trois semaines... Si possible dans un coin isolé...la forêt de la mort par exemple...

Tsunade eut un sourire.

-Je vois... Justement, maintenant que tu en parle, je crois que je dois avoir ça...

-Merci.

Le cinquième se replongea dans son formulaire d'achat de matériel puis sortit une fiche d'ordre de mission et commença à écrire.

-Naruto, j'en conclut que tout est prêt?

-Pas tout à fait, mais ça suit son cours... Tout sera finit à temps; on reviendra quelques jours avant le solstice pour lancer les réjouissance...

-Très bien.

Tsunade laissa son héritier trimmer pendant encore un quart d'heure puis le libéra. Naruto la salua et partit, rangeant dans sa poche son ordre de mission. Trois semaines d'entrainement intensif avec la bénédiction du Hokage: les hiérarques n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir...

[OOO]

Dans son bureau de la section surveillance de Konoha, Masamori Hyûga était pensif. Il prenait des notes dan sur cahier noir, les sourcils froncés, l'air grave. Ce qui le gênait c'était que tout se passait trop bien...et à la fois très mal.

Bien entendu le projet d'assassinat du Hokage avait lamentablement échoué, comme il l'avait prévu. Orochimaru lui même n'avait pas réussi à avoir Tsunade ; alors quelques mercenaires anonymes...

Non, ce qui inquiétait le plus jeune des hiérarques, c'était qu'il ne s'était rien passé ensuite! Personne ne semblait au courant de l'attaque et pas moyen de retrouver les mercenaires: ils n'étaient ni à la morgue, ni en cellule. Ils ne s'étaient tout de même pas volatilisés? Et du coup pas moyen de se débarrasser de ses vieillards impotents en les faisant accuser...

Masamori se calma, il ne fallait pas céder à la panique. Le reste de son plan se déroulait sans accroc et personne ne se doutait de rien. Il était de toute façon impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui. En plus, s'il obtenait ce qu'il recherchait avec tant d'ardeur, les autre membres du conseil familiale ne serait absolument plus un problème...

C'est à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte. Le haut gradé des services de surveillance referma vivement son cahier et le revoqua dans un nuage de fumée.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et un subordonné du hiérarque Hyûga, porteur de byakugans, s'introduisit dans la pièce. Il paraissait assez content de lui.

-Ça y est chef, nous avons l'information. Assura-t-il en s'approchant.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, c'est juste...

-TAIS-TOI ! Les murs ont des oreilles!

L'homme hocha la tête et jeta des regards alentour d'un air suspicieux.

-Désolé, je...

-Ça ira. Retire toi je te pris. Et préviens les autres: nous agirons en même temps que l'autre opération.

-Bien Masamori-sama.

Le shinobi ressortit, laissant seul son chef. Celui-ci eut un rictus déplaisant. Tout se présentait bien, il ne restait plus qu'un seul problème...la cadette ou l'ainée? Bah. Il y avait peut-être moyen d'avoir les deux...

Dans le couloir, le subordonné s'éloignait d'un pas vif. Il ne remarqua pas que l'un de ses pieds venait venait de laisser une empreinte sur le sol, comme un tampon encreur. La marque de semelle changea soudain de forme pour prendre celle d'un petit lézard. L'animal prit du volume, se décolla du sol et rampa à toute vitesse vers le mur. Il l'escalada en souplesse, passa par la fenêtre ouverte et s'évanouit dans les buissons.

[OOO]

En fin de compte, Hanabi n'avait pas perdue sa journée. Elle s'était réconciliée avec sa sœur et elle avait passé un bon quart d'heure dans ses bras à se faire consoler. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, mais Hanabi n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Une fois la crise de larmes passé, la cadette des sœurs Hyûga s'était platement excusée et les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Après avoir acheté des bentos, elles s'étaient assises pour manger et Hinata lui avait parlé du plan.

Bien entendu, la petite sœur y avait immédiatement adhéré et avait promis son soutiens total. A son propre étonnement, les conséquences de l'opération « L'oiseau en cage » ne lui avaient fait ni chaud ni froid.

La suite de la journée avait également été fort plaisante pour Hanabi puisqu'elle avait réalisé un vieux rêve: faire une « viré lèche-vitrine » avec sa soeur. Ça pouvait sembler superficiel, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience.

Lorsque les deux princesse se furent séparés en se promettant de se revoir bientôt, Hanabi s'était dirigée vers chez elle, portant sous son bras un paquet de vêtements qu'elle avait l'intention de cacher sous son fûton en attendant de pouvoir en profiter; Ça sœur était toujours très timide, mais elle avait du goût! Malheureusement, son père et les hiérarques ne seraient certainement pas de cet avis...

En tournant à un croisement, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme brun, au cheveux dressés et à la longue écharpe.

-Oh!

-Hum, bonjour Konahamaru-Kun.

-Ouai, euh... Salut! Tu fais quoi dans le coin Hanabi-San?

-Rien de particulier, je rentre juste chez moi... Et toi même?

-Pas grand chose... J'ai une mission demain et je me ballade en attendant!

-Ah! C'est bien ça.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Konohamaru cherchait désespérément quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais rien ne vînt et il la referma piteusement.

-Bon et bien... au revoir, Konohamaru-Kun. Salua Hanabi, s'apprêtant à partir.

Le cerveau du jeune homme se mit à mouliner à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite!

-Attends! Euh...je...tu... Et nous...! Enfin, voilà quoi!

C'était pitoyable. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tourne comme ça chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à elle? Elle allait finir par le prendre pour un demeuré! Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué...enfin normalement!

Hanabi se retourna vers lui, un surprise. Elle remarqua incidemment que les joues du jeune homme avaient prises la couleur préférée de celles de sa grande sœur... Serait-il possible que... Non mais c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai!

-Konohamaru-Kun... Fit-elle d'un air mutin. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, n'hésite pas! Est-ce que je peux t'aider?

-« Et comment! » Hurla son esprit. « Je suis fou de toi! Sors avec moi! »

-Et bien...euh...c'est...c'est possible... Lâchat sa voix.

Hanabi se donna un air vaguement amusé face au trouble de son camarade, mais intérieurement elle rayonnait de joie. Bon sang! Ce n'était pas possible! C'était juste incroyable! Et en plus dans une telle journée! Mais que faire? Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution...

Le shinobi du clan Sarutobi inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains. Cette fois il allait réussir! Sa futur mission était périlleuse, il ne voulait pas laisse de regret.

-Hanabi-San! Je...je voudrais te dire que... enfin tu vois, je dois partir pour une mission dangeureuse et je voulais te parler avant! Je sais que c'est égoïste et que tu vas sans doute me trouver ridicule, mais je...

Il prit une nouvelle fois sa respiration … et sa lança.

-Je t'...

Le jeune homme ne put pas finir sa déclaration; en deux pas, Hanabi s'approcha de lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, les mains croisées dans le dos et l'embrassa. Pas sur les lèvres. Pas sur la joue. Juste au coin de la bouche. Comme une question, comme une promesse.

-Qu...su'est-ce que...?

La jeune femme se détourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous reparlerons de ceci à ton retours, Konohamaru-Kun. Je compte sur toi pour me revenir sain et sauf...

Laissant là son camarade trop hébété pour réagir, Hanabi s'éclipsa d'un bond gracieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était vraiment heureuse; elle avait à présent des êtres, des proches qui valaient vraiment la peine qu'elle les défendent. Elle ne pourrait jamais remercier convenablement Naruto et Hinata pour cela. Maintenant il fallait que « l'oiseau en cage » s'envole. A tout prix.

-« Quand même... » Pensa-t-elle en se remémorant le shinobi à l'écharpe. « Je plains Hinata-Nee-Chan si le siens est aussi peu dégourdi! Les hommes, il faut vraiment tout faire à leur place on dirait... »

[OOO]

Dans le coin cuisine de son appartement, Kakashi terminait de verser de l'eau bouillante dans trois grands bols de ramen, commandés à Ichraku et tout juste livrés. Ce soir il recevait...

Une voix s'éleva de la salle à manger.

-Maître Kakashi! C'est prêt? Je meurs de faim!

Le Jônin soupira.

-Ça viens, ça viens...

Rejoignant ses invités, il déposa les bols fumants sur la table et s'assit face à deux de ses disciples. Naruto s'empara vivement d'une portion de nouilles et se mit à saliver en abondance, attendant qu'elles cuisent. Saï, quant à lui, restait perplexe.

-Ça ne va pas, Saï?

-Si, si Kakashi-Sensei. J'ai simplement encore dû mal comprendre ce que me disait Naruto-Kun...

Le chef des services secrets jeta un oeil vers le futur Hokage. Celui-ci n'avait absolument pas perçu qu'on parlait de lui, trop occupé qu'il était à frétiller d'impatience, fixant ses ramens comme si cela pouvait les aider à cuire plus vite.

-Et? Que t'as-t-il dit? Demanda le sensei.

-Que vous nous invitiez à manger et que vous lui aviez promis de la grande cuisine.

-Itadakimasu! Annonça Naruto en se jeta sur ses pâtes.

-Mais les ramens ne sont pas de la « grande cuisine », si?

-Mgngnarf, mgnmgnmiam!

Les deux autres convives se tournèrent vers Naruto qui venait de tenter de répondre à Saï. Malheureusement (ou pas), sa bouche pleine à ras-bord de nouilles ne lui permettait guère de s'exprimer intelligiblement. Il déglutit avec peine.

-Je disais: t'y connais rien! Les ramens sont le meilleur plat du monde.

-Ah bon? Mais mon livre sur la cuisine disait que...

-Ne l'écoute pas Saï. Coupa Kakashi. La grande cuisine ce n'est pas ça...

-DE QUOI...?

-Ah! Je savais bien que j'avais lu correctement!

-Mais vous êtes dingues tous les deux!

-Elle va avoir du boulot Hinata... Murmura Kakashi pour lui même.

-Enfin, Naruto... Soit raisonnable! Les ramens c'est lourd, c'est gras et d'un point de vue nutritif...c'est vraiment pas terrible!

-« Il n'a pas tort pour une fois,l'handicapé des sentiments... » Siffla le démon-renard. « Si seulement tu te mangeait un bon steak plus souvent... »

-Kakashi-Sensei, vous auriez du radis saumuré par hasard? Demanda le shinobi blond en se tournant vers le blanc.

-Euh... Je dois en avoir au réfrigérateur...mais pourquoi?

-Oh! Pour rien...

-« Fais pas ça! Fais pas ça! Fais pas ça! Je dis plus rien! Pitié! »

Les trois shinobis se mirent à manger dans un calme relatif. Saï feuilletait son traité de nutrition tout en mangeant, Kakashi attendait que ses disciples tournent la tête pour enfourner une bouchée à la vitesse de l'éclair et Naruto engloutissait son plat avec une joie proche de l'indécence. Il finit bien entendu son bol le premier.

-Kakashi-Sensei, la pièce est sûre?

-Aussi sûre que possible...

Naruto déposa se baguettes et sortit un parchemin.

-Vous en êtes où de votre coté? Vous les avez trouvés?

-Oui. Fit le fils du croc-blanc. Heureusement que vous avez découvert qu'il se tramait quelque chose, sinon ça aurait pu très mal tourner!

-Il faut remercier Neji-San! Nota le dessinateur. C'est lui qui a eut le courage d'en parler à Hokage-Sama!

-C'est bien vrai! Confirma Naruto. Vous pensez agir comment?

-On va les prendre sur le fait... Assura le sensei avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai mis Yamato, Anko et Aoba sur le coup; je propose que ton unité et la mienne agissent simultanément. Ça te vas?

-Impeccable. Ça vas leur faire tout drôle!

Naruto nota quelques lignes sur son parchemin pui se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Au fait Saï, tu as réussit à en savoir plus à propos de ce que ton espion d'encre à récolté à la section surveillance?

-Non... Rien de neuf...

Il tendit quelques notes à Maître Kakashi.

-Tenez, sensei. C'est assez troublant mais on risque de ne pas avoir le temps de s'en occuper.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on s'entraine à mort si on veut être prêts... Et sinon ? Karin a passé le message?

-Oui, c'est fait? D'ailleurs je pense que...

-« Ding Dong! »

La sonnette se fit entendre, coupant Saï dans son élan.

-Entrez! Cria Kakashi.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura entra, une liasse de papiers sous le bras.. Elle s'avança vers la table.

-Bonsoir Maître Kakashi! Bonsoir les garçons!

-Salut Sakura-Chan!

-Bien le bonsoir.

-Bienvenue Sakura. Ça va?

La jeune femme s'assit et déposa ses documents sur la table.

-Pfiou! Je suis vannée! Je n'ai pas arrêté de la journée! Et en plus, monsieur le futur Hokage se permet de me faire faire des heures sup'...

-Désolé Sakura-Chan! C'était vraiment important...

La medic-nin eut un sourire franc.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. J'ai revérifié tout les documents que Karin-San m'a transmits et il n'y a pas de problème d'un point de vue médical.

-Merci! C'est rassurant de savoir que tu t'en ai occupé.

L'équipe sept resta un moment à discuter. Ils étaient tous réunis pour la première fois depuis longtemps et les relations s'étaient appaisées. Naruto et Sakura plaisantaient sous les regards soulagés des deux autres. L'épisode Uchiwa était terminé. Il fallait tourner la page. L'unité Kakashi s'en était tiré tant bien que mal.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se leva et annonça qu'elle devait partir. Naruto se proposa de la raccompagner et ils partirent après que le futur sixième eut récupéré les documents médicaux, laissant Saï et Kakashi discuter des informations obtenus par les créatures d'encre du dessinateur.

Le trajet jusque chez Sakura se fit en silence, aucun des deux ne sachant par où commencer. Enfin, alors que la kunoïchi poussait sa porte, Naruto fit le premier pas.

-Tu sais, Sakura-Chan...je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix! Si seulement j'avais pu faire autrement...

-Je sais. J'ai été idiote de t'en vouloir. Tu veux bien me pardonner?

-Bien sû! On est amis, non?

-Oui... On est amis...

Les deux survivants de la première équipe sept se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Cette fois ça y était: ils avaient fait la paix. La véritable amitié résiste à tout.

-Bon et bien il faut que j'y aille. Je dois me prépares, je part en mission demain à l'aube. A bientôt Sakura-Chan!

-Bonne nuit Naruto.

[OOO]

Tout d'abords désolé pour mon retard que je ne peux qualifier que d'odieux. Vraiment. J'ai honte. (mais pas trop.)

Continuez à reviewer (moche ce verbe, non?) comme ça! J'adore! Et ceux qui mettent plusieurs reviews... Je vous AIIIIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Bref.

Désolé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus et que vous serez fidèles au rendez-vous pour le prochain!

Bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	10. La vraie force de Konoha

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Cette fois ça y est. On s'approche de la fin… Ou pas ? Bref, vous verrez bien. Aujourd'hui au menus : humour, amour, action… (Comment ça encore ? C'est pour ça que vous lisez cette fiction, non ? J'ai pas un tel nombre de reviews pour rien… MERCI !)

**Chapitre 10 :** La vraie force de Konoha

Debout au milieu de la clairière, en position de garde, Hinata écoutait les bruits de la forêt de la mort. Elle n'utilisait pas ses byakugans pour simuler l'effet de surprise.

Soudain, l'air siffla derrière elle, la faisant se retourner d'un mouvement gracieux.

-BYAKUGANS !

Dans ces yeux blancs, ce reflétaient à présent ceux cerclés de noir de Naruto. En une fraction de seconde, il venait de parcourir la vingtaine de mètres qui séparaient le bord de la clairière de la position de sa comparse. Immédiatement, la jeune femme libéra son chakra et lança la technique défensive ultime des Hyûgas.

- Jûkken ! Kaiten ! _Poing souple ! Le tourbillon divin !_

Alors qu'il allait percuter la muraille de chakra bleutée, le futur Hokage lança son attaque favorite. Le Rasengan gonflée au chakra Senjutsu s'abattit sur sa cible.

Le choc fut violent et la princesse Hyûga fut projetée dans les airs. A cet instant, une nuée d'oiseaux peints à l'encre sortit en sifflant des feuillages et la percuta en tout sens, l'empêchant de reprendre ses appuis. Lorsqu'enfin elle put retoucher terre, groggy, elle recula de deux pas en chancelant…et une lame effilée se posa sur sa jugulaire.

-Terminé… Lui murmura Karin.

Hinata soupira et ferma son Dôjutsu.

-En effet, oui… On dirait que nous avons enfin trouvé le bon schéma tactique. Ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant.

Naruto se précipita vers elle.

-Hinata ! Tu vas bien ? On n'y a pas été trop fort ? Pas de blessure ? Karin ! Vois ce que tu peux faire ! Vite !

Il était à présent très, très près de sa petite amie et l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Sous le coup de l'inquiétude, il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que le teint d'Hinata rougissait de plus en plus à mesures qu'il la parcourait des yeux et des mains.

-« Hihihihi… Il est vraiment trop mignon et attentionné et… Hihihihi… Et puis, il a de grandes mains… Peut-être que si je lui dis où j'ai mal, il… Stop stop stop ! Concentration Hinata ! Il faut que je le rassure ! Je n'ai rien de grave. »

Au moment où l'ANBU à masque de chat arrivait à cette brillante (et sage) conclusion, Naruto lui posa les mains sur les joues et scruta son visages pour y détecter une quelconque blessure.

-Bon, ça à l'air d'aller, tu… Hinata ! Hinata !

Karin bondit juste à temps pour rattraper sa camarade qui venait de s'effondrer en arrière, molle comme une guimauve. L'allongeant précautionneusement, la médecin coupa court à l'affolement de son chef d'équipe.

-Naruto-Kun, calme-toi ! Regarde, elle va bien… Tu crois qu'elle aurait un tel sourire dans le cas contraire ?

Effectivement, la princesse aux yeux blancs arborait un sourire qui, s'il l'avait put, lui aurait fait trois fois le tour de la tête… Sa peau reprenait peu à peu une couleur normale, mais elle aurait sans doute encore rendue jalouses bien des tomates…

Saï s'approcha et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec la rouge : ces deux là avait beau sortir ensemble, ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire…

[OOO]

Les shinobis de gardes devant la porte du cinquième Hokage avait du mal à ne pas partir en courant.

Depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, plusieurs des membres du conseil du clan Hyûgas se répandaient en récriminations à l'encontre de Tsunade. Il faut dire qu'à quatre jours du solstice d'hiver, l'aînée des princesses Hyûgas manquait toujours à l'appel et le Godaime refusait purement et simplement de révéler où elle se trouvait.

Ce qui donnait des envies de fuite aux factionnaires n'était pas la présence des porteurs de Byakugans. Non, ce qui les terrorisait, c'était ce qui allait suivre. Il ne fallait jamais faire suer la princesse des limaces…Jamais.

-Enfin, Hokage-Sama ! S'énervait un des vieillards. Vous devez nous dire où ce trouve Hinata-San !

-Hyûga-Sama…

-Sa présence est indispensable pour notre cérémonie du solstice !

-Hyûga-Sama…

-Et vous n'êtes pas sans avoir que c'est un évènement très important pour notre clan !

-Hyûga-Sama.

- Or notre clan est indispensable au village !

-Hyûga.

-Je vous demande donc… Non ! Je vous sommes de…

-SBLAAAAM !

À l'extérieur de la pièce, les plantons se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas intervenir. Leur chef venait simplement d'imposer le silence en faisant trépasser son bureau. Ce n'était jamais que le troisième depuis le début du mois de décembre. Rien d'alarmant. C'était plutôt une bonne moyenne.

Les deux shinobis placèrent d'un même mouvement leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. La suite n'allait pas tarder. Et en effet, une véritable explosion vocale résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

-VOUS ME SOMMEZ ? Eructa la blonde plantureuse. VOUS ME SOMMEZ, MOI ? VOUS SAVEZ A QUI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ, HYUGA ?

-Mais enfin c'est… Tenta un des hiérarques.

-SILEEEEEENCE ! VOUS PARLEREZ QUAND JE VOUS LE DIRAIS ! SI VOUS L'OUVREZ SANS MON ACCORD JE VOUS FAIS TAIRE DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

Devant l'air choqué de ses « interlocuteurs », le Hokage continua sur sa lancée.

-MAINTENANT ECOUTEZ BIEN ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER AVEC VOS HISTOIRES ! HINATA HYUGA SE TROUVE EN CE MOMENT EN MISSION CONFIDENTIELLE DIRECTEMENT SUR MES ORDRES ! ALORS VOS PROBLEMES D'ORGANISATION JE M'EN TAMPONNE LE KIMONO AVEC UN KUNAI ! COMPRIS ?

-Eh, bien…

-SILEEEEENCE ! VOTRE CLAN N'EST PAS PLUS IMPORTANT QUE LE VILLAGE TOUT ENTIER ! VOUS FERIEZ BIEN DE VOUS EN SOUVENIR AVANT DE REVENIR MENACER LE REPRESENTANT DE TOUT SES HABITANTS !

Sans s'en rendre compte, les chefs du clan aux byakugans, s'étaient serrés les uns contre les autres dans un reflexe animal de sauvegarde.

-REPONDEZ ! Ordonna Tsunade tandis que Shizune grimaçait pour cause de tympan meurtrit.

-Nous… Commença le moins lâche des hiérarques.

-SILEEEENCE ! SORTEZ ! ET NE REVENEZ PLUS OU JE VOUS LACHE KATSUYU AUX TROUSSES ! DE-HORS !

Sans aucune honte, les vieillards se précipitèrent vers l'issue salvatrice que leur ouvrait la seconde du Hokage et disparurent en lâchant quelques imprécations et autres « ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! ».

Shizune referma la porte en tentant de réprimer son sourire et s'y adossa. Elle craqua exactement au même moment que sa maîtresse et les deux femmes explosèrent de rire. Voir les hiérarques du prestigieux clan Hyuga s'enfuir ainsi n'était pas un spectacle donné à tout le monde ! Et s'ils avaient pu savoir ce qui se préparait, ils auraient sans doute courus encore plus vite… La vraie force de Konoha se mettait en marche.

[OOO]

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt de la mort, Hinata reprenait ses esprits. Les yeux clos, elle entendait Karin qui tentait d'expliquer à Naruto le « pourquoi » de son évanouissement. Elle avait manifestement laissé tomber l'idée de lui présenter la vérité et mettait tout sur le compte de la fatigue et de la faim. Le tout en faisant périodiquement taire Saï qui tentait de gaffer.

Ouvrant ses perles d'ivoire, la princesse contempla le ciel un instant, puis tourna la tête vers ses camarades qui déballaient le déjeuner du jour. Elle faillit retourner fissa au pays des trente-six (chandelles). Malgré le froid mordant de la fin de l'automne, son amour avait retiré le plastron de sa tenue d'ANBU pour lui confectionner un oreiller, révélant le débardeur de mailles qu'il portait en dessous. La légère protection moulait ses muscles et soulignait ses formes masculines.

Hinata sentait monter en elle une envie de glousser bêtement et des pensées pour le moins gênantes traversèrent son esprit. N'y tenant plus, elle laissa échapper un petit rire aigu. L'entendant, les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle.

-Réveillée, Hinata ? Demanda Karin en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

-Ou..oui, oui. Ça va. Je crois que j'ai besoin de manger ! Répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

La kunoïchi médecin vérifia rapidement l'état de santé de son amie et les quatre s'installèrent en cercle pour manger.

-Vachement bonnes ces galettes de riz ! S'exclama le ninja-renard en s'empiffrant. Qui est-ce qui les a préparées ?

-Ce…c'est moi… Murmura Hinata.

-Et bien bravo ! J'adore ça !

-« Moi aussi ! » Assura le démon-renard.

-C'est vrai que c'est excellent. Ajouta Saï en goutant à son tour. Arriver à rendre aussi bon un plat aussi simple, c'est un exploit dont je suis bien incapable ! Tu es bonne à marier Hinata-San !

Si le dessinateur avait eu un soupçon de capacité en psychologie féminine, il aurait remarqué que le regard de Karin était meurtrier et teinté de jalousie tandis que la brune tentait manifestement de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de riz. Mais il n'en avait pas et continua donc en s'adressant à son camarade blond.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Naruto-Kun ?

-Euh…si, si ! Bien sûr ! Répondit celui-ci sans réfléchir. Mais de toute façon c'est à Hinata-Chan de décid… Hinata ! HINATA !

Cette fois c'est dans les bras nus de son amour de toujours que la princesse aux yeux blancs s'écroula, submergée par l'émotion et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

[OOO]

-Alors Neji-Nii-Chan ? Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, Hanabi-Chan. On peut dire cela…

-Je viens de parler au dernier de ma liste, il est des nôtres.

-Idem pour moi. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de l'unité Uzumaki.

-Ça nous fait quatre-vingts pour cent des membres du clan derrière nous. Civils compris.

Le génie des Hyugas hocha la tête.

-Et sur ceux restant, plus de la moitié est constituée de ceux que nous n'avons pas pus approcher. On peut estimer les fidèles aux hiérarques à moins d'une trentaine, en comptant les non-combattants. Continua la jeune fille.

-Il est bon de noter que même dans les familles proches des hiérarques, une bonne part de ceux que nous avons approchés ont jurés de nous suivre !

-De te suivre…

-Non. Sans votre soutien à toutes les deux je ne peux, et ne veux, rien faire. Et puis nous avons le soutien de Naruto-Kun.

Hanabi sourit tendrement à son cousin. Sa noblesse ne faisait aucun doute. Si tout ce passait bien, le clan se dirigeait sans aucun doute vers un âge d'or…

-Il faudra vraiment que je pense à le remercier quand tout sera terminé…

-C'est vrai ! Abonda Neji. Avec tout ce qu'il à fait pour notre clan !

-Oui, mais je parlais même d'un point de vue personnel…

-Vraiment… ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit (ou pas assez), la cadette des princesses Hyuga rougit légèrement et tenta de détourner la conversation.

-Oui, bon, bref. Toute la branche secondaire est au courant du déroulement des opérations ?

-Au grand complet. Et qu'à donc fait Naruto-Kun pour que tu veuille le remercier personnellement ?

Neji sentait son sang de grand frère par procuration commencer à chauffer. Ce crétin blond n'aurait quand même pas osé… ? Non…

-Oh ! Trois fois rien ! Assura la jeune fille en prenant la teinte chère à sa sœur. Il ne reste plus qu'à ce que nos alliés nous indiquent le lieu ou aura lieu le descellement, n'est ce pas ?

Une veine battit à la tempe de Neji.

-C'est cela… nous sommes presque prêts…

-Il y a un problème, Neji-Nii-San ?

-Hum… Tu n'es pas sans connaître les sentiments d'Hinata pour Naruto… ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne…sauf peut-être notre père ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien… Vos « remerciements » ne risques-t-il pas de poser problèmes… ?

Ses poings s'étaient crispés et sa mâchoire se contractait dangereusement… Hanabi sembla soudain comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Oh ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je… Que Naruto-Sama… Nous…

-Je ne crois rien… Annonça le génie des Hyugas d'une voix dangereusement calme. Je ne fais que m'informer pour savoir s'il serait bon que je brise chacun des os du corps de ce… de ce…

Hanabi rejoignit le niveau de rougeur faciale de son aînée dans ses meilleurs moments et se mit à regarder en tous sens comme pour chercher une échappatoire. Entendant les dents de son cousin grincer de fureur, elle se décida à lâcher la vérité…ou du moins une partie.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! J'éprouve le plus grand respect pour Naruto-Sama, mais ça s'arrête là ! Et puis je ne ferais jamais ça à Hinata-Chan ! C'est juste que…

-Que quoi… ?

Hanabi inspira un grand coup et décida de se servir du masque de dignité qu'elle avait utilisé si souvent pour cacher ses sentiments. C'est donc d'une voix sûre et assurée qu'elle répondit à son cousin.

-Disons que notre cher futur Hokage m'a permis, avec l'aide de ma sœur, de comprendre une chose importante sur mon cœur…et que cela m'a permis de prendre une décision importante d'ordre personnelle. Une décision qui pourrait bien avoir une influence sur la suite de ma vie.

Neji se détendit. Un léger remords l'assaillit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse plus confiance à son ami...Il avait plus qu'assez prouvée sa valeur.

Le chef de la Bûnke soupira et hocha la tête à l'attention d'Hanabi. Tandis que les deux shinobis se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, il se dit qu'Hinata était entre de bonnes mains… En revanche, il faudrait qu'il trouve qui était le sujet de la « décision » de sa plus jeune cousine… Histoire d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui…

[OOO]

L'ANBU au masque de chat sortit de l'évanouissement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les petites tapes que lui donnait Naruto sur les joues avaient finis par faire effet.

-Hinata ! S'exclama celui-ci. Bienvenue parmi nous ! Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Voui, voui…

-Vraiment ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Jura-t-il, la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

La jeune femmes aux longs cheveux de jais se redressa et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son protecteur.

-Tu étais sérieux… ?

Le jeune homme eut un rire nerveux.

-Ben…c'est-à-dire que… Enfin tu vois… Je… Oui, mais… Je… Tu… Enfin, nous…

Se rendant compte qu'il se rendait ridicule, il finit par se taire et regarda tendrement sa compagne.

-Je suis pas doué, hein ? Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non, je c..crois que moi non plus… On va y aller à notre rythme…

-Bonne idée…

Naruto se pencha doucement en avant et effleura de ses lèvres celle d'Hinata.

-Oups ! Désolés de déranger ! S'exclama Saï en sortant du couvert des arbres où lui et Karin étaient partis chercher le reste de l'équipement du groupe. Continuez, vous occupez pas de n…

-SBLAM !

Un coup de point de la rouge l'atteignit derrière les oreilles.

-Crétin…

Lorsque les quatre membres de l'unité « Shin » eurent rassemblées leurs affaires, Naruo donna le signal du départ. Il était temps de rentrer à Konoha. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient chargés.

[OOO]

Le village des feuilles tout entier fourmillait d'activité à la veille du solstice d'hiver. Partout on s'affairait à préparer les festivités ; on montait des bûchers pour les feux de joie et des scènes de planches pour les différentes manifestations, discours et spectacles. Un seul clan brillait par son absence : le clan Hyuga. Conformément à ses traditions, le clan aux byakugans avait sa propre cérémonie privée, qui commémorait sa création. Cet évènement servait également pour les moments importants du clan, tels que les mariages…ou la désignation d'héritiers.

Dans le centre du village, assis au sur un banc de bois, un shinobi s'adressait à trois de ses camarades.

-Voilà ce qu'il en est de notre coté. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les trois se regardèrent rapidement et hochèrent la tête.

-Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô est prêt. Annonça Shikamaru. Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

-Non. Répondit Naruto en toute franchise. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent mal tourner. Mais j'ai confiance, à nous tous c'est du tout cuit ! On a pesé chaque détail et franchement je crois qu'on a fait le maximum.

Ino éclata de son rire clair.

-C'est sûr ! On croirait de tes plans Shikamaru-Kun !

Sa remarque arracha un rire aux deux garçons de son équipe et une moue boudeuse au futur Hokage.

-Mouais…. Bon… C'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore des trucs à faire. Fit ce dernier en se relevant. Je compte sur vous !

-Tu peux. Répondit Chôji avec un grand sourire. Shika-Kun s'occupe de coordonner les « douze de Konoha ».

Le ninja-renard salua ses amis et s'élança par-dessus un mur , disparaissant rapidement à leur vue.

Un peu plus loin, une kunoïchi de la branche secondaire du clan Hyûga croisa sans les voir deux shinobis qui marchaient en sens inverse. Elle était chargée d'effectuer des courses pour la cérémonie du lendemain mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle commençait à se demander si le seigneur Neji allait vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose. « Attendez le signal. » avait-il dit. Mais il restait à peine plus de vingt quatre heures et toujours rien. Alors qu'elle poussait un soupire à fendre l'âme, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

-Que fait l'oiseau lorsque la cage est fermée ? Demanda l'un des shinobis dans son dos.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Il crochète la serrure avec son bec ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux ninjas la regardaient d'un air rassurant. Il y avait un homme et une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. La femme secoua ses cheveux rouges.

-Rue des cigales. Numéros dix-sept. A dix-neuf heures trente-cinq. Vous viendrez avec vos deux filles.

-D'accord, mais je…

Son second contact, un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint blanc lui coupa la parole dans un sourire.

-En cas où on vous poserait des questions, c'est Damoiselle Hinata qui vous à demandé d'aller lui chercher de quoi se restaurer pendant qu'elle se prépare à la cérémonie. Vous passiez dans le couloir devant ses appartements et elle vous à confiée cette mission. C'est tout.

Sans laisser le temps à la porteuse du sceau de l'oiseau en cage le temps de réagir, les deux shinobis disparurent dans un coup de vent. La kunoïchi reprit sa route, rassurée. Elle était impressionnée par l'organisation de ce qui se préparait. Elle avait juste eut les informations dont elle avait besoin. Même si elle avait voulu trahir ses sauveurs, (et elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que cela) elle n'aurait rien eut d'intéressant à raconter Un coup aussi bien préparé ne pouvait que bien se dérouler.

[OOO]

Kakashi Hatake tourna une page de son « paradis du batifolage ». Devant lui, lui tournant le dos, le cinquième Hokage de Konoha observait les préparatifs par sa fenêtre.

-Où en êtes-vous, Kakashi ?

Le ninja copieur levant un œil (le seul disponible) de son bouquin.

-On les tient. Dès que Naruto et ses camarades lancent leur opération, nous intervenons. Vous ne courrez aucun risque.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète… Murmura le Hokage. Ces fous veulent frapper en pleine foule !

Elle frappa du poing sur sa table.

-Cela ne doit pas avoir lieu, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, Hokage-Sama. Si nous l'avions put, nous les aurions arrêtés il y a plus d'un mois, mais…

-…il ne fallait pas que les commanditaires se doutent que leur coup était manqué, je sais. Tu as pris toutes les dispositions ?

-Oui. Je me charge personnellement de les interpeller avec mon équipe. Au moindre signe de résistance ils sont morts. De plus quatre autres équipes boucleront les lieux. Ils sont fichus.

La voix de Kakashi était assurée, il arborait son habituel sourire réconfortant. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient que ses ennemis avaient tout intérêt à courir loin et à très bien se cacher. Tsunade sourit à son tour. Elle était si fière de diriger des shinobis d'une telle trempe ! De protéger quelque chose d'aussi beau et précieux que la volonté du feu.

[OOO]

La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, remplaçant une courte journée de l'extrême fin de l'automne. Pourtant, l'effervescence ne diminuait nullement dans le village. Chacun était toujours très occupé, qui terminant de fixer une affiche, qui de revérifier encore une fois les fixations d'une lanterne. Quelqu'un qui aurait eut un moment à perdre, aurait peut-être remarqué un ballet quelque peu étrange dans les rues.

En effet, répartis en différents endroits du village en ébullition, une dizaine de shinobis abordait discrètement de petits groupes de membres de la Bûnke. Ces ninjas les conduisaient ensuite avec moult précautions et détours à une petite salle cachée dans les sous-sols de Konoha d'où ils ressortaient quelques minutes plus tard, généralement fous de joie.

Assis en haut d'un immeuble surplombant l'entrée secrète, l'héritier du clan Nara posa une paire de jumelles sur ses yeux. Il observa quelques instants les trois femmes du clan Hyûga que Sakura menait vers la trappe au fond d'une ruelle. Il marmonna et porta son attention sur le bloc-notes posé sur ses genoux après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Dix-neuf heures zéro trois… Elles sont en retard sur leur horaire, j'ai bien fait de prévoir une marge.

Shikamaru cocha quelque chose sur ses notes et soupira. Il se pencha au dessus du vide et adressa un signe de main à Ino qui surveillait l'autre bout de la rue, quelques toits plus loin. La jeune femme lui répondit et après quelques instants il sentit la kunoïchi faire irruption dans sa conscience.

-« Shika ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Rien de grave. Préviens juste Lee de retarder l'arriver du groupe de dix-neuf heures dix. Le connaissant il va les presser et arriver en avance, or nous avons déjà trois minutes de retard. »

-« Bien reçu. Ça se passe bien à l'intérieur ? »

-« Ça à l'air d'aller, un oiseau messager de Saï m'a rapporté qu'il n'y avait pas de problème mais qu'il ne pourraient pas tenir un rythme plus soutenu. »

-« Très bien, je vais transmettre. De mon coté les insectes de Shino sont venus m'apporter le rapport du l'heure Tenten a faillit se faire repérer avec le groupe de dix-neuf heures vingt et Chôji a eut du mal à trouver le groupe de dix-neuf heure trente, mais sinon tout va bien. »

-« Parfait. Je compte sur toi. »

-« Bravo pour ton organisation, Shika-Kun ! Si tu continues comme ça, Naruto-Kun va faire de toi son assistant ! »

-« Parle pas de malheur… »

La kunoïchi du clan Yamanaka rompit sa technique de transposition mentale et son camarade se retrouva seul dans sa tête. Il feuilleta les pages de son calepin et eut un sourire. Il revoyait encore Naruto l'abordant en lui disant qu'il avait un plan pour une opération « un peu » spéciale et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un « assez intelligent pour suivre mes plans géniaux ». Et il fallait l'avouer, le plan de Naruto était génial et surtout parfaitement organisé (Shikamaru soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement les membres de l'unité Uzumaki d'avoir donné un gros coup de main à leur chef).

La quasi-totalité des membres de la branche secondaire du clan Hyûga s'était vue répartir en petits groupes et attribuer une « heure de passage ». Tous les amis du futur Hokage étaient chargés d'amener les Hyugas à la cachette (gracieusement fournie par Tsunade) et de les en faire sortir ensuite par une autre porte. Le tout sans que les différents groupes se croisent et en s'assurant qu'ils ne soient ni suivis ni espionnés par les hiérarques ou leurs sbires. Le joueur de shogi s'était vu charger de la coordination et de la surveillance de cette partie de l'opération, Naruto était occupé par la partie centrale.

Shikamaru remit ses jumelles sur son nez et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Ino avait raison, c'était gros comme une maison : ce crétin de Naruto allait lui donner le poste d'assistant du Hokage…

-Galère….

[OOO]

De lourds nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de Konoha. En cette soirée du premier jour de l'hiver il commençait à faire vraiment froid mais les rues étaient noires de monde. Les habitants de Konoha, ninjas ou non, se rassemblaient sur la place et dans les rues devant le bâtiment du Hokage. Dans quelques minutes, le Godaime ferait son discours depuis la terrasse supérieure, lançant les festivités du solstice d'hiver.

Sur le visage de pierre du quatrième Hokage, surplombant la scène, une kunoïchi à la queue de cheval ébouriffé et au masque de serpent observait la scène. Elle surveillait plus particulièrement les artificiers qui vérifiaient leur pas de tir à l'arrière du palais du Hokage. Au nombre de cinq, ils avaient aligné suffisamment d'explosif pour faire sauter tout le bâtiment. Ce qui était exactement leur intention…

Bien entendu, de nombreuses vérifications étaient faites avant d'engager tels ou tels personnes dans une situation se prêtant autant à un attentat, mais d'après les registres qu'Anko avait vérifiés, c'était l'un des hiérarques du clan Hyûga qui s'en était personnellement chargé. Une drôle de coïncidence…ou pas !

Soudain, une ombre sortit discrètement par une fenêtre du dernier étage et, échappant aux regards des manipulateurs de feu d'artifice, gravit la falaise de Konoha pour venir s'asseoir à coté de la kunoïchi-serpent. Il portait l'uniforme de Konoha et un masque figurant la tête d'un chien.

-Salut Anko, rien à signaler ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un livre à la couverture orange.

La seconde de l'unité Hatake sortit à sont tour un tome de la série du batifolage de sa veste beige.

-Rien. Ils sont en train d'orienter leurs fusées pour qu'elles tombent pile sur Hokage-Sama, comme prévu.

-Bon, il est l'heure, je viens de voir Tsunade, elle arrive.

Kakashi porta la main à sa gorge et activa sa radio.

-Yamato ! Amenez-vous.

-« Reçu. »

Quelques instants plus tard, deux autres ninjas en uniforme vert descendirent du haut de la falaise pour rejoindre leurs camarades. L'un portait un masque de tigre et l'autre d'oiseau.

-On a vérifié la zone en haut de la falaise avec l'unité Rô. Dit l'oiseau. C'est comme tu l'avais dis, ils n'ont pas prévu d'itinéraire de replis.

-S'ils n'ont pas de complicité dans le village c'est du suicide. Nota le tigre. Ils vont vraiment avoir une sale surprise.

Le chien et le serpent refermèrent leurs livres et s'accroupirent aux coté des deux autres. En bas, Tsunade venait d'apparaître sur la terrasse, suivie par Shizune et escortée par quatre ANBU choisis par Kakashi lui-même. De la foule montèrent de nombreux applaudissements et acclamations.

-Anko, Yamato, Aoba, vous êtes prêts ?

-On n'est pas sensés utiliser des noms de code… ?

-Bof, pas grave.

-Prête.

-Quand tu veux Kakashi.

-A tes ordres.

L'un des terroristes alluma son briquet et s'avança vers les explosifs.

-A l'assaut !

[OOO]

Dans le domaine Hyûga, le calme régnait. Chacun attendait le début de la cérémonie.

Dans sa chambre, Hinata se préparait. Elle contempla le magnifique kimono de cérémonie qu'on lui avait donné. L'habit était vraiment sublime. Blanc, rehaussé de fleurs bleues et lavandes et frappé dans le dos du symbole du clan, il était digne d'une dame de la cour du seigneur du feu. Pourtant, la kunoïchi le reposa sur son lit.

- Il est temps… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle s'avança vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Les habits qu'elle avait préparés la veille l'y attendaient. Par-dessus ses sous-vêtements protecteurs, elle passa sa chemise de maille. Elle enfila ensuite son pantalon bouffant noir et sa veste crème et violette. Elle fixa son étui à shuriken sur sa jambe et sa sacoche à sa ceinture. Enfin, elle ceignit son bandeau à motif de feuille autours de son cou et alla s'observer dans son miroir.

Une kunoïchi. Voilà ce qu'elle y vit. Voilà à quoi devait ressembler une princesse du clan Hyûga.

Certes, Hinata n'avait pas changé au point qu'on ne la reconnaisse plus, mais elle n'était plus la même. Son regard s'était fait moins fuyant, plus assuré, son maintient était altier.

La princesse aux yeux blancs inspira profondément, expira à fond et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas volontaire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de réception du domaine. En chemin elle croisa nombre de membres de la Bûnke et quelques membres de la Sôke de moindre importance. Tous lui firent un signe de tête ou lui adressèrent un sourire d'encouragement.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée en pensant que « l'effet Naruto » avait agit. Il avait le pouvoir de changer les gens et cette fois c'est tout un clan qu'il avait transformé…

Elle finit par arriver à l'une des deux portes latérales de la grande salle où devait avoir lieu son duel, sous les yeux des hiérarques et d'une bonne partie de la branche principale. Voyant sa tenue, la kunoïchi de la Sôke qui gardait la porte eut une expression de surprise qui se mua bientôt en un air satisfait. Hinata se plaça debout face à la porte coulissante et attendit.

Après quelques minutes, un coup discret porté contre le mur alerta la garde, qui s'agenouilla et fit coulisser l'ouverture. L'aînée des princesses Hyûga fit un pas en avant, et se retrouva dans la salle.

Face à elle se trouvait l'autre porte latérale que ça sœur venait de franchir. Elle aussi avait revêtu sa tenue de combat habituelle. Les spectateurs étaient répartis le long des murs latéraux, assis en plusieurs rangs sur des cousins à même le sol. A la gauche d'Hinata se tenaient les sept membres du conseil de famille ainsi que Hiashi. Un espace vide et recouvert de tatamis avait été ménagé devant eux. D'ailleurs non, l'un des hiérarques manquait à l'appel. Masamori brillait par son absence.

-« Ce n'est pas normal… Où est-il ? » Pensa Hinata en le cherchant des yeux. « Tant pis. Il faut y aller. J'ai confiance en mes amis, il ne pourra rien faire de toute façon ».

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent devant les chefs du clan. Leurs tenues leur valurent des regards courroucés de la part de ceux-ci. Elles s'agenouillèrent et saluèrent en s'inclinant. Le silence s'étant fait à leur entrée dans la salle, le chef du clan prit la parole.

-Hinata, Hanabi, mes filles…

Il fit une pause, regarda tour à tour les deux sœurs qui conservaient une expression neutre. Le remord l'étreignit comme un étau à l'idée de ce qu'il avait à faire mais il continua malgré tout.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour le clan. Etant donné vos grandes capacités à toutes les deux, il parait difficile de décider qui aura l'honneur de me succéder à la tête de notre prestigieux clan. C'est pourquoi vous allez à présent vous affronter dans un duel dont l'issu déterminera à qui reviendra ce rôle.

-Oui, père. Répondirent en même temps ses deux filles.

Le pincement au cœur de Hiashi s'intensifia.

-Alors allez-y.

Les deux princesse Hyûga se levèrent et allèrent se placer face à face sur l'espace de combat. Elles se saluèrent et se mirent garde. Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux…et Hanabi lâcha un éclat de rire. Le visage d'Hinata se fendit d'un large sourire et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas imiter sa cadette qui tremblait légèrement tandis qu'elle réprimait son envie de rire.

- COMBATTEZ ! Hurla l'un des hiérarques.

Et se fut l'attaque. Byakugans ouverts, Hinata se jeta en avant et Hanabi ne réussit que de justesse à esquiver la paume qui visait son visage. Elle riposta par un pique des doigts au cœur que sa sœur repoussa souplement.

Les kunoïchi enchainèrent les coups de plus en plus vite, marbrant l'air de trainées bleues de chakra. Soudain, la cadette repoussa son aînée des deux paumes, l'éloignant d'elle et fléchit les jambes. Penchées en avant les bras tendus, l'un vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière, elle lança la technique phare des Hyûga.

-Juken! Hakke rokujuu yonshô! _Poing__souple__ ! __Les soixante-quatre points du Hakke !_

Son adversaire se rétablit sans peine et se prépara à recevoir l'attaque.

-Juken ! Shugo hakke rokujuu yonshô ! Poing souple ! _La garde des soixante-quatre points du hakke!_

Toutes frappes d'Hanabi furent bloquées sans exceptions par la défense d'Hinata.

Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle. Admiratifs dans l'assistance, réprobateurs parmi les hiérarques. Car plus qu'à un combat, c'est à une chorégraphie que les Hyûgas assistaient. Aucune des combattantes n'avait atteint son adversaire malgré l'extrême puissance des techniques qu'elles utilisaient. On aurait dit deux danseuses à la grâce divine.

Hiashi quant à lui ouvrait de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas vu grandir ses filles. Tandis qu'Hanabi alliait le Jûken dans sa forme traditionnelle la plus pure à une utilisation très intelligente des techniques communes de Konoha, Hinata montrait des techniques originales dont l'ingéniosité et l'efficacité avaient de quoi faire trembler. Le chef du clan était particulièrement impressionné par les « griffes du Hakke » de sa fille aînée qui s'étaient montrées capables de trancher le « Kaiten »…

Un grand bruit le tira de ses rêveries. « Les paumes jumelles de lions agiles » des deux princesses venaient de se percuter, les obligeant à reculer. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux et baissèrent leur garde. Elles se saluèrent et dirigèrent vers les hiérarques, trop outrés pour réagir.

Arrivées devant eux, elles les dévisagèrent et prirent la parole d'une même voix.

-Il est temps que l'oiseau en cage prenne son envol.

Avant que quiconque ait put réagir, l'espace autours d'elle se troubla un instant et il y eut un flash de chakra. A présent Naruto et Neji se tenaient entre les deux kunoïchi, Karin et Saï trois pas derrière eux.

Sue son habituelle tenue orange, le futur Hokage avait passé le manteau blanc à flammes rouges, symbole de son statut. Il fit un pas en avant et s'adressa à Hiashi.

-Hyûga-Sama, nous avons à parler…

[OOO]

Cette fois ci, c'est sûr on s'approche de la fin. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier… du 1er arc. Toutes les révélations serons faites dans celui-ci, MAIS j'ai décidé de faire une suite dans un deuxième arc (et non, je n'ai pas encore fini mon délire.) En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire.

Akumatari le démon au katana.

(PS : merci pour vos reviews : vous êtes géniaux)

(PSS : Chneufleur à récidivé pour la correction. Je mets une prime de un million de ryôs sur sa tête. (Chneufleur Yaaaataaaaa ! les fautes doivent être exterminées ! Malheureusement, la chasse extrêmement ardue… Mes plus plates excuses s'il en reste ! )


	11. Battement de cœur, battement d'aile

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Cette fois ça y est… C'est la fin…de la première partie ! J'espère franchement que ça va vous plaire ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! (remerciements détaillés en fin de chapitre).

**Chapitre 11 :** Battement de cœur, battement d'aile.

L'homme alluma son briquet. Dans l'ombre du palais du Hokage, la petite flamme éclaira violemment son visage couvert d'un foulard.

Le terroriste tendit la main vers la mèche des explosifs alignés sur un pas de tir. Une fois lancées, les fusées s'élèveraient et, au lieu d'exploser en l'air, elles retomberaient sur le haut du bâtiment. Soufflant cette trainée de Tsunade et sa garde personnelle. Enfin…Sa sœur, tuée à Tanzaku par les shinobis de Konoha serait vengée.

Alors qu'il approchait le feu de la mèche, un corbeau passa devant lui en croassant, soufflant la flamme.

-Saloperie de piaf… Murmura-t-il en recommençant.

Un second oiseau éteignit à nouveau le briquet.

-Mais merde ! C'est quoi ce délire…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça l'échine d'effroi : un de ses complices s'effondrait, enserré dans les puissants anneaux d'un serpent long comme un arbre. Avant qu'il ait put réagir, un second tomba, plaqué au sol par les branches d'un arbre poussé en un instant.

Le criminel se retourna, à présent les corbeaux étaient des centaines et semblaient occuper tout l'air. A tâtons, il s'accroupit devant les bombes. Tout était perdu mais il emporterait un maximum de ces salauds avec lui !

A cinq centimètres de la mèche, une main puissante saisit son poignet, le coupant net dans son élan. Il leva doucement la tête. Dans son dos des bruits de combat et des cris lui indiquait que la bataille tournait au massacre pour ses complices.

-Pas de ça… Murmura le shinobi à masque de chien qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

-Et sinon quoi …? Crachat l'artificier sur un air de défit.

Les cris de millier d'oiseau se firent entendre, couvrant les bruits du combat. Dans la main de l'homme aux cheveux gris, le chakra de foudre devint visible à l'œil nu.

-Sinon c'est la mort qui t'attend.

Sur le toit de son palais, le cinquième Hokage continuait son discours. Sa voix amplifiée et les bruits de la foule avaient occulté le son de l'assaut de l'unité Hatake. Ainsi agissent les ANBU. Discrets et mortels. Servant dans l'ombre.

Mais les choses changeaient à Konoha. Ces hommes s'étaient vu offrir une chance de se rendre et seraient jugés équitablement. Le vent du renouveau soufflait sur le village…

[OOO]

Sur son habituelle tenue orange, le futur Hokage avait passé le manteau blanc à flammes rouges, symbole de son statut. Il fit un pas en avant et s'adressa à Hiashi.

-Hyûga-Sama, nous avons à parler…

Il aurait aussi bien put cracher par terre que les dirigeants du clan n'auraient pas eut l'air plus choqués.

-Comment osez-vous… ! Commença l'un d'entre eux.

-Silence ! Coupa le futur sixième. Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse !

Et le silence se fit. Si les hiérarques avaient été moins englués dans leur orgueil, ils auraient peut-être remarqué que la majorité des membres de la Sôke qui assistaient à la scène n'avaient semblé ni surpris ni choqués…

Naruto avança encore et regarda le chef des Hyûga droit dans les yeux.

-Seigneur Hiashi… Je suis venu vous voir comme ça, car je crois que votre clan à un…problème… Vous croyez pas ?

-De quel droit… ? Éructa un autre des hiérarques.

-Du droit qu'à un Hokage de se soucier des siens. Et pour la dernière fois : taisez vous !

Le vieil homme se rassit immédiatement. Le shinobi blond qui venait de lui parler avait quarante ans de moins que lui. Pourtant il émanait de lui une autorité qui contrastait avec son habituelle jovialité.

-Hiashi-Sama et vous tous, membres du clan Hyûga, écoutez ce que vos princesses ont à dire ! Écoutez bien !

Il regarda derrière lui, fit un pas en arrière et, d'un geste de la main, invita Hinata et Hanabi à prendre sa place. Les jeunes femmes s'avancèrent, l'air assuré et la tête haute. Arrivées devant leur père, elles échangèrent un regard et Hinata prit la parole de sa voix claire.

-Père…Clan Hyuga, ma famille ! Ma sœur Hanabi et moi-même refusons de nous battre pour le titre d'héritière !

Un murmure d'étonnement s'éleva. Les membres du clan n'avaient pas étés mis au courant de tous les aspects du plan.

En jetant un œil aux hiérarques alignés, Naruto remarqua que quelque chose clochait : Masamori manquait ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! Il glissa discrètement un murmure à Saï qui acquiesça et le dessinateur, accompagné de la médecin disparut dans un flash de chakra.

-Nous refusons de nous battre. Reprit Hinata. C'est pourquoi il nous à fallut trouver une autre solution. Nous avons beaucoup discuté toutes les deux et nous sommes arrivées à la conclusion suivante… En tant qu'aînée, c'est à moi que revient le devoir, et l'honneur, de diriger notre prestigieux clan à la suite de notre père.

Cette fois, l'assistance et particulièrement les membres du conseil familial étaient franchement étonnés. D'autant qu'Hanabi semblait parfaitement d'accord avec les paroles de sa sœur. Des murmures d'assentiment commencèrent à s'élever, y compris parmi les hiérarques.

- Cependant… Continua la kunoïchi. En tant que chef du clan, il me faudra prendre un certain nombre de décision.

Elle adressa un regard à son petit ami et celui-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire rassurant.

-En accord avec notre futur Hokage, il m'est apparut que ma première décision devrait-être de mettre fin à la ségrégation au sein de notre de famille. Je réunirais Sôke et Bunke et interdirait l'usage forcé du « sceau de l'oiseau en cage ». Ma décision est irrévocable.

Cette fois les réactions furent moins mesurées. Du coté de la Sôke, on semblait bien l'accueillir et il y eut même quelques applaudissement. Nombres des ninjas présents avaient un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille proche frappés du sceau maudit…

En revanche, du coté des hiérarques, on criait au scandale et les noms d'oiseaux pleuvaient. Seul Hiashi était silencieux et regardait sa fille aînée comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Dans la tête de Naruto aussi, on bouillonnait sévère.

-« Gamin… »

Naruto sera les poings.

-« Oui… ? »

-« Ils sont en train d'insulter la princesse… »

-« Je sais… »

Ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans les paumes.

-« On les tue ? »

-« C'est tentant mais on va attendre encore un peu… »

Hinata savait que son combat était juste. Mais on n'efface pas des années de doute en un instant. Alors que revenait son vieux tic de se tordre les mains, la voix qu'elle aimait le plus au monde s'éleva. Claire et puissante

-SILEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE !

L'aura de Naruto semblait consumer l'atmosphère et les vieillards pleins de morgues se turent instantanément.

La princesse aux yeux blancs regarda le Hokage avait gratitude et se retourna vers ses aînés, son courage retrouvé.

-Eh, bien, nobles conseillers, et vous père… Puisque votre soutient ne m'est pas acquit, puisque ma vision des choses ne vous convient pas, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…

Elle se tourna vers sa petite sœur et la désigna de sa main ouverte.

-Je déclare officiellement renoncer à mes droits sur la succession du clan Hyûga et j'abdique en faveur de ma sœur cadette, Hanabi Hyûga.

[OOO]

A l'extérieur du domaine des shinobis aux byakugans, les membres de la « génération Uzumaki » s'étaient répartis tout autour de la propriété et la surveillaient attentivement.

Soudain, un mouvement à coté de Shikamaru (négligemment adossé au mur d'une ruelle) le fit se retourner. Saï et Karin venaient d'apparaitre, utilisant la technique de téléportation du Naruto.

-On a un problème... Commença la rouge.

-Galère... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe...? Annonce-moi un truc bien lourd que je retourne dormir...

-Il manque un des Hiérarques. Lâcha l'ancien de la racine.

-Galère...

Sans perdre de temps, l'héritier des Nara porta la main à sa radio.

-Tenten! Ici, Shikamaru. Tu me reçois?

La radio grésilla.

-Cinq sur cinq! Annonça la maitresse d'arme avec entrain. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

-Ouais... Il manque un des vieux chieurs dans la baraque... Tu peux t'occuper de la surveillance avec Lee, Ino et Chôji? Je prends les autres pour le retrouver.

-Bien reçu! Je fais passer le message!

Le manipulateur d'ombre se retourna vers les deux membres de l'unité Uzumaki.

-Bon... Tous les deux vous allez voir au quartier général de la section surveillance. Prévenez au passage Kiba et Shino d'aller voir dans les terrains d'entrainements. Moi je vais cherchez Sakura et on fouille le centre-ville. Des questions?

Les deux autres hochèrent négativement la tête et partirent d'un bond. Shikamaru mit les mains dans ses poches. Cette affaire sentait la misère à plein nez. Il avait un très très très sale pressentiment.

Enfin, il se secoua et s'élança.

-Galère...

[OOO]

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle de cérémonie de la propriété Hyûga faisait vaguement penser à celui d'un cimetière. La Hokage avait bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant à la réaction du clan à l'annonce de sa princesse aux yeux de lune. Dans son crâne en revanche on avait moins de retenue.

-« Mort de rire! » Hurla le renard. « Ils sont comme deux ronds de flan les vioques! »

-« Tais toi, je vais craquer... » Pensa le futur sixième qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-« Non, mais sans rire! Épouse-la! Elle est trop bien! »

-« C'est prévu... »

-« Hum...? Tu dis ? » Demanda le démon. « Et ne marmonne pas en pensée, c'est très malpoli ! »

-« Je rêve... Je suis en train de me faire engueuler par mon ami imaginaire... »

-« Hey! »

-« Je plaisaaaaante Kyûûûûû-Chan! »

-« Grrrrr... »

Dans la salle, les shinobis présents revenait peu à peu de leur ahurissement. (Il faut avouer à leur décharge qu'une héritière du clan venait quand même d'abandonner sa place sans paraître en souffrir, comme elle aurait jeté un mouchoir...).

Hanabi choisit cet instant pour prendre la parole, coupa toute tentative de réaction. Le visage ébahit de son père était un vrai ravissement...

-Honorables membres de notre prestigieux clan! Mon père! Puisque ma sœur, Hinata, refuse de diriger notre famille, j'accepte de prendre sa place. Je ferrais tout pour me montrer digne de cette charge.

Avant que les hiérarques ait put faire part de leur refus ou de leur assentiment, la jeune kunoïchi enchaîna.

-Je dois cependant vous avouer que j'aurais deux ou trois choses à changer dans le clan...

Des murmures inquiets (pour les hiérarques) ou amusés (pour le reste de l'assistance) s'élevèrent.

-Oui. Je souhaiterais pour commencer interdire les mariages de raison dans notre clan. Chacun sera libre de choisir. Ensuite...les membres du conseil familiale seront élus par les shinobis du clan et ne le seront plus à vie mais pour une durée déterminée.

Cette fois, le ninja blond laissa échapper un ricanement fort peu charitable. A ses cotés, même le glaçon de Konoha sentit ses zygomatiques se crisper compulsivement.

La scène valait la peine d'être vue. Tandis que la foule applaudissait franchement (il y eut même quelques sifflets admiratifs) les membres du conseil familiale, aveuglés par leur orgueil ne s'en rendait pas compte et crachaient leur mécontentement contre une Hanabi impassible.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata s'avança aux cotés de sa sœur et leva la main pour demander le silence.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! Un peu de tenue.

Ceci eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur les hiérarques. Ce faire reprendre sur la bienséance par une jeune femme de quarante ans en moyenne leur cadette n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable...

-Merci Nee-San. Fit Hanabi.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à toute la salle.

-Il semble que ma façon de voir les choses ne soit pas non plus à votre goût, nobles hiérarques. Dit-elle en les regardant de haut. Il ne me reste plus qu'à renoncer à mon tour à la tête de ce clan!

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb. Qu'allait-il se passer si les deux princesses Hyûga refusaient d'hériter?

Alors Hinata et Hanabi se regardèrent dans les yeux, se sourirent et se retournèrent ensemble vers leur cousin.

-Dans ce cas. Reprit l'ainée. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule possibilité, irrévocable cette fois-ci.

-C'est notre cousin,Neji qui reprendra les rênes du clan. Annonça la cadette. Et cette fois il vous faudra l'accepter.

Sous les regards incrédules de tous, le Shinobi s'avança entre ses cousines, se campa fièrement sur ses jambes et regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux.

-J'accepte cette charge. Je promets de défendre les Hyûga et d'appliquer toutes les mesures nécessaires qu'ont énoncées nos princesses.

Un applaudissement solitaire se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit et chacun put voir le prochain Hokage du village caché des feuilles applaudir sereinement, le visage rayonnant. Quelques battements de mains lui répondirent et bientôt ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissement qui l'accompagna. Les murs coulissant de la salle s'ouvrirent et les membres de la Bunke qui s'étaient rassemblés derrière se joignirent à la joie ambiante. Jamais on n'avais vu le clan Hyûga offrir une telle manifestation de joie. Mais lorsque tout s'apprête à changer, les conventions sont oubliées et les masques tombent.

Pourtant, une voix indignée s'éleva.

-SILEEEEEEEEENCE!

Le doyen des hiérarques venait de se lever, écumant de rage, et regardait Neji avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

-Ceci ne sera jamais! Meurs donc sale traitre!

Avant que quiconque réagisse, le vieil homme forma un signe de sa main, lançant son chakra vers le sceau de Neji.

[OOO]

Saï courrait de toutes ses forces. Ou pouvait donc bien se trouver Masamori Hyûga? Même seul il pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux... D'autant qu'il était prévu qu'il soit à la cérémonie et que s'il n'y était pas, c'est qu'il devait préparer quelque chose! Il fallait absolument le trouver!

La voix de sa coéquipière le tira des ses réflexions.

-Saï! Répond bon sang! Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle!

-Navré.

-On a fouillé toute la section surveillance! Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant? Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il puisse gêner Naruto-Kun!

-Je sais bien. Je ne...

Ça radio grésilla à cet instant.

-Saï? C'est Shikamaru. Je pense qu'on a un problème...

[OOO]

Tous les membres du clan Hyûga retenaient leur souffle. Enfin...pas tous.

Le hiérarque tendait toujours sa main ver Neji, formant le signe mortel mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Alors le génie aux yeux blancs porta la main à son front et, lentement, retira son bandeau à motif de feuille.

Sur sa peau blanche il n'y avait rien. Son front était vierge de toute marque.

-M...mais, comment! S'étrangla un des hiérarques.

-L'oiseau en cage s'est envolé... Annonça Neji.

A ce signal, tous les membres de la Bunke présents retirèrent à leur tour leurs bandeaux ou tout ce qui pouvait leur cacher le front. Et la Sôke put voir que leurs frères, sœurs, fils, filles, oncles, tantes, cousin, cousines étaient libres de toute entrave. Une femme se mit à pleurer doucement et un homme se précipita pour en prendre un autre dans ses bras. Au premier rang, Kô s'inclina, le front au sol devant le futur sixième Hokage.

Alors Naruto s'avança.

-Neji, je te l'avais promis: une fois Hokage je changerais le destin des Hyûgas. Finalement je m'y attèle un peu plus tôt avec l'aide de tous mes amis... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

Le jônin eut un sourire amusé.

-Non...

-Comment as-tu osé! De quoi te mêles-tu, sale renard! De quel droit...!

Les hiérarques s'étaient tous levés et les invectives pleuvaient.

-Du droit qu'à un Hokage à défendre les siens! Répliqua le blond. Du droit qu'un shinobi à de se préoccuper de ses camarades!

-Tu n'es pas encore Hokage, morveux! Et ce sera la plus grande erreur du misérable règne de Tsunade!

-Assez.

La voix du seul membre du conseil familiale encore assis venait de s'élever. Hiashi Hyûga se leva.

-Il serait temps que je fasse mon devoir...

Le chef du clan s'avança vers son neveu et lui fit face.

-Clan des Hyûga...et toi, Neji ainsi que vous, mes filles. Je vous dois des excuses. Pourtant rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne saurais effacer ma lâcheté et racheter mes fautes.

Il se tourna vers la foule.

-Par peur et par facilité, j'ai écouté laissé cette situation s'installer et, alors que chacun sait ce qui ait arrivé à mon propre frère, je n'ai rien fait pour changer notre clan... Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à notre futur Hokage et à mes filles, il m'ait donné une chance de faire quelque chose de bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-J'annonce que Neji sera bel et bien le prochain chef du clan Hyûga. J'ajoute que je ne pense pas rester à mon poste bien longtemps et que je m'efforcerai de le former le plus vite possible à se poste. En outre, pour ce qui est des changements demandés par Hinata et Hanabi, je...

IL ne finit pas sa phrase. Le prenant par surprise, deux des hiérarques venait de le frapper lâchement dans le dos de leur Jûken. Hiashi s'effondra dans les bras de Neji, crachant du sang.

L'air de la pièce sembla se cristalliser. Les membres de la Sôke s'étaient levés et tous les Hyûgas présents regardaient leurs chefs comme s'ils venaient de découvrir un cafard dans leur bol de riz. Un geste de trop et les hiérarques se faisaient écharper. Les quelques proches des vieillards encore fidèles se mirent en position de combat. Quoi qu'en dise leur cœur, leur devoir leur semblait être de les défendre. On était au bord de la guerre familiale.

-NON!

Le ninja-renard venait de crier.

-Non! Le clan ne se déchirera pas le jour de sa réunification! Quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervenez pas!

Les shinobis reculèrent, une expression de dégout profond pour les hiérarques sur le visage. Naruto se dressa alors devant ces derniers, tandis que Neji en profitait pour écarter son oncle blessé.

-J'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous rendre gentiment?

Pour toute réponse, un des hiérarques se jeta sur lui, visant son cœur de sa paume.

[OOO]

Quelques minutes auparavant, sur un toit du village, Shikamaru réfléchissait. Accroupis, les doigts dessinant un cercle, il pensait à toute vitesse. Qu'avait put faire le hiérarque manquant? Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place? Quelle était cette chose qu'il cherchait? De quoi avait-il besoin?

Et soudain les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Les informations données par Naruto, Saï, le Hokage et Hinata lui donnèrent la réponse.

Depuis le début, Masamori Hyûga n'avait eut aucune intention de prendre le pouvoir avec les membres de son clan. Il visait plus haut, plus loin. Il avait d'abord coopéré avec eux dans leur tentatives de coup d'état mais de telle manière qu'il pourrait ensuite les dénoncer. Non pas pour prendre la place de Hokage, qui ne intéressait pas, mais pour déclencher une agitation sans précédant dans le village! Car même seul contre tous, les Hyûga pouvaient faire énormément de dégâts en cas de guerre civile, comme les Uchiwa auparavant.

Et en quoi ceci aurait-il put profiter au plus jeune des hiérarques? Il n'aurait jamais put se faire désigner Hokage après cela! Pas alors que son nom était aussi entaché... Mais il aurait put profiter de la panique pour obtenir la chose qu'il désirait en toute impunité! Mais qu'y avait-il dans le village qu'il puisse vouloir ainsi? Rien... qui nécessite une telle diversion... Les rouleaux du Hokage ne seraient que plus surveillés...

De toute façon, ils avaient encore une chance de tout arrêter. Sans savoir à quel point, Naruto avait fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en ne révélant pas l'affaire. Ainsi le cadre des services de surveillance avait dû trouver une autre occasion pour se lancer. Mais dans quoi !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils à s'en faire mal. Il lui manquait un élément...

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donner beaucoup de puissance à Masamori et qui serait moins surveillé? Des armes...? Non. Des troupes...? Oui, mais lesquelles?

Et soudain, il trouva.

-La prison!

-Pardon? Fit Sakura qui parlait aux autres traqueurs dans sa radio.

-Il lui manque une troupe prête à le suivre! Les Hyûgas sont trop attachés au village pour cela et ceux qui lui serait fidèles trop peu nombreux! En revanche avec une troupe de renégats et de prisonniers qui ne demandent qu'à se venger...il pourrait prendre d'assaut l'endroit où se trouve ce qu'il cherche vraiment! Endroit qui n'est surement pas au village! Galère! Galère! Galère! Vite! Prévient Kiba et Shino! Tous à la prison! Avec le discours du Hokage personne n'entendra rien!

Le manipulateur d'ombres porta vivement la main à sa gorge et actionna sa radio.

-Saï? C'est Shikamaru. Je pense qu'on a un problème...

[OOO]

La main du hiérarque s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du torse du futur sixième. Alors que la poigne d'acier qui lui enserrait le bras menaçait de le lui briser, il leva les yeux. Ceux de son adversaire étaient cerclés des cernes de l'ermite, son aura semblait consumer l'air.

-Rasengan!

Frappé au thorax, les shinobis aux byakugans fut soulevé du sol et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur derrière ses complices.

-Une dernière fois: rendez-vous. Ordonna le ninja blond.

Et ce fut l'assaut. Deux des hiérarques furent stoppés par les princesses Hyûga et les trois autres se heurtèrent aux clones du shinobi orange.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait sembler, les hiérarques étaient de terribles adversaires. Dépositaires de toutes les techniques du poing souple et aguerris par des dizaines d'années d'entrainement, ils donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs opposants.

Hanabi paraît les coups avec dextérité et il lui apparut rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire en restant conventionnelle. Son adversaire connaissait le Jûken mieux qu'elle et avait une totale confiance en son art...et c'est ce qui le perdrait!

Alors que la jeune femme se jetait sur la vieille femme qui lui faisait face, elle incanta et lorsque la riposte la frappa en pleine poitrine, la jeune kunoïchi disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille pour réapparaitre derrière son adversaire.

-Jûken! Hakke Rokujyûyon shô! _Poing souple! __Les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke!_

L'attaque phare du style des Hyûga frappa la hiérarque dans le dos et elle s'effondra.

Un peu plus loin, Hinata menait la vie dure à un autre des renégats. Harcelé par les attaques téléportées de la kunoïchi, une bonne part de ses méridiens étaient bouchés et le vieillard s'était retranché derrière son tourbillon. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant, la princesse aux yeux blancs lui laissa une chance.

-S'il vous plait! R..rendez-vous! Supplia Hinata. Je ne tiens pas à vous tuer!

-Jamais petite trainée! Et ton sale renard damné ne te sauvera pas!

-Ne l'insultez pas... Fit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Et comment...

-Jûken! Daï Nekote! _Poing souple! Les griffes du chat géantes!_

Les griffes de chakra lui coupèrent la parole. Ainsi que le corps.

Les adversaires de Naruto, quant à eux, découvrirent pourquoi il allait devenir le prochain Hokage, pourquoi il avait vaincu Pain et pourquoi il avait mis fin à la guerre des Uchiwa...

Un premier succomba à la Naruto-furie. Renforcée par le chakra genjutsu la technique projeta l'homme jusqu'au plafond, puis le planta profondément dans le sol, à travers la plancher.

Un second tenta de placer une attaque de paume du poing souple mais elle fut immédiatement contrée par un rasengan placé par un clone. Profitant du déséquilibre de la kunoïchi du conseil familial des Hyûga, un second passa dans son dos et la renvoya en avant d'un coup de pied. Elle fut reçue sur le poing du premier clone, ses cotes se brisèrent et elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Le dernier hiérarque encore debout avait beau être complètement encerclé, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se rendre.

-« Laisse le moi, gamin! » demanda une voix dans la tête de Naruto.

-« Essaye de le prendre vivant... »

-« On verra.. »

Libérant le chakra du Kyûbi, Naruto s'en trouva recouvert, lui donnant la force qui avait fait sa célébrité. Entièrement jaune, deux longues oreilles sur la tête et ses neuf queues de chakra flottant derrière lui.

Majestueux était le seul qualificatif qui pouvait lui convenir aux yeux d'Hinata.

Alors le démon et le réceptacle hurlèrent à l'unisson en direction du dernier adversaire encore debout.

La combativité qu'ils dégagèrent fut telle que nombre de personnes présentes sentirent leur ventre se tordre. Les genoux du hiérarque ployèrent et il tomba à genoux, l'écume aux lèvres, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Trop fastoche... »Pensa le démon. « Il valait pas un clou! »

-C'est terminé annonça Naruto. Sa voix résonnant de celle de Kyûbi. L'oiseau en cage est loin à présent, vous ne le rattraperez plus.

Le hiérarque ricana.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? S'enquit Hanabi qui se rapprochait. La sénilité vous à rattrapé?

-Ha! Vous croyez avoir gagné?

-Ben...Ouais. Lâcha le futur sixième contre lequel Hinata venait de se serrer. Ou alors c'est vachement bien imité!

-Tu ne seras jamais Hokage démon!

-Ce...ce n'est pas vous qui l'empêcherez! Répondit Hinata avec sévérité. Il serait temps de vous taire. Vous avez fait assez de dégât comme cela!

-Pfff! Si le Hokage ne te nomme pas, c'est le conseil du village qui désignera son successeur! Et à l'heure qu'il est, la limace doit se trouver réduite à l'état de purée sanglante!

Des murmures horrifiés s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Ils étaient donc tombés si bas? Pourtant, les menaces du vieillard ne semblaient pas faire peur à Naruto et ses compagnons qui le regardaient en souriant.

-Vraiment...? Demanda une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

[OOO]

Trop tard. Ces deux mots tournaient en boucle dans le génial cerveau de Shikamaru. Il avait été trop lent. Pour la première fois quelqu'un avait été plus malin que lui. Et il ne le supportait pas.

Rassemblés dans la cour de la prison de Konoha, les compagnons de Naruto observaient les dégâts. Plusieurs gardes morts ou blessés était en train d'être pris en charge par les équipes médicales.

-On sait qui s'est enfuit? Demanda l'héritier Nara à Ibiki Morino qui se tenait à ses cotés.

-Non. Ils avaient ouverts un grand nombre de cellules et il à déjà fallut mater la révolte de détenus... D'ailleurs merci de votre aide.

-Je vois...

Shikamaru qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ne pas se prendre la tête se mordit le poing. Il se sentait humilié. Plus que lorsque Temari l'avait sauvé de la kunoïchi du son. Il avait trahi la confiance de Naruto.

Chôji et Ino s'approchèrent.

-Shika... Ce n'est pas ta faute, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu...

-Je le retrouverai...

-Tu supportes pas de t'être fait avoir?

-Au shôgi on prend toujours une revanche... Et crois moi il ne va pas aimer du tout celle que nous allons jouer...

La fleuriste et le gourmet se regardèrent. Si Shikamaru s'y mettait sérieusement, ils n'auraient pas voulu être à la place de Masamori Hyûga...

[OOO]

Tsunade entra dans la salle de cérémonie des Hyûga, escortée par Kakashi, Anko, Yamato et Aoba. Tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage.

-Il semble que votre petit feu d'artifice ait échoué, Hyûga...

Celui-ci sembla perdre tout espoir et son visage se ferma.

-Hyûga! Je vous arrête pour atteinte à la sureté de l'état, tentative de meurtre sur le Hokage et deux trois autres trucs... Emmenez-le!

Immédiatement Aoba et Yamato se saisirent de lui. Tsunade s'adressa ensuite aux Hyûga présents.

-Clan Hyûga! Le règne de terreur de ces hommes et femmes est terminé! Je prendrais contact avec vous dans la semaine pour discuter des dispositions à prendre. Sachez simplement que j'approuve la décision de nommer Neji à la tête du clan lorsque Hiashi-Sama sera remis. Allez! C'est tout pour ce soir! Rentrez chez vous!

Tandis que les membres du clan se dispersaient, le cinquième se tourna vers son héritier.

-Naruto... Si tu savais comme je suis fière...

-Merci, Tsunade-Obâ-Chan.

-Et vous aussi Hinata, Hanabi, Neji. Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage qui, je l'espère, inspirera vos aînés...

Les trois s'inclinèrent en remerciant la princesse aux limaces.

-Bien. Nous reparlerons de tous cela. Naruto. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagne. Je dois te parler.

-C'est que...j'ai d'autres projets pour cette fin de nuit...

-Du genre?

-Du genre...

Il saisit la main d'Hinata et les deux disparurent dans un flash de chakra.

[OOO]

Et voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Et bien ça continue !

Merci, merci, merci et soyez au rendez-vous pour le deuxième arc ! (Naruto et Hinata n'ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…)

Signé : Akumatari, le démon au katana.

PS : Merci à Chneufleur pour la traque impitoyable de mes ennemies naturelles : les fautes !


	12. Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Attention! Avec ce chapitre commence le second arc de ma fanfiction! Qu'est ce que ça change? Euh... J'vous en pose des questions moi? Non? (Ah, si. Je viens de le faire...)

Bon, passons. Ce chapitre va servir à mettre les choses à plat. Prévoyez un gros morceau de délire... (Je suis d'humeur humoristique...) Non, mais encore plus que d'habitude quoi! (Revenez! Mais revenez, bon sang! Partez pas comme ça!)

Comme d'hab, merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour mon gros retard...

**Chapitre 12 :** Le calme avant la tempête.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur le village des feuilles. Quelques heures seulement avaient passées depuis la fin de la « conspiration des hiérarques » et la fuite de Masamori Hyûga. Pourtant, dans une petite salle de réunion du palais du Hokage, on s'activait déjà. Ou du moins on essayait.

Shizune entra dans la pièce en réprimant un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire. Avec le discours du Hokage pour le solstice et la gestion des festivités, ni elle ni sa maîtresse n'avaient dormi de la nuit... Elle déposa une des tasses de café qu'elle avait amenée devant Tsunade et l'autre devant Hiashi, le chef du clan Hyûga, convoqué à propos des évènements récents.

L'homme venait tout juste de se réveiller après l'attaque en traitre des hiérarques. Il n'était pas encore très frais et devrait sans doute prendre du repos, mais la science de Shizune avait fait des miracles.

Après un long silence (durant lequel Hiashi fut très tenté de disparaître sous terre...), la princesse aux limaces prit la parole.

-Je ne vous cache pas que la situation n'est pas brillante, Hiashi-san.

-Oui, c'est vrai Hokage-Sama... Tenta le chef des Hyûga, qui n'en menait pas large.

-La ferme. Faite vous discret. Répondit sèchement son interlocutrice.

-...

-Bon.

Elle soupira.

-Pardonnez mon ton un peu sec mais on n'as pas du tout le temps pour le léchage de pompe. Il faut agir vite. Il est hors de question que le village se récupère une autre « affaire Uchiwa » sous mon règne! Vous imaginez un peu la paperasse que ce serait?

-Quoi? Mais...

-Et puis de quoi j'aurais l'air devant les autres Kage, hein? Non, vraiment, si vous voulez mettre le boxon, vous attendrez que ce petit morveux orange soit intronisé.

-Euh...

-C'est clair?

-Oui... Oui, Hokage-Sama.

-Super! Parlons un peu de comment gérer l'affaire... Des suggestions...?

-Eh bien, je...

-Ok, très bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tout étant de la faute de hiérarques qui menaçait d'exécuter toute la Bunke si vous ne coopériez pas, il est logique qu'ils portent le chapeau. Non?

-Si.

-Ne m'interrompez pas. Je reprends.

Tsunade but une gorgée de café et continua.

-Heureusement, vos filles aidées de Naruto Uzumaki ont réussit à trouver un moyen de briser le sceau maudit Lorsqu'ils sont ensuite allés négocier, les hiérarques ont refusé d'écouter et sont devenus violents. Une intervention musclée, soutenue par le clan tout entier, est alors devenue nécessaire et s'est soldée par la mort ou l'emprisonnement de tous les responsables.

Le Hokage s'assura que son interlocuteur suivait bien et poursuivit.

-De plus, votre neveu ayant découvert ce qui ce tramait, il a héroïquement prit le risque de me prévenir du lâche attentat que les hiérarques avaient prévu contre moi à l'aide d'assassins étrangers au village... Vous voyez où je veux en venir...?

-...

-Eh, bien! Répondez!

-Je...

-Silence! Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre!

-Désolé.

-Humpf. Bon, suite à cela, vous avez décidé de prendre plusieurs mesures: D'abord, vous dissolvez le conseil de famille, qui sera désormais constitué d'élus choisis parmi les membres. Vous prendrez exemple sur les Nara ou les Akimichi. Va falloir réformer sévère!

-Oui.

-Ensuite. Réunification de la Bunke et de la Sôke avec interdiction d'apposer de force le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. En revanche vous ferrez bien savoir que la marque sera utilisée temporairement sur les shinobis du clan partant en mission, il ne s'agirait pas qu'on nous pique le Byakugan!

-En effet.

-Et puis fini les mariages forcés au sein de la famille! Surtout entre cousins trop proches! Je vous ferais lire une étude de Shizune sur les mariages consanguins... C'est pas bon!

-D'accord.

-Pour finir, suite à l'accord entre les trois héritiers potentiels, vous avez pris la décision de nommer Neji héritier du clan. Vous le formerez dans ce but de manière à ce qu'il vous succède d'ici quelques années...

Son discours terminé, Tsunade prit sa tasse à café et entreprit d'en terminer le contenu, laissant au chef des Hyûga le temps de digérer ce qu'il avait apprit. Plusieurs choses le frappèrent. En premier lieu, ils s'en tiraient extrêmement bien lui et son clan. Pas de sanctions, pas de mise à l'écart, rien. Ensuite, le cinquième Hokage était très bien informée; elle semblait tout savoir de la situation et du déroulement des évènements jusqu'au moindre détail. Le pseudo-savon qu'elle lui avait passé avait surtout servi à lui donner brièvement l'enchaînement de faits, de manière à ce qu'il comprenne comment on en était arrivé là.

Et surtout, elle avait trouvé la meilleure manière d'éviter une guerre civile en ménageant les sensibilités de chacun. Elle avait même trouvé le moyen de conserver la confiance du village en le clan Hyuga sans mentir. Elle passait juste sous silence une certaine dose de lâcheté et chargé au maximum les vieillards séniles qui avaient faillit tout détruire par goût du pouvoir. C'était brillant!

-C'est parfait, Hokage-Sama. Je ferrais comme vous dites. Tout sera fait par mon clan pour ne plus décevoir votre confiance et celle du village.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, Tsunade eut un sourire franc...et peut-être un peu soulagé.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent... Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Le princesse aux limaces s'interrompit un instant et se tourna vers Shizune. Celle-ci lui tendit un dossier.

-Mais il reste un petit problème...

-Celui de Masamori? Je coopèrerais au maximum. Il met en péril le sauvetage du clan et en salit le nom.

-Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins... Vous me ferez transmettre toutes les informations que vous possédez sur ce traitre dans les plus brefs délais.

-Bien.

Une lueur de compassion passa dans les yeux de la quinquagénaire (mais qui en paraissait vingt de moins).

-Ne vous jugez pas trop durement Hiashi-San... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que vous avez été exemplaire, mais vous n'avez pas sacrifié la Bunke. C'est tout à votre honneur…

-Merci Hokage-Sama...

- Allez-vous reposer maintenant.

Le shinobi se leva péniblement, aidé par Shizune et se dirigea vers la porte, derrières laquelle l'attendaient ses suivants. Tsunade l'interpella.

-Attendez! Encore une chose...

-Oui?

-Il est probable qu'un de ces jours, un jeune shinobi plein d'avenir vienne vous parler au sujet de votre fille... J'espère que vous vous montrerez...compréhensif?

Le visage de Hiashi se figea. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat ça!

-Est-ce que c'est un ordre, Hokage-Sama?

-Oh, non! Rigola-t-elle. Pas après avoir interdit les mariages forcés dans votre clan! Mais de toute façon vous n'aurez pas le choix! Il finira par vous plaire, comme à tous les autres...

Le chef du clan aux Byakugans se dépêcha de sortir avant d'en entendre plus...

[OOO]

Certaines choses ne change pas. Elles sont habituelles et n'étonnent plus personne. Par exemple voir l'équipe Gaï s'entrainer de bon matin sur le terrain numéro vingt-cinq est normal. Comme d'habitude Tenten est très occupée à transformée en porc-épique métallique un mannequin d'osier. Comme d'habitude, Lee et Gaï se frittent avec plaisir en imaginent des gages tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres pour le perdant. En revanche il est un peu plus rare que Neji soit affalé contre un arbre, ronflant comme un loir...

Lorsque l'équipe fit une pause (enfin ceux qui s'activaient...), la kunoïchi du groupe s'adressa à son chef.

-Dites donc, maitre Gaï, c'est rare de voir Neji aussi amorphe. Vous savez ce qui se passe?

-Eh bien... Avant de s'effondrer il a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à courir. J'imagine qu'il parlait de ce qui s'est passé avec le clan Hyûga? D'ailleurs je tiens à vous dire que je suis très fier de vous!

-Merci Gaï-Sensei! Exulta Lee, tout heureux d'être complimenté. Mais je crois qu'il à vraiment couru toute la nuit au sens propre du terme.

-C'est à dire?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, Fit Tenten en jetant un œil à l'héritier des Hyûga, c'est vrai que Saï m'a dit qu'il est partit en courant lorsque Naruto-Kun et Hinata-Chan ont disparu...

-Ils ont disparu! S'exclama maitre gros-sourcils.

Ses deux disciples réveillés se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas de panique, Sensei! Ils se sont juste éclipsés...

-Quand même! Neji est vraiment très protecteur avec sa cousine.

-Oui... D'autant que, les connaissant, il n'a pas dû se passer grand chose...

Les trois se tournèrent d'un air attendrit vers leur camarade et disciple. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin de la vérité.

En effet, lorsque Naruto avait prit Hinata par la main et s'était téléporté, Neji avait un peu perdu les pédales. Sous le coup du stress qui retombait et de son instinct de grand frère trop longtemps réprimé, il était sortit en trombe de la propriété en marmonnant des insultes et des imprécations à l'intention du futur sixième Hokage. Il avait ensuite passé le restant de la nuit à parcourir le village en long et en large, à la poursuite des amoureux.

Serpentant entre les fêtards qui participaient aux réjouissances du solstice, il s'était d'abord rendu à l'appartement du Naruto dont il avait défoncée la porte sans autre forme de procès. Malheureusement (ou peut être heureusement pour lui) la chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide!

Il avait ensuite visités un à un tous les parcs de Konoha (et il y en à un paquet, normal pour le village des feuilles); Ayant fait choux blanc, il avait menacé les réceptionnistes de tous les hôtels ouverts. Rien, toujours rien.

Et alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à abattre ce « crétin de renard » à la première occasion, il leva les yeux vers les visages de pierre de Hokage, espérant sans doute qu'ils lui transmettent leur sagesse. Et là, il eut un doute. Le soleil commençait à se lever et il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'entrainement. Sur la tête du quatrième, il lui sembla apercevoir deux silhouettes blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Immédiatement, il activa ses byakugans et un flot de honte et de soulagement mêles le submergea. Enroulés dans la même couverture, Hinata et Naruto dormaient paisiblement. La jeune femme était serrée dans les bras de son petit ami et reposait sa tête sur son épaule, mais les yeux blancs de Neji lui apprirent qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre complètement habillés...

Neji se pinça l'arrêt du nez avec deux doigts. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, contre l'arbre du terrain d'entrainement, ses compagnons étaient en train de casser la croûte, assis en tailleur non loin de lui.

-Alors Neji? La faim t'a réveillée? Demanda Tenten en riant.

-Mgnrxfgnf?

-Oui, bien sûr... Tu veux un onigiri?

Le shinobi se leva avec difficulté et accepta avec gratitude la boule de riz que lui tendait sa camarade. Il mangea quelques instant en silence puis se résolu à regarder les trois autres qui le fixaient avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est bon... Maugréa-t-il. Balancez les vos piques...

-Super! Commença Lee. Alors? Tu les as trouvés?

-Et Naruto-Kun n'a pas aimé être dérangé? Poursuivit Tenten. C'est pour ça que tu t'es effondré? Un coup en trop sur le crâne ?

-Hahaha...

-Arrêtez un peu... Demanda gentiment Gaï. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, Neji n'a pas eu une soirée facile. Ça va aller dans ton clan? Enfin ça ne peut qu'aller bien vu que tu en seras le chef!

-Merci, Sensei... Ça devrait aller...

-Et sinon, pourquoi tu as aussi peur que Naruto et Hinata se retrouvent seuls tout les deux? Naruto est pourtant quelqu'un de très bien, non?

Neji réfléchit un instant. Il savait parfaitement que sa réaction étant incohérente et disproportionnée, mais... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher!

-Eh bien, c'est que... Commença-t-il...

-C'est qu'il sait très bien quel genre d'idées peut passer par la tête des hommes lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls avec une femme! Coupa Tenten d'un air entendu; Pas vrai Neji-Kun...?

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Lee se tourna lentement vers son camarade, une expression pas du tout naturelle sur le visage. Gaï se mit à pleurer de joie en disant que les enfants avaient bien grandit. S'ensuivit un pugilat entre les disciples masculins de Gaï. Le vert croyant protéger l'honneur de sa coéquipière et le blanc se demandant se qui se passait.

Il fallut l'intervention de la kunoïchi qui assura Lee qu'elle plaisantait pour le convaincre d'arrêter de bourrer de coup chaque parcelle de Neji qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Tandis que chacun se remettait, Tenten remarqua que Neji lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en rougissant... Intérieurement, elle rayonnait... Elle ne s'était donc pas fait des idées... Maintenant que Neji était libéré, il était...libre...

[OOO]

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis la bataille de la propriété Hyûga lorsque Naruto se rendit dans le bureau du Hokage pour répondre à sa convocation.

En passant devant le service juridique, il entendit à l'intérieur des signes manifestes de bonne humeur. On préparait le procès des hiérarques survivants et c'était pour ainsi dire du tout cuit... Rien qu'avec la tentative de meurtre de Hiashi Hyûga devant cent cinquante témoins... Une vrai partie de plaisir pour le ninja procureur...

Naruto finit par arriver devant la porte du cinquième, salua les gardes et entra sans frapper.

-Salut, Tsunade Obâ-Chan!

-Naruto...

-Ok, ok...

Naruto ressortit, referma la porte et toqua.

-Entrez! Répondit Tsunade.

-« Hahaha... »

-« Ça te fait rire, renard mouillé? »

-« Ouais! J'adore comment tu t'écrase devant elle! »

-« Sauf que si je m'écrase devant elle, tu fait pareil... »

-« Euh... »

-« Ben si, c'est logique! »

-« Merde! J'avais jamais vu ça comme ça... » Fit le démon piteux.

Naruto entra.

-Bon, euh... Salut la vieille.

-« Ouais! Salut vieille peau! »

-« La ferme. »

-Salut morveux. Amène-toi.

Tsunade ouvrit une fenêtre et sortit, s'accrochant au mur à l'aide de chakra. Naruto le suivit et gravit le bâtiment à la verticale jusqu'au toit où il s'assit sur la rambarde, tandis que le Hokage s'y accoudait.

-Tu sais que je suis fière de toi Naruto? Fit Tsunade de but en blanc. Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé sur ce coup.

-Bah bien sûr! Vous parlez de Naruto Uzumaki-Sama, là! Le prochain Hokage! Répondit le shinobi orange, avec son grand sourire.

-C'est vrai...

-Et puis je n'étais pas tout seul! C'est grâce à tous mes amis! On a réussit tous ensemble!

-En effet. En c'est là ta plus grande force... Le pouvoir n'est rien pour toi, sinon un moyen de protéger les autres... Et puis quelle que soit ta puissance, tu continu à croire aux autres et à compter sur eux...

Les deux Hokage restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de répondre. C'était superflu.

Un léger vent soufflait et malgré le froid de la fin du mois de décembre, il faisait bon. Un moment de paix tel que même Kyûbi se surprit à ronronner.

Au bout d'un moment, le cinquième rompit le silence.

-Enfin, bon. Tu reste encore un petit morveux insolent, il va falloir que je t'apprenne encore deux trois trucs avant que tu ne deviennes Hokage...

-Z'êtes vache là! S'insurgea le dit morveux.

-Ah ouais? T'as plus un gamin alors?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Vraiment? Tu as avancé avec Hinata?

-Euh...

-« Touché... »

-« Mais non! On... »

-« Tu peux pas me mentir à moi... J'étais là je te signale... »

-C'est … C'est pas vos affaires!

-« De toute façon tu n'as RIEN à lui dire comme indiscrétions... »

-Un peu, si! Je dois savoir qui mon héritier fréquente...

-« En parlant d'héritier, t'es pas prêt d'en avoir... Tu sais comment on fait au moins, gamin? »

-Vous sous entendez qu'elle n'est pas fréquentable? Demanda Naruto d'un ton un peu sec.

La conversation commençait à amuser franchement Tsunade (et à désespérer Kyûbi).

-Mais bien sur que non! Simplement je voudrais savoir où vous en êtes... Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète de ça! Et ce n'est pas Iruka qui va le faire...

-« Oh! C'est pas dur! Ils n'en sont nulle part ! Ces deux nases ont réussit à passer une nuit sous la même couverture et il ne s'est rien passé! Rien de chez rien! C'est à pleurer... »

-Je maintiens que ça vous regarde pas...

-« Et en plus ils sont tellement gênés qu'ils osent même plus se regarder dans les yeux! »

-Bon, bon... Vous êtes grands... Prend en soin de cette petite!

-Pour ça vous pouvez compter sur moi!

-« Ça pour en prendre soin... Ils se sont embrassés six fois depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble! J'ai compté! En trois mois! Ce type n'as rien dans le caleçon! Je... »

-« Maintenant tu la ferme! On va à notre rythme! Et puis elle... Elle... je... »

-« C'est une hallucination ou tu es réellement en train de rougir en pensée? »

Tsunade laissa tranquille son protégé avec ses histoires de cœur. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre... Mais elle pouvait sans doute donner un coup de main à ces deux là. Sinon cela risquait d'être long.

-Au fait Naruto! C'est bientôt le nouvel an!

-Oui, je sais.

-Tu n'as rien prévu j'espère...?

-Non... Pourquoi cela?

-Je dois me rendre à la réception que donne le seigneur du pays du feu pour cette occasion.

-Et ça me concerne?

-Tu viens.

-Hein?

-« Oups... »

-Oui, je vais te présenter à la coure en tant que prochain Hokage.

-« Là c'est la merde » Nota le renard.

-Mais euh... Comme ça là?

-Ben oui, pas l'année prochaine!

-« Techniquement si mais c'est p'têt pas le moment de lui dire... Tu crois pas...? »

Naruto déglutit avec peine, ce qui amusa beaucoup Tsunade. Elle l'avait déjà vu se jeter sur un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que lui sans trembler, mais il se retrouvait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'une simple réception...

-Pour ce qui est de ta tenue, je m'en occupe.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune homme, malgré tout soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire du shopping.

-Disons que tes goûts sont...spéciaux. On va éviter de faire saigner des yeux le seigneur et son entourage...

-« Et qu'est ce qu'elle à contre le orange exactement? » Demanda le rouquin.

-Vous êtes pas sympa là! Je suis tout à fait capable de...

-Ah! Et tant que j'y pense, tu es prié de venir accompagné! Tu présenteras ton futur second et les membres de ton équipe. Et puis...je te fais confiance pour trouver une cavalière... Tu vois de quoi ou plutôt qui je parle?

Laissant là son jeune héritier sonné par le coup, Tsunade s'en fut avec un air satisfait. C'est Kyûbi qui sortit Naruto de son ahurissement.

-« Ça je sens que je vais adorer...! »

[OOO]

Un peu plus tard ce jour là, Saï avait déposé son chevalet de peinture sur le toit de son immeuble. Il avait assez de peinture pour tenir toute la journée et le ciel chargé de lourds nuages d'hivers au dessus de la ville lui offrait un sujet magnifique! Il était prêt pour...

-SAÏÏÏÏÏÏ !

...pour se faire vriller les tympans de manière atroce. Karin arrivait à vive allure, chaudement habillé pour cette froide fin de matinée et l'air réjouit.

-Saï-Kun! Je te cherchai!

-Ah, oui? Fit le dessinateur en tentant vainement de déboucher ses oreilles meurtries.

-Oui! Je viens de croiser Naruto-Kun et j'ai un message pour toi!

-Vraiment? Demanda Saï en grimaçant à cause de ses acouphènes.

-Il va être présenté au Seigneur du Feu, comme prochain Hokage et en temps que membres de son équipe, nous sommes invités! Regarde, il m'a donnés nos invitations! Dit Karin, surexcitée.

Saï avait un peu de mal à comprendre l'enthousiasme de sa camarade mais il hocha tout de même la tête en se composant le sourire le plus réaliste qu'il put. Cela dû être assez crédible, puisque la kunoïchi enchaina sans le frapper.

-Et donc tu vas m'accompagner en courses pour nous trouver nos tenues! Tout passe en note de frais! C'est le moment d'en profiter!

-Hein? Mais je...

-Tatatatata... Pas de discution, ça te ferra un bon entrainement en relation sociale! Fit la rouge en entrainant son comparse par la manche. Allez, amène-toi!

[OOO]

Devant la propriété Hyûga, Naruto hésitait. Il tournait en rond depuis bientôt un quart d'heure...

-« Enfin c'est pourtant pas dur! » Le morigéna son démon intérieur. « Tu entre, tu vas la voir et tu l'invites! »

-« C'est pas si simple! »

-« Ben si. »

-« Mais non! Et si jamais elle me trouve lourd! »

S'il avait eu des mains, Kyûbi se serait pris la tête dedans. C'était à désespérer... Malgré tout il adorait son humain, c'est pourquoi il se décida à jouer les agences matrimoniales.

-« Bon, tu l'aimes? »

-« Oui! »

-« Et elle t'aime? »

-« Ben je crois... Enfin... »

-« Comment ça: tu crois! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut à la fin! Elle est complètement folle de toi! Et depuis des années! Elle te l'a avoué!»

-« Mais je... »

-« Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de franchir cette porte et d'aller lui donner cette connerie d'invitation! »

-« C'est... »

-« Et en lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'est pas seulement en tant que membre de ton équipe! Ouste! »

Pour une fois, Naruto ne répondait rien à son démon qui lui claqua sa porte mentale au nez. Il savait parfaitement qui avait raison dans cette affaire. Il était le premier à ne plus se satisfaire de ses relations avec Hinata. Il en voulait plus. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. On pouvait donc avoir besoin de quelqu'un au point d'étouffer sans lui?

Le shinobi orange prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la demeure des Hyûga... en sautant le mur (pas la peine de trop s'annoncer non plus...). Après quelques minutes à se la jouer discret, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait Hinata... Il se résolut donc à demander son chemin. Alors qu'il se demandait à qui il allait bien pouvoir demander sans se faire mettre à la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Hanabi qui rentrait de son entrainement.

-Euh...

-Oh! Naruto-Sama! S'exclama la jeune fille un peu surprise. C'est un honneur! Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici?

-Eh bien je... C'est... Bafouilla-t-il.

Hanabi eut un petit sourire.

-Vous venez voir Hinata-Nee-Chan, je suppose?

-Oui... Enfin, non... Si...mais...

-Venez, je vais vous mener à elle.

-Merci.

Naruto suivit donc docilement la sœur de sa princesse aux yeux de lune.

-« Grillé... » Siffla le démon.

-« La feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerme... »

Tentant de garder un semblant de dignité, le ninja orange brisa le silence.

-Au fait, Hanabi-Chan!

-Oui, Naruto-Sama? Que puis-je pour vous?

-Euh... Laisse tomber le vouvoiement s'te plait...

-D'accord Naruto-Sama.

-Ok... Bon, ce que je voulais demander c'est comment ça se passe dans le clan? Pas de problèmes?

-Non! Enfin, c'est un peu le bord... le bazar, mais les choses se font peu à peu... Et c'est grâce à toi Naruto-Sama!

Le futur sixième sourit d'un air gêné.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... Ça à réussit parce que vous l'avez voulu. Parce que toi et ta sœur avez été d'un courage digne de Konoha!

-Quelle modestie... Murmura la kunoïchi.

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers la propriété, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant une porte au fond d'un couloir. Hanabi y frappa quelques coups à.

-Hinata-Nee-Chan! Quelqu'un veut te voir! Je peux?

Sans attendre la réponse, la petite sœur entrouvrit la porte et encouragea le blond à entrer.

-Voilà, c'est ici!

-Merci de m'avoir guidé. Mais au fait, c'est quoi ici? Une salle d'entrainement?

En disant ces mots, Naruto avait pénétré dans la pièce et Hanabi referma la porte derrière lui avec l'air de quelqu'un très fier de son coup. Naruto se retourna...et son cœur s'arrêta.

Assise en tailleur sur son futon, Hinata levait les yeux d'un manuel de ninjutsu. La pièce où le shinobi blond avait été guidé était manifestement sa chambre...

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent là, figés comme des statues, à se regarder dans le blanc (à noter qu'il est difficile de regarder un Hyûga ailleurs que dans le blanc des yeux). Hinata rougissait à vue d'oeil et Naruto ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-« Bon, je vais te laisser... » Fit le démon-renard.

-« Nan! Pas maintenant! Reste là! »

-« Débrouille toi! »

Et neuf-queues s'enferma dans la partie de l'esprit de Naruto qui lui était réservé. En réalité il aurait adoré rester mais bon...

-S...salut Hinata-Chan! Finit par lâcher Naruto qui suait à grosses gouttes...

Hinata était bien incapable de répondre et se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Naruto était venu la voir. Dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée! Si jamais elle laissait son imagination divaguer de trop... Elle faillit perdre connaissance à cette idée.

De son coté, Naruto ne savait plus trop pourquoi il était là. Il fallait qu'il ralentisse son rythme cardiaque ou il n'allait pas tenir le coup. Il dévia son regard d'Hinata (elle était vraiment trop trop mignonne!) et observa la chambre. Assez vaste, la pièce était remplie d'étagère contenant des livres et des rouleaux. Presque pas de décorations, si ce n'est quelques photos, de son équipe, son maître, une femme aux yeux blancs et cheveux de jais...et de lui. Il y avait également une grosse armoire, une table basse, une table d'appoint et le futon d'Hinata, où elle était à demi allongée, délicatement éclairée par la lumière froide du dehors qui formait des ombres soulignant ses douces formes, galbées par sa chemise de mailles et...

« Stop! Stop! Stop! » Paniqua le ninja. « On se calme! »

Décidant de couper court à ses envies, il lâcha le morceau d'un seul coup. Peut-être un peu vite.

-Hinata! Je-dois-aller-me-présenter-au-seigneur-du-feu! Tu-es-invitée-comme-membre-de-mon-équipe-mais-est-ce-que-tu-veux-bien-être-ma-cavalière-s'il-te-plait!

-Que...que...que...! quoi?

-Ce.. c'est parce que je suis le prochain Hokage! Et il faut que je sois accompagné! Et comme tu... enfin je... nous... Je t'aimes quoi!

Hinata fondit en larmes. Elle prit son son vissage dans ses mains et sanglota doucement. En un instant Naruto fut à genoux à coté d'elle.

-Hina-Chan! Je...

-Bien sûr que je veux!

Hinata avait levée la tête vers son petit ami et elle rayonnait. Malgré ses yeux d'ivoire emplis de larmes, son large sourire ne laissait aucun doute quand aux émotions qui secouaient son cœur.

-Je serais ravie de t'accompagner! Je suis si heureuse!

Naruto se sentit doucement glisser dans un océan de coton. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait embrassée la kunoïchi, la serrant contre lui. Celle-ci posa une main légère comme un oiseau sur son torse et répondit à son baiser.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut capable de dire combien de temps il restèrent ainsi, mais à force de caresses et d'embrassades, la princesse au yeux blancs s'allongea doucement en arrière, toujours dans les bras du héros-renard qui la suivit, se collant au dessus d'elle. Lentement, Hinata fit glisser la fermeture de la veste orange de son amoureux. Les mains de se dernier glissant sur ses hanches lui arrachèrent un petit rire qui manqua de lui faire exploser le cœur.

Les deux se découvraient peu à peu et bientôt, tous deux se retrouvèrent, qui en T-shirt de mailles, qui en soutien-gorge. Et puis il s'arrêtèrent un instant de s'embrasser, se regardant dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme éclatait de rire et enfouissait son visage dans la poitrine de sa compagne qui le suivit dans son hilarité et le serra contre elle.

Lorsque le fou-rire des deux apprentis amants se fut calmé, Naruto roula sur le coté et serra à nouveau Hinata dans ses bras.

-Je crois qu'on n'est vraiment pas très doués... Fit le jeune homme avec une moue charmante.

-On a tout le temps maintenant... Répondit sa petite amie en s'empourprant délicatement.

-C'est vrai! Mais mais tu sais quoi? J'ai vraiment envies que tous le monde sache que...

Quelques coups furent à frappés à la porte. La seconde d'après Naruto était sagement assis à la table basse, cote de maille et vestes remises et finissait de resserrer son bandeau tandis que Hinata lissait son futon, dans une tenue à nouveau décente. Une voix s'éleva à l'extérieur.

-Hinata! C'est Hiashi... Tu es là, ma fille?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Avec un sourire, Naruto indiqua la fenêtre du pouce. Hinata acquiesça de la tête.

-Je n'ai vraiment rien à me mettre pour le nouvel an... murmura-t-elle.

Lorsque le chef de Hyûga finit par faire coulisser la porte, la pièce était entièrement vide. Le vent soufflait par la fenêtre ouverte, soulevant doucement les rideaux aux couleurs du clan.

[OOO]

Lorsqu'on dit « tenue d'apparat » chez les shinobis, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des tenues de soirée avec paillettes et froufrous ou à des costumes-trois-pièces. N'oublions pas que ceux qui suivent un nindo sont des guerriers, leurs tenues doivent en permanence leur permettre de se battre. Ceci ne facilite évidemment pas la vie aux kunoïchis adaptes du shopping et les vendeuses de prêt-à-porter...

Dans le centre ville de Konoha, Saï patientait devant une cabine d'essayage d'une boutique d'habits féminins, un livre à la main. Après quelques instants, le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrit, révélant Karin. Celle-ci portait un ensemble dans des tons bleu-roi et bleu-ciel, constitué d'un kimono court en soie et d'une longue jupe plissée.

-Alors? Tu trouves ça comment? Demanda la jeune femme en tournant sur elle même.

-Atroce. Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à porter du bleu alors que ça jure affreusement avec tes cheveux?

-SBLAM!

Le rideau se referma et le dessinateur se releva en frottant sa joue endolorie. Il feuilleta frénétiquement son ouvrage, intitulé Du goût en matière d'habillement, d'un air paniqué. Il annotait quelques mots dans la marge lorsque Karin reparut devant lui.

-Et maintenant?

La kunoïchi portait à présent un kimono long et très décolleté, ouvert en bas pour permettre une bonne liberté des jambes. Elle y avait ajouté de longs collants et un obi tout simple. Le tout dans les violets, pourpres et rouges.

-La couleur est mieux. Admit Saï. Mais pourquoi ton kimono est-il aussi échancré? Tu n'as pas grand chose à mettre en valeur, si? C'est un peu ridic...

-BAF!

Et pendant que le handicapé des relations humaines retournait dire bonjour au sol, sa camarade se renfermait dans sa cabine d'un air rageur.

Saï ne sentait absolument pas les regards amusé des autres clientes et vendeuses et ceux peinés et compatissants des clients sur son dos. D'une parce qu'il était assez distrait par son mal de mâchoire mais également pour autre chose. Il aurait bien été incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était content d'être ici. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le trainait pour faire des courses et c'était...amusant. Malgré les coups (Karin était ainsi), il aimait bien lui donner des conseils pour ses tenues. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle! Elle ressemblait un peu à Naruto en fin de compte... Toujours joyeuse, énergique, bruyante. On avait toujours l'impression d'être réchauffé par un grand soleil avec ce genre de personne...et Saï adorait ça.

Lorsque sa coéquipière ressortit de derrière le rideau et posa la question fatidique, le dessinateur ne sut pas quoi dire. Pourtant l'esthétique c'était son rayon. Il aurait dû pouvoir dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne venait. Ou plutôt, si. Un seul mot.

-Parfait...

Karin eut un mouvement de recule sous le coup de la surprise mais se reprit très vite.

-Que... Oh, je vois! Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, hein? Eh, bien tant pis! Je vais prendre ça! J'en ai assez de toute façon et il faut encore qu'on s'occupe de ta tenue!

Avant que l'autre ait pu réagir, elle referma le rideau, plantant là Saï. Mais tandis qu'elle se changeait, Karin avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle commençait à bien connaître Saï et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il était parfaitement incapable de mentir pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un...

[OOO]

Yoshino Nara allait se mettre à préparer le déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Son mari et son fils étant déjà à la maison et vu qu'elle n'attendait personne, ce ne pouvait être que Ino et Chôji qui venaient voir Shikamaru. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Naruto et Hinata derrière sa porte!

-Bonjour m'dame! Claironna le blond avec sa bonne humeur habituelle (en fait il était plus heureux que d'habitude, mais Yoshino ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi).

-B..bonjour. Fit la brune plus timidement.

-On dérange pas, j'espère? Faudrait qu'on voit Shikamaru! Ajouta le shinobi.

La mère du stratège s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

-Bonjour, tous les deux. Entrez, entrez! Mon paresseux de fils doit-être dans sa chambre, il n'en sort plus depuis quelques jours. Si vous arrivez à le faire bouger, vous aurez toute ma gratitude!

-Ouaip! On est venu le réquisitionner pour la fête du nouvel an donnée par le seigneur du feu!

Tandis que Yoshino se précipitait pour prévenir Shikaku de la nouvelle, les deux jeunes shinobis montèrent à l'étage de la maison, où se trouvait la chambre de leur camarade. Naruto ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer, malgré les efforts de Hinata pour le retenir.

-Salut! La forme Shika...? Commença le ninja orange.

La pièce où se trouvait leur ami faisait peur (et peine) à voir. Les murs, le plancher et même le plafond étaient recouverts de feuilles de classeur, de graphiques, de schémas et de notes en tous genres. Sur un grand tableau à craie, le résident des lieux avait inscrits une listes de noms, dont certains étaient rayés. De nombreux livres avaient été retirés de leurs bibliothèques et gisaient un peu partout, manifestement jetés sans ménagement.

En plein milieu de cet étrange tableau, se tenait le membre de l'équipe dix, accroupis dans sa position de réflexion. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il avait le teint pâle de celui qui n'a pas vu le soleil depuis un moment. Il n'eut aucune réaction à l'entrée de ses camarades.

-Sh..Shikamaru-Kun...? Tenta Hinata d'une petite voix.

Pas de réponse.

-Oh! Shika! Tu nous entends? Demanda Naruto.

Le joueur de shôgi resta de marbre.

-Shikamaru...! Réessaya la princesse au yeux blanc, un peu plus fort.

Un ronflement lui répondit.

-« Cet enfoiré est en train de dormir! » S'insurgea le démon-renard.

-SHIIIIKAAAAMAAAARUUUUU ! Beugla le prochain hokage au oreilles de son futur second.

Cette fois il eut une réaction puisqu'il fit un bond digne d'un ermite-crapaud et atterrit contre un étagère qui se renversa sur lui. Tandis que Naruto et Hinata le dégageaient, il laissa libre cour à sa mauvaise humeur.

-Non mais t'es pas bien? T'as pris un coup de trop sur ta tête de bouffeur de ramens!

-T'avais qu'à pas dormir aussi profondément! A croire que t'as du concentré de limace anémique dans les veines!

-Et t'es venu que pour m'empêcher de faire la sieste et m'insulter ou tu va aussi me gonfler la rate? Et d'abord je ne dormais pas! J'étais en plein réflexion!

-Eh bien permet-moi de te dire que tu baves et tu ronfles en réfléchissant... Fit le blond avec un air moqueur.

-Je ne te crois pas!

Voyant que Hinata levait les mains en signe d'apaisement et ouvrait la bouche pour intervenir, Shikamaru crut qu'il était sauvé et que la conversation allait prendre un tournure moins... « délicate » pour lui. Il sous-estimait la mauvaise influence que Naruto pouvait avoir eu sur sa petite amie.

-Tu sais, Shikamaru-Kun, Naruto a raison! Et en plus tu marmonnait des choses au sujet de Temari-San...

Le jeune homme piqua un fard digne de la kunoïchi qui lui faisait face.

-Hein? Mais je...! Non! C'est...! Oh, et puis zut! J'avoue, je dormais...

Il leva alors les yeux vers quatre autres (deux blancs, deux bleus) où brillait l'air triomphant de ceux qui viennent rouler quelqu'un dans la farine.

-« Et toc! Ça c'est pour tout tes sales coups au jeu le plus chiant du monde! J'ai nommé: le shôgi! »

-Je vous déteste...

Pendant que les deux amoureux aidaient leur camarade à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre, celui-ci leur raconta le pourquoi de son capharnaüm. Il faisait des recherches pour réussir à comprendre la plan de Masamori Hyûga et le coincer. Il avait passé tous sont temps depuis la fuite du traitre à éplucher la liste des prisonnier évades, leurs dossiers, ceux de leurs connaissances, ceux des connaissances de leurs connaissances etc... Il avait fouillé lui même le bureau du hiérarques déchu. Il avait réfléchit à tous les schémas possibles en tenant compte du climat politique, des alliances au sein de la pègre et d'un tas d'autres paramètres tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de ranger, Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru.

-En fin de compte, t'as juste les nerfs que quelqu'un ait été plus malin que toi...

-Va mourir! Et puis fiche moi la paix! T'as pas un ninjutsu grivois ou deux à mettre au point?

Le sennin eut un sourire franc.

-Je plaisantais...

-Tu sais, c'est v..vraiment gentil de ta part de t'investir autant pour le retrouver! Ajouta Hinata qui triait des livres dans un étagère. Ton aide n...nous sera très précieuse! Il ne va pas s'en tirer co...comme ça!

-C'est sûr... Répondit Shikamaru avec un air inquiétant.

Les trois compères finirent rapidement de ranger la chambre. C'était toujours très encombré, mais au moins les livres étaient dans les bibliothèques et les feuilles volantes triées et empilées.

-Mais au fait...vous êtes venus juste pour ranger ma chambre?

-Non! On est venu te donner ça! Fit le héros-renard en lui tendant un rectangle de carton.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Shikamaru regardant le document dans la main de Naruto.

-C'est une...une invitation pour la réception du nouvel an au palais du seigneur du feu. Risqua la timide.

-Et qu'est ce que je vais faire de ça?

-« J'ai bien une idée mais c'est aux toilettes que ça ce passe... » Ricana en pensée le démon à neuf queues.

-« Kyûbi... »

-« Oui? »

-« T'es dégueulasse... »

-Que veux-tu faire d'une invitation à une réception...?

-« Je peux lui dire...? »

-J'imagine que je suis sensé venir? Supposa le manipulateur d'ombres.

-« Ça confine au génie... Ah mais oui! C'est vrai que ce type en est un de génie! Heureusement qu'il cache bien son jeu! »

-Ou..oui. Confirma Hinata. C'est l'idée...

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça...?

Naruto se gratta la tête en regarda Hinata.

-Ben... Comme t'es mon futur second... T'es invité quoi...

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce.

-De quoi...?

-Bah, oui! Tu sais, comme Shizune-Nee-Chan pour Tsunade-Obâ-Chan!

-Moi?

-Toi.

Shikamaru regarda la kunoïchi Hyûga dans le fond de ses yeux blancs comme s'il espérait y déceler la preuve que son compagnon lui faisait une grosse blague très nulle. Elle brisa ses espoirs en affichant un grand sourire de félicitations.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Parce que dans ce cas je m'arrangerais avec Gaara pour qu'il nomme Temari-San ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Et tu t'imagine que tu vas m'avoir comme ça?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-...

-Et puis t'es pas le genre à te soustraire au devoir.

-...

-...

-Je sais pas si c'est Hinata qui a une mauvaise influence sur toi, mais t'es super chiant depuis que tu t'es découvert un cerveau...

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment!

Shikamaru soupira à fond de poumons. Il arracha son invitations des mains du futur Hokage.

-Galère... Allez c'est bon je viendrais...

-Merci Shikamaru-Kun! Firent en cœur le héros-renard et la princesse aux yeux blancs.

Les deux visiteurs saluèrent leur ami et s'en allèrent dans le froid de la fin de la matinée.

En descendant manger, appelé par sa mère, le stratège eut la vision d'une jeune femme blonde, portant un grand éventail... Il venait de se faire avoir dans les grandes largeurs pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, mais il n'arrivait même pas à le regretter...

-Galère de galère...

[OOO]

La fin de l'année était arrivée. A Konoha, chacun réveillonnait chez lui et la délégation envoyée à la capitale devait déjà être arrivée. Pourtant, dans les rues de Konoha, une jeune femme marchait seule.

Hanabi avait réussit à s'esquiver de la fête du clan Hyûga au moment où tous s'étaient rendus au temple pour les douze coups de minuit, après ce qui venait de se passer dans la famille, on était moins à cheval sur le protocole... Pour sa part, la seconde princesse aux yeux blancs avait d'autres projets. Comme par exemple d'aller à la porte sud dans les nouveaux habits qu'elle avait achetés avec sa sœur pour attendre un certain shinobi portant une écharpe. Certes son équipe devait revenir de mission le soir même et il serait sans doute fatigué, mais elle n'en pouvait d'attendre!

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une rue peu fréquentée à proximité de la porte lorsqu'elle eut la sensation que quelque chose clochait...

L'instant d'après, une douzaine de silhouettes aux traits masqués avait encerclée la kunoïchi.

Hanabi se raidit. Toute fuite était vaine...mais elle avait bien l'intention de leur couter le plus cher possible...

[OOO]

Ouf! Cette fois ça y est! Le second arc est en marche!

Encore une fois je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour mon atroce retard. Pour ma défense, je dois dire que ma vie réelle (je vous jure que j'en ai une!) est assez chargée en ce moment...

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme mensuel. Si c'est trop long, sachez que je préfère fignoler mon scénario que vous livrer n'importe quoi. De plus j'écris en même temps une autre fanfiction à release mensuelle. (Il s'agit de Douze mois avec toi, que je vous invite à aller lire!)

Voilà, voilà!

Merci à chneufleur pour la correction!

Merci à

Ptitoon(5ème review!),

CookieCandy (un pseudo appétissant, non?),

LuunaCrazy, (aussi ouf que son nom...)

Kumako (Le fils de l'ours! Merci mon frère!)

et Celine96 (désolé, je suis UN auteur, mais je ne suis pas vexé!^^) pour leurs reviews au chapitres 11 !

Continuez comme ça! Je suis sûr qu'on peut atteindre les 100 avant la fin de cette fiction!

A bientôt et en attendant, bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	13. Un souffle sur les braises

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Je suis un peu en retard pour ce chapitre… Ok, peut-être un peu plus que ça… (pas taper !) Mais le héros doit toujours se faire attendre! Et puis l'attente attise le désir! Et... Hum... Bref...

Un gigantesque merci à tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews et me mettent en favoris ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Aller, sans plus attendre : le chapitre ! Attention, les shinobis s'essayent aux mondanités, les Hyugas paniquent, Naruto se fâche et Shikamaru à un éclair de génie…

**Chapitre 13 :** Un souffle sur les braises.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait attendre de quelqu'un de son rang, Mikihisa Shijimi, le seigneur du pays du feu n'appréciait franchement pas les réceptions et autres rassemblements de la cour. Il avait toujours été un homme prompt à réagir lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son peuple et il s'ennuyait dans ces fêtes où tout semblait durer des heures. D'ailleurs tout y durait effectivement des heures…

Par exemple, ce réveillon de la nouvelle année était affreusement ch… peu attrayant ! Cela faisait depuis le début de l'après-midi qu'il accueillait ses invités, recevant les respects de chacun d'entre eux. Il ne fallait pas moins de cinq minutes pour une seule personne ! Et ils avaient été invités par dizaines de dizaines…

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et le repas terminé depuis un moment lorsqu'un évènement vain rompre la monotonie ambiante. Un franc sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage du dirigeant du pays derrière, caché derrière son éventail. Le héraut venait d'annoncer l'arrivée de la délégation de Konoha et celle-ci entra.

Menant son petit monde, venait Tsunade, dans son éternel kimono vert au décolleté provocateur. Mikihisa aimait bien le cinquième Hokage. Et pas seulement pour ses atouts qui venaient de faire prendre une teinte résolument vert-jalousie à une bonne moitié des dames de la cour ! C'était vraiment une très grande femme, au fort sens du devoir. D'ailleurs sa seconde qui la suivait dans un beau kimono assortit à celui de sa maitresse serrait contre elle un dossier frappé du sceau du feu… Une marque de professionnalisme qu'il aurait bien voulu voir plus souvent dans son administration…

Juste derrière la chef de ses ninjas, un shinobi et une kunoïchi avançait en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à la foule des courtisans. Le seigneur du feu reconnu immédiatement l'homme comme étant Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur. Et pour cause ! Il avait faillit le nommer Hokage quelques années auparavant ! Il ne connaissait pas la femme à ses cotés mais son kimono et son hakama dans les tons violets s'accordaient à merveille avec ses yeux et avec les habits bleus de son compagnon. Ces deux là étaient sans le moindre doute les gardes du corps du Hokage et même s'ils étaient désarmés (comme il se doit devant le seigneur du pays du feu) il ne faisait aucun doute quant à leur efficacité !

Le couple qui s'avança ensuite fit sensation, provocant une marée de murmures admiratifs dans l'assemblée.

Semblant rayonner de l'intérieur, le jeune homme blond comme le soleil et aux yeux de ciel diffusait une aura de confiance et d'honnêteté. Habillé d'un uniforme des feuilles de couleur noire, il portait en lieu et place de la veste verte habituelle un plastron et de larges épaulières de métal, teints en orange, dans la plus pure tradition des shinobis de l'ancien temps. Jeté sur ses épaules et recouvrant l'arrière de son armure, un fin manteau sans manches, blanc et arborant des motifs de flammes rouges voletait à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant un air de noblesse indéniable.

Lui aussi fut immédiatement reconnu par le seigneur du feu. Il avait sans le moindre doute devant lui Naruto Uzumaki, le héros-renard de la quatrième grande guerre ninja!

S'il avait été seul, il se serait peut-être trouvé deux ou trois personnes pour ne pas avoir les yeux fixées sur le futur sixième Hokage. Seulement voilà, la kunoïchi à ses cotés se chargeait de rendre impossible d'avoir l'attention ailleurs que sur leur couple.

Des traits délicats et de longs cheveux soyeux, un maintient digne d'une princesse... Elle était si belle que même ses étranges yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles n'arrachèrent que quelques vagues grimaces de surprise. Sa tenue en revanche lui attira les commentaires désapprobateurs (et un peu jaloux) des dames de la cour. Contrairement à la tradition pour une femme, elle portait un hakama masculin, dont les longs plis violets étaient retenus à la taille par une large ceinture noire sur un kimono court et serré mettant ses courbes en valeur. Ses avant-bras ainsi que ses épaules étaient enserrés de protections en métal brillant et son décolleté laissait entrevoir une cote de maille. Il était difficile de savoir ce qui avait le plus d'impact entre sa beauté et son coté martial. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait y rester indifférent.

Celui qui devait devenir le second du sixième Hokage suivait son futur patron les mains dans les poches. Kimono aux couleurs de Konoha sur le dos et air blasé en prime, Shikamaru s'évertuait à avoir l'air de celui qui voudrait bien être ailleurs. Il y arrivait assez bien d'ailleurs.

Fermant la marche, comme éclipsé par ceux qu'il suivait un autre couple détonnait pourtant par le contraste qu'offraient ses membres.

La kunoïchi était aussi visible que son compagnon était discret. Elle, toute de rouges, violets et noir, lui, en blanc et noir. Lui, tout en simplicité, elle, toute en originalité. Les contraires s'attirent dit-on...il y en avait ici un parfait exemple!

Tsunade s'arrêta devant son suzerain, bientôt rejointe par toute sa suite. Tous s'agenouillèrent puis s'inclinèrent.

-Shijimi-Dono, je vous salue et vous remercie de vote invitation. Assura le cinquième Hokage en relevant la tête. Mes shinobis et moi sommes très heureux d'être ici ce soir. Nous vous prions d'excuser notre retard, des affaires urgentes nous ont retenus.

C'était simple, court, clair, net et précis. Mikihisa en fut enchanté! Dix secondes pour faire ce que certains faisaient en cinq minutes! Décidément, il adorait les ninjas de Konoha!

Le seigneur redit un salut de la tête à ses guerriers d'élite et leur souhaita le bienvenue.

-Godaime-Sama, c'est pour moi un plaisir de vous recevoir ce soir en ma demeure, ainsi que vos hommes. J'ai la joie de connaître certains d'entre eux, mais pas tous, je compte sur vous pour tous me les présenter après les douze coups de la nouvelle année! D'autant que l'un d'entre eux se doit d'être présenté à tous ici n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu.

-Alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure et en attendant, amusez vous!

Les ninjas s'inclinèrent à nouveau, puis s'éloignèrent, se joignant à la foule...qui l'absorba instantanément! Chacun des membres de la délégation des feuilles se retrouva entouré d'un cercle d'admirateurs et de curieux.

Si Kakashi et Anko réussirent à rester proches de la cible de leur protection (expérience oblige), les membres de l'unité « shin » se retrouvèrent bientôt séparés (inexpérience oblige).

Non loin l'un de l'autre, Naruto et Saï attiraient une assemblée essentiellement féminine. Si on ne le fréquentait pas de trop près, l'incapacité sociale de Saï était largement contrebalancée par son air avenant et ses sourires fabriqués. D'autant que son entrainement avec Karine commençait à porter ses fruits!

Du coté de Naruto, on frôlait l'hystérie! Paré comme un prince, le jeune Hokage héritier avait de quoi faire fantasmer plus d'une jeune fille en fleur. Autant, enfant, le jinchuriki n'avait jamais attirées les habitantes de Konoha, autant à présent qu'il avait grandi et mûris, il faisait largement battre les cœurs! (pas que féminins d'ailleurs...)

D'ailleurs, Shikamaru avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour être invisible : juste à coté de sennin ! Plus la lumière est vive, plus l'ombre est profonde…

Pour sa part, Karin sentait le wasabi lui monter au nez façon rasengan... Si jamais une seule de ces dindes à froufrous osait poser UN DOIGT sur SON Saï...elle ne répondait plus de rien! Elle en plumait une au hasard! Il y allait y avoir du rôti au menu! En plus elle avait réussit à garder un scalpel sous son kimono... Non! Mais elle était carrément en train de le draguer celle là!

En effet, une courtisane plus démonstrative (ou téméraire) que les autres venait de poser une main délicat sur le bras du dessinateur... Sentant son contrôle lui échapper, la médic-nin repoussa sans ménagement la pour jeune homme qui tentait depuis cinq minutes de lui demander son nom, fendit la foule comme un scalpel un organe humain, s'intercala habilement entre sa rivale et SON handicapé de la séduction (du moins de la séduction volontaire...) et s'accrocha ni vu ni connu à son bras.

-Saï-Kun! Tu n'es pas gentil! Minauda-t-elle. Tu m'avais juré de passer toute la soirée avec moi!

-Hein! Mais je... AIE!

-N'est-ce pas...? Fit Karin avec un sourire pas très doux mais très persuasif, le poing serré.

-Ah! Oui! C'est vrai! Bien sûr! Assura le dessinateur en tentant de masser discrètement ses cotés endolories. Toutàfaittoutàfait!

[OOO]

Hanabi ouvrit les yeux. Allongée sur le sol en tatamis d'une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, elle voyait flou. Prise d'un vertige, elle referma ses perles d'ivoire.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la nausée passer, elle les rouvrit et détailla se qui l'entourait. La pièce, entièrement vide, avait un plafond de planches et des murs en papier d'un blanc légèrement jaune. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, la kunoïchi finit par réussir à se lever. Lorsqu'elle cessa d'avoir le tournis, elle malaxa son chakra.

-Byakugan!

Le dôjutsu de la deuxième princesse des Hyûga ne lui révéla rien d'utile. Ou plutôt si, il lui révéla qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Absolument rien. Impossible de voir au travers des murs. Et aucun sceau anti-chakra visible, ce qui aurait expliqué l'incapacité des byakugans à porter au travers du papier.

Étonnée, Hanabi s'approcha d'un des quatre murs de la pièce et remarqua qu'il comportait une porte coulissante. D'ailleurs, chacun des murs en comportait une à bien y regarder. La jeune fille inspira un coup et fit coulisser l'obstacle avec précaution.

Elle se glissa par l'ouverture...et se retrouva dans une pièce exactement similaire à la précédente. A ceci près que la porte qui lui faisait face était ouverte, et que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'embrasure, lui tournant le dos.

La kunoïchi se jeta en avant à l' instant où l'inconnu franchissait la porte. Hanabi s'arrêta net au bout de la pièce. Sa cible fit de même. Un doute l'assaillit soudain. Elle leva une main et l'autre l'imita. Elle se mit sur une jambe vit son doute se confirmer lorsque celle qu'elle poursuivit le fit également. En se retournant, elle se rendit compte qu'au fond de la pièce dont elle venait, une autre jeune femme regardait en arrière dans la pièce encore précédente.

-« Un genjutsu... Et plutôt réussit si j'en juge par le fait qu'il bloque mes byakugans... »

Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de la cadette des sœurs Hyuga.

-« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu t'imagines pouvoir retenir quelqu'un possédant des yeux comme les miens avec une illusion...tu te fourres le doigt dans les tiens jusqu'à l'omoplate! »

Faisant demi-tour, elle retourna au milieu de la pièce après avoir refermée la porte derrière elle. Elle s'agenouillât face à la porte qu'elle venait de quitter et se concentra.

-Byakugan! Genkaï! _Oeil blanc! Rupture de l'illusion!_

Concentrant son énergie dans ses iris et son attention sur le mur, Hanabi finit par réussir, après plusieurs minutes de lutte, à percevoir les flux du chakra de son geôlier qui parcouraient les murs. Elle se leva et en suivit un qui lui semblait imposant. Elle ouvrit la porte de gauche, traversa la salle qu'elle venait d'atteindre et s'arrêta en son centre pour faire le point.

Premièrement, en se concentrant sur son « image » dans les salles ouvertes, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de masses de chakra et non par réellement d'elle. C'était plutôt malin. Le genjutsuka lui faisait croire par ces clones que chaque salle revenait sur elle même, alors que l'illusion n'était en réalité pas une boucle spatiale mais un « simple » labyrinthe... Or qui disait labyrinthe disait...porte de sortie!

Hanabi continua à suivre la piste constituée par le gros flux de chakra. Après plusieurs salles, elle se rendit compte que le décor avait très légèrement changé. Les bords des tatamis qui recouvraient le sol étaient juste un tout petit peu plus grossiers, la luminosité ambiante un tout petit peu moins forte... C'était à peine visible, mais l'œil surentrainé de la kunoïchi l'avait perçu et c'était une très bonne nouvelle! L'illusion avait ses limites, son adversaire devait se concentrer pour l'empêcher d'en sortir, ce qui l'empêchait de porter toute son attention au détail de la technique...

D'ailleurs la riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Dans la salle suivante, la princesse aux yeux blancs se rendit compte que le fil bleuté de chakra ne passait pas par une porte. Le mur qu'il traversait n'en comportait pas! Celui qui l'avait bloquée ici tentait d'entraver son avancé! Il commençait à avoir peur... Et il avait raison! Elle n'était pas la sœur d'Hinata-Chan pour rien! Hors de question de rester sagement ici à ne rien faire! De toute façon, son aînée allait la sortir de là (sans doute en rameutant Naruto-Sama au passage d'ailleurs...) mais autant lui faciliter la tache...

-Si tu t'imagines me bloquer avec ça! Cria-t-elle en s'adressant au plafond.

Elle malaxa son chakra, l'envoya à sa main droite et fendit le mur en papier d'un geste assuré. Elle franchit la déchirure, toujours souriante, et poursuivit son chemin, guidée par son fil d'Ariane: la volonté du feu.

« En parlant de feu...je me demande si une bonne allumette ne réglerait pas le problème... » Pensa-t-elle avec un air légèrement psychopathe.

A l'extérieur de la tête d'Hanabi, bondissant à entre les arbres d'une forêt enneigée, un shinobi s'arrêta net sur une grosse branche et commença à composer quelques mudras. Voyant cela, le chef du groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui l'accompagnait ordonna l'arrêt et se porta à ses cotés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité. Tu vas nous mettre en retard sur l'horaire !

-C'est la gamine, Masamori-Sama...elle se défend ! Je dois lutter pour maintenir mon genjutsu, où elle va s'en libérer ! Et ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de le lui relancer ensuite…

Le traitre des Hyûgas, se retourna vers sa cousine, attachée sur le dos d'une grande femme à la mine patibulaire. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu cette petite sotte sourire dans son sommeil artificiel…

-Très bien… Concéda-t-il. Mais dépêche-toi ! Mon plan n'a pas de faille, mais inutile de prendre des risques…

-Bien, Masamori-sama.

[OOO]

Dans la salle de réception du palais du feu, les douze coups de minuit approchaient à grands pas.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Naruto avait complètement cessé d'écouter à ce que lui disaient le groupe conséquent d'invités qui se groupait autours de lui. Il se contentait de répondre des « oui, oui » sans conviction lorsque Kyûbi lui disait que c'était peut-être le moment. Pour tout dire, toute son attention était portée sur la femme de sa vie, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup... Pas qu'il ait le moindre doute quant à la fidélité de sa compagne! Mais les jeunes coqs qui lui faisaient une cour éhontée commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le dango!

-« T'inquiète gamin... C'est une fille bien la princesse aux yeux blancs! » Assura le démon à neuf queues.

-« Je sais bien! C'est pas elle le problème! »

-« Zigouille en un pour l'exemple! »

-« Je veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai pas confiance! Et puis on va essayer d'éviter l'incident diplomatique...» Fit le blondinet en serrant les dents.

-« C'est toi qui vois... Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir? Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise. »

-« Bonne idée! Je dois... je dois... aller la prévenir que c'est bientôt l'heure d'être présentés au seigneur! Oui! C'est ça!»

-« Ben...tiens... »

Prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser auprès de ses admiratrices, le futur Hokage se dirigea vers le groupe de sa coéquipière. En jetant un coup d'œil à la foule, il remarqua que Karin collait Saï façon ventouse et que bizarrement le groupe qui les entourait était exclusivement de sexe masculin...

-« En fait t'as eu raison de te barrer... Elles n'avaient absolument pas le niveau ces filles en comparaison de ta femelle... »

-« Exactement! Elles étaient vraiment trop connes! »

-« Euh...ouais! Moi je trouvais surtout qu'elles manquaient surtout de...comment dire...? De moelleux ? »

-« Kyûbi... »

-« Ok! Ok! Je dis plus rien! »

-« Merci... »

-« ... Hey, gamin! T'as vu...?»

-« Je croyais que tu parlais plus... »

-« Non mais là c'est pas pareil... Si tu te magne pas, je commet un meurtre. »

-« Hein? »

Regardant à nouveau vers Hinata, Naruto se rendit compte que l'atmosphère avait changé autours d'elle. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans venait de rejoindre le groupe. Les différents soupirants de la jeune femme s'étaient tut et semblaient avoir jeté l'éponge. Les dames de la cour quant à elle bouillaient à présent manifestement de jalousie.

Le nouvel arrivant s'était taillé un chemin dans le petit groupe jusqu'au contact de la kunoïchi et la noyait à présent de paroles, sourire « nice guy » à l'appui.

-Bonsoir belle demoiselle! Votre présence illumine cette soirée!

-Me...merci. Vous êtes trop aimable... Répondit la kunoïchi en prenant une belle couleur tomate.

-Mais pas du tout! Vraiment Konoha fait fleurir de magnifiques fleurs! C'est une joie que de pouvoir vous admirer ce soir! J'espère ne pas vous quitter des yeux avant demain...

-C'est...je...

-Oh! Vous êtes trop mignonne! J'espère ne pas vous avoir intimidée?

Un peu plus loin, Naruto s'approchait, poings serrés.

-« Je vais me le faire! »

-« Laisse le moi blondinet! Lâche-moi à ses trousses et je te ramène le fond de son kimono comme trophée! » Glapit le renard démoniaque, une lueur folle dans l'œil.

-« D'accord, mais avant je lui colle un rasengan dans les miches! »

Occupée à discuter avec plusieurs des conseillers du seigneur du feu, Tsunade tourna par hasard la tête en direction de son protégé. Elle le vit approcher du groupe de son amoureuse, l'air mauvais. Vite! Elle pouvait peut-être encore sauver l'abruti qui draguait ouvertement Hinata! D'autant que l'abruti en question... Oh, non!

-Kakashi! Vite!

Ayant attirée la seconde de l'unité Uzumaki contre un mur, l'importun avait négligemment posé une main au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui parlait un peu plus près que ce que la bienséance permettait.

. Shikamaru qui s'était approché du buffet se retourna d'un bloc. Il était bon pour rater sa première mission de second d'un Hokage : l'empêcher de tout faire foirer !

-Alors, jolie demoiselle? Que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade avec moi? Je vous ferrais visiter le château...

Alors que Naruto allait sortir du cercle de courtisans entourant Hinata, les pupilles fendues, la kunoïchi se raidit soudain et repoussa sans ménagement son prétendant un peu trop sûr de lui. Un sourire évidement fabriqué apparut sur son visage qui avait retrouvé son habituel teint blanc. Toujours inconsciente de la présence de son soleil juste derrière le nobliau qui l'avait courtisée, elle se planta fasse à ce dernier.

-Je suis navrée seigneur, mais je me dois de refuser. Il me semble que ce ne serait pas convenable... De plus je dois vous dire que je suis déjà engagée auprès d'un homme, avec lequel vous ne pouvez absolument pas rivaliser, et que je ne serait plus que poussière bien avant de l'avoir trahis.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe et sur tous les courtisans à portée de voix. Même Kakashi et Tsunade, qui avaient presque atteint Naruto s'arrêtèrent net.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée. Ajouta la princesse aux yeux blancs avec un très léger signe de tête.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsque le noble sortit de son ahurissement.

-Peuh! Pour qui se prend-elle cette pimbêche? Fit-il en s'assurant que tous autours de lui l'avaient entendu. Et moi qui essayais d'être généreux avec une petit souillon sans intérêt comme elle! Hahaha!

Hinata se figea, raide comme un piquet, tandis que nombre de rires moqueurs s'élevait sous l'impulsion de l'éconduit. Elle se retourna, le rouge aux joues.

-Eh ben? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma mignonne? Un petit coup de chaud? Tu regrette.

-Ce...cessez de m'appeler ainsi! J...je ne suis pas v...votre mignonne. Il...il n'y qu...qu'une personne qui peut m'appeler ainsi! Bégaya-t-elle sous les quolibets.

Les rires redoublèrent, tous cherchant manifestement à se faire bien voir du noble plein de morgue.

-« Reprend-toi Hinata! » Se morigéna-t-elle. « Reprend-toi! Ne te laisse pas ridiculiser par cet homme! Pense à Naruto...Naruto...Naruto... »

Les souvenirs de ses humiliations au cours des réunions de famille des Hyuga lui revinrent en mémoire, la paralysant, l'écrasant sous leur poids. Seule l'image du sourire de son amour de toujours l'empêcha de craquer. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, adressa un regard chargé de tout le mépris dont elle était capable alentours et commença à s'éloigner avec dignité.

Voyant la jeune femme au bord des larmes et s'en allant, l'instigateur de cette situation voulut pousser son avantage et achever celle qui avait osé se refuser à lui.

-Alors quoi? Tu pars déjà? Tu vas retrouver « ton homme »? Ça sent le bluff cette histoire! Avec une élocution pareille et des yeux de poisson mort comme les tiens, je voudrais bien voir quel genre de type pourrait s'intéresser sincèrement à toi!

-Ah ouais?

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots, avec la chaleur d'un seau de glaçon sur la banquise par une nuit de blizzard hivernal.

[OOO]

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la forêt qui entoure le village des feuilles, une unité de shinobis bondissait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers la porte sud. Vu le froid qui régnait, on pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient pressé de rentrer! Mais pour tout dire, le jeune homme à la longue écharpe qui courait en tête du groupe avait une raison supplémentaire de se presser. Une raison aux yeux couleurs d'ivoire!

-Magnez-vous! Hurla Konohamaru à ses compagnons. Vous vous trainez!

-Du calme, Konohamaru-Kun! Tempéra son professeur. Nous sommes tous fatigués!

Bondissant de plus belle, le jeune homme franchit un rideau de feuilles et atterrit dans la clairière devant l'entrée du village. La nuit étant tombée et le village célébrant la nouvelle année, les grand es portes avaient été fermées et le garde se faisait du haut du mur.

-Ohéééé! Là-hauuuut! Ouvrez! Konohamaru-Sama est de retour et il à froid! Hurla le shinobi en riant.

Bientôt, Toute l'unité Ebisu entra dans le village par la porte ouverte dans la porte par un garde frigorifié.

L'entrée du village était entièrement vide, ce qui était normal vu que tous les shinobis étaient rassemblés chez eux ou aux temples pour fêter le nouvel an.

Soudain, quelque chose reteint l'attention de Konohamaru. Une odeur qu'il avait souvent sentie ces derniers jours...une odeur de sang.

-Ebisu-Sensei, Moegi, Udon... Vous sentez ça...?

-Oui... Répondit la kunoïchi de l'équipe après avoir humé l'air plusieurs fois. Ça vient de la rue là-bas!

Toute l'équipe Ebisu s'élança et arriva rapidement au lieu indiqué. Tous s'arrêtèrent net. La neige était maculée de gerbes de sang sur plusieurs mètres autour d'un large cercle dépourvu de manteau blanc. Plusieurs corps gisaient dans des postures qui auraient été amusantes si elles n'avaient pas nécessité la rupture d'un certain nombre de leurs os et ligaments...

Ebisu prit immédiatement les choses en main.

-Udon-Kun! Cours prévenir les gardes! Moegi! Regarde s'il y a des survivants! Konohamaru-Kun...

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas. Il s'était penché dans la neige et y avait ramassé quelque chose. Il se releva en la tenant dans sa main ouverte. C'était un peigne à cheveux. Un magnifique peigne en nacre bien que portant la trace d'un coup. Il portait également le symbole du clan Hyûga.

Un atroce pressentiment étreignit Konohamaru qui lâcha un jurons et se précipita en direction du l'ouest du village.

Après un moment de stupeur, le commandant de l'équipe partit à sa poursuite.

-Moegi! Reste là! Attend le retour d'Udon et des gardes!

-Oui, sensei!

-Konohamaru-Kun! Attends-moi!

Le shinobi du clan Sarutobi ralentit l'allure et se laissa ralentir.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Tu es parti d'un coup...

-On a un risque d'enlèvement! Ce peigne vient du clan Hyûga et aucun des shinobis présent n'en faisait partie!

-Ne perd pas ton calme. On n'est pas sûrs que ce soit elle.

-Qu...quoi? De quoi vous parlez, sensei?

-Allons...tu sais que rien ne m'échappe!

-Je crois surtout que vous ne savez pas grand chose et que vous essayez de me tirer les vers du nez!

-...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent à la demeure Hyûga où on leur indiqua que la quasi totalité des membres du clan étaient partis au temple principal et qu'il ne semblait manquer personne parmi ceux qui étaient restés. Ils repartirent donc après avoir chargé l'intendant de vérifier cette information.

A peine arrivés, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Neji qui déambulait à l'entrée de l'édifice religieux d'un pas pressé. Voyant les deux shinobis, il les salua.

-Ebisu-Sensei! Konohamaru-Kun! Bonsoir! Vous avez l'air bien agités, il y a un prob...

-Neji-San! Où est Hanabi-San! L'interrompit le jeune homme.

-Eh, bien justement, je la cherchais, elle à du s'éclipser... Répondit le jônin, soudain soucieux.

-Ce peigne est-il à elle? S'exclama Konohamaru en lui collant sous le nez.

-Ou..oui! Elle me l'avait même montré fièrement, c'est un cadeau d'Hinata! Mais que ce passe-t-il? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Avant que les deux jeunes gens ne cèdent à la panique, l'homme aux lunettes noires intervint.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux! Neji-San, il semble probable que Hanabi ait été enlevée, nous venons de trouver cet ornement à la porte sud au milieu des reste d'un affrontement.

Le visage de Neji se ferma et quelque chose s'alluma dans son cœur en même temps que dans celui de Konohamaru.

-Ebisu-Sensei, pourriez vous aller prévenir les conseillers du village de cette affaire? Ce sont eux qui assurent la régence en l'absence de Tsunade-Sama. Pour ma part je m'occupe de mon clan et je vais m'assurer que chaque mètre carré de la forêt qui nous entoure soit fouillé.

Il avait dit cela d'un air dur mais parfaitement calme. Aussi Ebisu se rangea-t-il à son avis et acquiesça.

-Je viens avec toi.

Neji regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune homme qui n'était pas parti avec son maître. Une flamme qui lui rappelait étonnement quelqu'un brillant dans ses iris noirs. Et bien que ce ne fût pas le moment, le futur chef des Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de penser que son « enquête » à propos de celui qui occupait le cœur de sa plus jeune cousine allait sans doute durer moins longtemps que prévu...

-Bien. Fit-il. Viens avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de tes clones pour retourner chaque feuille de chaque arbre de cette forêt...

[OOO]

Les douze coups de minuits, sonnés sur un grand gong en bronze, résonnaient dans le palais du seigneur du pays du feu. Pourtant, absolument personne dans la salle de réception n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Tous avaient le regard tourné vers le plafond, au dessus d'un coin de la pièce.

Enfermé dans son propre kimono comme dans un sac et pendu au bout de sa ceinture à une poutre, un homme tentait de se libérer en hurlant des imprécations. Et cet homme était Kazuma Shijimi, second petit fils du daimyô du pays...

Naruto se frotta les mains, il était très satisfait de son coup. Tsunade avala sa salive, elle allait tuer ce petit morveux en peau de renard. Hinata rosit joliment et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire en prenant le bras de son petit amis, elle l'adorait décidément celui-là! Saï sortit papier et pinceau de sa poche, il devait absolument immortaliser l'instant! Kakashi se prit le visage dans une main, son disciple avait frappé fort ce coup là. Shikamaru lâcha un « galère » résigné, il y avait peut-être encore moyen de sauver les meubles… ?

Au bras de la princesse aux yeux blancs, le futur Hokage s'avança vers sa supérieure.

-Bon alors? On y va?

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de celle-qui-parait-trente-ans-mais-a-un-peu-plus.

-Naruto...! Je vais te...

Un éclat de rire retentit soudain, interrompant les envies de « coupes dans le personnel » du cinquième Hokage.

Plié en deux derrière son éventail, Mikihisa Shijimi, le seigneur du pays du feu lui-même, riait à pleine voix. A sa suite, une bonne partie de l'assistance sombra dans l'hilarité la plus totale et on n'entendit bientôt plus les protestations du jeune noble trop entreprenant.

Après quelques instants, Mikihisa se leva et demanda le silence.

-Eh bien, mes chers invités, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nouvelle année!

Un concert d'applaudissements et de vœux de bonne année lui répondit.

-Et maintenant, si nos amis shinobi veulent bien décrocher mon petit fils en excusant son comportement et me rejoindre, j'en serais très heureux!

Tsunade fit un geste du bras et leur suzerain à tous fut obéit puisque le ninja copieur bondit, libéra l'homme de ses entraves et le ramena au sol en le prenant sur son épaule comme un ballot de linge sale. Dès qu'il fut au sol, celui-ci se précipita hors de la salle avec ses vêtements défaits et se qu'il lui restait de dignité.

Les ninja se ressemblèrent et s'avancèrent vers le daimyo du pays du feu qui les entraina à sa suite dans une petite pièce attenante tandis que les conversations reprenaient parmi les courtisans, principalement à propos de la correction infligée à l'odieux Kazuma Shijimi.

-Naruto… Murmura Tsunade, une grosse veine battant à sa tempe. Rappelle-moi de te tuer dès qu'on sera de retour à Konoha…

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre comme ça à Hinata ! Et puis vous le saviez que j'étais comme ça avant de me nommer Hokage héritier ! Voilà ce qui attend ceux qui s'en prennent à mes amis…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsunade ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle était effectivement au courant de quelle était la personnalité de Naruto… Et cela ne faisait pas partie des choses qui auraient pu la retenir de le désigner…

Le petit salon où se trouvaient à présent les habitants de Konoha comprenait une petite estrade, garnie d'un confortable coussin rouge où le seigneur du feu s'installa. Ses combattants prirent place face à lui sur d'autres coussins plus petits.

-Shijimi-Dono… Commença Tsunade. A propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, il semble que mon idiot de petit fils méritait amplement ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Je pense que cela ne peut que lui faire le plus grand bien qu'on s'oppose un peu à lui de temps en temps ! Je devrais presque vous remercier Uzumaki-San !

-Ouais, c'est rien… Ca m'a fait plaisir de lui botter le c… Répondit le ninja blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Un regard noir du cinquième Hokage le fit taire.

-Euh… J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort… Désolé…?

-Ce n'est vraiment rien… Savez-vous que j'ai fait la même chose que vous dans ma jeunesse ?

-Vraiment ?

-« Il cache bien son jeu le vieux ! »

-« Kyûbi, ta gueule. »

-Oui, figurez-vous qu'un noble haut placé s'était moqué de la jeune fille dont j'étais amoureux… Je me souviens m'être jeté sur lui à main nues et il à fallut que la garde nous sépare ! Jamais mon père n'a été aussi furieux contre moi !

Tandis que Hinata rougissait violemment, Tsunade croyait rêver. Ce petit crétin de Naruto était en train de plaisanter avec le seigneur du pays du feu en personne comme s'il s'était agit de son tonton favori ! Sa capacité à charmer les gens sans le faire exprès était vraiment incroyable !

-Bien, Tsunade-Sama ? Voudriez-vous me présenter vos hommes ? Nous retournerons ensuite dans la grande salle pour annoncer à tous le nom du futur sixième Hokage.

-Bien mon seigneur. Vous connaissez déjà Kakashi Hatake, dit le ninja copieur, je crois ? Il est aujourd'hui le chef des forces spéciales.

-Bonsoir Shijimi-Dono.

-Bonsoir Hatake-San. Avec vous aux commandes, je pense que les forces spéciales vont faire des merveilles !

-Merci seigneur, je m'y emploierais.

Le godaime se tourna ensuite vers l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru.

-Voici ensuite Anko Mitarashi, patronne de la section des traqueurs de Konoha. Et également l'épouse du précédent.

La jeune femme s'inclina.

-Oh, c'est donc vous qui êtes chargée de retrouver les nukenins ? J'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail après la guerre… Pour ce qui est d'avoir pris la main d'Hatake-San, je…

-Sans dec', vous êtes marié, Kakashi-Sensei ! S'exclama Naruto éberlué.

Il n'était pas le seul étonné. Tous ceux de sa génération regardaient le porteur de sharingan avec de grands yeux.

-Oui,oui… Nous…

-Mais quand ? Vous m'aviez pas dit !

-C'était pendant ton entrainement avec Jiraya-Sensei et… Mais c'est pas le moment !

Tsunade toussa bruyamment pour attirer l'attention et reprit ses présentations sous le regard amusé du seigneur du feu.

-Vous avez déjà vue ma seconde, Shizune…

-En effet, merci d'en faire autant pour notre Hokage.

-C'est trop d'honneur monseigneur…

La princesse aux limaces tendit ensuite la main vers celui qui lui avait donné autant de fierté que de soucis ces dernières années.

-Et maintenant, Shijimi-dono, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon successeur. Voici Naruto Uzumaki, prochain Hokage du village caché de Konoha.

-Yo !

-« Wesh, gros ! »

-« Par tous les kamis, ferme-la, renard mouillé ! »

-« Tu peux parler ! »

-Uzumaki-Sama…

Tsunade foudroya le jeune homme du regard.

-Hum ! Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze, le quatrième Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki, la précédente jinchuriki de Kyûbi, qu'elle à d'ailleurs légué à son rejeton.

Le vieux daimyô eut un signe de tête appréciatif.

-Vous avez un sacré pédigrée, mon garçon ! J'appréciais énormément votre père, c'était un homme de grand talent j'attends au moins autant de vous !

-Comptez sur moi ! Je serais un Hokage encore plus incroyable que mon père !

-Hahaha ! Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Toujours étonné par la bonne entente entre son protégé et son suzerain, Tsunade proposa que ce soit Naruto lui-même qui présente les membres de son équipe. Celui-ci accepta bien sûr avec enthousiasme.

-Bon, ben…pour commencer, voilà Hinata Hyûga ! D'abord c'est la seconde de mon unité, une des meilleures shinobi du grand Hyûga, les porteurs de byakugans… et puis c'est ma chérie… ! La future première dame des feuilles, si elle veut bien.

Lorsque le seigneur du pays du feu s'adressa à elle, Hinata eut un peu de mal à se concentrer. Ne pas s'évanouir n'était déjà pas un mince exploit vu son émotivité naturelle…

-« C...concentration ! Concentration ! Ceci n'était pas une demande en mariage ! Enfin peut-être que si mais ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes ! Ah ! Et puis il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus ! Et son sourire ! Hiiiiiiiik ! Concentration ! Ne pas lui sauter dessus ! »

-Eh, bien Hyûga-Sama, il est rassurant de savoir que le prochain Hokage sera bien entouré ! Si les rapports que je reçois de Konoha sont justes, le courage dont vous avez fait preuve dans l'affaire qui secoua votre clan fut exemplaire ! Aucune des princesses de ma cour n'aurait été capable de faire de même !

-M..merci, seigneur… C'est grâce à Naruto-Kun… Enfin je veux dire de… d'Uzumaki-Sama !

-Ne vous forcez pas… Vous avez choisi un homme exceptionnel, si je puis me permettre ! Ne laissez jamais personne vous en éloigner ! Quelles que soient les pressions dues à votre rang. Mon soutien vous ait acquit à tous les deux.

-Je…m..merci.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Si on tente un jour de vous gêner dans votre relation, n'hésitez pas à faire savoir que le daimyô du pays du feu vous soutient !

Naruto vint, sans le savoir, au secours de sa compagne en passant à la présentation suivante, non sans avoir copieusement remercié son suzerain, ajoutant au trouble de la jeune femme.

- Alors ensuite, on à Karin-San, le médecin de l'équipe, la reine des bras cassés ! Euh… Non ! Enfin si…mais pas les siens ! Bref ! Elle est très très forte !

-Merci Naruto… Fit celle-ci en serrant les dents. Bonsoir Shijimi-Dono ! Reprit-elle en se retournant avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir, demoiselle… J'ai peur que vous n'aillez du travail…

Naruto continua.

-Lui, c'est Saï, notre spécialiste en renseignement et information. Il à deux-trois problèmes en relations sociales, mais c'est un bon gars.

-Bonne chance dans votre mission, Saï-San.

-Merci, seigneur. Et n'écoutez pas Naruto-Kun…c'est lui qui à des problèmes niveau sentiments ! Si j'en crois mon enquête, il à mit douze ou treize ans pour se rendre compte que Hinata…

-SAÏ ! Je vais te…

S'ensuivirent quelques secondes pénibles durant lesquels Naruto tenta de faire taire Saï, qui tentait de se défendre, tandis que Tsunade tentait de calmer les deux excités, le tout sous les rires du reste de l'assistance.

Finalement, Tsunade usa de sa force pour séparer les pugilistes, et le futur Hokage passa au dernier à présenter.

-Bon, et enfin voilà Shikamaru Nara, qui va être mon second. C'est le plus gros flemmard en circulation, mais il à un gros cerveau. Il va pouvoir s'occuper de la paperasse.

-Alors là tu rêves ! Tu va faire ton taf et c'est tout ! C'est qui le flemmard déjà ?

-Je sais pas… Tu veux qu'on demande à Temari-san ?

-Va mourir…

-Eh bien, Nara-San ! Je pense que vous allez bientôt être aussi indispensable au village de Konoha et à son Hokage que l'est Shizune-San !

-Galère…

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que Naruto racontait diverses anecdotes sur ses amis et lui-même à Mikihisa qui se montrait très bon public. Finalement Tsunade fit remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller présenter Naruto à tous. Les seigneur du feu mit donc fin à l'entretient et tous se levèrent pour retourner dans la grande salle.

C'est à ce moment qu'un garde en armure entra, en sueur, après s'être annoncé.

-Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion ! Nous venons de recevoir un pli urgent pour le cinquième Hokage par le plus rapide faucon de Konoha ! J'ai cru bon de venir aussi vite que possible. S'excusa le soldat.

-Vous avez bien fait. Fit le seigneur. Remettez donc cette missive à la personne concernée.

Le Gôdaime récupéra le message et le parcourut rapidement. Son visage devint soudain grave.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ? Demanda le daimyo.

-Il se passe que nous allons devoir rentrer au plus vite monseigneur. Il va falloir remettre à plus tard la présentation du Rokudaime…

-Tsunade, que se passe-t-il ? Insista Shizune.

Celle-ci soupira.

-La seconde fille du chef du clan Hyûga a été enlevée. Les conseillers ont mobilisé le village et notre présence est requise au plus vite.

-Quoi !

Hinata venait de crier. A coté d'elle Naruto serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Karin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie blanche comme un linge, Saï perdit son eternel sourire.

-On y va ! S'exclama Naruto. Shijimi-Dono, désolé mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Je le crains en effet. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer avec plaisir que vous prenez très à cœur le sort des vôtres ! Vous avez bien choisi votre héritier, Tsunade-Sama…

Alors que l'unité Uzumaki, suivie de Shikamaru, se précipitait vers la sortie, Tsunade murmura.

-Je le crois en effet.

[OOO]

Toute la délégation de Konoha bondissait entre les branches enneigées, même en se dépêchant il faudra au moins une vingtaine d'heures pour arriver au village. Et encore, à condition de ne pas prendre trop de repos !

En milieu de colonne, Shikamaru réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il revoyait défiler toutes les informations qu'il avait récupérées sur Masamori Hyûga et ses alliés. Hanabi enlevée quelques jours après la fin de l'affaire Hyûga ? C'était forcément lié !

Et soudain il comprit. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son génial cerveau. Il s'arrêta net, manquant de percuter Anko qui le suivait.

-Bordel, Shikamaru ! Fait attention un peu ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ! T'as un caillou dans ta godasse ?

-J'ai trouvé…

-Quoi ?

-J'AI TROUVE ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS TOUS.

Devant l'urgence apparente, tous obéirent et revinrent sur leurs pas pour entourer Shikamaru, toujours debout sur sa branche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Naruto. Faut qu'on se grouille de rentrer !

-J'ai trouvé ce que projette Masamori !

-Quoi ?

-Il a découvert le dossier « patte de velours » !

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent Tsunade et Naruto en cours. Kakashi et Anko avaient également l'air encore plus soucieux que précédemment.

Un peu étonné que Naruto soit plus au courant que lui sur quelque chose, Saï formula la question que tous les membres de « Shin » se posaient.

-Euh… C'est quoi « patte de velours » ? Et quel est le rapport avec l'enlèvement d'Hanabi-San…?

[OOO]

Ouf ! Ça y est ! J'ai cru que je ne réussirais jamais à le finir celui-là ! Pourtant il me plait bien ce chapitre !

J'espère que l'attente ne vous à pas dégoutés, mais ma vie réelle est assez chargée ! (vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de truc qu'un démon doit faire : lancer des malédictions, manger des âmes damnées, écrire de fics à la con pour pervertir la jeunesse et la moins jeune jeunesse…) Donc désolé, je fais de mon mieux !

Encore merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs en général !

A la prochaine,

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	14. A pas de velours

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Et nous revoilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Au menu, le chef vous propose :

-Soupe-au-lait.

-Méninges à la vapeur.

-Beignets sans « t ».

Le tout accompagné de château-délire 2012 (à consommer sans modération) et de guimauve à volonté (gaffe à l'overdose…)

**Chapitre 14 :** A pas de velours.

Tandis qu'il cheminait entre les branches, Shikamaru sentait son génial cerveau tourner de plus en plus vite. C'était atrocement « galère » mais là il y avait un tout petit peu urgence…

Toutes les informations qu'il avait patiemment compilées depuis plusieurs semaines défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Et soudain il comprit. Tout devint clair...et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Les documents que Masamori Hyûga avaient emportés dans sa fuite n'avaient pour la plupart aucun lien apparent : de simples leurres… Il fallait essayer de les voir dans leur ensemble et d'en sortir ceux qui a priori n'avaient ni utilité immédiate, ni valeur pour faire pression sur le village… En l'occurrence, un exemplaire d'un traité sur des sceaux interdits et un rouleau récupéré à Suna sur les techniques de marionnettiste. Le tout étant admirablement complété par un dossier sur lequel le traitre avait travaillé et qui concernait un butin récupéré par le village des feuilles à la fin de la guerre des Uchiwa…

Et pourquoi enlever Hanabi ? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque alors que sa tête était dans tous les bingo-books de Konoha ? Pour quoi sinon pour ses Byakugans ?

Enfin, la clef du mystère était venue à Shikamaru par les noms et particularités des prisonniers délivrés par le hiérarque en fuite. La plupart, une trentaine de personnes, n'avaient rien de remarquable et serviraient probablement de « gros bras », avec les Hyûgas qui avaient suivi Masamori. En revanche deux ninjas étaient plus intéressants… Le premier était une nukenin de Suna, ancienne disciple de Sasori du sable rouge. Le second était un criminel bien de Konoha…et un genjutsuka très puissant. Il avait fallu Kurenai Yui en personne pour briser ses illusions et l'arrêter.

Dès lors, tout devenait clair…lorsqu'on avait les méninges de l'héritier de Nara.

Accroupis sur le sol qui se couvrait doucement d'un blanc manteau, le Hokage et sa suite venaient d'écouter les conclusions du futur adjoint du sixième. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'effarement et l'inquiétude dominaient.

-Tu…tu es sûr de toi… ? Finit par demander Tsunade.

-J'en ai bien peur. Avoua le manipulateur d'ombre.

Shizune feuilleta son dossier.

-Ce qu'il dit semble concorder… Je manque de données, mais en tout cas c'est possible d'un point de vue médical…

-Et pour le sceau c'est possible aussi… Lâcha Naruto en serrant les dents.

Le sennin se leva. Il fit quelques pas sous le regard de ses camarades.

-Cet abruti est complètement fou ! Il ne se rend pas compte d'avec quoi il joue ! Il faut absolument qu'on lui mette la main dessus !

-B...bien dit, Naruto-Kun ! S'exclama Hinata en se levant à son tour. S'il met la main sur le démon à deux queues… Qui s...sait de quoi il serait capable !

Le reste des shinobis se leva à son tour.

-Alors l'opération « patte de velours » c'était à propos de Nîbi ? Fit Saï toujours incrédule. Et cet homme prévoit d'utiliser son chakra pour permettre la création et le contrôle d'une armée de marionnettes ?

-En tout cas, le rouleau de Suna étudiait la possibilité d'une armée de marionnettes à grande échelle. Répondit Shikamaru en secouant la tête. La mise en pratique était impossible à cause de la quantité de chakra nécessaire…

Karin se tourna vers lui.

-Et pour le contrôle simultané de tous les pantins, il faut pouvoir tous les voir en même temps. D'où les byakugans…

-Ouais.

Tsunade coupa cours au débat.

-Bon écoutez moi tous ! Autant que vous soyez au courant de l'ensemble de l'affaire « patte de velours »… Kakashi ! Anko ! C'est vous qui vous en êtes occupés, expliquez pour Hinata, Saï et Karin. Soyez concis !

Kakashi soupira et prit la parole.

-Après la fin de la guerre, les bijûs que possédaient Madara ont été libérés de la statue du grand démon hérésiarque. La plupart sont restés scellés dans des morceaux de la statue et ont été répartis entre les pays shinobis de l'alliance.

-Par exemple, le Kazekage de Suna à récupéré Ichibi… Compléta Anko.

-Voilà. Le problème ça à été pour le démon chat à deux queues… Je faisais partie, avec Naruto, des ninjas présents lors de la scission de la statue. Et, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, Nîbi s'est enfui, sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Pour la suite, je vais laisser Anko continuer…

La kunoïchi serpent eut un sourire qui aurait été charmant chez les serpents à l'adresse de son mari.

-Merci… C'est mon unité qui s'est chargée de retrouver le démon. Selon l'accord passé avec les autres membres de l'alliance, le pays qui retrouverait Nîbi en aurait la propriété…à condition de le capturer ! Finalement, on a appelés des renforts et on à scellé le démon dans un inrô, une boîte à médicament, au fond de la caverne où il s'était caché. D'ailleurs merci pour le coup de main, Naruto-Kun…

-Pas de quoi. Répondit l'intéressé qui fulminait toujours malgré la main que la princesse aux yeux blanc avait posée sur son bras. En tout cas le démon y est toujours, gardé par un groupe d'Anbu avec Yamato-Taishô à sa tête… Et il faut qu'il y reste tant qu'on ne saura pas quoi en faire !

La princesse aux limaces débarrassa les épaules de son kimono de la neige qui s'y accumulait.

-Exactement ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Naruto ! Tu pars avec ton équipe et Shikamaru à la cache de Nîbi ventre à terre. Vous mettez tous le monde en état d'alerte et vous restez là-bas. Moi je rentre avec les autres au village, calmer la situation et organiser la recherche d'Hanabi. Je vous envoie des renforts dès que possible.

-Bien reçu, Tsunade-Obâ-Chan ! On y va ! S'exclama le jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

Avec toute l'énergie qui le caractérise, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le tronc de l'arbre à coté duquel il se tenait. Un lourd paquet de neige se décrocha et obéit bêtement à la pesanteur…

Malgré la gravité de la situation, les shinobis de Konoha étaient, à une exception près, tous morts de rire en s'élançant vers leurs objectifs.

[OOO]

Hanabi avait toujours été une fille volontaire. Volonté de ne pas décevoir les attentes de son père. Volonté d'être une grande kunoïchi. Volonté d'échapper à la situation de son clan. Et plus récemment, volonté de faire sien un shinobi à longue écharpe...

C'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait de vouloir quelque chose pour elle même et cela lui donnait un courage qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

De plus, la jeune fille, une fois qu'elle avait obtenu quelque chose, n'aimais pas du tout qu'on l'en prive.

Autant dire que se retrouver bloquée dans un genjutsu, quelques jours après avoir été libérée du destin que lui imposait son clan, n'était pas pour lui plaire...

La bataille qu'elle menait contre son geôlier lui semblait durer depuis un moment déjà, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire exactement depuis combien de temps elle luttait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir le temps passer dans ce monde illusoire.

Après moult efforts, Hanabi avait réussi à atteindre les limites de l'extension du genjutsu. En clair, à force de s'éloigner de son point de départ, elle avait fini par obliger son ravisseur à créer des limites infranchissables à son monde. Il n'avait pas le choix: plus le monde était grand plus il était difficile de le maintenir. D'autant qu'Hanabi pouvait en voir une grande surface à la fois et qu'il fallait donc le maintenir de façon cohérente sur une surface au moins aussi grand, sous peine de le voir se briser.

La pièce dans laquelle la seconde princesse Hyûga se tenait lui arracha une expression triomphante. A la place du mur du fond, se dressait un mur de lourdes pierres soigneusement ajustées. Loin d'être un échec, ce mur marquait les limites du genjutsu! Il était en effet bien plus fatiguant de maintenir un obstacle infranchissable que de créer des pièces vides et simples... Le signal de la contre attaque venait de se faire entendre...

En quelques pas, elle s'approcha du mur et y plaqua sa main...avant d'y envoyer la plus grande décharge de chakra qu'elle put. Ses pupilles blanches lui apprirent que si le flux de chakra de son adversaire traversant le mur avait vacillé, il n'en restait pas moins très intense. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. Hors de question de le suivre dans une épreuve de force!

Faisant marche arrière, Hanabi retourna en arrière et arriva après plusieurs minutes à la place qu'elle estimait être le centre de sa prison. Grâce à ses yeux elle ne devait pas en être très loin... Elle s'y assit en tailleur, joignit les mains et ouvrit bien grands ses byakugans.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de te rendre! Hurla-t-elle en direction du plafond. Après je commence la massacre!

Le silence lui répondit.

-Tu es sûr?

Le silence continua son boulot de silence et n'émit donc pas un son.

-A te guise... Je t'aurais prévenu!

La kunoïchi concentra son chakra et se mit à le diffuser tout autours d'elle, le guidant le plus finement possible, comme un fil qu'elle aurait voulu faire passer dans le chas d'une aiguille. Le flux atteignit le mur et y pénétra doucement.

Les effets de l'action d'Hanabi furent longs à apparaître, mais peu à peu se firent sentir... Le papier blanc des murs prit une légère teinte rosée qui s'accentua peu à peu... Une moquette poussa de plus en plus drue comme de l'herbe jaune poussin sur le tatami...

Continuant leur route comme de la moisissure qui grignote une tranche de pain de mie, les horribles couleurs continuèrent leur route à travers les murs et se répandirent dans les pièces environnantes.

Fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, la jeune fille souffla profondément et se ré-adressa à l'illusionniste.

-Alors? Je continue?

Devant le silence qui continuait à l'ignorer superbement, elle se remit à la tache. La couleur rose s'accentua, atteignant le « rose-bonbon » et un gros nounours à carreaux écossais en peluche se matérialisa doucement dans un coin de la pièce. De petits motifs vert-pomme en forme de fleurs commencèrent à s'esquisser sur les murs.

Hanabi réprima un frisson. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'aller trop loin... Ce qu'elle faisait était vraiment atroce. N'ayant pas à maintenir ce monde, elle devrait mieux résister que son geôlier mais... sa santé mentale risquait d'en pâtir! Elle fallait qu'elle tienne bon jusqu'à la limite de la rupture...

A l'extérieur de la tête de la kunoïchi, un shinobi sans bandeau manqua de rater sa réception sur une branche couverte de neige et dû s'agripper au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Ce n'était jamais que la troisième fois en cinq minutes... Cette petite idiote allait finir par le rendre dingue! Ces couleurs... Ces décorations... Le mauvais goût venait de s'incarner dans sa tête! Et il se trouvait encore des gens pour dire que les shinobis de Konoha n'étaient que des mollassons incapables de se défendre...

[OOO]

En cette journée du premier de l'an, le village de Konoha était étonnement agité. D'habitude, l'ambiance est plutôt au « lendemain de soirée laborieux » avec gueule de bois en option. Là on frôlait le « branle-bas de combat général » avec panique certifiée d'origine.

Le village tout entier était en effervescence pour retrouver la deuxième princesse du clan Hyûga. Tous les membres mobilisables de ce clan étaient de sortie et les conseillers du Hokage étaient en train de mettre sur pied le plus grand nombre d'équipe de recherche possible.

Trempés par la neige, de la boue jusqu'à la taille, Neji et Konohamaru rentraient bredouilles et exténués de leur tentative pour retrouver Hanabi. Et sans doute un peu énervés également.

-Je vais me le faire. Jura le disciple spirituel de Naruto

-Certes.

-Il va le sentir passer.

-En effet.

-Je vais commencer par lui faire avaler un tube complet de wasabi...

-C'est assez magnanime...

-Par les narines! Et ensuite je lui savaterais le cul avant lui infliger les « milles ans de souffrance » et de lui arracher les c...

-Ouille! S'exclama Neji. Calme-toi Konohamaru-Kun! La colère ne te mènera nulle part! Tu vas commettre des erreurs!

L'héritier du troisième Hokage s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue et se tourna d'un bloc vers le futur chef du clan Hyûga.

-Quoi? Tu me demandes de rester calme? Dans la situation actuelle? Tu ne tiens pas à Hanabi-San ou quoi?

Neji attrapa vivement le jeune homme par le col.

-Je. T'interdis. De. Dire. Ça.

-Ok, désolé...

-Je vais faire fouiller ce pays de font-en-comble jusqu'à ce que ma cousine me soit rendue. Ensuite je retournerais tous le continent. Et si je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvée, je leur lâche Naruto aux fesses.

Konohamaru eut une grimace douloureuse.

-Et pour en revenir à cette histoire d'erreur, je voulais juste te signaler qu'il valait mieux commencer par infliger les « milles ans de souffrance » à Masamori AVANT de lui botter les fesses. Ce sera plus douloureux... Ajouta le glaçon de Konoha, toujours aussi calme.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux hommes se dirigèrent du plus vite qu'ils purent vers le bâtiment du Hokage. Comme un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la princesse aux limaces. Neji se souvint juste à temps qu'il était sensé faire preuve de bonnes manières et frapper à la porte. Ceci ne découragea pas le soupirant d'Hanabi qui ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

Tsunade les accueillit à l'intérieur.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Par le mucus de Katsuyu, en voilà un deuxième qu'il va falloir renvoyer en cours de savoir-vivre!

Trempé par son escapade dans la neige, le Gôdaime était assise à son bureau et séchait ses cheveux en lisant un document. Face à elle se tenaient les deux conseillers, Shikaku Nara, Kakashi et Anko.

-Bref. Reprit la dirigeante de Konoha. A voir vos tête j'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas trouvée?

-Non... Avoua Neji, le visage crispé. Mais nous...

-Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais!

Konohamaru venait de crier. Toutes les conversations à voix basse se turent et tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Rouge de colère et de froid, celui-ci serrait le poing et semblait sur le point de mettre le feu à quelques chose (ou quelqu'un) au hasard.

Tsunade éclata de rire, suivie, bien que plus discrètement, par Kakashi et Neji.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle? S'insurgea l'héritier du clan Sarutobi.

-Assez oui. Je connais quelqu'un qui réagit exactement pareil quand on s'en prend à ses amis.

-Hum.

-Mais dis moi, je ne te savais pas aussi proche d'Hanabi-San... Fit le Hokage d'un air moqueur.

Le silence retomba à nouveau et Konohamaru sembla soudaine extrêmement intéressé par le bout de ses sandales tandis que Neji grinçait des dents façon porte en manque d'huile.

-Hunhunhun... Bref! Passons...

Konohamaru saisit la perche tendue.

-Oui! Est-ce qu'on a du nouveau? Je vais lui tailler le cuir à coup de kunaïs rouillés à ce salaud!

-Du calme...

-D'accord, j'utiliserai des kunaïs propres.

-Neji, essaye de le calmer un peu, j'ai besoin de vous renvoyer en mission.

-Je refuse! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-...

-Mais j'obéis! Konohamaru, en tant que ton supérieur hiérarchique, je t'ordonne de me laisser trancher tous les méridiens du traître avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Tsunade eut soudain l'air très lasse et se prit le front dans une main.

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter d'avoir des shinobis comme ça à diriger...? Je prendrais bien un verre de saké tiens. »

La kunoïchi d'âge mûre se reprit, s'apposa un sourire cent pour cent pure hypocrisie sur le visage et fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes d'approcher de son bureau. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent sans comprendre ni se méfier.

Une fois qu'ils furent collés au meuble de bois, elle les saisit vivement par le col et les attira à quelques centimètres de son visage ou palpitait une grosse veine bleue. Neji et Konohamaru durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que chuchota le Gôdaime.

-Vous allez m'écouter attentivement sans m'interrompre. En sortant d'ici, vous irez à la salle de repos des shinobis traqueurs où vous trouverez Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka. Vous les informerez alors que vous partez tous les quatre à la recherche d'Hanabi, sous le commandement de Neji Hyûga.

Tsunade fit une pause et chacun put entendre le jeune singe déglutir bruyamment tandis qu'Anko faisait une marque sur une carte qu'elle tendit à sa supérieure.

-Vous allez vous rendre en quatrième vitesse à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Vous y trouverez l'unité de Naruto et un certain nombre d'ANBU. Vous utiliserez les indices que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver sur place pour vous mettre en chasse. Bien entendu, vous êtes libres de suivre tout indice que vous trouveriez en chemin. Et si jamais vous osez m'énerver encore une seule fois...

-Gloups...

-JE ME CHARGE PERSONNELLEMENT DE VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETER, BANDE DE PETITS MORVEUX!

Les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis de la pièce avant que les vitres n'aient fini de trembler dans leurs encadrements.

-ET IL EST INUTILE DE REVENIR SANS HANABI-SAN! Hurla la princesse aux limaces en direction d'une porte en bois.

[OOO]

Dans la forêt enneigée, quelques dizaines de kilomètres à l'est du village des feuilles, un groupe d'une dizaine de shinobi entourait l'un des leurs, appuyé contre un arbre, face au tronc. Agité de spasmes et de hoquets, l'homme semblait excessivement pâle et venait de rendre son petit déjeuner de la veille. Le dîner et le déjeuner avaient déjà suivi la même route à quelques centaines de mètres d'intervalle.

L'homme aux yeux blancs qui dirigeait manifestement le groupe s'adressa durement à son subordonné.

-Bon sang! Dépêche-toi un peu! Tu vas nous mettre en retard!

-Je voudrais vous y voir... Hoqueta le genjutsuka, blanc comme un linge.

-Comme une gamine à peine sortie de l'académie peut-elle te causer de tels problèmes?

-C'est vraiment affreux ce qu'elle fait, vous savez...?

-De quoi...

-...le pire ce sont les petits lapins blancs qui gambadent entre les coussins de soie...

-Hein?

-...et ce papier peint... Mes nuits ne serrons plus jamais paisibles!

Tous les renégats présents, pourtant tous des criminels endurcis, s'écartèrent subrepticement de la porteuse de Hanabi qui sembla soudain très nerveuse et jetais de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets à son chargement. Les Hyûga ayant suivi Masamori se bronchèrent pas mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour le pauvre bougre qui devait subir les assauts mentaux de la seconde princesse du clan. Tous le monde savait que Hanabi-Sama avait très mauvais caractère.

L'hiérarque traitre du clan Hyûga fit quelques pas rageurs dans la neige.

-Bien, nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps! Nous allons nous séparer...

Désignant deux des membres de son clan qui l'avaient suivi et trois des prisonniers délivrés, le nukenin leur ordonna de le suivre.

-Je m'occupe d'aller chercher Nîbi. Vous autres vous transportez cette petite...

-Démone...?

-Peste! Cette petite peste! On se retrouve à la cache prévue avec l'autre groupe...

Alors que Masamori et sa garde rapprochée s'éloignaient, le genjutsuka, que ses complices aidaient à se relever, voyait avec horreur Hanabi créer d'horribles nounours en peluche violets au fond de son cerveau...

[OOO]

L'unité « shin », accompagnée de Shikamaru, approchait à grande vitesse de la caverne où était scellé Nîbi, le démon-chat à deux queues. La neige s'était remise à tomber, mais heureusement pour les shinobis, l'épaisse frondaison des arbres qui les entouraient les coupait du vent glacial qui soufflait.

A quelques kilomètres de l'objectif, Karin, qui cheminait en tête avec Saï fit un signe de la main et tous s'arrêtèrent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'enquit le chef d'unité.

-Je ressens des chakras à l'Ouest.

-Combien?

-Deux groupes. Un de neuf ou dix personnes à l'arrêt et un autre de quatre qui se rapproche rapidement du précédent.

Immédiatement, Hinata dirigea ses Byakugans dans la direction qu'indiquait sa camarade. Au vu de la distance elle dut pousser au maximum ses yeux pour distinguer quelque chose et c'est donc le visage crispé qu'elle livra ses observations.

-L...les neufs personnes à l'arrêt sont...sont assises en cercle, je...je ne distingue pas de bandeau frontal...et il...il y en à une allongée...qui...Je reconnais ce chakra! C'est...c'est Hanabi-Chan!

-QUOI!

Tous les membres du groupe c'étaient tournés vers leur camarade aux yeux blancs et étaient à présents pendus à ses lèvres.

-Comment va-t-elle? S'inquiéta la médecin du groupe.

-Je...je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment loin! Mais...mais comme tu perçois son chakra...

-Au moins elle est vivante... Peut-être gravement blessée, mais vivante! Fit Saï avec un grand sourire.

Naruto se prit la tête dans une main.

-Saï...

-Oui?

-Tu n'as pas un bouquin sur « comment réconforter les gens »?

-Non.

-M'étonne pas... Tu devrais en acheter un…

Hinata tourna ensuite ses prunelles d'ivoire vers le second groupe. Malheureusement la distance ne lui permit pas de distinguer autre chose que de vagues formes et aucun détail. En revanche...

-Ces chakras...! Ceux...ceux qui arrivent de l'Ouest! Ce sont Shino-Kun et Kiba-Kun! Il y a aussi Neji-Nii-San! Par...par contre, je ne reconnais pas le quatrième...

-Super! S'exclama Naruto. Bon, voyons ce qu'on va faire...

Le futur Hokage se mit à marmonner, tête baissée, pesant le pour et le contre des différentes options qui lui venaient en tête.

-Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche... rappela le manieur d'ombres.

-Attends, je réfléchis!

-Te blesse pas... Persiffla le dessinateur. Ça peut faire bizarre quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

-Saï?

-Oui?

-Ta gueule.

-Moi ce que j'en dis... C'est juste que...

Karin écrasa une boule de neige dans la figure du handicapé des relations humaines juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne se condamne à des représailles fort regrettables.

-Bon, Shika-Kun, dis moi si tu vois un problème dans mon plan...

-Tu veux dire autre que le fait que ce soit toi qui l'ai trouvé?

-...!

-Je t'écoute.

-Je pense que le plus urgent est d'aller aider Neji et les autres à récupérer Hanabi-Chan sans heurt. Il me semble qu'il vaut mieux être en supériorité numérique pour une récupération d'otage...

-En effet, c'est plus sage.

-...et dès que Hanabi-Chan est récupérée, Neji et son groupe rentrent avec elle à Konoha pendant qu'on fonce sécuriser la cache de « pattes de velours. Voilà, t'en penses quoi?

-Pas mal... Il faudrait juste vérifier que les Anbu qui gardent Nîbi ne sont pas en pleine bataille.

-OK. Hinata-Chan, tes yeux vont bien? Tu peux t'en charger?

-Je vais essayer... Murmura la jeune femme en rouvrant ses Byakugans.

Le silence se fit tandis que chacun attendait les observations de la princesse Hyûga.

-C...c'est bon. Il n'y a pas d'agitation là-bas.

-Parfait! On y va! Pour le plan d'action, on fonce le plus vite possible sur place et on avise. S'ils sont déjà passés à l'action, on attaque les renégats pour laisser Neji et ses équipiers se concentrer sur Hanabi-Chan. Sinon, on rejoint discrètement les sauveteurs et on se met d'accord avec eux. En avant!

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que NOTRE Naruto soit à présent capable d'élaborer ce genre de plan... Fit Saï, très pensif.

-Saï, je te jure qu'à la prochaine connerie de ce genre, ta prochaine mission aura lieu dans l'estomac de Gama-Bunta...

[OOO]

Un grand chien blanc huma l'air humide du début d'après-midi. Ayant sentit les odeurs qu'il cherchait, il fait quelques pas en arrières en retournant s'accroupir aux cotés de son frère humain. La paire Inuzuka attendait le signal. Le plan était clair.

Assis dans la neige au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres, la dizaine de shinobis qui avaient enlevée Hanabi se reposaient. Les quelques ninja censés être de garde devaient s'être bien ramollis en prison car ils n'étaient pas très vigilants. A moins qu'ils ne fassent trop confiance aux quelques pièges minable que le spécialiste en ninjutsu canin avait mis un peu plus de quinze secondes à désamorcer...?

Kiba porta la main à la douce fourrure de son compagnon à quatre pattes. L'attaque était pour bientôt...

Neji revérifia une ultime fois que Kiba et Akamaru étaient hors du champ de vision des byakugans à l'aide de la technique de Hinata. Passant en revue les positions de tous les criminels, il nota que le genjutsuka qui retenait prisonnière Hanabi avait les traits tirés. Accroupis un peu à l'écart des autres, il enchainait les signes des mains en suant à grosses gouttes. A voir ses cernes, la seconde princesse aux yeux blancs devait lui opposer une certaines résistance.

Une vague de fierté envahis le jônin aux yeux blancs. Le clan Hyûga allait redevenir le plus fort et le plus respectable de Konoha...

Au sommet d'un arbre, Konohamaru rongeait son frein. Il bouillait littéralement sur place et se serrait presque attendu à ce que la neige fonde autour de lui! Si jamais ils avaient fait du mal à Hanabi-San...

Le jeune homme resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et s'assura que ses sandales étaient bien fermées. Il fallait qu'il se calme...ou plutôt qu'il se maitrise. La colère était un carburant, la haine un frein. A propos de colère, il allait falloir qu'il soit prudent! Il n'aurait été qu'à moitié étonné que Neji ait des doutes à propos d'eux deux... Alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé! Il faudrait qu'il demande conseil à Naruto-Sempaï! Encore que...

Dans le plus parfait silence, Shino porta la première attaque. Levant les bras, il fit jaillir des ses manches, une nuée d'insecte qui s'éparpilla et se dirigea comme un seul... insecte vers les trois Hyûga du groupe de renégats. Les traitres n'eurent aucune chance. Se jetant sur leurs cibles, les insectes inoculèrent à chacun des porteurs de byakugan un puissant soporifique créé à partir du chakra de leur maître. Ils entreprirent ensuite de les vider de leurs forces.

Dans un bel ensemble qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances les trois ninjas tombèrent d'un bloc et s'écrasèrent au sol. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, un cri déchira le silence.

-GATSÛGA! _Les doubles crocs lacérant!_

Les deux tornades de crocs et de griffes s'abattirent sur les ninjas qui ne s'y attendaient absolument pas, privés qu'ils étaient des byakugans du clan Hyûga. Les deux ninjas canins traversèrent la petite clairière de long en large, semant la destruction sur leur passage et laissant deux ennemis sur le carreau.

Alors qu'un semblant de défense commençait à s'esquisser parmi les nukenins, Neji jaillit d'entre deux arbres et usa de son « poing souple » contre la kunoïchi qui avait la garde de sa cousine. La grande femme patibulaire ne se rendit compte qu'on l'attaquait que trop tard, lorsque les doigts tendus du ninja de Konoha percutèrent sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration et les méridiens du cou.

Dans le même mouvement, Neji se baissa, agrippa sa sœur de cœur et la chargea sur ses épaules. Il bondit ensuite en arrière jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière, où il fut rejoint par Kiba et Akamaru sous leur forme d'hommes-bêtes.

L'instant de consternation passé, les ninjas adverses s'étaient regroupés face aux sauveteurs. Toute velléité de riposte leur fut coupée par Konohamaru qui atterrit devant ses camarades. Joignant les mains, il incanta; gonfla ses poumons à bloc puis souffla de toutes ses forces.

-Katon! Haisekishô! _Les nuées ardentes!_

Le sort de feu forma un large nuage de cendres qui coupa la route des assaillants, couvrant la fuite des sauveteurs. L'un des preneurs d'otage, emporté par son élan, entra dans la nuée et le regretta amèrement: à son contact, le nuage s'embrasa violemment, lui infligeant de grave brûlures et le rejetèrent en arrière.

La partie semblait gagnée pour le groupe de Neji qui se détourna de ses adversaires...lorsque Shino fit irruption devant eux.

-Attention!

Le Kaiten de Neji repoussa sans difficultés les kunaïs qui visaient ses camarades. Derrière le manieur d'insecte, se tenaient plusieurs marionnettes en bois grossièrement taillées.

Une voix s'éleva derrière les shinobis de Konoha.

-Vous alliez quelque part?

En se retournant, ils remarquèrent plusieurs choses. D'abord, ils étaient encerclés par une trentaine de marionnettes, toutes semblables, manifestement maniées par la kunoïchi au teint halé qui venait de les interpeller. Ensuite, les autres renégats s'étaient totalement remis de l'effet de surprise et avaient commencé à contourner la technique de Konohamaru.

-Bien…si mes chers amis de Konoha veulent bien laisser là la petite princesse… Reprit la marionnettiste. …je serai navrée de devoir recourir à la violence…

-Et si on refuse ? Demanda le shinobi du clan Sarutobi entre ses dents.

Les marionnettes se rapprochèrent, exhibant bon nombre d'armes contondantes en bois.

-Je vous tue.

-Voilà qui m'étonnerait beaucoup… Murmura Neji.

-Quoi… ?

L'enfer se déchaîna sur les nukenins.

-RASENGAN ! _L'orbe tourbillonnant !_

Ce cri, venant de huit poitrines identiques marqua la fin de huit des marionnettes. Le reste des marionnettes se retrouva ensuite prise à partie de toutes parts par une escouade de Naruto furieux qui entreprirent de les réduire à l'état de copeaux avec une joie presque indécente.

Dans le même temps, les évadés eurent à résister à l'assaut combiné d'une princesse Hyûga très remontée et d'un dessinateur plein de bonne volonté. L'expérience ne fut pas des plus plaisantes…

-Jûuken ! Hakkete ! _Poing souple ! Les griffes du Hakke !_

Trois des shinobis ennemis s'effondrèrent, couverts de lacérations. Hinata se téléporta pour esquiver la contre-attaque maladroite d'un shinobi armé de kunaïs et reparut devant la kunoïchi qui avait transportée sa cousine.

-Crêve ! Sale…

-Jûho Sôshiken ! _Les paumes jumelles des lions agiles !_

La nukenin s'effondra, sans qu'aucun signe extérieur ne puisse l'expliquer. Tel était le terrifiant pouvoir du poing souple son thorax avait en réalité été ravagé sur toute son épaisseur par la violence des flux de chakra projetés par la seconde de l'unité Uzumaki…

Voyant s'effondrer ainsi quatre des leurs, les renégats restants commirent l'erreur grossière de se tourner vers la source de ces dégâts. Le vol de corbeaux peints de Saï s'abattit sur eux à ce moment. Au milieu de la nuée, Saï commettait des ravages avec son sabre court et le temps de rejoindre sa camarade pour couvrir ses arrières, trois autres adversaires avaient mordu la poussière.

Pendant cet assaut, aussi court qu'efficace, Karin s'était précipitée vers les quatre shinobis du groupe de Neji, en position de défense autours d'Hanabi. La médecin passa entre Kiba et Shino, prit la sœur d'Hinata dans ses bras, exécuta quelques mudra et disparut avec sa protégée dans un genjutsu.

Immédiatement, les shinobis qui l'entouraient se lancèrent dans la bataille. Ils n'eurent pas grand-chose à faire car trois des clones de Naruto étaient occupés à démantibuler la dernière marionnette encore débout tandis que l'original et le reste des clones venaient d'attaquer à revers les nukenins restant qui tentait d'opposer une résistance aussi vaine que stupide au reste de son unité.

Le silence retomba bientôt sur la forêt. Karin rompit le genjutsu qui la dissimulait à la vue de ses camarades (excepté Neji), confia la jeune fille à son cousin et entreprit de donner les premiers soins à ceux qui en avaient besoins.

-Bon, tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Naruto. Hinata-Chan ?

-O…oui.

-Saï? Karin?

-C'est bon pour nous! Répondit le dessinateur qui avait rejoint sa coéquipière.

-Neji et compagnie ?

-Ca va pour moi Naruto-Kun. Vous êtes arrivés à temps !

-Et compagnie ?

-… !

-T'es pas cool Naruto-Sempaï

Naruot se contenta de hausser les épaules à l'attention des mécontents.

-Shikamaru ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Ah ! Ouais… Il couvrait nos arrières… SHIKA ! SORS DE TON TROU !

-Galère...

Tout le monde se rassembla au centre de la clairière, autours de Neji qui tenait toujours Hanabi dans ses bras.

-Bon, on a laissé filer la marionnettiste… Commença Naruto d'un air dépité.

-Ce n'était pas l'…l'objectif principal… Rappela Hinata en caressant le visage de sa sœur endormie.

-Ouaip. Elle n'a rien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle n'a rien, n'est-ce-pas Karin ?

-En effet ça devrait aller. Elle est juste exténuée mentalement à cause du genjutsu… Elle y est restée plusieurs heures a priori ! Sacré exploit…

Chacun étant rassuré à propos de l'état de santé de la jeune Kunoïchi, Naruto chargea, comme convenu, Neji et son unité de la ramener à Konoha tandis que sa propre équipe continuerait sa propre mission.

Au moment ou l'équipe de sauvetage repartait, le futur Hokage retint son camarade à écharpe par la manche.

-Konohamaru-Kun... Je peux te donner un conseil… ? Dermanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Euh…oui ?

-Fais bien gaffe à Neji-Kun… Ses instincts de grand frère trop longtemps refoulés sont assez…« dévastateurs »…et t'es pas vraiment discret quand tu regarde Hanabi-Chan…

Le jeune shinobi déglutit avec peine. Si même Naruto était capables de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, il allait en effet devoir être extrêmement prudent…et surtout ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Neji !

[OOO]

Dès qu'il avait reçu le faucon messager de Konoha le prévenant d'une possible attaque, Yamato avait mis tout le monde en alerte. Les dormeurs avaient été tirés sans ménagement de leur lit et ce malgré leurs vigoureuses protestations. Le « règne par la terreur » du commandant remplaçant de l'unité Kakashi avait encore de beaux jours devant lui…

Pour sa part, le manieur de mokuton s'était placé à l'entrée principale de la caverne, entouré d'une moitié de ses hommes et attendait l'ennemi de pied ferme.

L'ennemi ne vint pas mais à sa place, c'est une forme jaune et orange qui sortit du couvert des arbres pour se précipiter sur lui. Suivie par quatre autres silhouettes, la forme orange (et bruyante) fut reconnu juste à temps par Yamato pour qu'il ait le temps d'arrêter ses subordonné. Ces derniers rangèrent les kunaïs dont ils avaient prévu de larder les arrivants d'un air vaguement déçu.

-Naruto ! C'est donc toi les renf… Gloups !

Le futut Hokage venait de saisir son ancien chef à deux mains par le col de sa tenue d'ANBU.

-Estqu'ilestlà ? Vitevitevite !

-De quoi ? Répondit le jônin à moitié étranglé.

-J'vousd'mandesic'esttoujourslà !

Na…naruto ! Calme-toi ! Respire un coup et redis-moi ça calmement…et surtout… LAISSE-MOI RESPIRER !

Le blondinet libéra les voix respiratoires de l'ANBU.

-Je disais : Est-ce qu'il est toujours là ?

-« Il est toujours aussi long à la comprenette ! » Se moqua Kyûbi.

-« Tu lui en veux toujours pour les sceaux pendant mon entrainement au fûton ? »

-« … »

-« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Yamato réajusta sa tenue en tentant de garder un minimum de dignité. Il pouvait quasiment entendre ses camarades de l'ANBU sourire sous leurs masques. En revanche, du coté des nouveaux arrivants, on avait l'air soucieux mais pas paniqué. Karin râlait à cause des taches de boue sur son kimono d'apparat violet et rouge, Saï regardait avec lassitude le fil qui sortait de la couture de sa manche gauche, Hinata se titillait les doigts en regardant Naruto et ce dernier regardait toujours fixement son ex-commandant attendant sa réponse.

-Le mot de passe. Asséna très calmement le chef des ANBU présents sur les lieux.

-Quoi ? Fit le ninja-renard pris au dépourvu.

-Le mot de passe.

-Le mot de passe ?

-Oui, le mot de passe.

-Quel mot de passe ?

-Celui qui t'authentifie comme Naruto-Uzumaki, Hokage-héritier et m'autorise à aborder ma mission ici avec toi.

Un lourd silence se fit. Tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto.

-« Ce salaud se venge ! »

-« Et c'est toi qui me dis-ça, Kyû-Chan ? »

-« C'est pas pareil ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

-« C'est exactement pareil : Tu vois comme c'est moche d'être rancunier… ? »

-« Mais oui, mais oui… Et sinon, tu le sort ce mot de passe à la con… ? »

-« … »

-« … »

-« … ! »

-« Sans rire ? T'es trop naze blondinet ! »

Hors de la tête de Naruto, le silence se faisait de plus en plus gêné. Sa princesse aux yeux blancs rougissait joliment face à sa gêne et le reste de son équipe arborait des expressions plus ou moins dépitées. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait jamais été fichu de retenir un mot de passe !

-« C'est pourtant vrai que c'est pas ton truc le par-cœur… » Persiffla son démon intérieur.

-« La ferme… »

-« On avait bien rigolé avec ça dans la forêt de la mort ! »

-« Rigolé ? »

-« Bon, peut-être pas tous le monde… »

-« Je préfère qu'on en reste là… »

En désespoir de cause, Naruto se tourna piteusement vers son futur second.

-Heu...Shika-Kun… Tu veux bien… ?

-Mouais… Le mot de passe c'est « Neko-mimi, neko-te, Akuma-mune »…

-Ouais, voilà, c'est ça merci…

Yamato soupira à fond. COMMENT, par tous les kamis, Kakashi-Sempaï avait-il réussit à entrainer ce gosse au point d'en faire le prochain Hokage ?

-Bref… Pour répondre à ta question, Naruto, nous n'avons pas été attaqués et Nîni est toujours sagement à sa place, c'est-à-dire scellé dans son inrô.

-On peut vérifier Yamato-Taishô ? Demanda poliment Saï.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs séries de pièges désamorcés, la quasi-totalité du groupe poussait divers jurons pas très imprimables. Le reste en poussa des absolument pas imprimables.

La salle sous-terraine où était sensée être le démon était vide, si l'on exceptait l'ANBU que Karin déclara comme « salement sonné mais indemne » et le trou dans le sol en pierre.

-Bon, bah Masamori connaissait les plans de défense, il est venu avec une technique Dôton… Analysa Shikamaru.

-Et il avait la complicité d'un ANBU à l'intérieur, qui appartenait au clan Hyûga… Poursuivit le dessinateur dont le sourire fabriqué donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il venait de croquer un citron.

-Je vais me le faire. Conclut le manipulateur d'ombres. C'est la troisième et dernière fois que ce type est plus malin que moi…

De rage, Naruto fit sauter d'un coup d'orbe tourbillonnant le piédestal sur lequel s'était trouvé le réceptacle du démon chat à deux queues. Le hiérarque traitre des Hyûga venait de se moquer des l'unité « Shin » une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

[OOO]

Assis dans sa cache secrète, entouré par sa vingtaine d'hommes rescapés, éclairé par une simple bougie, Masamori Hyûga observait avec attention la boite de médicament qui refermait ce qu'il avait tant souhaité. Eclairé par la flamme vive, le bois laqué du petit cylindre brillait dans la pénombre.

Tant de sacrifices pour un si petit objet… Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir…

-Alors ? On fait quoi ? Demanda la kunoïchi marionnettiste. On va manquer d'Byakugans, nan ? Et pas moyen de prendre les votre, z'êtes juste assez pour le jutsu…

-Je sais bien… Murmura Masamori en regardant tour à tours les quelques porteurs d'yeux blancs qui lui restaient fidèles…et vivants ou libres ! Il va falloir que nous retournions en chercher à Konoha…

Soudain, une vois s'éleva en provenance de l'extérieur du cercle de lumière, faisant sursauter tous les ninjas présents.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider…

[OOO]

Ninpô technique du chapitre fini ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu !

Dans le prochain, je prévois un retour en force de la déconnade la plus totale ! Il est hors de question que cette histoire devienne sombre ! On peut être sérieux et marrant à la fois (enfin j'essaye…).

Un grand merci à chneufleur pour la correction ! Elle n'a pas une mission facile…

Merci à : Ptitoon, taraimperatrice, Alcis et lady cookie pour leurs reviews au chapitre 13 !

Merci à tous les lecteurs !

A bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	15. Un chat dans la neige

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Quinzième chapitre! Vous l'aurez attendu longtemps celui-là! Et moi aussi... Pour me faire pardonner, il sera long! Et puis...j'espère que vous avez faim parce que je vous paye une bonne tranche de déconnade, et un verre d'eau de rose. A bon entendeur...

**Chapitre 15: Un chat dans la neige**

Le jour se levait doucement sur le village caché des feuilles et Tsunade terminait enfin son travail. Elle avait passée la nuit à s'occuper de dossiers en retard et à prendre les dispositions nécessaires suite au vol de Nîbi. Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto et sa bande avaient récupérée Hanabi Hyûga et découvert la disparition du démon mais rien ne s'était encore passé...pas très rassurant.

Le princesse aux limaces inspira à fond, referma son dernier dossier et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. Dehors, les chutes de neige de la nuit avaient recouvert le village et ses alentours d'un blanc manteau glacé. C'était assez poétique! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bon verre de saké à siroter et le tableau serait parfait...

Joignant le geste à la pensée, la vieille femme ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en tira une bouteille qu'elle ouvrit. Elle porta le récipient à sa bouche et but une lampée du liquide qui brûle la gorge. Elle rangea ensuite le contenant dans le double fond de son tiroir (dont Shizune ignorait l'existence) et se dirigea vers sa chambre, quelques pièces plus loin.

Tandis qu'elle se changeait pour la nuit (ou plutôt la matinée), la blonde pulpeuse repensa à la bataille qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce quelque semaines auparavant. Comme chaque fois cela la fit hurler de rire intérieurement: elle adorait vraiment ce gamin de Naruto et ses amis.

Le cinquième Hokage se glissa sous son futon en gloussant comme une collégienne et sombra quasi instantanément dans des rêves où la paperasse n'existait pas.

Après environ deux (très) courtes heures de sommeil, Tsunade fut réveillée par du bruit en provenance du couloir. La dirigeante du village se leva, enfila sa veste verte et se rendit dans le couloir. ON l'avait réveillée et ON allait le regretter amèrement... ON allait faire un petit stage dans un endroit très lointain et inhospitalier ou dans les geôles de Konoha si ON ne se taisait pas rapidement!

En cherchant la cause du tapage, la princesse aux limaces arriva à la porte de son bureau devant laquelle Shizune et Hiashi Hyûga donnaient de la corde vocale devant un Izumo et un Kotetsu dépassés.

-Je vous dis que je dois voir le Hokage immédiatement! Eructa le chef du clan aux yeux blancs.

-Et moi je vous répète que s'il ne s'agit pas d'une question de sécurité nationale, il est hors de question de réveiller Hokage-Sama! S'emporta la kunoïchi-médecin.

-Trop tard... Lâcha la survivante du trio légendaire.

Son ton glaciale fit immédiatement taire tous ceux présents. Kotetsu déglutit bruyamment, Izumo chercha du regard la plus proche sortie tandis que Shizune et Hiashi prirent l'air de celui-qui-ne-vient-pas-du-tout-de-réveiller-le-Hokage-avec-ses-hurlements.

Reprenant contenance, le père des princesses Hyûga s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à sa supérieur.

-Hokage-Sama, c'est inadmissible! J'exige des explications!

Soupirant à fond de poumons, Tsunade passa devant Hiashi et pénétra dans son bureau en faisant signe de la suivre.

-Des explications à propos de quoi? Fit la vieille femme en s'asseyant à son bureau d'un air las.

-Des explications à propose de ça! S'exclama le père d'un air furieux en tendant vivement une feuille de papier. J'ai trouvé ceci sur le lit de ma fille aînée en allant la chercher ce matin!

La princesse aux limaces se saisit du document et le lu en s'attendant au pire.

"Hiashi Sama,

Je vous informe que je détient votre fille, Hyûga Hinata, à compté de ce jour au lever du soleil et que j'ai l'intention de l'emmener avec moi lors d'une promenade romantique. Elle vous sera rendue au plus tard au coucher du soleil demain.

J'insiste sur le fait qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait et qu'ils serait donc inutile (et malvenu) de tenter de la récupérer prématurément.

Respectueusement.

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage héritier."

A la suite de la signature du ninja-renard, sa petite amie avait apposés son sceau personnel et sa signature.

Tsunade se sentit partagée entre l'envie de meurtre et l'envie de rire... Certes ce petit crétin de blondinet s'offrait des vacances sans rien dire à personne, entraînant Hinata des ses co...rnichonneries, mais d'un autre coté il devenait enfin un homme... Et puis il prouvait qu'il prenait les choses au sérieux avec la jeune femme aux yeux blancs!

-Alors? Relança Hiashi. Que comptez vous faire vis-à-vis de cet inqualifiable manquement?

-Heu...

Le chef du clan Hyûga eut un air triomphant.

-Le jeune Uzumaki vient de quitter le village sans autorisation hors de son temps de vacance n'est-ce pas? Il me semble que cela mérite un blâme...

-Vous vous fatiguez inutilement Hyûga-Dono... Il finira par vous avoir... Comme les autres... S'amusa la cinquième qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir.

-Ce n'est pas la question! Si cette "promenade" est illégale, j'exige que l'on aille chercher ma fille sur le champ!

-...

A cet instant, Shizune réussit enfin à attirer discrètement l'attention de sa mentor sur les papiers qui traînaient sur le plan de travail. Les dits papiers n'étaient pas là lorsque le bureau, étonnement bien rangé, avait été abandonné quelques heures plus tôt.

La dirigeante du village se saisit du premier de la pile, ignorant superbement son interlocuteur, et le parcourut rapidement. Un sourire en demi teinte apparut sur son visage.

-Cette promenade n'est pas illégale...

-Ah vraiment?!

-Oui, vraiment. J'ai ici une demande de congé pour aujourd'hui et demain, au nom de Uzumaki Naruto et Hyûga Hinata, dûment datée et signée.

-Vous avez signée cette autorisation? S'étonna le paternel surprotecteur.

-Non.

-Alors un conseiller?

-Non plus!

-Alors qui? S'énerva Hiashi. Ce document n'est pas valable s'il n'est pas signé par vous ou un conseiller!

-Lisez vous-même.

Le porteur de byakugans se saisit de la feuille tendue sous les regards impassibles des deux kunoïchi-médecins. Il la lut, blêmit, la relut, prit une teinte verdâtre...et laissa tomber le document sur la table.

-Mais...! Mais...!C'est...!

-Hum hum.

-C'est signé par Uzumaki-Kun!

-En effet, on ne peut rien vous cacher!

-C'est illégal!

Shizune intervint dans la conversation.

-Non. Selon le code shinobi de Konoha, il en a le droit. Son titre de Hokage héritier le lui permet...

Hiashi se retourna vivement vers sa supérieure.

-Hokage-Sama! Vous ne pouvez pas cautionner ça!

-Ce n'est pas la question! Se vengea Tsunade. C'est la loi! Cette sortie est parfaitement légale! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...j'ai des heures de sommeil à récupérer...

Droit comme un kunaï, le chef du clan Hyûga salua les deux femmes et s'en fut en maugréant des propos indistincts à propos de "ce petit crétin de renard".

Une fois le dirigeant de clan hors du bureau, Tsunade et sa seconde se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. On n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir ce genre de chose dans le métier de ninja!

Une fois qu'elles furent calmées, le Hokage s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

-Il me plait de plus ne plus ce gamin...

-Ce n'est plus vraiment un gamin Tsunade-Sama...

-Je sais...

-Mais c'est vraiment qu'il commence à avoir de la prestance et...

-...et je le punirais dès son retour pour avoir fait ce coup là dans mon dos...

-...

-...

-...

-Bon. Je vais me payer une petite sieste dans mon fauteuil. Essaye qu'on ne me dérange pas...enfin si ce n'est pas trop grave quoi...

Shizune s'éclipsa en souriant alors que sa maîtresse dormait déjà. Si elle avait su...

[OOO]

A une trentaine de kilomètres de Konoha, deux ombres sortirent à toutes vitesses du couvert des arbres en atterrirent au bas d'une colline enneigée.

Retirant la capuche de sa grande cape beige, le plus grand des arrivants se tourna vers l'autre.

-ça y est, Hinata-Chan! Y a plus qu'a faire une petite grimpette et c'est bon.

Le jeune femme retira à son tour le capuchon de son habit chaud.

-Allons-y. J'ai hâte de voir ta surprise!

Les amoureux en pleine escapade se lancèrent dans la courte ascension.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis laissa sortir ce qui lui brûlait la langue en réprimant un sourire.

-Dis, Naruto-Kun, tu ne crois pas qu'on va avoir des ennuis?

-Heu... C'est quasiment sûr que si! Répondit le blondinet en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais bon... Tu ne trouves pas que ça vaut le coup?

-Si! B..bien sûr!

Naruto embrassa sa camarade en riant.

-De toutes façon, j'ai prévu un petit truc pour nous faire pardonner...

-C'est ta surprise?

-Non. C'est une deuxième surprise pour demain...

-Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le futur Hokage prit un air mystérieux.

-Si je te le dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise!

-Hum! Très bien, finissons de grimper, alors. Répondit la kunoïchi en prenant un faux air offusqué qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata parvenait en courant au sommet du relief, talonnée par son petit ami. Elle s'arrêta net et ne put retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement.

Devant les deux jeunes gens, au bas d'une longue pente, s'étendait un lac gelé, entouré d'un vaste espace plat enneigé. Sous le ciel d'hiver et son couvercle de nuages gris, au travers duquel filtrait de long rayons de soleil, le tableau avait de quoi émouvoir.

-Na...Naruto-Kun! C'est magnifique!

-Content que ça te plaise...

-Descendons jusqu'au lac! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-C'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu.

Laissant tomber sur le sol enneigé le grand sac de toile qu'il portait sur son dos, l'ermite ninja en sortit un luge en bois de taille respectable.

-Tentée?

-Bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais fait de luge... Co...commencer avec une si belle pente, c'est une chance.

Hinata s'installa à l'avant de l'engin que lui tenait Naruto en se retenant de justesse de glousser. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, son camarade la rejoignit, se plaçant derrière elle.

Personne ne bougea.

Après quelques instants, le futur Hokage avoua.

-Heu...En fait je n'ai jamais fait de luge non plus...

-ça ne doit pas être très compliqué! A nous deux on devrait trouver...

-Ouaip.

-...

-...

-Je...je vais commencer par me rapprocher. Il faut qu'on reste stables sur la luge p..pendant la descente.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs recula de quelques centimètres sur les planches en bois, se callant entre les cuisses de son petit ami et s'appuyant sur son torse. Une voix moqueuse se fit entendre dans la tête de ce dernier tandis qu'un grand trouble l'envahissait.

-"Aha! Tu n'y avais pas songé à ça blondinet! Il faut être collés pour faire de la luge à deux!"

-"..."

-"Non... Ne me dis pas que...!"

-"... ... ... "

-"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enfin! T'auras mis le temps! Bravo gamin! Je suis fier de toi! Et tes maîtres le serraient aussi! Et..."

-"Pitié. Barre-toi, Kyûbi..."

-"Gniark, gniark, gniark! Bien sûr! Je ne veux pas gâcher l'instant..."

Maudissant son compagnon interne, Naruto se re-concentra sur ses préparatifs de descente. Passant un bras au tours de la taille de sa compagne, il l'enserra avec un frisson...qui fut partagé!

Se blottissant un peu plus, Hinata remonta l'avant-bras du jeune homme jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine, l'y appuyant doucement. ça pouvait sembler n'être rien, mais pour eux, rien que ça avait de quoi leur donner des palpitations. Le coeur cognant dans le torse à lui en casser les cotes, le shinobi orange cala son menton sur le coté du cou de sa camarade, mêlant leurs souffles rendus visibles par la température extérieure.

Rompant la gêne, Naruto tira sur la neige de ses talons, rapprochant la luge du bord de la pente.

-Prête?

-Oui...

Envoyant tous leurs poids en avant, les deux ninjas précipitèrent leur engin dans la pente. Gagnant rapidement de la vitesse, ils dévalèrent l'étendue neigeuse, le vent soufflant sur leurs visages, faisant claquer leurs manteaux et voler les longs cheveux de la kunoïchi.

Hinata criait comme une enfant heureuse. Naruto riait à gorge déployée. Ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble, de s'amuser. Un peu de paix après le combat... Leur rendez-vous volé commençait bien.

Malheureusement, un caillou décida de s'en mêler. Un caillou tout ce qu'il y a de plus bête: Gris, de forme irrégulière, angles arrondis... En fait la seule chose qui le distinguait de tous les autres cailloux de la Terre, c'est qu'il se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la luge des amoureux de Konoha et qu'il affleurait légèrement dans la couverture neigeuse.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le patin gauche du bolide glisseur percuta la pierre farceuse. Le choc arracha les shinobis de leur véhicule. Car s'ils étaient tout contents de s'agripper l'un à l'autre, aucun n'avait pensé à se tenir à la luge...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH!

SPLAF!

Naruto percuta la neige le premier, meurtrissant son fessier et roulant sur quelques mètres.

SBWORF!

Hinata atterrit à son tour, sans sa grâce habituelle...et en plein sur le ventre de son camarade.

Le silence retomba juste après la luge et son fracas, accompagné d'un peu de neige.

Hinata se relava avec peine sur ses genoux et ses coudes, laissant plus de place à son petit ami écrabouillé pour agoniser en paix. La jeune femme tourna la tête et rencontra la regard de son camarade, allongé perpendiculairement à elle. Et c'en fut trop. Ils explosèrent de rire. La princesse aux yeux blancs retomba sur son compagnons qui la saisit dans ses bras, se serrant contre elle pour profiter à deux de leur hilarité.

Collés l'un à l'autre, respirant leurs odeurs respectives à plein nez, ils profitaient du simple fait d'être avec l'autre. Plus que leur chute, c'était surtout cela qui les faisait rire. Ils avaient tellement de chance. Leur cas était tellement rare dans le monde des shinobis. Pour rester ensemble, ils avaient bouleversées des traditions centenaires...ils se sentaient prêts à vaincre une armée à eux deux s'il le fallait!

-Hinata-Chan! Je t'aime!

Penché sur son amour allongée, Naruto avouait son amour comme il vivait, bruyamment et avec franchise.

-M...moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto-Kun...

Hinata répondit comme elle était, timide mais sincère.

Après un baiser qui les laissa rouges et essoufflés, les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent et s'assirent dans la neige.

-Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda la princesse aux yeux blancs en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, son petit ami plongea la main dans son grand sac et en ressortit deux paires de patins à glace.

-On essaye?

[OOO]

Tsunade rêvait tranquillement, vautrée dans son fauteuil. Il faisait agréablement chaud et elle se sentait bien. Shizune veillait au grain, Naruto était loin et ne pouvait plus faire de dégât. Personne n'essayait de la réveiller en sursaut...

-HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en même temps que le sommeil de la princesse aux limaces volait en éclats.

Quelqu'un allait mourir. De façon spectaculaire et au vu de tous. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait donné personne à dissoudre à Katsuyu. La grande limace médicinale pouvait commencer à bavouiller son mucus acide...

-HOKAGE-SAM...!

-LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME!

Hiashi Hyûga s'arrêta net à deux mètres du bureau de la chef suprême de Konoha et Shizune (qui le talonnait) le percuta violement.

Le chef du clan Hyûga se releva en aidant galamment la jeune femme à en faire autant puis se tourna vers la moins jeune. Il faillit partir en courant.

-QUE CE PASSE-T-IL, ENCORE?!

-Heu... Ma...ma fille a disparut!

-JE CROYAIS VOUS AVOIR DIT QU'ELLE ETAIT EN VACANCES! ELLE EST PROBABLEMENT PLUS EN SECURITE AVEC NARUTO QUE N'IMPORTE OU AILLEURS!

-Non! Mon autre fille!

-Hein?

La colère de Tsunade s'était dégonflée comme une baudruche.

-Oui, Hanabi n'était plus à l'hôpital quand j'y suis allé! Elle devait sortir aujourd'hui et je pensais aller la chercher...avec sa soeur...

-Grrr...

-Bref! Passons! Il semble d'après le personnel soignant qu'elle ait quitté l'hôpital hier matin avec deux shinobis de Konoha, équipée comme pour une mission. Certes, elle devrait être guérie mais...j'aurais voulu être prévenu! Ce n'est pas une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement au moins?!

-Heu...

Shizune attira une fois de plus l'attention de sa mentor sur son bureau. Sous la demande de vacance se trouvait une deuxième feuille... Tsunade s'en saisit et la parcourue du regard. Une grosse veine bleue enfla dangereusement à son front.

-Hinhinhin... Ne vous inquiétez pas Hiashi-Dono, votre fille est belle et bien partie en mission; en compagnie de Nara Shikamaru et Sarutobi Konohamaru. D'après cet ordre de mission signé de la main de mon futur ex successeur, il semblerait que cette mission de rang B consiste à récolter des informations sensibles après de nos alliés de Suna à propos de la disciple de sasori du sable rouge qui fait parti du commando de Masamori Hyûga... L'équipe pourra ensuite se mettre à la disposition du Kazekage pour tout mission s'y rapportant et que le dit Kazekage jugera bon de leur donner... Des objections?

-Je...

-Non? Parfait. Au revoir et à bientôt! Merci d'être venu. Bonjour chez vous. Paix et guérison sur votre clan...etc.

Tsunade poussa Hiashi vers la sortie d'un air décidé. Elle le mit à la porte sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ses protestations et referma derrière lui.

-Shizune?

-Oui, Tsunade-Sama?

-Je vais dans ma chambre. Trouve Ibiki et donne lui pour mission d'empêcher quiconque de me déranger. Si besoin adjoint lui Yamato, son "règne par la terreur" devrait être utile. Je vais dormir et je mettrais quinze jours au cachot celui qui me réveillera. C'est clair?

-Très.

-Dernière chose...

-Oui?

Tu convoquera Naruto et Hinata demain dans mon bureau dès leur retour. J'ai deux mots à leur dire...

[OOO]

Hinata virevoltait sur la glace. Elle semblait danser avec sa grâce habituelle qui transformait même ses combats en ballets chorégraphiés. Naruto peinait un peu plus. Il avait approximativement l'aisance d'un morse obèse sur la terre ferme...

-Viens Naruto-Kun!

Hinata se saisit du bras de son maladroit de petit ami et l'aida à se redresser. Elle l'aida ensuite à avancer, le poussant à moitié et le retenant dès qu'il perdait l'équilibre.

-T'es sûre que c'est la première fois que tu fais du patin? Demanda le sennin, étonné par la virtuosité de sa camarade.

-Oui. M..mais je pense que le jûken m'aide! Les...les déplacements de mon taijutsu sont parfaits pour rester stable.

-C'est de la triiiiiiiiiiiche!

Echappant aux bras de la kunoïchi, le ninja orange perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement. Un craquement sourd ce fit entendre.

-Naruto-Kun! Tu vas bien?

-Ouais... Le craquement venait pas de moi...

Tentant de se relever, le futur Hokage retomba en avant et glissa sur deux bons mètres.

-Con***** de sal***** de m**** à la **** !

-Hihihihi.

Se moquant gentiment, Hinata commença à tourner autour de Naruto qui faisait de louables efforts pour se relever. Elle passa une première fois à l'endroit où le renard était tombé. La glace fragilisée se fissura. Elle passa une seconde fois. Les fissures s'agrandirent.

Et se qui devait arriver arriva. Au troisième passage, la glace céda et la jeune femme, surprise, fut happée sans un bruit par l'eau glaciale.

-HINATAAAAAAAAAA!

[OOO]

Un petit groupe de trois shinobis se pressait dans la neige. Depuis presque deux jours déjà, ils suivaient leur chemin vers le village du sable. La frontière du vent était passée depuis quelques heures, mais il faisait toujours désespérément froid. Il y avait même encore de la neige. En plein désert!

Shikamaru avait de quoi râler. Selon Konohamaru, qui les comptait, il en était à une moyenne de six "galère!" par heure, temps de repos exclut. C'était plutôt un bon score!

D'un autre coté il fallait le comprendre...

Naruto lui était tombé dessus l'avant-veille en lui annonçant qu'il partait en mission à Suna tôt dans la matinée. Il lui avait annoncé l'intitulé de la mission, donné la feuille d'ordre correspondante et assuré qu'il déposerait lui même une copie au bureau du Hokage "en temps utiles". En gros lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux loin et hors d'atteinte de la colère immédiate de Tsunade. Et lui il avait obéit... Alors qu'il partait avec Hanabi et Konohamaru, qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas bien! Et le joueur de shôgi n'aimait pas faire quelque chose sans avoir toutes les données disponibles en main.

Le pire, c'était sans doute que c'est par Hinata qu'il s'était fait avoir! Ell avait coupé court à ses protestation en glissant subtilement le nom de "Temari-San" dans la conversation...

Shikamaru soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle que ces deux là soient toujours collés ensembles. Naruto devait un peu trop efficace en présence de Hinata...

La manipulateur des ombre se retourna, vérifiant qu'il était toujours suivi par ses deux coéquipiers. Depuis l'alliance entre les villages shinobis majeurs, le temps de parcours entre Suna et Konoha avait été réduit, mais il fallait toujours deux bonnes journées de course ninpô et il s'inquiétait un peu de l'état de fatigue de la jeune kunoïchi. Un coup d'oeil le rassura: elle avait l'air de péter la forme!

Et pour cause... Ce que l'héritier du clan Nara ne pouvait pas savoir c'était que la petite princesse aux yeux blancs avait bien autre chose à penser qu'à sa fatigue! Elle était ravie d'être là!

Du fait de ses byakugans, Hanabi avait été placée par Shikamaru en queue de leur groupe, avec pour mission de couvrir leurs arrières. Ceci lui donnait un point de vue idéal sur le dos (et le bas du dos...) d'un certain shinobi à longue écharpe...et ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait...

Un dos droit, des épaules bien taillés, des hanches solides et un arrière train qui paraissait ferme...

Hanabi se fit violence: ce genre de pensées n'était pas digne d'un princesse Hyûga. Elle n'était plus héritière mais elle avait tout de même un rang à tenir! Une classe à montrer! D'un autre coté, il fallait avouer que non seulement Konohamaru-Kun la faisait hurler (intérieurement) de rire chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, mais en plus il était vraiment bien foutu...

D'ailleurs, il était venu la voir à l'hôpital chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait tirée des griffes de ce traître de Masamori! Difficile de ne pas se faire des idées... Par contre, tous les deux n'avaient pas réussi à échanger autre chose que des banalités. Elle qui s'était toujours crue plus dégourdie que sa soeur envisageait à présent sérieusement de lui demander conseil! Comme quoi...

De son coté, Konohamaru faisait de louables efforts pour rester concentré sur ses déplacement. N'empêche qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune fille qui le talonnait. Il saisissait toutes les occasions de "vérifier que tout allait bien" pour se retourner...

Autant se l'avouer tout de suite, il était fou amoureux d'Hanabi-San, ça lui éviterait de perdre du temps. Maintenant, il n'était pas sauvé pour autant: il n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de comment aborder la chose avec elle! D'accord il s'étaient déjà plus ou moins embrassés, mais bon...

D'ailleurs, cette histoire de "comment aborder la question" le tracassait. Le premier gros obstacles entre lui et l'élue de son coeur avait pour nom "Hiashi Hyûga"; on pouvait d'ailleurs noter que le second suivait de près en la personne de Neji Hyûga. Et là justement, il recevait une mission qui l'éloignait de Konoha en compagnie d'Hanabi-San, peut-être pour un moment... C'était un peu trop beau pour être honnête.

Et justement, Shikamaru n'en avait fait aucun mystère, la mission venait directement de Naruto-Senpaï... Certes, le manipulateur d'ombres, la porteuse de byakugans et lui-même ferraient parfaitement l'affaire, mais le futur Hokage (cette pensée lui faisait toujours un choc) aurait put envoyer n'importe quels autres ninjas disponibles! ça sentait l'arnaque... Et puis ça voudrait dire que...possiblement...éventuellement...peut-être... Naruto-Senpaï serrait en train d'essayer de l'aider pour ses histoires de coeur! Qu'il serait en train de faire preuve de délicatesse et de perspicacité!

Le monde pouvait bien s'effondre, plus rien n'était désormais capable d'étonner l'héritier du clan Sarutobi.

[OOO]

Hinata grelottait à s'en briser les os. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eut aussi chaud. Presque nue, assise sur les jambes croisées de Naruto, collée contre son torse nu, seule son visage bleuit par le froid émergeait du tas de vêtement que son petit ami avait placé autours d'eux. Son soleil la frictionnait vigoureusement, tentant de lui transmettre au mieux sa chaleur, dans le but avoué de lui sauver la vie.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient ainsi pelotonnés dans le refuge au bord du lac ou Naruto avait réussit à la ramener. Malgré la flambée qu'il avait réussit à allumer dans la cheminée, les lèvres de la kunoïchi étaient toujours désespérément violacées et ses claquement de dents violents. pourtant, peu à peu, grâce au efforts du jeune homme, elle reprit des couleurs "normales" et parvînt même à parler.

-P..p..pardon! N..Naruto-K..kun! Je ne..ne s..s..suis vraiment p..pas douée!

-Parle pas, tu vas de mordre la langue... Répondit Naruto avec douceur. Surtout si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles!

-M...m...mais...

-Pchttt! J'ai dis! Tu veux qu'on reparle de nos "prestations" respectives sur les patins? et puis si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la mienne: j'aurais dû vérifier l'épaisseur de la glace! Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

-N...non! ça se t...ter...termine bien!

-Hein?

-Je...je suis b...bien là...

Le futur Hokage ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer un peu plus celle qu'il aimait contre lui en rougissant. En effet, ils n'aurait pas imaginé que la soirée se passerait ainsi...

C'est cet instant que choisit une voix pour se faire entendre dans la tête du ninja-renard.

-"Hum... Gamin?"

Aïe... Si Kyûbi se manifestait dans un moment pareil, c'était forcément pour dire une connerie...

-"Oui...?"

-"A ce rythme, elle ne va pas mourir de froid, mais elle va chopper une sacré crêve!"

-"Oui, bin, je fais ce que je peux!" Répliqua Naruto, piqué au vif.

-"Justement... Il y a un moyen plus efficace de la réchauffer.."

-"KYÛBI! Cette fois tu as été trop loin! Je vais...!"

-"Tu pourrais utiliser mon chakra et lui transmettre de l'énergie vitale."

-"..."

-"..."

-"Qui es-tu et qu'a tu fais de mon démon à neuf queues?"

-"Très drôle... Tu pourrais me remercier, espèce de petit ingrat!"

-"C'est pour toutes les autres fois où tu as été un sale pervers."

-"Obsédé! Pas pervers! C'est pas la même chose!"

-"Si t'en es conscient..."

Puisant dans le chakra de son allié intérieur, Naruto se recouvrit de la gangue de chakra jaune qui caractérisait leur symbiose. Aussitôt, Hinata se sentit submergée par une véritable vague de chaleur et sa température (déjà moralement très chaude) grimpa en flèche. Ses engelures disparurent, ses tremblement diminuèrent pour cesser tout à fait et ses lèvres reprirent leur couleur rosée qui contrastait joliment avec l'opale de sa peau.

Ayant à nouveau l'impression d'avoir une jeune femme quasi nue dans les bras et pas un glaçon, Naruto se sentit pousser des ailes et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-çça va mieux...?

-Oui...

Les choses auraient pu aller plus loin (ou pas) mais l'estomac de Naruto décida de protester bruyamment à propos de son vide chronique. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent donc à regret sous les rires d'Hinata.

La jeune femme se rhabilla sans vraiment chercher à se cacher et son compagnon fit de même en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs. Quelque part au fond d'un esprit, Kyûbi se prenait le museau entre les pattes en se disant qu'il allait lui falloir un miracle pour un jour pouvoir veiller sur une lignée d'Uzumaki...

Ouvrant la besace qu'elle avait amenée, Hinata en sortit une gigantesque boite à bentô qu'elle tendit à Naruto.

-T..tiens! Bon appétit Naruto-Kun...

-Miam! ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas partagé un pique-nique!

-Celui-là est juste pour toi... Répondit la kunoïchi en sortant un repas plus à la taille de son estomac.

L'ermite renard se pencha au dessus du tissu qui leur servait de nappe pour embrasser à nouveau passionnément sa petite amie.

-Hinata... Je t'épouse dès que je suis nommé Hokage!

L'intéressée ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir comme elle savait si bien le faire jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

[OOO]

A Suna on n'aimait pas beaucoup la neige. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude! Toutes les générations ne pouvaient pas se vanter d'avoir connu un jour de neige.

Gaara par exemple s'en serrait bien passé. Certes les nuits étaient froides dans le désert, mais en pleine journée, on était habitué à ce que la température dépasse le zéro degré Celsius! Et voilà que cette saleté blanche se remettait à tomber en même temps que la nuit... S'il s'était écouté, il se serrait enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de cette...glaciation!

A l'entré du village, Shikamaru, en bon habitué des lieux, finissait de saluer les gardes qui ne prirent même pas la peine de vérifier en détails son ordre de mission. La manipulateur d'ombres entraîna ensuite derrière lui ses coéquipiers et se dirigea vers le palais du Kage, au centre du village. Sur leur route, le groupe fut salué par bon nombre des rares habitants de Suna qui arpentaient les rues. Beaucoup de ninjas et certains civils semblaient connaître l'héritier Nara.

-Tu es célèbre ici! S'étonna le porteur d'écharpe.

-Pas étonnant. Tu n'imagine même pas le nombre de fois où je me suis tapé le chemin pour régler des formalités... Galère...

-Uniquement pour des formalités? Naruto-Sempaï disait...

-Qu'est ce que ce crétin t'as dit sur Temari!? S'énerva Shikamaru en se tournant d'un bloc.

Le sourir triomphant de Konohamaru l'accueillit.

-Rien. Je pensais au climat local...

Shikamaru prit un air dangeureux.

-Je te préviens...il est probable que je devienne le prochain adjoint du Hokage...et je ne supporterai pas un Naruto-bis dans mon village! C'est clair?!

Le jeune homme du clan Sarutobi se donna un air bravache, mais intérieurement il se demandait si son supérieur hiérarchique du moment ne serrait pas capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution...

Hanabi vint au secours de son potentiel futur petit ami avant de devenir veuve très très très prématurément.

-Pourquoi tout le monde fait-il la tête dans ce village, Shikamaru-Sama? Nos alliés du sable traversent-ils une crise majeur?

-Ouais... ça s'appelle la neige.

-Quelle neige? S'étonna Konohamaru. Il n'y a même pas un centimètre ici! On en avait jusqu'aux genoux à Konoha!

-Ils manquent d'habitude peut-être? Je remarque que tu as la même vivacité que l'autre orange...

-Je dois prendre ça comment?

Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe de la feuille arriva en vu du palais du Kazekage. L'ancien membre de l'equipe dix, qui n'écoutait plus le monologue récriminatoire de son jeune compagnon depuis longtemps, stoppa net. S'éloignant du palais, une kunoïchi blonde faisait voltiger la neige au rythme de ses enjambées rapides.

Comme mû par une inspiration démoniaque, Shikamaru se rapproche, se ré arrêta, se pencha et se releva en faisant sautiller une boule de neige compactée dans sa main.

Les deux chûnins ouvrirent de grand yeux.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas... Commença la représentante du clan Hyûga.

La boule de neige fusa dans les airs. Trente mètres plus loin, elle percutait quatre couettes couleur or, imprimant un brusque mouvement vers l'avant à la tête qui y était attachée.

Temari se retourna leeeeeeeentement en retirant la neige qui maculait sa chevelure.

-Salut fille galère! Salua le lanceur. Sale temps pas vrai? Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de la neige dans le coin.

Un rictus inquiétant apparut sur le visage de la princesse du désert.

Gaara souffla sur ses doigts gourds. Définitivement, il haïssait le froid! Lorsqu'il faisait froid, c'était la nuit et on n'avait normalement pas à écrire des pages entières sur du parchemin pour gérer un village! D'ailleurs il soupçonnait son encre d'essayer sournoisement de geler dans sa bouteille... En résumé, il était d'une humeur clairement massacrante. Alors bien sûr, lorsqu'on se mit à crier des imprécation juste sous sa fenêtre, il n'apprécia pas.

Fidèle à sa réputation, le jeune Kage se leva et restant très calme. Nulle bave au lèvres, nul tic nerveux, nul regard injecté de sang.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre derrière son bureau, retira le panneau de bois qui servait de volet et passa le torse à l'extérieur. Il s'apprêtait à s'informe sur la cause de ce bruit d'un voix calme mais ferme, un sourire cent pour cent fabriqué sur le visage, lorsque...

Quelques étages plus bas, l'aînée du trio des sable abattait son éventail de toutes ses forces, dans le but inavouable mais totalement assumé d'envoyer voltiger les shinobis de Konoha sans distinction de culpabilité. L'attaque ne se voulant malgré tout pas mortelle, les trois réussirent à esquiver sans trop de difficultés. En revanche, la neige n'esquiva rien du tout et s'envola donc sur plusieurs mètres carrés, droit en direction de la face du palais des Kazekages.

Gaara regarda arriver sans y croire la vague de poudreuse en se demandant si son sable allait considérer cela comme une agression. Il faut croire que non.

Shikamaru émergea doucement du coin de mur où il c'était caché.

-Galère...

Un peu plus loin, Konohamaru et Hanabi émergeaient de derrière la même grande jarre en terre cuite, le visage très rouge et le regard fuyant...

Les trois konahannais, rejoints par la sunnienne, s'approchèrent de la façade du bâtiment désormais enneigée. En levant la tête, il purent voir le cinquième Kazekage essuyer son visage, la main légèrement tremblante...

-Galère...

[OOO]

Lorsqu'Hinata se réveilla aux premières lueurs du matin d'hiver, elle mit quelques instants à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien. C'était tout simplement parce qu'elle venait de passer la nuit dans les bras de Naruto! Certes c'était pour se protéger mutuellement du froid polaire mais bon...

La jeune femme resserra autours d'elle sa cape de voyage et observa les alentours. La lumière filtrait entre deux planches mal ajustées d'un volet du refuge au bord du lac où ils avaient passée la nuit. Le feu était mort depuis longtemps dans le poêle, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de se décoller du torse de son amour... Non, en fait même par cinquante degrés à l'ombre, elle n'en aurait eu aucune envie.

La kunoïchi aux byakugans bougea légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le visage endormi de son soleil. Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil au même instant.

Mais pas un oeil couleur de ciel. Un oeil à l'iris jaune et à la pupille fendue verticalement.

L'autre oeil toujours fermé, "Naruto" regarda Hinata quelques instants, sans que celle-ci sache comment réagir. Il regarda ensuite en tous sens, semblant vérifier que rien n'était menaçant dans la pièce. Il fixa à nouveau la jeune femme dans les yeux, le sien brillant d'un lueur amusée, lui fit un clin d'oeil puis referma son globe doré.

Presque aussitôt, alors qu'Hinata allait réveiller Naruto, celui-ci la devança en ouvrant les deux yeux...qui cette fois étaient aussi bleus que d'habitude. Il s'étira paresseusement.

-Hummmmm... Bien dormi, Hinata-Chan?

-Ou...oui, mais qu'est ce que...?!

-T'inquiète, c'était juste Kyûbi. Fit le jinchuriki.

-"Juste?! Petit morveux!"

-"Nan, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

-"Ah ouais?"

-"Je... Oh! Et puis zut!"

-Kyûbi? S'étonna Hinata, inquiète.

-Oui, oui. Mais t'en fait pas, on est potes maintenant! Il veille sur moi pendant que je dors, mon copain le renard...

Hinata avait à présent les yeux écarquillés. Il avait réussi à apprivoiser Kyûbi?! C'était juste incroyable!

-Tu veux lui parler? Proposa le futur Hokage en souriant.

-Que... Hein?! Je... C'est...

-OK! Attends un peu...

Naruto déroula les couvertures qui enroulaient les deux jeunes gens et s'éloigna un peu d'Hinata.

-Ben quoi? Je vais pas te laisser dans ses bras! Expliqua-t-il en réponse à l'air étonné de la jeune femme.

Une fois que tous deux furent assis face-à-face, le sennin ferma les yeux...se recouvrit de chakra jaune...et laissa la place, dans un nuage de fumée, à un petit renard jaune à neuf queues! Celui-ci regarda Hinata avec des yeux tels qu'elle en avait vu un en se réveillant et s'adressa à elle d'une voix étrangement grave pour sa taille.

-Salut princesse! La forme?

-Euh... Bonjour...Kyûbi-San? Fit la kunoïchi en se penchant légèrement vers le petit démon.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Comme elle est polie! T'entends ça gamin? Elle ne m'appelle pas "Kyû-Chan", elle!

-Kyû-Chan...?

Le renard démoniaque se renfrogna et s'assit sur son train arrière d'un air offusqué.

-Hum! Parlons d'autre chose. Quand est-ce que vous passez aux chose sérieuses avec l'autre pas doué? C'est que j'ai promis de veiller sur toute une lignée d'Uzumaki pour me racheter, moi!

-Mgnrbxfrgzxksrrvfff?!

Le borborygme de Hinata fut aussi peu compréhensible que son visage était rouge.

-Oh, aller, tu vas bien lui pondre un ou deux petits un de ces quatre, nan? C'est pas dur, il suffit de...

Dans un nouveau nuage de chakra, le renard laissa la place à Naruto, qui avait l'air légèrement hors de lui et une belle couleur tomate.

-Saleté de raclure de petit enfoiré de démon de malheur! C'est la dernière fois que tu sors avant un bon moment! Tu peux me croire!

Le ninja-orange s'approcha de sa petite amie et porta la main à sa joue.

-Désolé Hina-Chan, je...

pouf

Il faut croire que la kunoïchi était assez secouée car son cerveau fit un black-out complet au contact de son camarade. Elle "coula" en avant et il eut juste le temps de la rattraper...

-HINATA?!

[OOO]

Un doux parfum emplissait les narines de Shikamaru. L'odeur si inimitable de vieux papier et de la colle à reliure. Sauf que normalement, sa chambre ne sentait pas la bibliothèque...

Le manieur d'ombres s'éveilla en sursaut, enlevant sa tête du livre sur lequel il s'était effondré. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ninja de Suna et qu'il avait été envoyé là par un Kazekage très en colère:

"Si vous voulez des informations, vous n'avez qu'à les chercher! ça vous passera sans doute l'envie d'enneiger les gens!" Avait éructé l'ôte d'Ichibi.

D'ailleurs, en jetant un oeil autours de lui, Shikamaru put voir ses deux compagnons de Konoha (dormant l'un contre l'autre adossés à un mur)...et Temari (bavant sur un parchemin face à lui) que Gaara avait envoyée les aider par pure vengeance.

Cédant à l'envie de taquiner la sunienne, le futur second du Hokage se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

-Je ne ferrais pas ça si j'était toi... Le prévint une voix aussi amicale qu'une porte de prison.

-Bonjouuur fille-galère! Tentant le prit sur le fait sans la moindre honte.

-Mgnnn... Il est qu'elle heure?

-Je sais pas. Pas encore midi je dirais.

-Mon frère est un malade... Il se rend compte que les gens normaux ont besoin de dormir, eux?

Shikamaru s'épargna la peine de répondre et alla réveiller avec plus ou moins de douceur les deux chûnins qui l'accompagnait. Pendant qu'ils sortaient peu à peu du brouillard, le princesse des sables essuya la salive qui maculait le précieux document sous ses avant-bras.

-Et finalement, on trouvé ce qu'on cherchait?

L'héritier Nara indiqua du doigt le livre qui lui avait sorti d'oreiller.

-Ouaip. Je me suis endormi juste après avoir trouvé ce bouquin qui parle de Sasori. Il y a une carte qui compile ses caches connues ou supposées. C'est un bon point de départ.

Temari s'étira.

-Parfait! Va donc porter ça à Gaara! Moi, je retourne pioncer! Si tu veux faire une sieste avant de te mettre en route, passe donc...

-Pour une sieste...?

-Comme tu veux...

Shikamaru cligna de l'oeil en direction de la jeune femme et sortit, entraînant ses camardes aux yeux encore lourds.

Pendant que les shinobis des feuilles retournaient au palais du Kazekage, Konohamaru s'éclaircit la gorge et se porta à la hauteur de son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Je...

-Tu vas dire une connerie. Tu as la même tête que Naruto quand il s'apprête à dire une connerie. Je sais que tu vas dire une connerie. Je le sens. J'en suis sûr!

Le jeune homme ravala la remarque qu'il allait faire à propos de la relation entre son supérieur et la kunoïchi de Suna.

-Mais pas du tout! Je... Euh... Ah! Si! Que fait-on maintenant? Nous rentrons au village avec nos informations sur la disciple de Sasori?

-Non. Fit Shikamaru, nullement dupe. Nous retournons voir le Kazekage pour le remercier...

Ce dernier mot sembla douloureux à prononcer.

-...et nous nous mettons à sa disposition pour la suite.

-Et s'il n'a pas besoin de nous, nous retournons à Konoha? Intervint Hanabi.

-C'est ça... Mais je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi vous êtes pressés de partir d'ici, tous les deux... Vous n'êtes pas bien ensemble?

Le jônin reprit son chemin, très fier de son coup, tandis que les chûnins que le suivaient se jetaient des regards chargés de gêne.

[OOO]

Le soleil commençait à redescendre dans le ciel lorsque Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent en vue d'une petite ville en ruine, qui semblait encore ^plus misérable sous la lumière blafarde filtrant au travers des nuages d'hivers.

-Naruto-Kun...c'est ici?

-Oui. C'est là qu'on va trouver de quoi se faire pardonner par Tsunade Obâ-Chan...

-Comment s'appelle cet endroit?

-Le "district du ciel". Il parait que cet endroit était autrefois en bien meilleurs état mais à fini par péricliter après la fin de la troisième grande guerre ninja.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas... On n'aura qu'à demander.

-Des gens vivent ici?

-Au moins ceux qui nous intéressent...

Suivi par sa petite amie, le futur Hokage pénétra dans la première rue.

-Reste sur tes gardes... Pas sûr qu'il n'y ait pas un ou deux types louches!

La princesse Hyûga ouvrit immédiatement ses pupilles blanches et scruta les environs, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je...je voudrais bien voir des "types louches" qui t'attaqueraient, Naruto-Kun...

Les deux ninjas continuèrent leur routes dans une relative bonne humeur, échangeant des plaisanteries tout en restant vigilants.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un spectacle qui fit frissonner Hinata. En sortant d'entre deux maisons, les shinobis de Konoha venaient d'arriver sur un large espace sans immeubles. Ou plutôt, un large espace où les immeubles avaient été soufflés, balayés, explosés. De monstrueux cratères parsemaient la zone. Par endroit, la poussière de béton avait fondu et s'était vitrifiée.

-N..Naruto! Que s'est-il passé, ici?!

Le futur Rokudaime cessa de marcher et inspira à fond en regardant en l'air avant de répondre.

-Un homme s'est souvenu d'une promesse...

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta au milieux d'un cratère. La déflagration avait dû être particulièrement violente.

-...juste ici...

Le sennin se tourna ensuite vers sa compagne.

-C'est dans cette ville que j'ai rattrapé Sasuke après la défaite de Madara. A ce moment j'était résolu à mourir avec lui...

Hinata avait compris. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-...et puis, alors que j'essayait de le raisonner, je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'allais perdre en disparaissant. Je me suis souvenu de tes mots lorsque je suis parti de Konoha pour l'affronter. J'ai revu tes yeux, ton sourire bien trop rare, les paroles que tu avais su avoir pour moi lorsqu'en j'ai ai eu besoin.

-Naruto...

-J'ai compris que ce combat nous avait dépassés Sasuke et moi. Ce n'était plus simplement une ultime bataille quasi-fratricide. C'était la guerre de deux visions du monde incompatibles, l'amour contre la haine. Il avait été trop loin, au delà de tout pardon, de tout espoir.

Le futut sixième Hokage se rapprocha de la princesse aux yeux blancs et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule.

-Grâce à toi, je me suis rappelé que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. J'avais juré de vivre pour les autre...pas de mourir pour un seul homme.

Dans un élan commun, les deux shinobis qui devaient un jour atteindre plus de gloire qu'aucun de leurs pairs avant eux s'embrassèrent de tous leur corps, de tous leur coeur.

-Tu as juré de vivre pour les autres...je ferrais de même à tes cotés... Susurra la femme aux yeux de lune. Je vivrais pour les autres...et tout particulièrement pour toi.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas utile.

Un peu plus tard et un peu plus loin, les deux shinobis, un remis de leurs émotions, arrivèrent main dans la main devant une petite bâtisse, déparant franchement avec les immeubles l'entourant et étrangement bien entretenue au vu du délabrement ambiant.

Hinata se figea.

-Il y a du monde à l'intérieur! Plusieurs masses de chakra animal.

-Ouaip! On est au bon endroit.

A l'intérieur, du bâtiment, tous deux passèrent d'abord un vestibule où était entassées bon nombre de caisses (vides comme une boite à bentô laissée sans surveillance chez les Akimichi). En pénétrant dans la pièce suivant, ils furent accueillis...par deux chats, portant des cotes de maille et des kimonos. L'un d'eux était gris et avait un kimono vert, l'autre était crème et marron, portait un kimono orange et avait la queue très touffue.

Hinata laissa échapper un étrange son, à mi-chemin entre le gloussement de ravissement et le cri de petite fille ravie.

-Miaou! Si ce n'est pas le petit Naruto! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?

-Pas trop mal., Tenka. Au fait, je vous présente Hinata!

-Bon...bonjour! Hihihihihihihihihi...!

-Euh...Bonjour... Fit le gros chat gris.

-Miaou! Ajouta le second.

-Dis-donc, elle est bizarre ta femelle... Chuchota le premier chat.

-Hey! On dit "femme"! Et...je crois surtout qu'elle aime beaucoup les chats...

-Moi aussi je l'aime bien! Fit le chat en kimono orange en s'approchant. Salut! Moi c'est Hina.

-Hihihi!

Hinata faisait manifestement de gros efforts pour ne pas prendre dans ses bras le petit chat qui la regardait dans les yeux...

-Héoh! On n'est pas des peluches! Nous sommes des chats shinobis, gamine!

-Je...je sais! Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant. ça ce voit à vos mouvement! Mais quand même...

Le chat prénommé Hina sauta sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se tourna vers son collègue.

-Allons, Tenka... Ne sois pas si dur avec elle, elle ne pensait pas à mal! Mais dites moi plutôt, vous vouliez peut-être voir Nekobaa?

-Ouaip! Fit Naruto. C'est possible?

-Bien sûr! Si tu nous as apporté un petit cadeau...

Naruto plongea la main dans sa besace et en ressortit...une boite de sardines à l'huile.

-J'y ai pensé! J'espère que ça vous plaira! C'est la première qualité!

-Et on l'ouvre comment?

-...

-...

-Ben... Vous êtes des chats ninjas, nan? Z'avez des griffes, oui ou non?

-Mouais... Bon aller, suivez moi. Lâcha le chat gris.

Les deux shinobis, Hinata portant toujours le chat couleur crème, suivirent leur guide au travers d'un dédale de couloirs et finirent par passer un lourd rideau.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, de taille moyenne et souterraine, était éclairée par plusieurs braseros. Entourée d'un quantité impressionnante de fournitures ninjas en tous genres, un vieille femme se tenait assise contre le mur du fond, confortablement installée sur un coussin moelleux.

-Miaou! Salut Nekobaa! Tu as de la visite. Annonça Tenka.

-Je vois ça...

Naruto et Hinata s'approchèrent de la vieille femme qui les invita à s'asseoir face à elle.

-Tu as du culot de revenir ici petit renard... Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Après m'avoir privée de mon dernier client...

-Bof... C'était pas un super client de toutes façon... Et puis c'était pas un bon plan, il n'y en avait pas de rechange... ça ce reproduit difficilement ce genre de truc!

La vieille vendeuse d'équipement shinobi eut un rire rauque.

-C'est vrai... Je remarque que tu te débrouille mieux... Elle est jolie cette petite... et en plus elle semble aimer les chats, c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien!

Hahaha! Bien d'accord! En plus c'est une magnifique kunoïchi et la gentillesse incarnée!

A coté de Naruto, Hinata gratouillait la tête du chat ninja qui avait pris position sur ses épaules et ronronnait avec conviction. Comme chaque fois que les compliments pleuvaient, elle rosit joliment et remercia d'un signe de tête.

-A ce propos, je crois que j'ai une solution pour pallier à votre manque de clients.

-Vraiment?

-Que direz vous de remplacer les Uchiwa par un clan plus honorable, aussi ancien et puissant mais bien plus calme?

-Tu aurais ça sous la main? Demanda Nekobaa soudain très intéressée.

-Exactement! Permettez moi de vous présenter Hyûga Hinata, fille aînée de l'actuel chef du prestigieux clan Hyûga de Konoha et cousine adorée du prochain dirigeant...

-...Et futur épouse du prochain Hokage, si ce qu'on dit sur toi est juste, Naruto-Kun...

Les deux jeunes shinobis rougirent de toutes leurs forces. Cette vielle venait de taper juste!

-...hinhinhin... Eh bien, princesse Hinata... Votre clan serait-il intéressé de s'offrir les services de mon armurerie?

Hinata, tout en reprenant une couleur quasi-humaine, se tourna vers son petit ami. Juste quand elle pensait le connaître, il trouvait le moyen de la surprendre et de l'impressionner. Et en plus, ça confession un peu plus tôt...

-Je...je ne p..peux pas répondre de la décision de mon clan, Nekobaa-San! En..en revanche je pense en effet que nous serions intéressés, et si vous avez une proposition de contrat et des échantillons à me vendre, je...je serais ravie de les transmettre à mon père et mon cousin!

La marchande posa la pipe qu'elle fumait précédemment et tira sur une cordelette pendant du plafond, faisant arriver une jeune fille d'un pièce adjacente. Celle-ci s'approcha de sa grand-mère et repartit rapidement après avoir reçu des informations chuchotées.

-Je crois avoir ce qu'il vous faut, demoiselle...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hinata ressortait de la pièce, après avoir copieusement remercié et salué la vieille Nekobaa. Rangée dans sa veste, une enveloppe contenait la proposition de contrat qui devait mettre les deux amoureux en escapade à l'abris des représailles d'une Hokage colérique et d'un père surprotecteur...

Derrière elle, Naruto rangeait dans son sac, avec les débris de luge et les patins à glace, une besace contenant un assortiment de fournitures ninjas de première qualité.

-Bon... A plus, Nekobaa-Chan! Fit le blond. Je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt!

Alors que les deux jeunes gens sortaient de la pièce, Hina le chat au kimono orange leur barra le route et s'assit sur son arrière train.

-Miaou! Attendez! Hinata-San... Voudriez-vous nous accorder un instant? Nous, les chats shinobis voudrions vous parler en privé.

Hinata suivit le chat qui sortit par une fenêtre en s'excusant auprès de Naruto. Celui-ci posa son sac, se préparant à attendre. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

[OOO]

Temari se réveilla au son de la sonnerie de sa sonnette. Elle s'étira et se leva d'agréable humeur. Elle avait eu le temps de somnoler un moment et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour venir la voir malgré l'écriteau "ne pas déranger" punaisé à l'aide d'un kunaï sur sa porte. Elle ne regrettait pas de quitter son lit; elle allait y retourner très bientôt...

Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit couleur sable et de son plus beau sourire, la kunoïchi au teint halé se dirigea le vestibule de son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte en faisant voler ses cheveux blonds détachés.

-Salut Shika...!

Le reste de la phrase resta dans sa gorge. Car si son macho préféré se trouvait effectivement derrière le porte, il n'était pas seul. Il avait le regard fuyant, et derrière lui se tenaient ses subordonnés (qui cherchait manifestement les itinéraires de replis du regard), ainsi que...Kankuro! Son frère avait d'ailleurs sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Pour toute réponse, l'héritier Nara lui tendit une feuille de papier, frappée du sceau de Suna. La kunoïchi à l'éventail le parcouru du regard, pour croisa les yeux de chacun des autres ninja présent, les yeux écarquillés.

-Gaara nous fait une blague?

-Prépare tes affaires... Répondit Shikamaru en soupirant. On part dans dix minutes, fille galère...

[OOO]

Tsunade lisait et relisait le document qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Il y avait forcément une faille... Elle allait forcément trouver un moyen de faire des reproches aux deux petits crétins qui lui faisaient face.

Lorsque Naruto et Hinata étaient revenus de leur escapade en amoureux, ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps de hurler les réprimandes bien méritées qu'elle avaient préparées et lui avaient collée sous le nez cette proposition de contrat...

Les forgerons et marchands d'équipement du district du ciel avait une réputation jamais démentie. Le désarmement relatif des villages suite aux traités de paix après la troisième guerre shinobis avait sonné leur déclin, mais la vieille Nekobaa et son réseau avaient eut un rôle non négligeable dans la grandeur et la force au combat du clan Uchiwa. Récupérer cette qualité d'équipement pour le clan Hyûga serait forcément très bénéfique au village dans son ensemble...

Par le mucus de Katsuyu! Elle allait même devoir donner des félicitations à Naruto pour son sens de l'initiative! Argh!

-Bon... C'est pas mal... Les termes proposés sont assez avantageux... Hiashi-Sama devrait accepter...

-Quelle mauvaise fois... Marmonna Naruto, malgré tout très content de son coup.

Hinata décida d'achever les dernière possibilités de ronchonnerie du Godaime Hokage.

-Ho...Hokage-Sama... J'aurais voulu vous montrer quelque chose...

La princesse aux limaces fit un geste désabusé de la main pour signifier qu'elle était tout ouïe.

La kunoïchi aux byakugans se mordit le pouce gauche jusqu'au sang et plaqua sa main sur le sol.

-Kuchiyose! _Invocation!_

Dans un nuage de fumée, un chat au poil blanc, portant un kimono noir et une cote de maille apparut devant Hinata. Il avait dans une patte un bouclier en forme de pièce ancienne et une tache de poils sombres sur son front formaient le symbole "shinobi".

Le chat sauta sur le bureau de la dirigeante des feuilles et leva la patte pour saluer. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chats de bienvenu à l'entrée des commerces.

-Nya! Je suis Neko-Kiki, envoyée par le clan des chats ninjas du district du ciel! Salutations, Hokage! On n'ya demandé de vous dire que suite au pacte de sang que niaous avons signé avec Hyûga Hinata-Chan, niaous serions super content de pouvoir niaous allier avec les shinobis de Konoha!

Tsunade éclata de rire. Cette fois elle s'était définitivement faite avoir par ces deux petits! La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle allait pouvoir prendre sa semi retraite sans crainte...

Alors que le Hokage venait de remercier la petite chatte ninja et assuré qu'elle était tout à fait favorable à des contrats entre les Hyûgas et les chats ninjas, Shizune entra sans s'annoncer. Elle se précipita vers sa mentor et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. Tsunade blêmit en le déroulant.

Elle tendit ensuite le document à son héritier d'un air grave.

-Naruto... Réunit "Shin". Quand à vous Neko-Kiki, je pense que vous aller bientôt pouvoir montrer de quoi vous êtes capables...

[OOO]

Ouf! Ce quinzième chapitre est enfin terminé! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour le publier mais avec la rentrée, j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire et peu de temps...

A partir de maintenant, mon rythme de publication (pour mes deux fanfictions) devrait ré augmenter.

Continuez à me suivre!

Dans la suite, un peu plus de sérieux... Le plan de l'ennemi se précise. Mais comme toujours: Amour, amitié et humour, humour, humour!

A bientôt et bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	16. Celui que l'on n'attendait pas

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** En avant pour le seizième chapitre! J'aurais encore été long à poster mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture. Préparez vous zygomatiques et vote ceinture abdominal, j'avais pas envie de faire dans le sérieux...

**Chapitre 16: Celui que l'on n'attendait pas.**

Tapis dans les herbes hautes, le shinobi avançait au ras du sol. Il rampait en direction de son objectif, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, tous les sens aux aguets.

Soudain, sa cible fit un léger mouvement et le camouflé cessa de bouger, s'aplatissant un peu plus. Son corps souple était parfaitement dissimulé dans un creux du sol.

Fausse alerte...il reprit sa lente progression.

Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres. Distance d'attaque parfaite... Se ramassant sur lui même, le shinobi tendit les muscles du bas de son corps comme des ressort. Cinq armes tranchantes comme des rasoirs jaillirent au bout de ses membres antérieurs. Il était prêt.

Et se fut l'assaut.

Le serpent violet qui sommeillait sur une pierre poussa un sifflement de douleur lorsque la petite kunoïchi féline lui tomba sur le dos, lui en brisant les os. Surprit par l'attaque, le reptile tenta bien de se défendre en essayant de mordre son agresseur pour lui inoculer son violent poison... C'était peine perdu car ses crocs ne rencontrèrent que le métal du bouclier ovale qu'elle portait sur le bras. Les griffes du chat lacérèrent son long corps écailleux et ses dents acérées trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Un dernier sifflement étouffé et tout fut terminé.

Contente de son coup, la chatte-kunoïchi essuya ses griffes dans l'herbe. Elle camoufla rapidement le cadavre serpentin de sa victime et en quelques bonds agiles, se hissa en haut d'un arbre tout proche. Elle s'allongea avec souplesse sur la plus haute branche qui put supporter son poids et se mit à scruter les environs de sa vue perçante.

-Miaaa...

[OOO]

Un morceau de bâtiment se détacha et frappa le sol avec un bruit sec. Le shinobi de Konoha l'entendit à peine.

Face à lui, le gigantesque serpent s'avançait en sifflant.

Allongé dans la poussière, le combattant se jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant que la rue était vide: les civils avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir.

Au moins il n'aurait pas faillit à sa mission! Quand même, qu'elle ironie! Lui qui pestait parce qu'il s'était retrouvé shinobi de garde dans cette petite ville portuaire!

S'il l'avait pu, il serrait parti en courant pour entraîner l'immonde bête le plus loin possible en attendant les renforts mais...ses jambes cassés ne lui laissaient que peu d'espoir. Il se contenta donc de serrer avec l'énergie du désespoir un kunaï, bien dérisoire face aux quinze mètres de muscle du reptile.

Le serpent se jeta en avant. Le shinobi hurla et fendit l'air de son arme en attendant le choc fatal...qui ne vint pas.

La mâchoire pleine de crocs baveux de son assaillant claqua à quelques centimètres de ses jambes. Il aurait presque put voir la déception se lire dans les gigantesque yeux aux pupilles fendues de la bête.

Se traînant sur le coté, le ninja des feuille réussit à apercevoir la cause de l'arrêt de l'attaque. A l'autre extrémité du serpent, un shinobi habillé en orange tenait la bête par le bout de la queue, stoppant net son mouvement. Il imprima un léger mouvement vers l'arrière à son torse et le reptile recula en glissant sur le sol poussiéreux. Un pas de plus en arrière et le blessé se fut hors de portée des crocs empoisonnés.

Semblant se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, la reptile hors de proportions commença à se retourner dans l'intention d'expliquer le principe de chaîne alimentaire à l'importun. Ce fut cet instant que choisit une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs pour jaillir du haut d'un toit et retomber sur son dos. Courant à toute vitesse sur son épine dorsale, elle la frappa de ses doigts tendus à intervalles réguliers. Arrivée à la nuque, elle bondit à nouveau, se mettant à l'abris de tout contre.

La cible écailleuse, le corps paralysé, leva la tête vers le ciel pour siffler sa rage.

Un grand oiseau dessiné à l'encre noire lui tomba sur le nez, lui faisant frapper durement le sol, en même temps qu'un shinobi dont la lame courte lui entailla profondément la tête.

Hébété au plus au point, l'homme aux jambes cassées ne sentit approcher qu'au dernier moment la kunoïchi à la crinière rouge qui passa devant lui. Elle posa devant elle la grande bombonne qu'elle portait dans son dos et tendit en avant le pulvérisateur qui y était raccordé. Son embout se retrouva au contact de la narine gauche du grand serpent qui tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait en sifflant misérablement. Deux coups vigoureux sur la pompe de la bombonne plus tard et un nuage de gaz d'un rose peu engageant s'engouffrait dans ses voies respiratoire. La reptile sembla d'un coup devenir tout mou avant de cesser tout à fait de bouger.

Les trois autres sauveteurs se regroupèrent devant le blessé tandis que la rouge commençait à s'occuper de ses blessures. Le rescapé reconnu immédiatement le commandant de l'unité: Naruto Uzumaki, le héros de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi. Le futur Hokage dont les marques des ermites soulignaient les yeux devenus jaunes.

-Na...Naruto-Sama?!

-Yo! Vous allez bien? On est arrivé à temps!

-Oui. Merci Naruto-Sama.

-T'inquiète! Fit le shinobi orange avec un grand sourire. Le message d'alerte est arrivé juste à temps à Konoha. Bon, Karin, comment-il va?

La kunoïchi-medecin était occupée à faire des attelles au blessé avec des débris de planche qui traînaient.

-Il ne vas pas pouvoir marcher avant un moment, mais sinon ça devrait aller.

-Je vois... On va l'emmener à l'hôpital et on essaye de voir d'où venait cette horreur!

Ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent et Saï commença à dessiner sur son parchemin.

Une explosion retentit à cet instant.

-Il est reste un autre? Demanda Naruto au blessé qui hocha positivement la tête.

-Je crois que oui! Et dans ce cas il doit être au port, c'est de là qu'est venu celui-ci.

-Merde! Saï! Tu t'occupes de l'emmener en sécurité. Hinata et Karin vous me suivez. Aller, on se bouge le train!

En un éclair, trois des membres de l'unité Uzumaki s'éclipsèrent et le dessinateur resta seul avec son protégé et la créature d'encre qui venait de sortir de son parchemin. Il entreprit d'y installer le blessé pour le transporter plus facilement.

-Vous devriez les accompagner... Réussit à murmurer celui-ci malgré la douleur de ses jambes.

-Hum! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Répondit Saï après ce qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire de compassion. Ils n'ont absolument pas besoin de renfort...

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, la situation était un peu compliquée pour les shinobis protecteurs de la ville. Ils avaient beau larder de toutes les armes de jets qu'ils pouvaient le serpent qui pataugeait dans le port comme dans une baignoire, ça n'avait même pas l'air de le chatouiller.

Le chef des shinobis, un jeune chûnin du clan Hyûga, ne savait plus quoi inventer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que lui et ses quelques hommes réussissaient à retenir la bête dans le port et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. En plus il n'avait aucune nouvelle du second assaillant et de l'unité qui devait s'en charger depuis un bon moment. Et où étaient les renforts? Le message était-il parvenu à Konoha? Et il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir une mission sans attaque surprise pour sa première mission en tant que commandant d'unité? Et...

Le morceau de mur derrière lequel il se cachait explosa, le projetant à plusieurs mètres. Un de ses camarade se précipita pour le secourir...mais trop tard. L'immense serpent était sur eux.

Soudain, une kunoïchi, gracieuse et légère, s'interposa.

-Shugohakke Rokujyû Yonshô! _Les soixante-quatre points du Hakke protecteurs!_

Le reptile se heurta à l'impénétrable muraille de fils de chakra dans un grand bruit. Un instant, il sembla que la jeune femme allait céder, mais rapidement, sa vitesse d'exécution augmenta et son adversaire, pourtant lourd de plusieurs tonne, fut rejeté en arrière, tombant avec force éclaboussures dans l'eau toute proche.

Reconnaissant l'aînée des princesses de son clan, le jeune ninja aux yeux blancs tenta de se relever.

-Hinata-Hime! Vous...!

-Au sol!

La kunoïchi se jeta face contre terre, plaquant contre les pavés les deux ninjas qu'elle venait de sauver. Pas sans raison.

Bondissant dans le ciel Naruto passa devant le soleil. Au bout de sa main droite, une masse de chakra d'une densité et d'une vitesse de rotation incroyable.

-Fûton! Rasen Shuriken! _L'orbe Shuriken!_

Grâce à la puissance du senjutsu, il projeta l'attaque de toute ses forces, et celle ci percuta le serpent qui commençait à ré émerger de l'eau. S'ensuivit une monstrueuse explosion qui projeta de l'eau à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde et fit trembler les vitres de tous le quartier.

Le futur Hokage atterrit à coté de sa compagne qui se relevait souplement, les cernes noires de l'ermite s'effaçant doucement sous ses yeux.

-Pfiou! Il était gros celui-ci! Tu n'as rien Hinata-Chan?

-N...non, je vais bien. Bravo à toi, Naruto-kun!

Le blond donna une tape dans le dos à sa camarade.

-C'est surtout toi qui est impressionnante! Joli arrêt de serpent! Pas vrai vous deux?

Les deux ninjas opinèrent avec conviction.

Emporté par son élan, le ninja orange claqua une bise sonore sur la joue de sa petite amie avant de se rappeler de la présence des deux autres combattants. Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux en tentant de prendre un air détaché tandis que Hinata semblait prête à s'enflammer sous ses longs cheveux de jais.

Le chûnin du clan hyûga, tout comme sont camarade, eut la délicatesse de faire semblant de regarder ailleurs en se demandant s'il devait rapporter se qu'il venait de voir à Hiashi-Dono ou, au contraire, se dépêcher de tout oublier...

Le presque sixième Hokage finit par trouver un moyen de briser la gêne.

-KARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIN!

La jeune femme toucha le sol à ses pieds.

-Oui?

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces bestioles?

-La même chose que toi Naruto-Kun... Mais en plus j'ai observé leur chakra et il n'y a pas de doute...il est de retour.

Naruto soupira.

-Hinata-Chan... Tes espions sont en place?

-Je penses que oui...

[OOO]

Temari leva la tête de sa tasse vide d'un air maussade. Assis face à elle de l'autre coté du feu de camp, Shikamaru baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une larme de sommeil perlant à son oeil. A coté de lui, Kankuro semblait réfléchir au moyen de se noyer dans son café. A sa droite, les deux chûnins de Konoha s'étaient placés cote à cote. Le jeune homme (Konaha...quelque chose...) dormait, la tête posé sur l'épaule de sa comparse (inconnue au bataillon!) qui ne semblait pas gênée par le fil de bave qui coulait sur sa tunique.

Le petit groupe n'était parti que depuis quelques heures mais le gynophobe qui servait de commandant à l'unité avait été forcé de déclarer une pause-café au vu de l'état de fatigue avancé de l'équipée. Enfin au moins, il n'y avait plus de neige!

Rassemblant toutes ses forces mentale, la kunoïchi du désert réussit à desserrer les lèvres.

-Et donc? Vous avez des problèmes à Konoha?

L'héritier du clan Nara mit moins de trois secondes à comprendre qu'on lui adressait la parole.

-Mouais... Un petit plaisantin qui veut jouer au plus malin...

Le jeune femme aux quatre couettes eut un sourire mental. Elle connaissait assez bien son interlocuteur pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche! Parfait...elle allait pouvoir l'asticoter un peu et se venger de son réveil prématuré sur quelqu'un!

-On dirait que tu prends ça comme une affaire personnelle?

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Hum...

-Ne perdons pas de temps pleurnicheur... Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire avouer!

-Comme ça, là? Devant ton frère et tout? C'est pas un peu osé?

-DE QUOI ?!

Le marionnettiste venait de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café. Un cri de douleur déchirant lui répondit.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Réveillé en sursaut Konohamaru venait de se renverser sur les genoux la tasse de café bouillant de Hanabi. Tandis que la jeune fille aidait son camarde à s'essuyer, Shikamaru tenta de changer de sujet, ramenant à lui les regards apitoyés des ninjas de Suna.

-Bref. Où en étions-nous?

-Toi et ma soeur, vous... Commença le cadet du trio des sables.

-Tais-toi Kankurô... Tu étais en train de nous raconter ce qu'il se passe exactement à Konoha et surtout pourquoi tu en fais une affaire personnelle.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, non?

-Pas avant que tu n'ais parlé.

Voyant que ni le marionnettiste ni ses subordonnés n'avaient l'air décidés à l'aider, Shikamaru décida de cracher le morceau.

-Bon...t'es vraiment sans pitié, fille galère...

-Et donc?

-C'est Masamori-Hyûga...

-Le type que vous avez rentré au bingo-book de l'alliance le mois dernier? Demanda Kankurô avec un regard noir.

-Ouais... Eh bien il s'est enfuit de Konoha avec un certain nombre de prisonnier, dont la disciple de Sasori sur laquelle nous voulions des informations. Vous savez sûrement que Konoha à récupéré Nîbi?

Les shinobis du pays du vent opinèrent de la tête.

-Il vous l'a dérobé?

-Oui.

-Sous ton nez?

-Oui.

Si Temari se contenta de pouffer de rire, Kankurô n'eut pas tant de retenue, riant à gorge déployée et s'attirant les regards réprobateurs des chûnins du village des feuilles.

Fixant les flammes du feu autours duquel ils étaient rassemblés, le joueur de shôgi reprit la parole, d'une voix calme, trop calme.

-C'était la troisième fois que ce type se montrait plus malin que moi... C'était la dernière.

[OOO]

Une forme sombre observait la fin de la bataille entre l'unité du futur Hokage et le serpent géant. L'issue ne sembla pas lui plaire...

Les traits camouflés par son long manteau noir à capuche, il murmura quelques mots d'une voix traînante, sifflante...

Dans un grand mouvement de tissu, l'inconnu quitta son poste d'observation en haut d'une colline surplombant la ville portuaire théâtre du combat pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt à quelques mètres de là. Il avançait d'un pas rapide en serpentant entre les troncs.

Quelques instants plus tard, il passa sous un grand arbre et s'arrêta. Il huma l'air plusieurs fois, produisant un sifflement désagréable...

En haut de l'arbre, un chat ninja cessa de respirer...et tenta de toutes ses forces de cesser d'exister. Cet homme était dangereux. Trop dangereux.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent des éternités, l'encapuchonné reprit sa route. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, la petite chatte au bouclier descendit quelques mètres et sauta sur le sol en souplesse. Elle miaula doucement, et un chat entièrement noir, de poils comme de kimono, sortit de sous un tas d'aiguilles de pin, à quelques mètres de là.

-Kiki! Miaula-t-il. Tu vas bien?!

-Miaoui... Tu t'occupes de le suivre? Mia je vais chercher Hinata-Chan.

-D'accord!

-Fais attention, hein? Ne prends pas de risque! Cet homme est dangereux!

-Cet homme? Son chakra pue trop pour cha...

-Je compte sur toi, Kuro!

Après un signe du museau, le chat noir s'aplatit au sol et disparut au milieu des ombres dans la direction où était partit sa cible.

De son coté, la petite féline s'éclipsa en direction de la lisière. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le coeur de la ville où se trouvait le port. Sur le quai, Naruto et ses amis étaient entourés de toute part par les habitants qui les couvraient de remerciements. La chatte-kunoïchi se poste sur le haut d'un toit et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme aux yeux blancs murmura à l'oreille de son chef d'unité. Après s'être assurés une dernière fois de l'état des blessés et été remerciés une énième fois, les quatre ninjas des feuilles disparurent dans un nuage de chakra.

Ils reparurent presque instantanément à coté de leur allié félin.

-Hinata-Chan! S'exclama le chat en s'approchant de son humaine.

La princesse Hyûga la salua, suivie par toute son équipe.

-Bonjour, Kiki-Chan. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

-Vous chaviez raison, on dirait! Nous avons repérés un type louche qui observait le combat. Kuro l'a prit en filature.

-Kuro? Demanda Naruto d'un air perplexe.

-Un des membres de mia bande... Et c'est aussi mon chat!

-Ton chat?

-Bin oui! Comme toi pour Hinata-Chan, quoi!

Naruto et Hinata s'empourprèrent et détournèrent leurs regards lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.

-Bin? Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça?

Karin soupira et Saï ricana.

-C'est désespérant... Souffla le dessinateur. ça fait plusieurs mois et ils en sont toujours là... On dirait des gamins!

-C'est vrai que toi tu es un modèle de sociabilité, mon petit Saï... Persifla Karin. Tu vois de quoi je parle?

Saï jugea plus prudent de rendre un air détaché et de faire comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Naruto se promit de creuser la question en temps utiles...

-Vous avez encore à faire ici ou on y va? Demanda Kiki. Il ne faudrait pas que Kuro s'éloigne trop!

-On y va. Répondit Naruto en scrutant l'horizon. Le situation ici est réglée et des renforts du village devraient bientôt arriver pour s'occuper de la suite.

La chatte-Kunoïchi s'élança de son pas souple, immédiatement suivie par les quatre humains.

[OOO]

Kankurô souffla dans ses mains. Pas tellement pour les réchauffer mais plus pour en faire quelque chose et les empêcher de trembler. Pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ça déjà? Ah! Oui... C'était lui l'expert en marionnettes et en "tous les pièges à la con qui s'y rapportent".

Le cadet du trio des sables inspira un grand coup et tendit sa pince coupante au travers de l'ouverture qu'il avait pratiquée dans la porte en bois lui faisant face.

-Alors? ça vient ou quoi?

Il retira l'instrument.

-Temari, ma très chère soeur... Si tu veux le faire à ma place je t'en pris! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si Sasori du sable rouge en personne avait probablement placé ce piège...

-Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien!

-Eh bah dis rien! C'est tout aussi bien...

-T'as du bol que ce fichu couloir soit trop étroit pour que je te colle un coup d'éventail.

La marionnettiste se remit à sa tâche. Certes la kunoïchi du clan Hyûga utilisait ses précieuses pupilles pour l'aider, certes Shikamaru-Kun utilisait sa technique des ombres pour pouvoir le tirer en arrière à la moindre alerte mais...il n'était quand même pas rassuré... Kankurô était bien placé pour savoir ce que les marionnettistes pouvaient inventer en matière de piège...

-Bon... J'y vais...

-ATCHAAAAA!

-...

-Désolé... Murmura le shinobi à l'écharpe en reniflant.

-Chut.

-Ouais, pardon, c'est vraiment poussiéreux ici! C'est pas encore ici qu'on va trouver notre fuyarde et ses copains...

Le ninja au maquillage retira à nouveau son outil de la cavité et fit volte-face.

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui, mini-Naruto?

-C'est une insulte?

-Je n'ai pas dis: "Naruto-Sama, vainqueur de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, héros de l'alliance"... J'ai dis "Naruto"... Dans tout ce que ça peut avoir de plus stupide, benêt et BRUYANT!

-Quoi?! Je vais te roussir la couenne à coup de Katon, moi!

-Essaye un peu morveux! J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi!

-Je...!

-Galère...

Tous le monde tourna vers le chef de l'équipe. Temari rangea son éventail de poche et Hanabi lâcha son camarade qu'elle retenait par l'écharpe.

-Vous me prévenez si j'ai plus vite fait de tout faire sauter au parchemin explosif, hein?

Konohamaru marmonna quelque chose d'un air penaud et Kankurô retourna à son ouvrage. Il y eut bientôt un claquement métallique lorsqu'il coupa un câble bien choisit et rien de mortel ne se déclancha.

-Je crois que c'est bon.

-C'est pas pour être lourd mais il vaudrait mieux pour notre sécurité à tous que tu en sois sûr... Fit le joueur de shôgi.

-Mais c'est pas vrai!? C'est la coalition des crétins ou quoi?!

-Bon, bon... Désolé... On y va.

Le groupe coalisé pénétra dans la cache de Sasori. La troisième qu'ils visitaient en deux jours.

-On n'y vois rien... Nota fort justement le ninja à l'écharpe.

-Non.

-Non.

-Non.

-Si!

Tous le monde se tourne vers Hanabi.

-Enfin, moi j'y vois! Je...je vais allumer de la lumière!

Shikamaru tendit son briquet à la jeune fille qui s'empressa d'allumer une vieille torche sur le mur. Sa lumière vacillante éclaira bientôt les quelques mètres carrés du repaire secret.

Des sourires allant du soulagement à la joie sadique se dessinèrent sur les visages des ninjas.

-Je crois que cette fois ça va me plaire... Murmura Temari en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

-ça explique sans doute pourquoi ton frère à dû désactiver deux douzaines de piège sur trois mètres de couloir... Supposa Shikamaru.

Le concerné aurait sans doute dû acquiescer s'il n'avait pas été occupé à lutter contre le sourire de joie extatique qui lui venait au lèvres...

[OOO]

Quatre shinobis (et un chat) avançaient à vive allure entre les arbres de plus en plus clairsemés d'une forêt de pins. Guidant ses alliés bipèdes, la féline suivait la piste de son camarade, marquée par les coups de griffe discrets qu'il avait laissés sur les troncs.

Soudain, le groupe s'arrêta. A la lisière toute proche, assis sur le haut d'un rocher, un chat noir observait au loin. A pas de loup, les ninjas de Konoha s'approchèrent tandis que Kiki bondissait rapidement jusqu'à son compagnon. Les humains rejoignirent en rampant les chats en haut du roc.

-Alors...? Murmura Naruto.

-Nya. Il nya disparu derrière le rocher collé au gros arbre là-bas... Répondit le chat noir en indiquant l'endroit de sa patte.

-Karin?

-C'est une cache secondaire d'Orochimaru, Naruto-Kun... Elle était sensée être abandonnée depuis bien avant ça mort mais si c'est ce que nous croyons...

-Je vois.

Sur un signe du futur Hokage, tout le petit groupe se rapprocha de l'arbre aux branches tordues, l'encerclant progressivement.

Au pied de l'arbre, camouflé par un buisson et le rocher, une trappe à peine visible émergeait de l'herbe.

-Il est nyà dedans. Signala Kuro.

-Merci Kuro! Fit la petite chatte en frottant son museau contre le sien.

Hinata et Saï s'approchèrent et, quelques instants plus tard, la fermeture de l'antre lâchait, permettant à l'unité d'élite de s'infiltrer.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies aux murs. Elle donnait sur un couloir en pente douce qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres et dont le sennin s'approcha.

-Je prends la tête, Hianta-Chan derrière moi: on va avoir besoin de tes pupilles. Saï, derrière à gauche, Karin à droite. Kiki et Kuro, vous voulez bien rester nous filer un coup de main?

Les deux chat hochèrent la tête et se placèrent aux pieds de la princesse Hyûga tandis que les équipiers de Naruto prenaient leurs positions. L'unité se mit en marche, avançant prudemment, tous les sens en alerte.

Après avoir descendu quelque mètres, il passèrent devant une série de pièces dont les portes vermoulues laissaient entrevoir des meubles brisés et quelques livres moisis.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver devant une porte assez grande, étrangement bien entretenue dans la décrépitude générale.

Le shinobi aux yeux bleus tendit la main vers la poignée, qui avait la forme d'un serpent.

-Stop! Miaula Kiki en bondissant sur son épaule. Derrière! Il y a une présence! Quelque chose de...bizarre!

Naruto retira sa main.

-Hinata? Tu peux nous en dire plus?

-Ou..oui...

La jeune femme se concentra et eut une expression étrange.

-Alors? S'enquit Karin.

-A..alors tu avais tout à fait raison, Karin-Chan... Et ceci me rappelle une mission avec Naruto-Kun il y a quelques temps.

Naruto s'agenouilla et inspira à fond.

-On t'écoute...

Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur le ténèbres. Toujours dans la même formation que précédemment, l'unité Uzumaki (et deux chats) pénétra dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, des torches s'allumèrent en cascade tout autour de la salle qui se révéla ronde et abritant en son centre un trône en pierre. Et sur le trône de pierre: un homme encapuchonné.

-Je vous attendais...

Naruto soupira.

-Pffff... Pitié, nous fais pas ce coup là...

-Hein?

-Ben ouais... "Je vous attendais..." Fit Naruto en imitant la voix sifflante et traînante de son "hôte". C'est d'un cliché!

L'individu à l'identité dissimulé ricana.

-Tu es bien imprudent Naruto-Kun... Hinhinhinhinhin...!

-On t'as déjà dis que ton rire étais super relous? Sans déconner, vous êtes pas d'accord vous autres?

Les amis du ninja orange opinèrent avec conviction.

-C'est vrai! Confirma Saï. En plus, d'après le livre "le rire est-il propre à l'homme?", son rire présente tous les signes d'un rire fabriqué et forcé. Pas très habilement en plus!

-Tiens tu vois? Demanda Naruto à l'homme masqué. Bon... Et si tu nous disais ce que tu veux...

Il y eut un silence.

-...Kabuto.

Nouveau silence.

-Ah... Zut... J'ai pété ta mise en scène c'est ça? Fit le futur Hokage d'un ait gêné.

-T'es pas délicat Naruto-Kun... Confirma le dessinateur. Tu te rend pas compte comme c'est dur de prendre la parole quand on a des difficultés en relations humaines!

-Et tu sais de quoi tu parles...hein? Persiffla Karin avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi? C'est le wasabi qui dit au piment qu'il pique! Tu peux parler Karin-Chan! La dernière fois qu'on a été tous les deux...

-Chut!

-Mais non! Dis-nous en plus Saï-Kun! S'exclama presque Naruto et se retournant d'un bloc. ça a l'air intéressant!

-Allons, Na...Naruto-Kun! N'embête pas Saï-Kun! Murmura Hinata, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Et puis de quoi tu te mêles? S'insurgea Karin en faisant face à son chef d'équipe. C'est pas tes affaires...

-Aha! Il y a donc bien quelque chose de louche! J'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire et Saï vas enfin cessez de me les briser avec mon histoire de...

-Hum hum... Vous le dîtes si je vous dérange? Fit une voix sifflante et franchement étonnée.

Tous le monde se tourna vers le disciple du serpent blanc.

-TU DERANGES!

La mâchoire de Kabuto sembla prête à se détacher et une veine palpita à sa tempe exsangue.

-Qu...quoi?!

Naruto fit un signe d'apaisement des ses bras tendus.

-Bon...bon... Désolé... On le refera plus. Si on en revenait à notre affaire?

Tandis que chacun reprenait un certain calme, le traître de Konoha remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Kuro le chat noir se mit à se gratter l'oreille de sa patte arrière d'un air franchement ennuyé. Kiki bailla de toutes ses forces.

-Bon euh... Où en étais déjà? Je...

-Tu t'apprêtais à nous dire si c'était toi le coup du serpent géant. C'est toi qui l'a envoyé?

-Oui! Euh...Non! Enfin si! Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler!

-Ouais, bin de toute façon il était complètement en carton ton truc! Se moqua Karin et triturant ses lunettes d'un air expert.

-Co...comment?

-Bah, t'as bien vu! Tu nous espionnais, non? Super simple à latter! Et même pas résistant aux poisons de base! Orochimaru, que son nom soit maudit, doit se retourner dans sa tombe!

Sous l'insulte, Kabuto se leva d'un bond.

-ASSEZ! Ceci n'étais qu'un infime exemple de ma puissance... Vous tremblerez bientôt devant mes serpents améliorés au chakra du démon chat à deux queues!

-Pou...pourquoi faîtes-vous ça, Kabuto-San? Demanda Hinata qui semblait sincèrement peinée. Les Bîjus sont extrêmement dangereux et incontrôlables! Enfin sauf Kyû-San parce qu'il a Naruto-Kun, mais...

-Kyû-San?!

-Oubliez ça... Alors pourquoi?

-Pour me venger!

Les deux chats se frappèrent le front de leurs pattes d'un air désolé. Saï soupira, Karin secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, Hinata eut l'ait encore plus peinée et Naruto fit la moue.

-C'est pas une bonne idée... Signala celui-ci. J'ai croisé un vengeur il y a pas très longtemps et...ça lui a pas réussi!

-Je confirme! S'exclama Karin. Pas réussi du tout!

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi... Vous regretterez bientôt vos paroles! S'énerva un peu plus l'ancien médecin.

-Et c'est quoi ton but final? Si c'est pas indiscret? Demanda le jinchuriki, nullement impressionné.

-Détruire Konoha!

Cette fois tout le monde prit un air franchement atterré. Un silence de mort ensuivit la déclaration, pourtant fracassante, de Kabuto.

-Eh bien quoi? Demanda-t-il. C'est tout l'effet que vous fait l'annonce de la fin de votre cher village?!

-Mais...! Mais...! C'est nul! S'exclama le dessinateur.

-Carrément. Pas une once d'originalité. Affligeant... Confirma la rouge.

-Tu crains l'ami! C'est du déjà vu... Ajouta l'ermite renard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et...et puis un bon nombre de personne à déjà essayé... Nota le porteuse de Byakugan. Et Konoha est toujours debout!

-Mia! Fit Kuro.

-Mia-miaou... Conclut fort justement Kiki.

La veine sur la tempe de Kabuto prit des proportions inquiétantes.

-JE VAIS VOUS...!

On toqua à la porte de la salle.

-Entrez! Répondit Naruto sans se retourner.

-Mais je suis encore chez moi! S'insurgea le shinobi-serpent dont le visage écailleux avait enfin prit des couleurs.

-Techniquement non... Nota Saï. Si l'on considère qu'Orochimaru mourut sans désigner d'héritier, alors...

-ça ira, Saï. Coupa le presque Rokudaïme. De toutes façon, c'est pour moi.

La porte d'ouvrit et un autre Naruto passa la tête.

-Euh... C'est pour dire qu'on est prêt de puis un moment et qu'on se les gèle grave, alors si on pouvait y aller...

-Ah ouais... Navré les gars! S'excusa l'original en se grattant la tête. On va faire vite...

Pendant ce temps, Kabuto s'était mis en position de combat, retirant de sa tête la capuche de son long manteau. Son visage était plus serpentin que jamais.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques avec tes clones Naruto-Kun... Mais c'est trop tard. Tu vas mourir ici. Mourir en sachant que tous tes chers amis et ton village te rejoindront bientôt et que tu n'aura rien pu faire pour l'empêcher!

-Bin voyons...

-Hinhinhin... Un dernier mot à ajouter?

-Ouais. Comment tu fais pour porter des lunettes? ça a pas de nez un serpent, normalement!

L'explosion secoua toute la cache, faisant tomber des fragments du plafond de pierre.

Enfoncé dans une paroi par le choc, Kabuto s'extirpa de sa mue disloquée avec un bruit de sussions écœurant. Malgré la vitesse de son attaque, il n'avait rien pu faire face au contre du sennin. Un rasengan d'un taille extravagante l'avait immédiatement renvoyé contre un mur, pulvérisant son trône de pierre au passage. Face à lui, son adversaire le regardait de haut, les yeux soulignés par les cernes des ermites...

C'était donc cela... Pendant leur discussion, les clones de Naruto avaient accumulé du chakra senjutsu, constituant une réserve de puissance que Kabuto savait pertinemment ne pas pouvoir vaincre.

-Tu gagne cette fois, Naruto-Kun... Mais nous nous reverrons.

Le disciple ouvrit la bouche en grand et cracha un nuage de poison d'un vert inquiétant. Ayant couvert se fuite, il se précipita en arrière vers une porte dérobée. I ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer ses documents les plus importants et à disparaître. Il fallait juste espérer que cet abruti de Masamori Hyûga n'ait rien fait d'idiot pendant son absence...

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte...et ne rencontra que le vide.

Emporté par son élan, l'immonde nécromant passa au travers d'une porte inexistante et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il releva la tête en redressant ses lunettes.

Dans la salle qui lui servait de saint des saints, Karin et Saï étaient occupés à mettre méthodiquement les lieux à sac. Cartes, livres, préparations médicinales et rouleaux de parchemins disparaissaient à un rythme inquiétant dans de grands sacs de toile. Barrant le passage vers ses compagnons, la princesse Hyûga se tenait en garde, Byakugans ouverts.

Interrompant un instant sa tâche, la rouge fit fasse à son ancien collègue.

-Tu baisses, Kabuto! T'as à oublié ma seconde spécialité?

Un coup d'oeil en arrière permit au disciple d'Orochimaru ceux qu'il avait pris pour les compagnons de Naruto disparaître dans une vibration d'air.

-Petite traînée de traîtresse! Eructa le serpent, vert de rage. Je vais te dépecer!

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutais pas, trop occupée à remplir par brassée de feuilles volantes le sac que le dessinateur lui tenait ouvert. Kabuto se releva. Une voix derrière lui glaça son sang déjà froid.

-Hinata... Tu es prête?

Le nukenin se tourna légèrement mais son bruit caractéristique l'avait déjà averti de la présence du ransengan dans la main de Naruto.

-Je suis prête Naruto.

Les mains de la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs étaient à présent recouvert des gangues de chakra aux allures félines de son attaque le plus dévastatrice.

-Tu as de la chance Kabuto-Kun... J'ai eu l'idée de cette combinaison en voyant le duo entre le Raïkage et Bee-Sama... Et c'est la première fois que nous allons la tester en situation réelle...

- Tsukiyo to raïkô! _Clair de lune et lever de soleil!_

Les deux shinobis se jetèrent en avant. Le soleil et la lune courraient l'un vers l'autre...

[OOO]

A l'extérieur de la cave de Sasori, on s'impatientait franchement.

-KANKURÔ! Hurla la soeur de ce dernier. MAGNE-TOI LE TROGNON!

-Non. Laisse-moi terminer...

Tandis que Temari se mettait à taper du pied avec l'air d'avoir envie de casser quelque chose, Shikamaru avança de quelques pas dans la caverne devant laquelle tous attendaient.

-Sans rire, il faudrait te dépêcher! ça fait bientôt une demi-heure que tu es en train de poser des pièges... C'est bon là, non?

-Non. J'en pose un dernier. Juste pour être sûr...

-Il y trois pièges que c'est censé être le dernier... Nota Hanabi (qui surveillait toute la zone avec ses byakugan) avec un ton sarcastique.

-Hé, Oh! ça va, hein? C'est pas tout les jours qu'on tombe sur la bibliothèque secrète de Sasori du sable rouge!

-Et heureusement... Marmonna Konohamaru, les mains dans les poches.

-Faudra vraiment qu'on s'explique tous les deux un jour, morveux...

-Eh, quand tu veux! J'vais en faire de la purée de tes poupées à la con!

-De quoi!?

Le marionnettiste ressortit de l'ombre, l'air furax.

-Viens là, petit c...!

-Stop!

Les deux belligérant qui s'étaient saisis par le col cessèrent immédiatement de se battre. Temari venait de sortir son grand éventail. Et lorsque Temari ordonnait, l'éventail sortit, les gens qui tenaient à la vie obéissaient.

-Bon... Mon cher petit frère, tu vas aller terminer ton DERNIER piège... Et toi mini-Naruto tu vas la fermer...

Un peu plus tôt qu'immédiatement, il en fut ainsi et, bientôt, le cadet du trio des sables ressortit de la cache, l'air content de lui.

-C'est fait!

-Vire moi ce sourire niais de ta figure...

Souhaitant sans doute éviter le déclanchement d'une guerre fratricide, l'héritier du clan Nara sortit un rouleau de parchemin et un crayon.

-Bon... Je récapitule.

-Oui, allez-y Shikamaru-San! Fit Hanabi en regardant d'un air inquiet les membres de la fratrie des sables.

-Alors... Nous avons trouvé la cache de Sasori qui semblait contenir sa bibliothèque et ses recherches...

-C'était la troisième sur les quatre que les documents de Suna nous ont indiqués. Nota Konahamaru en se plaçant stratégiquement hors de portée des ninjas des sables, tirant Hanabi avec lui.

-Nous avons récupérés les documents qui nous semblaient les plus précieux...

-Dont un qui va bien nous servir pour l'affaire qui nous préoccupe! Ajouta Hanabi voyant avec soulagement les suniens se concentrer sur ce que disait son chef d'unité.

-Kankurô à placé quelques pièges pour sécuriser la zone en attendant que les ninjas du vent viennent récupérer le reste...

-Quarante-huit pour être précis! Des pièges de toutes sortes! A pointes, à lames, à poison... Je suis assez content de mon coup! Personne ne mettra la main dessus sans ma permission! S'exclama le marionnettiste, au bord de la danse de joie.

-Ouais, bon... Du coup...

Shikamaru se mit à réfléchir. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et il commença à remuer les lèvres sans émettre de son. Etonnement, personne ne ressentit le besoin de faire de remarque.

Au bout d'un moment il releva la tête.

-Bien... On y va?

-Tu expliques?

-Avec plaisir...

Et il expliqua. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sourires carnassiers dominaient largement sur les visages des shinobis présents.

Sur un signe de Shikamaru, tous se mirent en route.

Peu de temps après le départ, Hanabi finit par réussir à mettre des mots sur ce qui la dérangeait depuis quelques temps.

-Mais... Kankurô-Sama... Comment vos camarades de Suna vont-ils pouvoir récupérer le reste des affaire de Sasori si vous avez autant piégé la cache...?

[OOO]

Le grand oiseau d'encre tournoyait lentement sous les rayons du soleil. Le vent était frais mais il faisait malgré tout plutôt bon pour la saison. Le nez levé vers les nuages, Saï profitait de l'instant. Assise derrière lui avec les sacs de documents et d'échantillons, Karin le tenait par le taille, les deux chats assis devant lui apportait un coté détressant à la situation, bref, il se sentait bien.

Bon il y avait bien un peu de poussière dans l'air mais ça pouvait se comprendre...

S'arrachant à sa rêverie, le dessinateur jeta un coup d'oeil vers la bas en direction du cratère qu'il survolait.

-Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte... Nota sa compagne en soupirant. Je propose qu'on descende voir...

-Va pas en rester grand chose de ton ancien collègue. Fit Saï en faisant perdre de l'altitude à son oiseau.

L'animal toucha bientôt le sol au milieu des restes de la salle secrète de Kabuto en passant à travers ce qui avait autrefois été le plafond de la salle enterrée. Il disparut dans une éclaboussure d'encre et ses passagers rejoignirent leurs amis, qui auscultaient un trou au bas du reste d'un mur.

-Alors? Tu l'as eu Naruto-Kun? S'enquit la kunoïchi-médecin.

-Nan... Cette enfoiré à craché un serpent et s'est barré...

-Il est parti par cet égout?

-Ou...oui. Confirma Hinata tandis que Naruto fulminait.

Les quatre membres de l'unité Uzumaki et les deux chats se groupèrent autours du trou en le fixant comme s'ils pouvaient voir au delà. La porteuse de byakugan en étant effectivement capable, elle signala que le petit serpent blanc était en train de ramper en direction d'une sortie donnant sur la rivière quelques centaines de mètre plus loin et était donc hors de portée.

-Je peux lui balancer du poison? Suggéra la kunoïchi aux cheveux rouges.

-Je peux lui envoyer des créatures d'encre aux trousses? Proposa le dessinateur.

-J'ai mieux... Assura Naruto, un rasengan à la main.

Quelques instants plus tard, à l'autre bout de la canalisation, un serpent jaillissait hors du tube avec un bruit de bouteille de champagne et atterrissait en vrac dans l'eau avec force éclaboussures.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu remis du choc, il se mis à nager avec conviction pour s'éloigner au plus vite en ruminant de sombres pensées. Ce petit morveux de Naruto allait le lui payer très cher!

[OOO]

A Konoha, dans le bureau du Hokage, l'heure était à la magouille la plus totale, à l'échafaudage de plans machiavéliques et imparables.

Tsunade observait avec attention les documents que venaient de lui ramener les unités Uzumaki et Nara. Il y avait de quoi s'occuper un moment! Mais les premières constatations étaient franchement encourageantes...

Les neufs ninjas qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avaient tous l'air fatigué, mais on sentait franchement la bonne humeur de ceux qui ont réussi un bon coup... La princesse aux limaces se prit à observer discrètement ses hommes.

Debout côte à côte, Naruto et Hinata se touchaient périodiquement la main en rougissant sans se rendre compte que leurs petite soeur/cadet faisaient de même derrière. Shikamaru tentait vainement de croiser le regard de Temari en évitant celui de Kankurô qui le fusillait. Karin titillait régulièrement Saï en lui plantant un doigt dans les cotes avec un grand sourire sadique. La Godaime eut un rire intérieur; avec un peu de chance et d'ici quelques années, elle allait commencer à voir arriver des petits shinobis qui risquaient d'être intéressants à voir grandir...

Réussissant de justesse à retenir son sourire triomphant, la vieille femme fit approcher tous ses hommes plus ceux de Gaara.

-Venez tous... J'imagine que vous avez déjà des idées sur ce qu'il convient de faire? Je vous écoute.

Grave erreur. Il ne faut jamais donner la parole à un groupe de shinobi content de lui sans être plus précis que ça. Un immonde brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement, chacun y allait de son avis, de ses précisions...et surtout parlant de deux missions bien distinctes...

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO P!

Le silence revint immédiatement.

-Bien... Honneur à nos amis du sable? Temari-San? Kankurô-San?

Les deux suniens se regardèrent et le marionnettiste se lança.

-Eh bien, Hokage-Sama... Nous allons avoir un peu de travail... Mais avez les documents récupérés, je pense que l'unité des marionnettistes pourraient créer une technique pour contrer l'hypothétique armée de marionnette de notre nukenin...ensuite...

-Ensuite une action coalisée des village de nos village respectifs pourraient s'occuper de récupérer ce petit monde... Compléta sa soeur en coulant un regard vers le manipulateur d'ombre.

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas se sentir concerné avec plus ou moins de réussite. Kankurô grommela, Naruto et Konohamaru ricanèrent.

Tsunade hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Cela me convient. Il est logique que ces documents reviennent à Suna. Je vous les confie et je compte sur vous pour nous communiquer toute information utile. Lorsque vous serez prêts, je vous enverrais des troupes. Shikamaru-Kun... Tu t'es chargeras? Tu as l'habitude de travailler avec Suna, non...?

-Oui, Hokage-Sama! Fit l'héritier des Nara qui rayonnait intérieurement.

La conversation tourna ensuite vers les activités de Naruto et sa bande. L'archiviste du groupe fut désigné pour s'occuper des premières conclusions.

-Nous avons récupérés de nombreux documents et échantillons dans le laboratoire de Kabuto...

-Quoi? Ce monstre fait encore des siennes?! S'exclama le shinobi à l'écharpe, exprimant l'étonnement et la consternation de toute son équipe.

-Ouais... Confirma Naruto avec un sourire goguenard. Mais on l'a bien latté! Mon sceau contre la réincarnation des âmes à l'air de bien tenir parce qu'il n'a même pas essayé de nous présenter un de ses petits camarades...

S'ensuivit une série de coups d'oeil admiratifs et de murmures de félicitations.

Saï poursuivit.

-Et donc, comme je m'apprêtait à le dire avant d'être grossièrement interrompu...

-Eh, ça va, hein? Protesta Konohamaru.

-Ah, je t'arrête tout de suite! Tous les livres sur la communication sont formels: il est hautement impoli de couper la parole à quelqu'un! Et je...

-Saaaaaaaï... Soupira Naruto en lui posant une main sur l'épaule d'un air las. Tu veux bien laisser tomber et continuer ton rapport...?

-Oui, mais n'empêche! Bon... Bref! Il va falloir confier aux sections décryptage et médicale tous ce que nous avons récupéré. Il sera ainsi peut-être possible de comprendre un peu mieux les méthodes de Kabuto et de deviner comment il compte s'y prendre pour attaquer Konoha.

Il fit une pause pour vérifier que sa supérieure n'avait pas de question puis reprit.

-En attendant, il nous semblerait judicieux de préparer des shinobis à affronter ce genre de créature et de les tenir prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Il faudrait aussi envoyer les ANBU aux trousses deKabuto. Et...c'est tout pour l'instant...

Tsunade congédia tous les shinobis après les avoir félicités et annoncé aux suniens qu'il étaient bien entendu ses hôtes pour la nuit. Elle demanda ensuite à Shizune de convoquer les principaux dirigeants du village...il allait falloir qu'elle les mette au courant.

Dans le couloir, les shinobis se dirigeaient vers la sortie en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient tous besoin de faire une bonne pause!

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto n'y tint plus et se plaça aux cotés de l'aînée du trio des sables. Juste en voyant l'expression sur son visage, Shikamaru comprit qu'il allait dire une connerie. Et en plus il ne pouvait rien faire; Hinata venait de se placer stratégiquement devant lui, lui coupant la route vers le ninja orange.

-Dis-moi, Temari-San...

-Oui, Naruto-Kun?

-Est-ce que le climat de Konoha te déplait?

Sous le regard horrifié du manipulateur des ombres, la kunoïchi à l'éventail prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, le nez en l'air.

-Hum... Je dirais que non. Et même que je l'apprécie. Vos hivers sont un peu rudes mais pour avoir goûté à toutes vos saisons, je dois dire qu'il fait bon vivre ici. C'es toujours moins monotone que le désert!

-Je vois... Fit Naruto en glissant un regard entendu vers son futur second qui bouillait de rage.

-Mais pourquoi cette question?

-Oh... Pour rien Temari-San... Pour rien...

[OOO]

Et voilà! Ceci marque la fin de ce seizième chapitre! Ouf! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! J'ai été long à l'écrire par manque d'inspiration (et de temps) mais d'un seul coup : PAF! J'ai trouvé! Et là je vous livre sept mille mots en cinq jours...

Bref...

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews! C'est super sympas et encourageant! En particulier, merci à Rinne-Chan, ordiclic, Hinata78 et Phoenix de Feu pour le chapitre 15!

Dans le prochain chapitre... Héhéhé...Diqons qu'un certain nombre de chose va avancer... Gniark gniark gniark... (je suis machiavélique, non?)

Aller! A bientôt (j'espère) pour le chapitre 17 et bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	17. Avis de tempête

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous! Le chapitre 17 commence... J'avais un moment pensé faire quelque chose de plus sérieux et puis... non en fait je plaisante. Ca va encore partir en délire.

Aller! Lâchez les shinobis! Callez-vous dans vos sièges et sortez le pop-corn!^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 17: Avis de tempête!**

Personne au village des feuilles n'ignorait que Tsunade n'aimait vraiment pas la paperasse. Les jours où elle en avait une grosse quantité étaient des jours de mauvaise humeur. Et personne au village des feuilles n'aimait voir le Godaime de mauvaise humeur...

Mais bon, en ce petit matin du début du printemps, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir. Le temps était beau et il ne faisait pas froid malgré un léger vent. La princesse aux limaces avait une bonne théière (et une petite bouteille de saké) pour l'aider à tenir le choc et il n'y avait rien de trop urgent. On pouvait encore sauver la journée!

Tsunade tendit la main vers sa tasse en se disant que c'était agréable quand tout était calme...

Elle se figea.

Elle y avait pensé. Elle avait pensé que tout était calme dans ce village de tarés. Les choses allaient forcément mal tourner. C'était une règle immuable depuis qu'elle avait acceptée la charge de Hokage. Son envie de calme semblait appeler les calamités et les ennuis les plus monstrueux. La dernière fois un enfant du clan Akimichi s'était fait dérober son déjeuner à l'académie ninja... On était passé à deux doigts de la guerre civile.

Les épaules voûtées, le Hokage attendait que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Au bout de quelques instants, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence: il n'y avait rien!

A moitié rassurée elle tendit la main vers sa tasse de thé fumant...qui se fendit en deux, répandant son contenu brûlant sur le bureau tout entier. Jurant comme un membre du clan Inuzuka en manque de pâtée pour chien, elle sauva le maximum de ses précieux documents du raz de marrée de jus de feuilles. Elle épongea ensuite son meuble de travail en tentant de reprendre son calme.

Une fois a peu près en état, elle ouvrit doucement le tiroir supérieur du meuble bas placé à sa gauche. Elle en sortit le journal du jour qu'elle ouvrit et son billet hebdomadaire du "jumbo gros loto de Konoha". Elle déglutit avec peine.

Fort heureusement pour la paix mondiale elle n'avait pas gagné le gros lot.

En revanche, elle avait le second prix, le numéro bonus et le billet chanceux avec possibilité d'être tirée au sort la prochaine fois pour gagner un voyage...

La dirigeante du village reposa doucement le billet. Que devait-elle faire? Mettre le village en état d'alerte? Appeler tous les ANBU disponibles? Se faire porter pâle? Pouvait-elle encore seulement faire quelque chose?

-"Du calme, ma fille!" Se morigéna-t-elle.

D'abord essayer de voir d'où pouvait venir le coup! Au vu de sa chance, le problème resterait sûrement interne au village. L'académie? Non, il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Le conseil? La dernière réunion s'était très bien passé. Un pénurie de bentô dans le village? Le clan Akimichi veillait trop bien au grain...

Non, vraiment elle ne voyait pas... Il allait falloir enquêter! Mais par où commencer...?

-...

Le brouhaha qui allait en s'amplifiant depuis quelques minutes en provenance du toit pouvait être un bon point de départ!

Ni une ni deux, la princesse aux limaces se dirigea vers la source du bruit en essayant de se rassurer. Si cela se passait sur son propre toit, cela ne pouvait pas être trop grave, non? Malgré tout elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment...

Arrivée sur la terrasse de son palais, la survivante du trio légendaire retarda le plus longtemps possible le moment où il faudrait qu'elle cesse de regarder ses pieds et qu'elle observe ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée presque au centre du toit elle se résolu à lever les yeux. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Devant quelques ninjas administratifs médusés, un petit groupe de shinobis attaquait la falaise portant les sculptures de visages de Hokage à grands coups de burin. Leur enthousiasme était presque communicatif.

Facilement reconnaissable à sa tenue orange, Naruto y allait carrément au rasengan pour fendre la roche à coté des hommages à ses futurs prédécesseurs.

Assis parmi l'assistance, Iruka regardait les sculpteurs en herbe d'un air détaché. Tsunade s'en approcha.

-Bonjour Iruka.

-Bonjour Hokage-Sama... Souffla l'homme sans se retourner.

-Tu n'interviens pas?

-Bof...

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Pas envie. Franchement, vous en avez le courage, vous?

Tsunade leva les yeux vers la paroi rocheuse. Elle devait avouer qu'elle même se sentait vraiment fatiguée...

Que Naruto fasse des conneries sur la falaise des Hokage était pour ainsi dire normal: déjà il n'abîmait pas les figures des cinq premiers chefs du village, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Que Kiba l'aide dans ses projets à la con n'étonnerait personne: le maître-chien n'était jamais le dernier quand il s'agissait de déconner...

Que Lee les suive n'avait rien de très dérangeant: son enthousiasme avait tendance à le faire ressembler à son ami orange.

De même, Chôji n'avait pas dû être très dur à motiver: l'effet d'un paquet de chips sur lui était aussi prévisible que redoutable...

Enfin, la présence de Karin parmi eux allait de soi: elle se serait damnée pour son chef d'unité.

En revanche, la présence d'Ino et Sakura avait de quoi l'inquiéter un peu plus: elle les aurait cru plus sérieuses que ça.

Le fait qu'Hinata soit occupée à déblayer les débris du bas de la paroi, profitant de ses byakugans pour éviter les chutes de pierre, donnait carrément des sueurs froides à la Godaime: elle n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir sur ses espoirs que la jeune fille ait une bonne influence sur son compagnon. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser de Shino qui aidait sa camarade à nettoyer le sol, mais qui pouvait prétendre comprendre ce qui se passait derrière ses lunettes?

La princesse aux limace tenta de reprendre confiance en elle en se disant que tous les membres des "treize de Konoha" n'étaient pas présents: son village avait probablement encore un espoir.

Laissant là un Iruka qui soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, elle fendit la foule silencieuse pour s'approcher de la rambarde en contrebas des contrevenants à l'ordre publique.

Bien entendu son morale lui donna l'impression de sauter du toit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'au premier rang de la foule, Shikamaru et Saï étaient en plein débat, cachés derrière un grand plan, représentant manifestement la falaise qui leur faisait face. A coté des têtes des cinq premiers Hokage, un tête ébouriffée et aux joues affublées de triples traits avait été ajoutée au pinceau par le dessinateur.

-Je t'assure qu'il faut lisser au maximum la surface pour faciliter le travail du sculpteur doton! Assurait celui-ci.

-Galère... Et moi je te jure que c'est pas la peine... De toute façon il faudra retravailler tous ce bazar à la main après le sort... On enlève juste le plus gros...

-Mais enfin! Il est pourtant certain que...

Les deux jeunes shinobis se rendirent compte de la présence de leur chef à cet instant et se retournèrent d'un bloc, chacun de leur coté. Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec chacun un demi plan dans la main.

-Bonjour Hokage-Sama! salua Saï avec toute son innocence.

Shikamaru jugea plus prudent de garder le silence.

-Bonjour vous deux... Vous m'expliquez?

-Eh bien nous...! commença le dessinateur avec son sourire fabriqué habituel.

-Je m'en occupe Hokage-Sama! s'exclama le manipulateur d'ombres en lui passant devant. Voyez-vous, nous sommes occupés à préparer le terrain pour la futur sculpture de la falaise des Hokages.

-J'avais cru le remarquer... Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est POURQUOI vous faites ça...

-Ben...comme Naruto-Kun va devenir Hokage...

-...

-Vous l'avez autorisé, Hokage-Sama! se défendit le stratège en voyant le regard noir de la princesse au limaces.

-Moi j'ai autorisé ça?

-Oui...

-Et quand? A quel moment? Dans cet espace-temps ci?

-Hier soir... Pendant la soirée où vous nous aviez invités tous les treize à dîner...

Le godaime flaira le coup fourrée. Shikamaru avait l'air de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise... En effet elle se souvenait avoir invité Naruto et toute sa clique à manger des grillades... Elle avait bien rigolé avec ses jeunes ninjas... Bu un coup... Et un autre... Et encore un autre... Et...

Et elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de la fin de la soirée! Non... Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé...

-Est-ce que par hasard j'aurais donnée mon autorisation à Naruto pendant que j'étais... légèrement alcoolisée?

-Vous étiez même carrément ivre! répondit Saï, son sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres.

La princesse aux limaces tenta de garder son calme. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas trop râler, elle s'était montré sous un jour peu flatteur à ses subordonnés...

-Si je comprends bien... Fit-elle d'un ton tranchant. Il ne me reste que Ten-ten et Neji comme ninja sérieux dans votre génération? Ou même eux ont-ils prit part à cette...cette...connerie?

Shikamaru et Saï se figèrent. Sur le toit, tous le monde s'était éclipsé discrètement. Lorsque Tsunade se retourna, il ne restait plus qu'Iruka...et les deux membres restants de l'unité Gaï, les bras chargés d'outils et de caisses de parchemins explosifs.

-Je peux tout expliquer, Hokage-Sama! S'écria Ten-ten catastrophée.

-...

-...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

[OOO]

Loin au fond d'une caverne froide et humide. Kabuto inspira longuement par le nez. Il savourait cette joie simple. Car contrairement à ce qu'insinuait ce petit crétin de Naruto, serpent ou pas, il AVAIT un nez!

L'autre avantage de ceci était que cela lui permettait de garder son calme et de ne pas noyer Masamori Hyûga dans son propre sang. Encore qu'il ait un doute sur le "propre" mais il était mal placé pour critiquer.

Le disciple du serpent blanc fixa son plus joli sourire sur son visage. Voyant que tout le monde se mettait a trembler comme une feuille, il laissa tomber l'idée du sourire et se contenta de ne pas laisser percevoir son énervement dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla...

-Masamori-Sssssan...

-Pour toi c'est Masamori-Sama! Nous ne sommes pas ami, serpent!

-(caaaalme! ne pas le tuer tout de suiiiiiite!) Oui... C'est ce que je voulais dire... Bref. Tout cela pour vous dire qu'il est bien trop tôt pour lancer un asssssaut sur Konoha... Mes serpents modifiés au chakra de Nîbi ne sont pas prêts...

-Tu sous-entends que nous ne pouvons pas réussir sans toi, peut-être?! s'énerva le traître aux yeux blancs.

-Exactement...

-C'est obligé que toutes ses phrases se finissent en sifflements, à ce type? demanda un des repris de justice libérés des geôles de Konoha.

Kabuto laissa échapper un ricanement ou vibrait l'hystérie mais réussit de justesse à le faire passer pour une sorte de hoquet mêlé de gargouillement gastrique. Plusieurs personnes firent la grimace.

-Aillez un peu de patience, Hyûga... Si vous me laissez le temps de mener mes expériences, votre victoire est assurée...

L'ancien hiérarque du clan aux byakugans se rembrunit.

-Nous manquons de temps! Les ninjas de Sûna ou ceux de Konoha vont finir par nous retrouver! Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas leur échapper indéfiniment... De plus l'armée de marionnette est parée à passer à l'action. Vos ponctions de chakra sur le démon à deux queues ne risque pas de compromettre mon plan au moins?

Le serpent se retînt de lever les yeux au ciel. On le prenait pour un amateur...

-Aucun risssssque... Dès que j'aurais réussi a modifier un serpent géniteur de manière viable, je n'aurais plus besoin du chakra de Nîbi... Ma créature produira assez de chakra par elle même pour nous assurer un quantité confortables de bêtes de combat... Et ce "stock" sera renouvelable...

Pendant un instant personne ne parla. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux...et surtout Kabuto qui n'avait pas trop le choix. Finalement, le Hyûga hocha la tête.

-Tokiko! Est-ce que tout est prêt?

-Oui messire! S'exclama la disciple de Sasori qui taillait un morceau de bois au kunaï.

-Bien... Je vous laisse une semaine, serpent. Passé ce délais je considèrerait notre alliance comme rompue.

-Parfait... Vous ne le regretterez pas... En attendant que je revienne, assurez-vous qu'aucun de vos hommes ne commette d'impaire...

-Evidemment!

A l'extérieur de la cache des renégats, un des gardes de Masamori Hyûga était justement en train de commettre un impaire. Ignorant les ordres de discrétion, l'homme était occupé à soulager sa vessie contre un rocher.

Un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière un buisson brûlé par le vent du désert, un ANBU du village des sables eut un sourire moqueur derrière son masque...

[OOO]

La journée se terminait doucement dans le village de Konoha. Tsunade avait fini depuis longtemps sa paperasse et passait le temps, allongée dans un transat, un verre de saké à la main, en observant ses shinobis à la tâche.

Agrippés à la paroi extérieure du bâtiment du Hokage par la force de leurs chakras, les treize de Konoha étaient occupés à en récurer la surface. Et pour que la punition soit complète ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs muscles, du savon...et les brosses à dent que Tsunade leur avait gracieusement fournies.

La travail allait bon train mais ils en auraient sans doute pour une grosse semaine en comptant le mur d'enceinte et les différentes dépendances...

Le fond de l'air était bon, on n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les branches. Naruto avait été prié de cesser de grommeler et Lee de travailler sans siffler. Tout était bien. Tout était calme.

La princesse aux limaces se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle y avait encore pensé...

-HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-"merde."

Se précipitant à toute vitesse vers la chef du village, une kunoïchi de la section des communications brandissait un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main droite. Elle devait être vraiment pressée car son épaule gauche était toujours occupée par le rapace de bonne taille qui lui avait sans doute transmit la missive.

-HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA! JE...!

-Je ne suis pas sourde!

-Ah! Euh...oui. Pardons! Je...j'ai un message pour vous! Il vient de Suna et c'est urgent.

-J'avais cru le comprendre...

La survivante du trio légendaire se leva de sa chaise longue et se saisit du message. Elle le déroula et commença sa lecture. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'envoyeur. Personne d'autre que Gaara n'utilisait ce papier à lettre rosâtre où batifolaient des petits ratons laveurs... La légende voulait qu'il s'agisse du résultat d'un pari perdu avec son frère mais personne n'avait jamais osé poser la question au Kazekage.

Le message n'était pas très long mais portait d'assez bonne nouvelles. Le groupe de renégats avait été repéré par les services spéciaux de Suna et les shinobis du vent conviaient leurs homologues du feu à envoyer promptement des renforts pour lancer une opération conjointe, comme ils savaient si bien le faire depuis l'alliance contre Madara.

Le message se terminait par les habituelles salutations d'usage entre Kage que personne ne lisait jamais. Toutefois, un post-scriptum attira l'attention de la lectrice. En quelques mots de la plus exquise politesse, Gaara priait le village du feu "de faire participer à l'opération l'héritier du clan Nara" du fait de "ses grandes capacités stratégiques et son habitude à travailler avec les shinobis de Suna".

Se doutant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais ne voyant pas de raison de refuser cela à ses alliés, la Godaime ré enroula le document et le rangea dans son kimono. Après avoir remerciée la kunoïchi des communications, elle se dirigea vers ses jeunes subordonnés et leva la tête vers eux.

-OHEEEEE! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez bande d'idiots?!

Le légers bruissement des brosses à dents contre la pierre cessa et un silence pesant tomba. Naruto finit par se lancer.

-Mais Tsunade-Oba-Chan... C'est toi qui nous à dit de la faire!

-Ridicule! Répondit celle-ci avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de laver un mur à la brosse à dents?

-Mais... c'est à dire que...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir! Vous serez punis! Fit la vielle femme avec un sourire réjouit. Et maintenant descendez de là!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les treize se retrouvèrent bientôt alignés devant le bureau du Hokage...avec le Hokage de l'autre coté.

-Bon...

La princesse aux limace ne fit absolument rien pour se retenir de sourire en voyant l'état de saleté avancée de ses cadets. Elle avait belle figure la générations montante! Hé ouais! Fallait pas la faire chier, elle!

-Nos alliés de Suna vienne de nous informer que les renégats de Masamori Hyûga venaient d'être repérés...

Cette annonce déclencha une vague de sourires mauvais et d'expressions belliqueuses dans la pièce. L'ancien hiérarque aux Byakugans n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathisants dans la pièce...

Tsuande continua.

-Nous allons donc envoyer des troupes au village des sables pour une action conjointe... Et... Shikamaru!

-Oui, Hokage-Sama?

-Je te confie le commandement des troupes qui rejoindront Suna. Tu prendra également la direction du bataillon a longue distance.

-Galère... D'accord Hokage.

Dans la pièce, personne, pas même Naruto, ne songea à faire un commentaire. La flamme de la volonté s'allumait, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

-Ensuite... Neji! Tu t'occuperas du combat rapproché.

-Bien Hokage!

-Et enfin, Shino, tu commandera les unités de combat spécial.

-Bien.

-Pour finir, je demanderais à Kakashi de mettre quelques ANBU à votre disposition.

Shikamaru hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Dans son génial cerveau, tout venait de s'accélérer. Il allait enfin pouvoir régler son compte à l'homme qui avait été plus malin que lui... Plusieurs schéma tactiques commençait déjà à naître au fond de ses méninges.

Tsunade désigna l'ensemble des ninjas présents d'un large geste du bras.

-Vous êtes tous désignés d'office pour faire partie des trois unités...sauf les membres de l'unité Uzumaki.

-Hein?

-Quoi?

-Pa...pardon.

-Hum?

Tsunade coupa court à la mini révolte qui enflait.

-STOOOOOP! Je vous exclus de cette mission car j'en ai une autre tout aussi cruciale à vous confier.

Hianta réussit à empêcher Naruto de répondre en lui prenant discrètement la main. Elle avait juste un peu oublié que son cousin se tenait juste derrière eux deux. Son grincement de dents en fit frissonner plus d'un...

-Bon, les trois chefs de bataillons allez au bureau des chûnins voir quels hommes sont disponibles pour former cinq unités standards pour chacun de vous. les autres vous les aiderez pour la logistique.

-Bien Hokage. Il faudrait aussi que l'un d'entre nous aille prévenir Kakashi-Sensei. Combien de temps nous laissez-vous avant la réunion stratégique?

-Une demi-heure, Shikamaru... Vous devez être partis dans la soirée.

-Galère...

-D'autres questions?

Personne ne broncha et la princesse aux limaces lança donc les hostilités.

-Parfait, alors action! Hianta, Saï, Karin et Naruto restez ici, je dois vous parler.

Un peu moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard la pièce s'était vidée des deux tiers de ses occupants. après quelques instants de suspense insoutenable, Karin posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

-Hokage-Sama... Quelle mission pensez-vous nous confier?

-Nibi et Kabuto.

Pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus, c'était bien assez clair comme cela.

-Vous...vous pensez que nos troupes ne pourront pas prendre Kabuto en même temps que les renégats? Demanda la princesse Hyûga.

Tsunade hocha négativement la tête.

-J'en ai peur... Vous avez été les derniers témoins de son"don" pour s'en sortir lorsque tout va mal...

-C'est plus un serpent, c'est une anguille... Maugréa le futur sixième.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir me tailler des bottes dans sa peau de serpent... Ricana Karin d'un air inquiétant.

Personne ne fit de commentaire mais Saï écrivit quelques mots dans un calepin sorti de sa poche.

-Bon... Bref. Reprit la chef du village. Je ne met pas en doute les capacités de vos camarades, mais une opération d'une telle envergure, ayant pour but d'arrêter autant de monde n'a pour ainsi dire aucune chance de prendre au dépourvu un "shinobi" du niveau de Kabuto...

Tous les membres de l'unité Uzumaki acquiescèrent.

-Bon, donc si je comprends bien, on va s'entraîner pour être prêt à intervenir dès qu'on aura des nouvelles de cet saleté de langue fourchue? Fit Naruto en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Exactement... Mais vous avez une autre tâche à accomplir avant cela!

Naruto regarda Hinata. Celle-ci fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas et se tourna vers Karin. Celle-ci fit "non" de la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Saï. Il haussa les épaules avant de poser une muette question à son chef d'unité d'un signe de la main. Ce dernier refit face à la Godaime.

-Euh...Tsuande-Oba-Chan... Quelle tâche?

Elle ricana.

-Allons... Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser le nettoyage du bâtiment à moitié fait...

[OOO]

Dans l'obscurité d'une pièce sans fenêtre, deux hommes discutaient avec des airs de conspirateurs.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord? demanda le premier.

-Tout à fait... souffla le second. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

-Parfait. Il est fichu...

-Nous avions convenu de lui laisser une chance!

Le silence se fit. A l'extérieur on entendait le bruit du vent et le brouhaha de la rue. Le dernier homme à parler reprit la parole.

-Nous risquons gros sur ce coup là. Il faut tout prévoir.

-Hum...

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, même si tu refuses de l'admettre!

Il y eut un ultime grincement de dents, puis le second homme se résigna.

-Très bien... Comme tu voudras... Mais je te préviens que je ne ferrais pas de cadeaux!

-Et moi non plus!

-Bon... Revoyons les détails une dernière fois...

[OOO]

Tapis au creux du sceau ventral de Naruto, le démon à neuf queues râlait. Comme toujours.

-"Bon sang, gamin! Tu peux pas laisser cette vieille sorcière te traiter comme ça!"

-"C'est elle le Hokage, renard mouillé... Faut bien lui obéir..."

-"Mais on s'ennuie comme des rats morts!"

-"T'as déjà été un rat mort? Hinhinhin... J'en apprends de belles sur mon démon favori..."

-"Très amusant... Sans rire tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire un petit coup d'état?"

-"..."

-"Quoi?"

-"Quand je pense que tu es sûrement en train de raconter le même genre de connerie dans soixante-quatre de mes clones... J'ai pas vraiment hâte de rompre la technique..."

-"Pffff..."

Naruto retrempa son éponge dans le sceau qu'il avait suspendue à la ceinture et avança d'un pas sur la paroi du bâtiment avant de continuer à le frotter à l'eau savonneuse. Autours de lui, plusieurs dizaines de clones faisaient de même. Un peu plus loin, Saï et Karin frottaient les tuiles du toit du palais du Hokage à la brosse tandis qu'Hinata s'acharnait au chiffon contre les tâches tenaces qui maculaient les vitres des nombreuses fenêtres.

Le futur Hokage se surprit à laisser son regard vagabonder sur la kunoïchi de son coeur.

Il baissa rapidement le regard et remarqua au passage que nombre de ses copies avaient également tendance à avoir les yeux braqués vers la princesse aux yeux blancs. Si jamais Kyûbi se rendait compte de...

-"Tiens, au fait! Ca me fait penser à quelque chose, ça."

-"De...de quoi? T'es encore sur ton coup d'état, là? Je t'ai dis que..."

-"Mais nan... Je parle du fait que tu passe ton temps à reluquer l'arrière-train de ta femelle!"

-"Même pas vrai!"

-"Bon, bon... Ses mamelles, alors?"

-"Mais euh! Arrêteuh!"

Le rire du renard résonna dans la tête de son logeur. Un son assez proche de celui d'un sceau de gravier jeté dans une canalisation...

-"Kyûbi, arrête!"

-"Ouais, ouais... Bon, bref. Je me disais...cette connerie avec le serpent et l'autre dingo aux yeux blancs va bientôt être finie, non?"

-"Bien sûr! Je vais lui éclater la citrouille et cet abruti de Kabuto! Et puis pour Masamori...je voudrais pas être à sa place. Il est pas commode Shika-Kun quand il est de mauvais poil!"

-"Parfait! Dans ce cas, on peut s'attendre à un retour au calme!"

-"J'espère, mais... où est-ce que tu veux en venir?"

-"Tu vas être tranquille pour fonder une meute avec ta princesse! Enfin une famille, comme vous dîtes, vous les humains."

Naruto eut soudaine l'air très bête. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude.

-"Euh..."

-"Mais ouais! Tu te rappelles que je dois veiller sur toute une lignée d'Uzumaki, moi? Il est largement temps de vous y mettre! Vous êtes en pleine santé, vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre: il n'y a plus qu'à se lancer!"

Le disciple de Jiraya ne répondit pas. Des idées remplies d'images d'Hinata et de lui même en miniature lui venaient à l'esprit. Si cet idiot de démon s'imaginait qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé... C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne l'envoyait pas chier! Depuis qu'il avait enfin compris l'intérêt des filles (enfin d'une en particulier en fait) il n'arrêtait pas de gamberger. Il était encore loin du niveau du Ero-Sennin mais quand même.

Et puis passer le reste de sa vie avec Hinata-Chan... Ouais... Ce serait énorme!

Tout à ses pensés, le shinobi orange ne s'était pas rendu compte que son pensionnaire continuait la conversation tout seul. Une question le tira de sa rêverie.

-"Alors? Combien?"

-"Combien, de quoi?"

-"Combien de rejetons, bien sûr!"

-"Hein?!"

-"De mouflets, de morveux, de chiards, de gosses, d'enfants, quoi!"

-"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris!"

-"Alors...?"

Naruto savait qu'il faisait une erreur en répondant à son démon intérieur. Mais de toute façon il ne le lâcherait pas autrement...

-"Ben...un pour commencer..."

-"QUOI?!"

-"Quoi, "quoi" ?"

-"MAIS CA NE VA PAS DU TOUT CA!"

-"Ah?"

-"J'ai dis que je voulais veiller sur une lignée! C'est pas avec un seul marmot que j'ai une chance d'y arriver!"

-"Et alors? Il t'en faudrait combien de petits Uzumaki?"

-"Dix me parait être un minimum raisonnable."

-"Mais t'es malade! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi?!"

-"Aller...c'est rien! Il suffit d'en faire plusieurs à chaque portée."

-"On n'est pas des lapins! Espèce de tordu! Et d'abord, pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi?!"

-"C'est pas faux... C'est plutôt avec la princesse aux yeux blancs que tu devrais en parler..."

-"..."

-"..."

-"Ferme là renard mouillé..."

Un peu plus tard, Naruto en termina enfin avec le nettoyage des murs du palais du Hokage. Ses compagnons ayant également terminées leurs tâches, ils allèrent tous ranger leur "matériel" avant de se préparer à rentrer chez eux. L'entraînement attendrait le lendemain.

Il fallut tous le temps du chemin de retour au jeune ninja blond pour réussir à regarder à nouveau sa petite amie dans les yeux...

Au fond de son sceau, Kyûbi eut un sourire satisfait. Les choses avançaient dans le sens qu'il espérait. Bientôt son rêve se réaliserait! Plein de petits Uzumaki qui courent dans tous les sens!

[OOO]

La réunion stratégique venait de se terminer dans le bureau de Kazekage. Tous les chefs des différentes unités prenant part à la mission contre les renégats étaient présent, y compris ceux de Konoha. Gaara se leva de son fauteuil.

-Bien... Si personne n'a de question, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous invite à rejoindre vos troupes pour les mettre au courant des détails du plan.

Personne n'émit d'objection et tout un chacun se dirigea vers la porte. Le porteur de Shukaku interpella Shikamaru qui fermait la marche.

-Nara-San... Pourriez-vous rester un instant? Je dois vous parler en priver.

Le manipulateur des ombres retint de justesse son éternel "galère..." et se retourna après un discret signe de tête à Temari qui semblait vouloir l'attendre.

-Bien sûr Kazekage-Sama.

La pièce se vida rapidement et Shikamaru se retrouva seul avec le chef suprème du village des sables. Etait-ce son imagination ou celui-ci avait-il un regard un peu étrange? Hum...non...il devait se faire des idées...

-Prenez donc une chaise. Ce sera plus confortable.

Shikamaru obéit et se tira un siège posé contre le mur. Il s'assit.

-Alors? De quoi fallait-il qu'on discute?

-De Temari...

L'héritier du clan Nara se leva quasi instantanément et se jeta vers la porte...dont la serrure claqua. Kankurô se retourna et glissa la clef dans sa poche. Shikamaru se rendit alors compte avec horreur que ce qu'il avait pris pour un portemanteau particulièrement moche était en réalité une marionnette de combat particulièrement moche.

-Rassieds toi donc, mon vieux... fit le cadet du trio des sable d'un air dangereux.

En se retournant le shinobi à la coiffure d'ananas vit flotter des volutes de sable devant les fenêtres. Il était complètement piégé...

Avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, il retourna s'asseoir et attendit en silence.

-Alors? demanda Gaara. Qu'en est-il de votre relation à Temari et à toi?

Il nota que le Kazekage avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Gaara!

-Vraiment...?

-Vraiment.

-CLAC!

Dans un bruit sec, les accoudoirs du siège de "l'invité" se refermèrent sur ses bras et il comprit que ce qu'il avait supposé être une chaise particulièrement moche était en fait une autre marionnette de combat particulièrement moche et particulièrement bien camouflée.

Le maître du village des sable se leva et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau juste à coté du prisonnier.

-Toujours rien à dire?

-Ma relation avec Temari ne vous regarde pas! Pigé? Hein Kankurô? répondit le joueur de shogi en tentant de se retourner. D'ailleurs elle prendrait sûrement très mal les chose si elle venait à apprendre que nous avons cette "conversation"...

-...et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'en saura rien! termina le marionnettiste. Nous aurons bientôt de quoi t'empêcher d'aller cafter...puisque c'est toi qui vas nous le donner!

-Nous allons donc pouvoir discuter tranquillement tous les trois et nous assurer que tu prends avec tous le sérieux qu'exige la situation ta relation avec notre chère soeur... ajouta l'hôte d'Ichibi.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Gaara échangea un regard peiné avec son frère par dessus l'épaule de Shikamaru.

-Tant pis. J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là... Kankurô, retire lui ses chaussures...

-Ok.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire exactement?

Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. les frères du sable n'allait quand même pas le torturer? Pas alors que plusieurs années d'amitié liaient Suna et Konoha?!

Le cinquième kazekage sortit soudain une longue plume d'oiseau du désert de se tunique et s'accroupit devant Shikamaru au niveau de ses pieds aux plantes désormais dénudées.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir coopérer?

Il blêmit.

-Tu...tu bluff!

Gaara secoua la tête avec une expression désolée sur le visage et Kankurô ordonna à une de ses marionnettes de lui tenir les jambes en soupirant.

-Vous...vous n'allez quand même pas...!

Le manipulateur des ombres suait à grosses gouttes à présent. Ces deux démons allaient vraiment le faire... Et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se dire qu'il pouvait menacer de représailles de la part de Konoha! Le futur Hokage l'aurait probablement livré pieds et poings liés à son homologue à condition qu'on le laisse participer...

Il déglutit avec peine. Il ne restait qu'un chose à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard Shikamaru rejoignait ses camarades de Konoha et de Suna devant la porte du village. Manifestement Neji et Shino s'étaient chargé d'informer ses troupes à sa place puisque tout le monde était prêt pour le départ. Chôji se porta à la rencontre de son ami de toujours.

-Ca va Shika? Tu as l'air bizarre...

-Ce... ça va, ça va! On va pouvoir y aller.

-Si tu le dis... Tu veux des chips?

-Nan. Et fais gaffe à pas tous bouffer, rappelle toi du plan.

-Okay!

Quelques instants plus tard, Gaara donnait le signal de départ et tous les shinobis prenant part à la mission s'élancèrent en formation serrée. La nuit se lèverait dans quelques heures, ce qui laissait largement le temps aux ninja coalisés d'arriver sur place et de se préparer...

Au bout d'un moment Shikamaru se rendit compte que les deux frères du trio du sable lui jetaient de fréquents regards assassins. Ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même! Ils avaient voulu des réponses, ils les avaient eu! Et tant pis si elles ne leur plaisaient pas! Bon, malgré tout il allait falloir quand même qu'il tienne ses engagements... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille dans le désert avec le Kazekage furieux contre vous. Mais il y avait peut-être moyen de se venger un peu... Par exemple en allant parler à Temari immédiatement? Car, moyens de pression ou pas, les deux frangins seraient bien emmerdés de voir leur soeur en colère contre eux...

Avec un sourire malsain, Shikamaru confia la direction de son groupe à Tenten et se dirigea vers Temari qui se trouvait également dans le bataillon de combat à longue distance.

Il remarqua avec satisfaction que l'air de triomphe de Gaara et Kankurô était teinté de terreur.

-Hey fille galère! Tu as cinq minutes?

-Bien sûr pleurnicheur. On n'est pas près d'arriver. Que te voulais mon frère?

-TES frères tu veux dire... Bof, pas grand chose, on a discuté de choses à d'autres...

La sunienne fronça ses ravissants sourcils.

-Vraiment...? Et a propos de quoi, exactement...?

Temari était loin d'être idiote. Elle savait bien que si jamais son flemmard préféré perdait son air de je-m'en-foutiste habituel...c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Et un gros!

-Heu...

-Alors?

-Ouais, bon bref... Je devais te parler et...

-Crache le morceau, Nara.

-D'accord... Bon...

-J'attends. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, Shikamaru...

-Je me disais...

-...

-Quand cette connerie sera finie...

-...

-On pourrait se poser un moment tous les deux et discuter...

-De quoi?

-Eh bien...

Shikamaru inspira un grand quoi. Gaara et Kankurô n'avaient fait que le mettre dos au mur. Un jour ou l'autre il y serait venu de toute manière. Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas attendre plus longtemps.

-...du mariage..., des enfants..., de s'installer ensemble... ce genre de choses galères, quoi...

-Hein?!

La kunoïchi a l'éventail géant se prit les pieds, s'étala de tout son long et glissa dans le sable sur plusieurs mètres.

La colonne de shinobi ne repartit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, un fois qu'un ninja-médecin eut réussi à poser un sparadrap sur le nez de l'aînée du trio du sable et que celle-ci eut réussi à calmer ses tremblement nerveux. Tous reprirent leur chemin dans un silence quasi parfait. On entendait juste le sifflement du vent nocturne, le son d'une ou deux semelles qui couinaient et les gloussements intermittents de Temari...

A l'avant du groupe, Shikamaru cheminait aux cotés de Kankurô...

-Je vais te buter... siffla le marionnettiste.

-A moins que je ne réussisse à vous descendre toi et ton frère...

-Hein?! Et de quoi tu te plains!?

-Elle m'a embrassé devant tous le monde!

[OOO]

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Kaze no kuni. Au fond d'une vallée reculée, embusqué à l'entrée d'une certaine grotte, la lumière rasante aveuglait le renégat qui montait la garde.

N'y tenant plus, il baissa le regard pour essuyer dans sa paume les quelques larmes de douleurs qui perlaient à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva il cru que sa vue lui jouait des tours.

Planté au milieu de la vallée, juste au milieu des deux falaises rocheuses se tenait un homme. Seul. Grand. Gros. Et qui mangeait des chips.

Les deux shinobis se regardèrent. Le nouvel arrivant porta la main à son sachet de chips et en engloutit une poignée. Le garde cligna des yeux sans pouvoir croire ce qu'il voyait. Le goinfre prit une nouvelle poignée. Le renégat ouvrit la bouche. Le grand shinobi contempla avec un air profondément déçu la fond de son paquet de chips, désormais vide...avant d'en ressortir un nouveau.

-A...ALEEEEERTE! ALEEEERTE!

Tandis que le planton renégat se précipitait vers l'intérieur de la grotte, Chôji rangea sa seconde ration de friandises salées. Il joignit les mains et le chakra commença à affluer dans son ventre. Les choses sérieuses commençaient...

[OOO]

Fin du chapitre 17!

Pardon, pardon, pardon, mille pardons pour le temps monstrueux que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre!

Et merci de votre fidélité à tous! Merci en particulier à Ptitoon, Riria, ordiclic, kijinkaze et NHU pour leurs reviews!

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Anouchka, dont la review quasi désespéré à su me remettre à l'écriture!

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	18. Dessin à l'encre rouge

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Voici le chapitre 18. Comme d'habitude je suis en retard...mais vous êtes habitués, non? Bref. Naruto étant ce qu'il est on va se payer de la baston et de l'entrainement. Mais pas que... ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 18: Dessin à l'encre rouge.**

Au fond de la vallée balayée par le vent, Chôji faisait face au danger.

A moins de trente mètres devant lui, se tenait une petite armée. Disposée en arc de cercle, plusieurs centaines de marionnettes de combat exhibaient des armes qui semblaient affreusement tranchantes...et imbibées de poison qui plus est!

Répartis dans l'armée de bois, une trentaine de shinobi était parée au combat. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient porteurs de byakugans.

-Rends-toi, ninja du clan Akimichi! ordonna Masamori Hyûga.

Pour toute réponse, Chôji lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

-Tu oses?! éructa le renégat. Apportez-moi sa tête!

Dans un bruissement de bois, les marionnettes de combat fondirent sur leur cible, guidées par la disciple de Sasori et plusieurs membres renégats du clan Hyûga, accompagnées par le reste des hors-la-loi.

Avec une vitesse étonnante pour sa corpulence, le gr...grand mangeur fit volte face et joignit les mains.

-Chô baika no jutsu! _Décuplement supra!_

Du haut de ses plus de vingt mètres, le shinobi de l'équipe dix reçu ses assaillants comme la falaise reçoit les vagues. De ses gigantesques mains il broya plusieurs marionnettes comme des allumettes, mais le combat était inégal. Pour chaque marionnette écrasé, deux autres prenaient sa place.

Bientôt, devant la masse grouillante, le combattant de Konoha finit par perdre du terrain. Malgré son poids, il glissa lentement vers l'arrière, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

Mis en confiance par la marque de faiblesse du géant, les renégats lancèrent leur assaut. Une première vague de kunaïs et de jutsu de faible puissance vint frapper l'héritier des Akimichi qui eut juste le temps de protéger son visage.

Tandis que le goinfre de Konoha reculait encore d'un pas, le chef des renégats était pensifs. Que faisait ici ce shinobi? Seul au milieu du désert dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien? Cela était plus qu'étrange... Un piège peut-être.

Soudain, l'un des traîtres du clan Hyûga parvint au pied droit de Chôji et lança une des spécialités du Jûken.

-Hakke Kûsho! _La paume du hakke!_

L'attaque repoussa la cheville du grand homme qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur le coté. Au passage il broya plusieurs marionnettes qui furent transformées en petits tas d'échardes.

Voyant leur adversaire en position de faiblesse, les renégats se jetèrent sur lui. Une ombre s'interposa entre eux et le shinobi au sol.

-Kaiten! _Le tourbillon divin!_

Les renégats et les quelques guerriers de bois envoyés par un marionnettistes se heurtèrent à la défense ultime de Konoha et retombèrent avec plus ou moins de dégâts. Plutôt plus que moins...

-Chôji! Tu vas bien?

L'amateur de chips se releva en reprenant sa taille normale.

-Ou...ouais, ça peut aller, fit-il en serrant son bras gauche d'où coulait un filet de sang, rien de trop grave...

Une seconde ombre sembla tomber du ciel et son poing percuta un visage de bois qui éclata sous le choc...de même que le sol lorsque le poing continua sa course. D'un bond agile, Sakura se porta au secours de son camarade.

-Vite! Fais voir ton bras! Neji, couvres-nous!

Le prochain chef du clan Hyûga recula d'un pas pour offrir une protection maximale à ses amis. En face, on hésitait un peu à lancer l'assaut...

Une voix goguenarde s'éleva.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Qui voilà donc...

Ses byakugans étant ouverts, Neji n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. De plus il connaissait bien cette voix...

-Masamori...

-Alors Neji... que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite du glorieux héritier du clan Hyûga...?

-Ne prononce pas ce nom, traitre. Tu en as perdu le droit!

-Le droit!? Tu ose parler de droit alors que tu appartiens à la Bûnke? Un chef de clan dans la branche secondaire, quelle décadence!

Neji se tourna légèrement pour tenir en respect un renégat qui tentait de le contourner.

-Tu vis dans le passé, renégat. De fait, cela faisait plusieurs années que plus personne n'appliquait les règles de la Sôke et de la Bûnke... Ce sont toi et tes complices du conseil qui avez profité de la fin de la guerre pour réinstaurer ces règles d'un autre âge! Alors ne viens pas me parler de décadence, pauvre fou...

En face, Masamori Hyûga bouillonnait de rage. Autours de lui, les marionnettistes et les autres combattants attendait ses ordres.

-Je te ferrais ravaler tes paroles, espèce de...

-Sakura! Où en sont tes soins? Interrompit le jônin des feuilles.

-Terminés! fit la jeune femme en se relevant, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu et il faudra bien que ça tienne!

-Chôji, tu es d'attaque?

-Oui! Enfin à peu près...

-Parfait... Replis!

Les deux autres ninja de Konoha hésitèrent.

-On a Masamori sous le nez et on le laisse nous échapper? demanda le goinfre en serrant les poings. De toute façon ils ne vont pas nous laisser partir comme ça!

-Nous ne sommes pas assez à nous trois! Si nous atteignons Suna il nous reste une chance! Allez!

Tous tournèrent les talons et détalèrent d'un même mouvement. Immédiatement, le hiérarque renégat lança ses troupes à leur poursuite, en prenant même la tête. Ce petit morveux de Neji allait payer ses insultes...il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il fichait là mais pas question de laisser passer une occasion pareille!

Manifestement il n'y avait pas de piège, pas de renfort, rien... en plus ce gros tas du clan Akimichi allait les ralentir avec ses blessures.

En effet, la poursuite ne commença pas à l'avantage des ninjas des feuilles. Malgré les efforts de Neji et Sakura qui soutenaient leur camarade, l'avance gagnée grâce à l'effet de surprise fondait comme neige au soleil. Bientôt les premières attaques partirent en direction des trois fuyards.

Neji déclencha immédiatement son kaiten.

-En formation, vite!

-On va se faire encercler! S'exclama Chôji.

-Ouvre le passage, je couvre l'arrière! Sakura, au milieu, tu couvres les côtés!

Les trois jeunes gens reprirent leur progression. Lentement. Trop lentement.

Avec un sourire sadique, Masamori ordonna de les encercler et de les harceler à l'aide des marionnettes. Il n'allait pas offrir une fin si rapide et facile à ceux qui avaient osé lui résister...

A l'arrière, l'héritier du clan Hyûga repoussait des vagues de kunaïs et de marionnettes. Tout en boitant du plus vite qu'il pouvait, le goinfre au grand cœur ouvrait la route pour ses camarades, tandis que la kunoïchi médecin faisait gouter la monstrueuse force de ses poings aux tas de bois qui tentaient de le contourner.

Malgré leurs efforts, il apparut rapidement que les ninjas des feuilles ne s'en sortiraient pas. Ils avaient beau tenter de semer leurs poursuivants dans les méandres des canyons du désert du vent, ces derniers n'avaient aucun mal à tenir la distance. Les blessures de Chôji l'handicapaient et Neji se fatiguait à grande vitesse, obligé qu'il était d'abuser de sa défense ultime. Sakura faisait de son mieux mais elle ne pouvait pas être partout: les blessures s'accumulaient sur ses camarades et il semblait que le flot de marionnettes ne devait jamais se tarir.

Soudain, Neji cessa de tourner sur lui même et poussa un juron. Il vint se coller au dos de ses camarades.

-Nous sommes coincés...

En effet, alors que l'expert du décuplement dépassait un roche qui marquait un angle de la paroi, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec...un mur.

-Navré, murmura le porteur de Byakugan, j'ai dû réduire mon champ de vision pour me concentrer sur nos arrières...je n'ai pas vu le cul-de-sac venir...

La kunoïchi du groupe s'appuya contre la muraille de pierre, comme si elle avait espéré passer au travers. Derrière les trois shinobis, les marionnettes resserraient leur encerclement. Il n'y eut plus un bruit, plus un souffle.

Sakura se retourna...et sourit.

[OOO]

Naruto s'étira en repoussant sa couette. Il écrasa sans vergogne son réveille-matin et posa les pieds sur le parquet froid.

-Brrrr!

-"Te plains pas, gamin, moi j'ai DEUX fois deux pattes à poser sur le sol!"

-"Mouais..." maugréa le shinobi moyennement convaincu.

Ce démon de renard ne manquait pas de culot! Il était bien au chaud dans son ventre et son esprit! Enfin il supposait qu'il faisait chaud dans son esprit...?

N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête dès le matin, le ninja orange se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Une longue série de tenues oranges, toutes identiques, se dressa bientôt devant lui. D'une main experte il en choisit une et s'habilla.

Kyûbi poussa un soupire mentale.

-"Ta garde-robe est un peu déprimante..."

-"Ah ouais?"

-"Laisse tomber, tout les shinobis font pareil..."

-"De quoi tu parles?"

-"Laisse tomber, j'te dis."

Naruto termina son habillage, remplissant les moindres recoins de sa tenue d'armes cachées en tout genre.

-"On fait quoi aujourd'hui morveux? Il est encore vachement tôt, nan?"

-"Ouais, Shika-Kun et les autres doivent être en train de quitter Suna avec Gaara."

-"Je voudrais pas être à la place de cet enfoiré d'œil-de-poisson-crevé..."

-"Pareil. Mais je te signal que Hinata aussi a des Byakugans..."

-"..."

-"...!"

-"Ouaiiiis... Mais c'est pas pareiiiiiil... Elle ça lui va bien!"

-"Tu t'en sors bien."

Naruto se diriga vers la porte en attrapant sa sacoche au passage.

-"Au fait, t'as pas répondu à ma question!" signala le démon à neuf queues "et en parlant de la princesse aux yeux blancs, j'espère qu'elle est au programme!"

Le futur Rokudaime ouvrit sa porte, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

-"Elle est même au programme toute la journée! Aujourd'hui c'est entrainement de groupe avec l'équipe."

-"Tu crois qu'elle voudra des bottes en serpent?"

-"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit trop son genre..."

-"Un sac sinon! Je suis pas contrariant moi."

-"Euh..."

-"Ouais, bon, la-ferme!"

Le héros de Konoha se sentit triomphant d'avoir mouché son démon intérieur mais ce sentiment fut rapidement chassé par l'image de sa dulcinée.

-"Tu sais quoi, Kyû-Chan? On va aller lui demander! On va la chercher pour l'entrainement"

-"Comme ça, là? Sans petit-déjeuner?"

Déjà arrivé dans la rue encore endormie, Naruto se prit le menton dans la main pour réfléchir.

-"Je crois que j'ai l'idée du siècle!"

-"Encore?"

-"Enfoiré."

-"Merci"

-"Bref, je vais apporter le petit dèj' à Hina-Chan!"

Le silence mentale qui s'ensuivit perturba le jeune homme. C'était tellement inhabituel que son résident reste sans réponse à ses idées.

-"Kyû...? T'es là?"

-"Merde alors! T'es donc capable d'avoir des bonne idées! Ce village de dingos à encore une chance."

-"Je ne réponds même pas!"

-"Maintenant il reste à trouver quelque chose d'ouvert à cette heure. Je propose qu'on lui épargne le contenu de ton frigo..."

Le ninja orange jugea plus prudent de noyer le poisson (pas frais).

-"Je sais exactement où trouver le nécessaire!"

Un peu plus tard, Naruto arriva devant l'imposante porte de la non moins imposante propriété du clan Hyûga (lui aussi assez imposant).

Un soupire mental coupa le jeune homme dans son élan.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, renard mouillé."

-"Ben... Comment dire..."

-"Accouche, j'ai pas toute la journée!"

-"T'es sûr pour les ramens au petit dèj' ?"

-"Ben quoi?"

-"Laisse tomber... c'était pas possible que tu réussisse ton coup parfaitement de toute manière..."

-"C'est très bon les ramens! En plus ce sont ceux d'Ichiraku! J'ai pris les meilleurs!"

-"Encore heureux! Il n'empêche que dès le réveil c'est un peu violent quand même... j'espère que c'est la princesse qui s'occupera de nourrir vos petits..."

Le futur Hokage préféra ne pas répondre et s'éloigna de la porte de quelques pas. Il s'approcha ensuite du mur qu'il commença à escalader dans la pénombre mourante.

-"Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?" s'enquit le bijû.

-"Je la joue discret! Pas envie de me faire chopper par son paternel, même si Neji n'est pas là... et puis ça lui ferra une surprise!"

-"..."

-"Problème?"

-"Ecoute...je suis pas forcément un spécialiste de la société humaine mais ça fait quand même un bon moment que je vous côtoie..."

-"Et...?"

-"Tu sais comment on appel un homme qui s'introduit sans prévenir et sans autorisation dans la chambre d'une jeune femme...?"

-"..."

-"Moi je dis ça..."

Naruto retira prestement la main qu'il avait posée sur le sommet du mur et se laissa retomber souplement sur le sol de la rue.

-"Je pense que je vais passer par la porte et m'annoncer, tout compte fais."

-"Quelle bonne idée!" s'exclama le renard en réussissant presque à cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Prenant son courage à deux mains (ou plutôt celle qui ne tenait pas le panier-repas de chez Ichiraku), le shinobi frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse ne vint.

Il s'y reprit plus fort.

-Héhoooo! Il y a quelqu'un?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-"Ils sont tous sourds ou endormis dans cette barque..." murmura le démon.

-"Ou alors c'est un plan pour m'empêcher de voir Hinata-Chan!"

-"Les enf...! Ouvre cette porte, gamin!"

-"Avec joie!"

-"J'espère juste qu'on va pas tomber sur le papa d'la princesse!"

-"Ce serait quand même pas de bol! Hahahaha!"

Sur ces entrefaites, Naruto ouvrit en grand l'obstacle en bois et entra dans le jardin des Hyûga.

D'un pas sûr et décidé il s'avança vers le bâtiment principal. D'un main ferme il fit glisser la porte...et la referma d'un coup sec.

-"Et zut."

-"Le plus simple c'est que tu le butes. On ferra passer ça pour un accident." proposa Kyûbi.

-"On va éviter..."

Rouvrant la porte, le ninja orange cessa de se bercer d'illusions: la personne qu'il avait vue la première fois derrière elle s'y trouvait toujours.

-O...ohayô, Hiashi-Sama! Vous allez bien?

-Bien, Naruto-Dono... Je vous remercie. Et vous même?

-Bien...bien... euh...

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite de si bon matin?

L'hôte de Kyûbi se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir le Hokage héritier.

-J'avais pensé entrer sans bruit pour pas vous réveiller mais...je me suis dit que ce serait pas très poli...

Le visage encore endormi du chef des porteurs de Byakugans se décrispa. Bien sûr il devinait pourquoi le jeune homme était là...et il n'arrivait pas à vraiment lui en vouloir. Il fallait croire que la princesse aux limaces avait eu raison: lui aussi avait fini par se faire avoir par le ninja orange. Il lui plaisait bien ce gosse. Seulement, son honneur de père ne pouvait pas accepter la relation entre les deux jeunes gens aussi facilement...

-Venez Naruto-Dono: je vous offre le thé.

-Euh...oui, merci! fit le senin, ne sachant pas comment s'esquiver.

-"Va falloir magouiller sévère là..." souffla le démon.

-"Pas sûr."

-"A quoi tu vois ça?"

-"Il a souri..."

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir offert le thé de politesse Hiashi se leva et laissa son invité dans le salon où il l'avait reçu.

-Je vous laisse, Naruto-Dono, il est encore tôt pour un vieil homme tel que moi... Faîtes comme chez vous!

-Oui...merci!

-Navré qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde pour vous accueillir: beaucoup sont partis s'occuper du traitre.

-Vous en faîtes pas, c'est du tout cuit! s'exclama le fils du quatrième, Shikamaru-Kun c'est un as! Et puis il y a Neji, Chôji...et tous les autres! Il va passer un sale quart d'heure ce salaud...

Après avoir échangé un regard et un sourire les deux shinobis se séparèrent. Le futur Rokudaime se retrouva seul. Il posa les poings sur ses hanches.

-"Bon, tu sais où est la chambre de la princesse?" demanda le démon.

-"Nope!"

-"Et je suppose que tu as un super plan?"

-"Je vais la trouver avec le mode chakra!"

-"Sauf que moi c'est l'agressivité que je repère...et..."

-"Ouais..."

-"Ta femelle doit dégager encore moins d'ondes négatives qu'un yaourt à la fraise lorsqu'elle dort..."

-"Pas faux... je vais plutôt la tenter en mode ermite."

-"C'est plus sage. Même si je n'aimes pas te coller ce qualificatif..."

Gardant un calme olympien, le ninja orange se concentra et appela à lui les énergies de la nature. Il repéra instantanément la kunoïchi de son cœur.

-"Elle a quand même un chouette chakra..."

-"Ouais, mais c'est MA Hinata. Arrête de mater!"

Le mode sennin des ermites crapauds avait l'immense avantage de permettre de ressentir les chakras, faisait de ceux qui le maîtrisent des spécialistes de la perception. Toutefois, à l'inverse de l'attribut héréditaire du clan Hyûga, il ne permettait pas de cartographier un bâtiment en l'embrassant d'un seul regard... C'est pourquoi il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à Naruto pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de sa dulcinée.

Soudain un peu nerveux, le jeune homme frappa délicatement. Quelques instants plus tard, un ravissante jeune femme à l'air endormi lui ouvrit la porte.

-Moui? Qui est-ce...?

Vêtue d'un joli pyjama blanc parsemé de pattes de chat noires, la première princesse du clan Hyûga finit par reconnaitre celui qui la réveillait de si bon matin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

-N...na...na...na...NARUTO-KUN!?

-Ouaip! répondit l'intéressé rayonnant. désolé de te réveiller, je...

La joie béate remplaça la surprise sur le visage de la kunoïchi et elle se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon. Pour un peu elle se serait mise à ronronner.

Une sensation moelleuse envahit le futur Hokage. A l'intérieur de lui s'était un peu le branle-bas de combat.

-"Kyûbi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Je fais quoi?"

-"Je sais pas mais moi je vais vous laisser, hein..."

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes personne ne bougea, Hinata se contentant de se frotter le visage contre le torse de Naruto en gloussant tout bas. Elle finit par rompre le silence et la paralysie du jeune homme.

-...et le pire...

-Quoi?

-Je disais: et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je fais ce rêve, mon réveille sonne et je me réveille déçue et de mauvaise humeur!

-...

-...

-Euh...

-Iiiiiiiiiik !

La princesse au yeux blancs se décolla précipitamment du jeune homme et lui claqua la porte au nez. De grands fracas et bruits de tissus se firent entendre à l'intérieur.

-"Je sais pas si je dois te féliciter d'être resté stoïque ou te traiter de sale dégonflé..."

-"T'étais pas sensé être parti, toi, renard mouillé?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était assit devant la table basse de la chambre de sa petite amie, parfaitement habillée, et déballait le contenu de son panier repas en essayant de ne pas trembler.

De son coté, Hinata avait réussi à aller chercher de l'eau chaude à la cuisine et avait fait infuser du thé. Elle tentait à présent d'en verser dans deux magnifique tasses laquées. Ses effort n'était pas vraiment récompensés si on considérait la quantité de liquide répandu sur la table...

Ayant réussi à remplir deux tasses presque sans s'ébouillanter elle en fit glisser une vers son petit ami qui lui donna un bol de nouille en retour. Celui-ci se s'en saisit et commença à boire pour rompre l'ambiance quelque peu pesante, se brûlant au passage.

-A...a...a..alors, Naruto...k...k..kun!? Qu'est -ce qu'on fait ce matin?

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son breuvage et fronça les sourcils. La situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait briser la glace...

Il se leva donc, fit le tour de la table et rejoignit sa camarade de l'autre coté.

-Naruto?

Il posa sa tasse et se baissa. Il prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras et la souleva.

-N...n...Naruto?!

Il s'assit en tailleur et reposa la kunoïchi de son cœur sur ses genoux, se serrant contre elle.

-On est mieux, là, non?

Hinata rougit "discrètement" et l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui...

C'était parfaitement incohérent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait plus aucune tension.

Quelques mamours plus tard, le petit-déjeuner était bien avancé. La bouche pleine de nouille, le prochain Hokage écoutait avec ravissement son amour lui raconter des choses sans importance. Si on lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'il connaitrait un bonheur simple pareil...

La jeune femme termina son thé.

-Au fait, Naruto-Kun...

-Mgnoui?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu au sujet du programme de se matin. Que fait-on?

Naruto avala une bouchée d'une taille qui aurait probablement tué un être humain normal.

-Fini le repos! On passe à l'action!

-Nous allons donc chercher Saï-Kun et Karin-Chan pour l'entraînement?

-Exactement! J'ai déjà des idées pour contrer l'autre pourri et ses serpents... D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé l'entraineur parfait!

Hinata avait une confiance totale et absolue en son petit ami... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêche d'être vaguement inquiète. Quand il avait des idées on pouvait s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur mais de toute manière il fallait de toute manière s'attendre à quelque chose d'incroyable!

-Je termine mes nouilles et on y va? continua le jeune homme.

La princesse aux yeux blancs hocha la tête et le regarda avec attendrissement s'attaquer à son quatrième bol.

[OOO]

Dans le désert du vent, Masamori savourait son plaisir. Il n'avait plus qu'à achever ses proies... Peut-être pourrait-il envoyer les cadavres à Konoha à l'attention de la vieille Tsunade?

Bon, certes, la petite dinde aux cheveux roses lui faisait un peu pitié à ricaner... Sans doute les nerfs qui lâchaient. Tant pis: ça n'allait pas lui gâcher la journée!

-A L'ASSAUT! hurla-t-il.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit! répliqua la médecin.

D'un de ces monstrueux coups de poing dont elle avait le secret, Sakura frappa l'immense roche barrant le chemin, qui se fissura sur toute sa hauteur. Lorsque la fissure atteignit le sommet de l'obstacle celui-ci tremblota...et tomba en poussière, formant un lourd nuage près du sol.

Une voix pleine de charisme retentit.

-En avant Suna! En avant Konoha!

Suivant les ordres du Kazekage, des dizaines de shinobis des feuilles et du sable jaillirent de la brèche, attaquant comme un seul homme la marrée de marionnettes.

Pris par surprise, les marionnettistes n'eurent pas le temps d'organiser leurs créatures de bois et les copeaux commencèrent à voler.

-En arrière! hurla la chef des manipulateurs de pantin. Nous sommes trop à l'étroit pour profiter du surnombre!

Masamori ne la contredisant pas, elle fut rapidement obéie. Plusieurs rangées de marionnettes furent placée en avant pour contenir les coups de boutoir des shinobis coalisés. Elles n'eurent pas grand poids contre les vagues de sable du Kazekage mais donnèrent malgré tout aux criminels les quelques secondes nécessaires pour faire demi tour.

Suivis par leur armée de bois, ils reculèrent dans l'étroit boyau de pierre. La zone suffisamment large pour leur permettre de se déployer était en vue. Seuls quelques dizaines de mètres les en séparaient.

Le chef des nukenins n'était pas inquiet. Il allait devoir sacrifier quelques marionnettes mais ses marionnettistes étaient bien en sécurité au milieu du flot. Il était parfaitement au courant que ses marionnettes ne pouvaient rien en duel contre des shinobis bien entraînés. Si les abrutis qui lui faisaient face s'imaginait qu'il allait se passer de l'avantage du nombre... Ses opposants n'étaient pas assez nombreux, il allait les balayer. Même ce morveux de Gaara devrait faire demi-tour lorsque ses hommes commenceraient à tomber comme des mouches... Et de toutes façons il avait encore un coup dans sa manche.

Soudain, une dizaine de silhouette apparurent en travers du chemin de replis. Le hiérarque déchu stoppa net. Il connaissait les combattants qui lui barraient la route...ils appartenaient au clan Hyûga...

Ne recevant pas d'instruction, les renégats ralentirent l'allure. L'un d'eux, un peu trop sûr de lui s'approcha trop près de la ligne des kunoïchis et shinobis aux Byakugans. Le jûken l'envoya au sol avant qu'il puisse y penser.

La situation se compliquait... Ceux qui lui faisaient face étaient des spécialistes de la défense: tous le monde à Konoha savait qu'une poignée de Hyûga postés dans un couloir le rendait presque totalement infranchissable. De plus les regards qu'ils lançaient à leur ancien hiérarque ne laissaient aucun doute quand au fait qu'il n'étaient clairement pas de son coté...

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, plusieurs shinobis des sables sortirent d'entre le rochers pour renforcer leur alliés.

Masamori Hyûga se retourna. Le Kazekage et ses troupes faisaient un carnage dans les rangs de marionnettes: il ne lui restait plus très longtemps pour se décider...

Il remarqua alors un shinobi bien particulier au milieu de ses attaquants. Bloquant plusieurs armes de bois à l'aide de sa fameuse technique, un homme coiffé comme un ananas lui adressait un sourire moqueur. Shikamaru Nara. L'un des meilleurs stratèges du village des feuilles! Il était venu prendre sa revanche...il osait le défier!

La rage au ventre, le hiérarque hurla.

-Sur les murs! Nous passons par dessus!

Rapidement, ses sbires commencèrent à gravir les deux parois du canyon, utilisant encore une fois les marionnettes pour se couvrir. Le chef adressa à son tour une expression de défi à son rival. Ce gamin était encore un peu jeune pour l'inquiéter...encore que...?

Shikamaru siffla dans ses doigts.

Immédiatement des dizaines de shinobis se levèrent au sommet des murs naturels. Parmi eux, les manieurs d'éventails du pays du vent dont l'aînée du trio des sables. A leur cotés, certains des plus grands spécialiste de Konoha et de Suna du combat à distance.

Les kunais, les shurikens et les ninjutsu commencèrent à pleuvoir dru, fauchant indifféremment les hommes et les marionnettes qui tentaient l'escalade. L'ancienne disciple de Sasori réagit immédiatement:

-Au milieu des marionnettes! Vite!

Elles fut obéis et les renégats se dissimulèrent sous les pantins qui les recouvrirent pour former un bouclier contre les projectiles et les attaques au corps à corps.

-Masamori-Sama! Il faut forcer le passage! On ne tiendra pas longtemps!

-En avant! En avant!

Tous les criminels s'élancèrent vers les quelques porteurs de byakugans qui leur barraient le passage, toujours couverts par leurs pantins.

Il étaient à mi-distance lorsque des dizaines de parchemins explosifs et de bombes aveuglantes dissimulées dans le sol explosèrent. Un traitre Hyûga, un prisonnier libéré, ainsi que des dizaines de marionnettes ne s'en relevèrent pas.

Le reste des troupes de Masamori, déjà bien diminuées en nombre, traversa les décombres et se jeta sur les défenseurs de Konoha. La résistance qu'elle rencontra fut relativement faible. Les maîtres du jûken se contentait d'esquiver les coups en reculant lentement. Toutefois, cela n'arrangeait nullement les fuyards: à l'autre bout de la colonne, chaque seconde perdu se payait en dizaines de marionnettes perdus et de blessures reçues.

Après un temps qui sembla infiniment long au manipulateurs de pantins, ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de "clairière rocheuse". L'espace plus dégagé au milieu des canyons leur permit de déployer plus de marionnettes de front. Les membres du clan Hyûga qui ralentissaient leur repli ne tentèrent même pas de résister et, faisant volte-face, se précipitèrent à l'autre issu de l'étendue de sable qu'ils franchirent. Derrière eux, des parchemins explosifs provoquèrent un éboulement qui couvrit leur retraite.

Quelques êtres de bois furent broyés dans l'action.

Un lourd silence tomba soudain. Au milieu de l'arène de pierre les forces coalisés des feuilles et du sable et l'armée du hiérarques traitre se faisaient face. Les shinobis loyalistes, auparavant en forte infériorité numérique, avaient inversé la situation. De plus si les marionnettes ne craignaient pas les blessures, elles ne pouvaient pas prétendre rivaliser avec les capacités de combat de shinobis bien entrainés...surtout lorsqu'un seul manipulateur devait en gérer plus de cinquante.

Au premier rang des shinobis, le Kazekage toisait ses adversaires.

-Il serait temps de vous rendre... Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous et nos troupes à distances se déploient en ce moment tout autour de l'arène. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

- N'y compte pas, Kazekage... Tu n'es qu'un gamin effronté! Si tu t'imagines que ta maigre expérience de la guerre peut surpasser la mienne!

Tandis que le rouquin restait sans réaction, une figure bien connue émergea de la foule derrière lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah ouais? Et on parie que je peux te coincer quand même? demanda Shikamaru. Il me semble que pour l'instant la journée ne se passe pas exactement comme tu le voudrais, si?

-Je t'ai déjà vaincu deux fois, chien du démon -renard... Et je vais recommencer...

-Galère... Pourquoi ce sont toujours les plus faibles qui parlent le plus... Enfin sauf Naruto!

-J'ai d'autres cartes à jouer...

-Pareil...

Sortant une petite amulette noire au bout d'une chainette de son kimono, le hiérarque déchu la balança devant ses yeux.

-Vous devinez peut-être de quoi il s'agit?

-Un moyen de canaliser le chakra de Nibî? Fabriqué avec les informations récupérés sur les amulettes de Pain, je suppose?

Le traitre aux yeux blancs joignit les mains sur le pendentif et enchaîna les mudras.

-Exact... Ninpô! Aka Higi! Ichi Man Kugutsu! _Arcanes rouges! Dix mille marionnettes!_

Une lueur d'un bleu inquiétant s'échappa des mains de l'homme qui les posa au sol. Un sourd grondement se fit entendre en même temps que la terre se mettait à trembler.

-On dirait que tu avais raison Shikamaru-Kun... murmura le Kazekage.

Les tremblements cessèrent soudainement...et des dizaines de marionnettes sortirent du sol. Suivies par des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres. A chaque instant, plus de pantins émergeaient. Les pierres se soudaient sous l'effet du puissant chakra qui les enveloppaient, formant d'étranges adversaires armés de lames de silex acérées.

Bientôt, le cirque de pierre tout entier fut rempli, forçant les shinobis à refluer lentement dans l'étroit défilé qui y menait. Masamori se releva.

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance Kazekage... Vous pouvez encore partir avec vos chers combattants...par contre je garde cet horripilant petit effronté du clan Nara! Il s'est moqué de moi une fois de trop.

Gaara ferma ses yeux cerclés de noir.

-Il est affligeant de voir à quel point vous ignorez tout des shinobis... Où étiez-vous pendant la quatrième grande guerre?

-Silence gamin! Je t'interdis de...!

-Nous n'abandonnerons pas le combat... et il est bien entendu hors de question de vous livrer Shikamaru...même si cette idée est...

-Quoi?! s'exclama le concerné en se tournant vers le maître des sables.

-Non, non... rien. Bref! Kankurô! A toi!

-Oui! Vas-y grand frère! Ricana le manipulateur d'ombre.

Des silhouettes sortirent du sable au sommet des barrières de rochers, prenant place au milieu des troupes à longue distance. Le chef de l'unité des marionnettistes de Suna se plaça à coté de sa sœur.

-C'est qu'il s'y croit l'autre enfoiré avec ses "grand frère"... murmura-t-il.

-Tais-toi et fais ton boulot... rougit la kunoïchi à l'éventail.

Son cadet opina de la tête et se posta sur le bord du vide.

-J'aurais adoré faire un duel de marionnettes avec toi, disciple de Sasori du sable rouge...

-Et j'aurais vaincu avec joie celui qui possède la marionnette de mon maître... Les arcanes rouges contre les arcanes noires...

-Ce duel n'aura pas lieu...

Tous ensemble, les marionnettistes du sable incantèrent et tendirent les bras en avant, libérant des milliers de fils de chakra.

- Kuro higi! Kumonohito! Kugutsushishi! _Arcanes noires! Les fils d'araignée! La mort du marionettiste!_

Les fils de chakra filèrent le long du sol, s'entrecroisant entre les mains des marionnettes rayonnant du chakra du démon à deux queues. Chaque fil se scindait périodiquement en deux, augmentant sans cesse le nombre de fil. Le sable du cirque de pierre fut bientôt recouvert d'un maillage serré.

Sentant le danger, la chef des manipulateurs de pantins de Masamori ordonna à ses créatures de pierre de s'élancer pour sortir du piège. Mais un instant trop tard. Les troupes de Kankurô ramenèrent leurs bras en arrière et les fils se tendirent, enserrant les chevilles de l'ennemi. Certains des nukenins eurent le temps de sauter pour éviter l'attaque mais les marionnettes, bien trop lourdes, se retrouvèrent instantanément immobilisées.

La disciple de Sasori donna un coup sur ses fils de chakra.

-Tu t'imagine qu'à une vingtaine vous allez pouvoir retenir des milliers de nos marionnettes?

-Pas besoin... fit Shikamaru, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Tes pantins vont se charger eux même de retenir leurs petits camardes! Chaque fois que l'un essayera de bouger...il devra déplacer tout le reste de ton armée!

Le manipulateur d'ombre se tourna vers le chef des renégats.

-Echec et mat, sale traitre...

-Tu oublies que mon armée peut compter sur le chakra de Nîbi!

-Et tu crois qu'on va vous laisser vous en servir? Avec moi, clan Nara!

Plusieurs membre du clan manipulateur d'ombre lancèrent leur technique fétiche en même temps que leur héritier.

-Kage Mane! _La manipulation des ombres!_

Les ombres s'étirèrent et filèrent vers leurs cibles, profitant des très nombreuses ombres des marionnettes. Leurs adversaires n'avait plus que deux solutions: esquiver les attaques et abandonner leurs pantins...ou rester figés avec eux. Certains choisirent la première solution, d'autre la seconde...mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'armée de pierre fut bientôt neutralisée.

Le hiérarque déchu stoppa le kaiten qui lui avait permis de se protéger.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Il ne me reste plus qu'à libérer toute la puissance de Nîbi...

-Ca m'étonnerais vraiment!

-Tu...?

-Je pense que Kakashi-Sensei a largement eu le temps de faire son travail maintenant...voir de lire un bouquin pas net ou deux...

Comme si le jeune homme avait été entendu, le halo bleu qui entourait les pantins s'affaiblit soudain avant de disparaitre tout à fait. Masamori regarda sans pouvoir y croire son armée se retransformer en un grand tas de cailloux.

-VENEZ! APPROCHEZ MISERABLES! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE VAINCU LE GRAND MASAMORI HYÛGA! NOUS NE NOUS RENDRONS JAMAIS! NOUS...!

-Fermez-la Hyûga... souffla la disciple de Sasori. Nous avons perdu, autant sauver ce qui peut encore l'être...c'est-à-dire nos vies...

Sur ses mots, la femme lâcha ses fils de chakra et fit tomber ses étuis à shuriken avant de s'agenouiller, les mains croisés dans la nuque. L'un après l'autre, les autres hors-la-loi l'imitèrent tandis que les forces des feuilles et du sable s'avançaient lentement en les encerclant. Même les porteurs de byakugans imitèrent les évadés de Konoha.

-BANDE DE LÂCHES!

Tout à sa colère, le chef des renégats ne vit pas le sable du Kazekage monter du sol pour l'immobiliser jusqu'au cou. Shikamaru s'approcha de lui, serpentant entre les débris et les ennemis que ses camarades s'occupaient de ligoter. Son ton était dur lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

-Je t'avais dis que tu étais échec et mat...

L'autre ne répondit pas, à moitié étouffé par le sable.

-Moi j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition dans la vie... Heureusement, j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont poussé à faire de mon mieux... Je me demande ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour être dévoré par ton ambition comme ça...

Il fit une pause tandis que les dernier renégats était neutralisés et rassemblés par les shinobis coalisés.

-Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Plus personne n'a envie de te pardonner. T'as fait trop de mal avec tes conneries... Hinata c'est une amie et...tu t'en sors bien après l'avoir mise dans cet état. Finalement c'est une chance que tu te sois attiré ma colère...ça aurait pu être Naruto à ma place...

Gaara s'avança et aida ses fuinjutsukas à sceller le chakra de l'ancien hiérarque. C'en était définitivement fini de la folie de Masamori Hyûga.

[OOO]

Le soleil se levait lentement sur le village des feuilles. En haut d'un des immeubles de taille moyenne du centre ville, Naruto attendait, les poings sur les hanches. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner vers sa compagne qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Tu l'as trouvé, Hinata-Chan?

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

-Mais où est ce gros naze de Saï, bon sang! ça fait une heure qu'on lui court après dans tout le village!

-Nous...nous avons été voir chez lui..., à la bibliothèque qui était fermée..., dans les lieux où il aime aller peindre... et aussi dans toutes les salles du palais du Hokage!

-Je viens de faire le tour de toutes les boutiques de fourniture pour scribouillard...qui étaient fermées aussi...et les restos qui servent le p'tit dèj...

-Que fait-on alors?

-J'sais pas... Enfin si, on pourrait s'embrasser par exemple mais c'est pas de ça que tu voulais parler, je suppose?

La princesse aux yeux blancs réussit à ne pas s'évanouir et se contenta de détourner les yeux.

-Nous...nous pourrions déjà aller chercher Karin-Chan?

-Bon plan! On y va!

-Tu...tu n'oublies rien avant de partir...?

Le benêt orange n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se colle à lui et tende son visage vers le sien en fermant ses prunelles ivoire...

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout deux filaient vers la résidence de leur amie à crinière rouge.

-Je s...suis quand même un peu inquiète pour Saï-Kun...

-Mouais... t'en fais pas, va. Il aura surement trouvé un nouveau coin tranquille pour faire ses barbouillages... Karin aura peut-être une idée?

-Peut-être...

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux jeunes gens pour rejoindre l'appartement de la médecin, situé non loin de l'hôpital. Naruto tambourina à la porte avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

-Kariiiiiin! Ouvre la pooooooorte!

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme frappa plus fort contre l'obstacle en bois.

-Ouuuuuuuvre! C'est l'heure!

Toujours pas de réponse mais en collant l'oreille à la porte, les deux shinobis entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un s'agitait.

-On dirait que ça bouge, Nartuto-kun!

-Ouaip.

Le bruit augmenta légèrement et sembla se rapprocher de l'entrée. On entendait également un léger bruit d'eau en écoutant attentivement.

-Aha! Elle arrive!

-Il lui a sans doute fallu le temps de sortir de son lit...supposa la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit...révélant un Saï à l'air assez peu réveillé et en caleçon! Les trois équipiers se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Dans un pièce un peu plus loin on entendait toujours le bruit de la douche.

-Mais qu'est-ce' tu fous là, Saï? Fit Naruto, bouche-bée.

-Ben...

-Alors?

-Je peignais!

-Dans l'appartement de Karin?

-Oui.

-En caleçon?

-Oui.

-...

-Je testais...un nouveau support d'expression.

-De quoi?

A ce moment le bruit d'eau cessa. Après quelques instants la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Karin, les cheveux dégoulinants et enrouée dans une serviette-éponge.

-Saï-Kun? Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue mais l'encre ça part vraiment difficilement! Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'était quand même bien agré...

Elle stoppa net. Hinata regardais ailleurs pour éviter de gêner ses amis. Un horrible sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de Naruto. Il regardait tour-à-tour le dessinateur et l'empoisonneuse.

-Vous...

-Naruto-Kun, je te préviens amicalement que si jamais tu l'ouvres je commets un Kageïcide devant témoins.

Hinata réussit de justesse à plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son amour, l'empêchant de céder à la tentation.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, après une discussion sans enjeu et un thé gracieusement offert par Karin, l'unité "Shin" était prête au départ.

-Que faisons nous alors? demanda Saï en reposant sa tasse.

-Ben vu qu'on a mis deux plombes à vous trouver, on laisse tomber l'échauffement et on va directement rejoindre l'intervenant spécial que je nous ai dégotté! annonça fièrement le presque Rokudaime Hokage.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis pas tranquille... murmura la médecin.

-Allez, on y va les copains!

Le trajet vers la zone d'entrainement choisie fut assez long puisqu'il fallut sortir de l'enceinte du village et s'en éloigner un peu. Lorsque l'unité arriva, le soleil avait fini de quitter l'horizon depuis peu.

Arrivés devant le grillage délimitant la zone, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hinata eut un frisson.

-C...cet endroit me rappelle de mauvais souvenir...

-Pareil. confia Naruto.

-Moi aussi... ajouta l'ancienne habitante du village des herbes. Saleté d'examen chûnin!

-...

Tous le monde se tourna vers l'ancien de la racine.

-T'as pas connu ça, Saï?

-Non. Je n'ai pas passé l'examen chûnin, cet endroit m'est inconnu.

-Eh ben on va corriger ça mon vieux! Bienvenu dans la zone d'entraînement numéro quarante-quatre! C'est ici qu'on va retrouver notre sensei pour ces prochains jours!

-Je le sens toujours pas cette affaire... soupira la rouge.

L'avenir devait lui donner raison...

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'équipe de jônins surentraînés pour atteindre le centre de la forêt. Elle était loin l'époque où il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour faire de même. Il s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre en vue de la tour qui leur avait déjà servi de zone d'entrainement lors de l'épisode des artificiers de Tanzaku.

-Bon, ben on y est. annonça Naruto à l'attention du dessinateur. Normalement elle devrait...

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons.

-DISPERSION! hurla Hinata.

Les quatre ANBU bondirent en tous sens juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque de l'immense serpent qui venait de jaillir, broyant plusieurs arbres. Ils retombèrent en formation de défense et le reptile se figea. Debout sur sa tête, une femme aux cheveux et yeux violets s'adressa à eux, les poings sur les hanches.

-Salut bande de morveux! C'est moi, Anko Mitarashi! Je vais être votre sensei pour ses prochains jours et croyez moi...on va s'amuser!

Les membres de l'unité shin se tournèrent sans y croire vers leur chef.

[OOO]

Le soleil continuait de s'élever dans le ciel lorsque Shikamaru et Gaara atteignirent la caverne qui avait servi de base aux renégats.

Les deux hommes y entrèrent et un ANBU de Suna les guida dans le dédale de galeries jusqu'à une salle profondément enfouie. Dans cette salle, plusieurs membres des services spéciaux des feuilles et du sable étaient occupés à fouiller les affaires des criminels. Les quelques gardiens du refuge étaient rassemblés dans un coin, inconscients ou morts.

Assis sur une estrade de pierre, son immense tranchoir planté dans la roche, Kakashi regarda entrer les nouveaux arrivants. Le manipulateur d'ombre s'approcha de lui.

-Alors Kakashi-Sensei? Tout s'est passé comme prévu?

-Exactement... J'aurais décidément dû tuer Kabuto lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion il y a des années...

Gaara regarda pensivement le socle où avait reposé la prison du démon à deux queues.

-Ne vous reprochez rien... Il est facile de regretter le passé...mais bien difficile de prévoir l'avenir.

-Merci Gaara...

-Et sinon, vous pensez qu'il a tout gobé? demanda Shikamaru.

L'homme au sharingan eut un sourire sous son masque.

-Pour ça oui! Il ne doute de rien pour croire qu'il a réussi a s'enfuir aussi facilement! Et puis je lui ai laissé le cadeau de Naruto...

Sans plus un mot les trois hommes sortirent de la caverne. Il y avait encore du travail mais les choses se présentaient plutôt bien...

[OOO]

Ceci marque la fin du chapitre 18 de l'oiseau en cage! Vous l'aurez attendu un moment! Et moi aussi! Mais bon bref, ce qui compte c'est que ça vous plaise!

Merci à CookieKandy, Ptitoon, Anouchka, ophlia et Trinity pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre.

J'ai bien conscience que le temps entre deux chapitre a été trop long mais je vais essayer de me rattraper! La prochaine fois ce sera plus rapide!

A très bientôt et bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	19. Entrainement et sentiments

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** En avant pour le chapitre 19! On se rapproche du dénouement mine de rien! Encore une fois, du l'humour, de l'amour et de l'action ( c'est t'y pas magnifique tout ça?)

Amusez-vous bien en lisant ça!

**Chapitre 19: Entrainement et sentiments.**

Assise au sommet d'un arbre Anko relisait les notes que lui avait donné Kakashi. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite. Non pas qu'elle mette en doute les capacités de son mari! Encore qu'au vu de la situation...

La maitresse des serpents avait une fâcheuse tendance à ronchonner mais quand on lui confiait un boulot, elle le faisait bien. Alors quand Naruto était venu la voir pour lui demander d'entrainer son équipe à affronter les serpents géants et les techniques d'Orochimaru en général, elle avait pris ça au sérieux! D'autant qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec l'ennemi de l'unité Uzumaki...

Déjà elle avait choisi la forêt de la mort comme terrain d'entrainement: il n'y avait pas mieux pour commencer. Ensuite elle avait préparé ses serpents les plus massifs et les plus agressifs pour l'affrontement. Elle avait également rassemblé toutes les informations disponibles sur Kabuto; depuis son enfance à l'académie ninja jusqu'à la quatrième grande guerre ninja, elle connaissait sur lui tout ce qu'on pouvait savoir. Que ce soit à propos de ses techniques, stratégie ou réactions, le nouveau serpent blanc n'avait plus de secret pour elle.

Enfin elle s'était informée au mieux sur les jeunes gens qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

Kurenaï l'avait obligeamment renseignée sur sa disciple aux yeux ivoires. Anko n'était pas restée très longtemps; elle ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur en voyant la fille de son amie.

Le fils du croc blanc lui avait donné ce qu'il pouvait sur son disciple orange et ouvert les archives des services spéciaux au sujet du dessinateur. Elle était toujours amusée de voir comme son homme au sharingan avait du mal à cacher sa fierté au sujet de ses disciples.

Un coup d'œil aux fichiers de l'alliance l'avait informée sur la fille aux cheveux rouges... Cette petite et elle avaient pas mal de choses en commun!

En théorie elle avait un net avantage sur les quatre jeunes gens.

En théorie.

Car en pratique, rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Kurenaï l'avait prévenue qu'Hinata avait énormément changé. Kakashi l'avait mise en garde sur le fait que Saï restait encore un mystère sur bien des points et que même lui n'avait plus aucune idée des limites de Naruto. Quant aux données sur Karin, elles dataient de plusieurs années déjà.

La traqueuse lâcha ses notes. De simples bouts de papier, tout juste bons à être emportés par le vent! De toute façon rien n'aurait pu la préparer à affronter le futur Hokage et ses équipiers. Et dire qu'il n'utilisait même pas la puissance du démon à neuf queues!

Si au moins les maux de ventre qu'elle ressentait depuis le réveil voulait bien lui laisser un peu de répit!

Anko sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Hinata fendre l'espace-temps derrière elle. Elle eut juste le temps de plonger en avant pour esquiver l'attaque téléportée de la princesse Hyûga.

C'était un piège bien entendu. En se jetant dans le vide pour échapper à la kunoïchi sortie de nulle part, la traqueuse vit une ombre venir à sa rencontre à une vitesse irréelle. Elle dû faire sortir de sa manche un long serpent et s'en servir de liane pour changer l'angle de sa chute et échapper au coup de Naruto qui lui avait bondi dessus depuis le sol. Le tronc de l'arbre qu'elle venait de quitter éclata dans une pluie d'échardes lorsque le poing chargé de chakra senjutsu le percuta.

Sans lui laisser un instant pour souffler, la kunoïchi au poing souple retomba à coté d'elle, l'entrainant dans un combat de taijutsu qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Les byakugans de la jeune femme rendaient inopérantes ses manœuvres les plus habiles et ses techniques serpentines les plus sournoises.

-Sen'ei Jashu! _La poigne du serpent spectral!_

Profitant des quelques instants gagnés grâce au flot de serpent qu'elle venait de jeter au visage de son adversaire, la traqueuse au sang froid se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang et posa les mains au sol.

-Kuchiyose! _ Invocation!_

Dans un gigantesque nuage de fumée, un serpent grand comme un petit immeuble se matérialisa, explosant plusieurs arbres et faisant voler des morceaux de roche en tous sens.

Les deux autres membres de l'unité Shin entrèrent en action à ce moment.

Tombant du ciel, deux grands oiseaux d'encre envoyèrent le reptile au sol en le frappant dans la nuque. Ils l'immobilisèrent ensuite contre terre en lui agrippant la tête de leur serres puissantes.

Karin descendit d'un troisième oiseau, juste devant le museau de l'horrible bête. Elle inspira à fond et lui souffla un lourd nuage de fumée rose en plein dans les voies respiratoires. Le serpent siffla misérablement et ferma les yeux. Il se mit presque instantanément à ronfler avec conviction.

Tandis qu'un autre oiseau venait récupérer la rouge, Anko se vit couper toute possibilité de riposte par une nuée de créatures d'encre venues du ciel et chargées de parchemins explosifs. Avec une telle défense de zone, les nombreuses créatures rampantes de la traqueuse était totalement inutilisables.

La liste des solutions commençait à diminuer dangereusement pour la sensei temporaire de l'unité Uzumaki.

Soudain, un nouvelle attaque téléportée d'Hinata la força à reculer. Dans son dos, une voix retentit.

-Prête Hinata-Chan?

-Oui, Naruto-Kun...

Anko se saisit de deux kunaï pour se défendre. C'était parfaitement futile et elle le savait.

Face à elle, la princesse aux yeux blancs venait de recouvrir ses mains des gangues de chakra des paumes jumelles des lions agiles. Derrière elle, le sifflement caractéristique du rasengan se fit entendre.

Une seconde passa...et rien ne se produisit. La bruit de l'orbe tourbillonnant cessa et la technique du poing souple se dissipa.

La maitresse des serpents fronça les sourcils: il était un peu tôt pour clore le combat. Ils étaient donc si sûrs d'eux?

-Vous auriez pu lancer le début de votre attaque quand même... C'est pas du boulot ça!

-An...Anko-Sensei... C'est-à-dire que... murmura Hinata en se triturant les doigts.

Naruto s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jônin aux cheveux violets. Il avait l'air contrarié.

-Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit, Sensei! C'est vraiment pas sérieux!

-De quoi?

-Nous ne vous aurions j...jamais fait courir un tel risque si nous avions su! enchaîna sa camarade.

-C'est clair!

-Mais qu'est ce que vous me bavez, tous les deux...? s'énerva Anko. C'est quoi le problème?

-Mais votre état enfin! Je pouvais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, si vous n'étiez pas en mesure de nous entrainer!

La traqueuse se pinça le nez. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête... Et dire que les maux de ventre du matin venaient de s'estomper!

-Naruto... Hinata...

-Ouais?

-Ou...oui?

-Vous avez deux secondes pour me dire clairement ce que vous bafouillez, ensuite je ne répond plus de rien...

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Mais... Vous n'êtes pas au courant alors?

-Au courant de QUOI?!

Hinata se mit à rougir sous ses longs cheveux. Naruto se gratta derrière la tête d'un air ennuyé.

-Ben... Vous êtes enceinte quoi.

Anko ouvrit la bouche d'un air bête.

-... hein?

-...

-...?

-Vous n'étiez vraiment pas au courant alors...

-Nous... nous avons retenu notre attaque pour ne pas risquer de vous blesser tous les deux... On lançant le _Clair de lune et lever de soleil_ je me suis concentrée sur vous et j'ai vu la masse de chakra dans votre ventre... Je suppose que Naruto-Kun l'a aussi remarqué au dernier moment grâce au mode ermite...

-Ouaip! Et heureusement qu'on se comprend sans parler Hinata-Chan et moi! On est totalement en phase! Z'avez vu cet arrêt simultané?

ça faisait beaucoup d'émotion pour la princesse aux yeux de lune qui se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête tout en se camouflant derrière sa longue chevelure pour rougir tranquillement.

Pendant quelques instants, plus personne ne parla. Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents, Hinata regardait ses pieds en se tortillant et Anko ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Soudain, les jambes de la traqueuse se dérobèrent sous elle. Le futur Hokage et sa princesse se jetèrent en avant juste à temps pour la retenir et la déposer délicatement sur les genoux.

La jeune femme était secouée de spasmes, partagée entre le rire et les sanglots. Elle souriait derrière ses larmes.

Naruto regarda sa compagne dans les yeux et elle lui rendit son regard soulagé.

-On va vous ramener chez vous Anko-Sensei... fit le presque Rokudaime Hokage sur un ton rassurant. SAAAAAAAÏ ! KARIIIIIIIIN !

Les deux shinobis atterrirent presque instantanément à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le dessinateur. L'entrainement est fini?

-Karin, tu fais un check-up complet à maître Anko, et fais gaffe à son ventre! Et toi Saï tu nous prépares un moyen de transport, on rentre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin? insista l'handicapé des sentiments tandis que la rouge rejoignait Hinata et Anko.

Naruto prit l'air espiègle qu'il arborait lors des mauvais coups de son enfance.

-On va pouvoir annoncer une chouette nouvelle à maitre Kakashi...

-"Je sens que je vais aimer ça un maximum..." ronronna le démon-renard.

[OOO]

Le ninja copieur lâcha sa sacoche sur la table basse au milieu de son salon et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il attrapa le dernier tome de la série du batifolage et l'ouvrit à la page de son passage préféré.

Il venait de passer quatre jours en mission avec ses ANBU à traquer Kabuto. Cette ordure restait insaisissable et il était exténué. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte de ce fauteuil avant...

-DING-DONG!

...avant que quelqu'un ne sonne à la porte. Il valait mieux que ce soit vraiment important!

Kakashi se leva en grommelant après avoir reposé le livre. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en soupirant. Le spectacle qu'il eut alors sous les yeux lui fit écarquiller les yeux (y compris le sharingan sous son bandeau).

Devant lui se tenait Anko, soutenue par Hinata. Il n'avait encore jamais vu sa femme dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle avait les yeux rouges et humides mais elle souriait... La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le copieur et son sourire s'accentua.

-Nous avons réussi Kakashi...!

C'est à cet instant que le chef des services spéciaux remarqua que sa compagne avait les mains croisées sur le ventre, comme pour le protéger.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Malgré tous les médicaments et les substances qu'Orochimaru avait testés sur elle... Malgré le traitement que lui avait fait subir Kabuto. Malgré toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subi au cours de sa carrière de kunoïchi... Elle en avait été capable! Cette femme était un miracle!

-On...on va être... parents? souffla le jônin.

Anko hocha la tête...et se jeta dans les bras de Kakashi qui la serra contre lui. De grosses larmes de bonheur perlèrent à ses yeux et elle se mit à sangloter doucement.

Le monde cessa d'exister pour les deux ninjas d'élite qui profitaient de leur bonheur...jusqu'à ce que le porteur de sharingan se souvienne que l'amour de sa vie n'était pas venu seul. Il rouvrit l'œil qu'il avait fermé pour l'enlacer.

Rassemblés autour de leur chef, les membres de l'Uzumaki en tenue d'ANBU réagissaient de différentes façons. Hinata rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Saï écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet, Karin feignait de s'intéresser à autre chose d'un air vaguement dégouté et Naruto fixait son maître avec un sourire de fort mauvais augure.

Le professeur de l'équipe sept plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un gros billet.

-Naruto...

-Oui sensei...?

Il tendit l'argent au jeune homme.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher immédiatement et d'aller payer des ramens à toute ta clique...

Sans attendre de réponse, Kakashi lâcha le billet et recula en entrainant Anko. La porte de l'appartement claqua.

Naruto se pencha pour prendre le prix de son silence. On n'entendait plus que le bruit vaguement crispant du crayon de Saï sur le papier.

-Bon... Vous venez tous les trois? Direction Ichiraku!

[OOO]

Au stand d'Ichiraku en n'entendait que le bruit des nouilles aspirées... et d'un crayon sur un carnet. La rue était relativement vide en ce milieu d'après-midi et Teuchi, le patron de l'échoppe, avait dû rallumer ses marmites pour servir ses clients. ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure vu le montant indécent pour lequel son meilleur client et ses amis étaient en train de manger...

L'unité Uzumaki (qui avait repris ses vêtements habituels) était en effet en train de faire un sort au billet de Kakashi-Sensei. Les bols s'empilaient sur le comptoir car les ramens étaient un plat calorique mais peu couteux tandis que le papier-monnaie de l'homme au sharingan était un matériau faiblement pesant mais très chargé en valeur marchande.

Karin repoussa son deuxième bol vide en retenant de justesse un renvoi et brisa le presque silence.

-On fait quoi du coup? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment prêts pour l'affrontement?

-Tu t'arrêtes déjà, Karin? coupa Saï. Tu devrais pas! Les ramens c'est plein de sucres lents et surtout de bon lipides! Selon mes livres de nutrition c'est excellent pour le tour de poitrine! Demande à Hinata!

Une monstrueuse baffe plus tard, la soigneuse du groupe attaquait un nouveau bol de nouilles au porc et la princesse au yeux blancs rosissait en terminant son troisième bol.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question tout ça... Naruto-Kun?

Le futur Hokage avala le fond de soupe qui restait dans son huitième bol et se saisit du neuvième que lui tendait le cuisinier.

-Honnêtement on n'est pas prêts. Notez que j'ai pleinement confiance en vos capacités, hein! Mais ce pourri de Kabuto nous prépare forcément bien pire que les serpents de maître Anko... surtout s'il peut compter sur le chakra d'un bijû...

-"Il va le payer...!" menaça inutilement le démon-renard "et reprend donc des ramen au poulet le prochain coup".

-Tu as un plan Naruto? demanda Hinata qui se rendait compte qu'elle commençait à aimer les ramens autant que son compagnon, ce qui était un peu inquiétant...

Le ninja orange eut un sourire.

-C'est bien possible, oui... ça vous dit un petit voyage?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent sans voir où leur commandant voulait en venir...

-Alors le temps de faire nos affaire, de prévenir Tsunade-Obâchan et on va voir un bon pote à moi qui va nous aider!

Hinata, Saï et Karin commencèrent à se lever. Naruto les retint d'un geste.

-Mais avant on va finir de manger le billet de maitre Kakashi: le gaspillage c'est mal.

L'unité Uzumaki reprit place au comptoir et chacun se ressaisit d'un bol de nouilles chaudes. Au moins ils n'auraient pas besoin de faire de pause casse-croûte pendant le voyage...

[OOO]

Iruka se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa pile de dossiers sous le bras. Il se rappelait avec émotion de l'époque où les jeune gens rassemblés dans la pièce devant lui étaient ses élèves à l'académie ninja...

Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji les garnements... Ino et Sakura les rivales... Lee l'extravagant et Shino l'introverti... Et puis Tenten et Neji qui essayaient d'être raisonnables pour toute la bande... Ils étaient tous là. Il ne manquait que Naruto et Hinata pour compléter le tableau.

Ils avaient tous bien changé... et changé en bien! Ce n'étaient plus des gosses, mais des shinobis accomplis, sérieux et raisonnable en toutes circonstances. Encore que...? Comment expliquer que, dans la salle de réunion, les meilleurs représentants de la génération montante soient occupés à rire comme des baleines, se tenant les côtes et agités de spasmes dans leur fou rire?

Le professeur soupira un grand coup... Juste au moment où il pensait tout savoir de ses anciens élèves...!

Pour avoir l'explication au chahut qu'il avait sous les yeux, il aurait fallu qu'il arrive quelques minutes plus tôt pour assister aux évènements qui conduisirent à la déclaration des hostilités.

Rassemblés sur ordre du Hokage et sous la supervision de l'héritier du clan Nara, les membres disponibles des "treize de Konoha" s'étaient retrouvés pour organiser la défense contre la menace incarnée par Kabuto.

Shikamaru avait commencé par expliquer qu'il fallait bien entendu prévoir la défense du village mais que cette tâche n'était pas confiée aux ninjas présents dans l'immédiat. Ils participeraient évidemment tous au combat le moment venu mais il y avait auparavant une autre mission à accomplir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, un pacte d'assistance mutuelle liait les cinq grands villages ninjas et assurait qu'en cas de crise dans un village les quatre autres accourraient pour le secourir. Cette alliance n'était en rien un secret et l'information avait été répandue le plus largement possible: une décision qui rend impossible toute guerre entre les cinq grands pays shinobis on a tendance à s'en vanter! Mais du coup il était assez peu probable que le nouveau serpent blanc puisse l'ignorer.

Comme tout le monde ne voyait pas vraiment où le manipulateur d'ombre voulait en venir, celui-ci avait poursuivi. Les conséquences de ceci étaient simples: sachant que Madara lui même, aidé de sept démons à queue n'avait pu abattre Konoha, Kabuto ne pouvait pas espérer y parvenir avec un seul, même en se créant une armée de serpents... Il allait donc forcément s'assurer que les shinobis ne s'allieraient pas contre lui. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de lancer des attaques simultanées sur tous les villages? Ainsi les ninjas des feuilles ne pourraient plus compter sur leurs alliés.

Toutefois, le plan n'était pas sans faille. A moins d'accepter de diminuer notablement sa puissance d'attaque contre Konoha, Kabuto devrait se contenter de lancer des attaques de faible envergure sur les autres villages; de simples leurres. En conséquence, en supposant que Kiri, Iwa, Suna et Kumo soient suffisamment bien prévenus et préparés, leur défense pouvait être courte, voir ne pas nécessiter la présence de toute leurs forces guerrières...qui pourraient ainsi être redéployés vers Konoha et l'aider à contrer l'attaque principale du serpent blanc.

La mission des "treize" (moins quatre) serait donc simple: se rendre auprès des villages alliés et s'assurer de la coordination parfaite de toutes les forces disponibles pour faire tomber Kabuto.

Cette partie "explications" de la réunion s'était déroulée dans le calme, aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer. Les choses s'était compliquées lors de la répartition des destinations...

-Bon! Si personne n'a de question, on va se répartir les quatre villages.

Un murmure d'assentiment s'était fait entendre.

-Déjà, pour le village des nuage, Naruto et son équipe s'en chargent. Il m'a dit qu'ils devaient aller dans le coin.

-Ah ouais? Pourquoi donc? avait demandé Kiba.

-Il ne m'a pas dit.

-Et t'as pas insisté?

-Non. Il commence à avoir de la prestance mine de rien, le bougre...

Il y avait eu plusieurs soupirs .

-Les prochaines décennies vont être un peu difficiles on dirait... Shikamaru, t'as intérêt à bien faire ton boulot de second! s'était exclamé Tenten.

-Et...cite-moi une seule personne qui ait déjà réussi à canaliser Naruto?

-...

-On est d'accord.

-Et ces groupes? ça vient? avait enchaîné Ino.

-J'y arrive. Bon, c'est pas fixé, hein! On peut encore discuter mais j'ai essayé de mettre des stratèges et des personnes avec des disposition pour la communication dans chaque équipe.

-Viens-en au fait... avait suggéré Shino avec son flegme coutumier.

-Alors... pour commencer je prendrais la tête de la première unité et j'irais avec Kiba et Sakura m'occuper du village des sables.

Il y avait eu une série de murmures et de regards entendus...

-Quoi...?

-Rien! avait ricané le maître-chien. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on va pas te voir souvent à Suna...

-ça veut dire quoi ça?

Le rejeton du clan Inuzuka n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de sourire, largement imité par son chien.

-Je vois... Hilarant, vraiment...

-Aller, le prend pas comme ça! On le sait tous que t'es bien content d'aller voir Temari!

-On passe à la suite, tu veux?

-Vous en êtes-où d'ailleurs?

Shino avait cru bon d'intervenir...

-Kiba, laisse donc Shikamaru continuer. Il est fort peu sympathique de ta part d'ennuyer ainsi un camarade au sujet de ses histoires de cœur, ne crois-tu pas? Tu apprécies qu'on respecte ton intimité en ce qui concerne les tiennes, n'est-ce pas?

-Shhhhhhh!

Le manipulateur des ombres avait sauté sur l'occasion.

-Tiens! ça a l'air intéressant, ça! On peut en savoir plus?

-Nan! Il n'y a RIEN à savoir! Avait aboyé Kiba.

Shikamaru avait repris son exposé d'un air goguenard.

-Donc, la deuxième équipe aura pour chef Neji. Tu pars pours le pays de l'eau avec Chôji et Tenten.

Les deux membres concernés de l'unité "Gaï" s'étaient jeté un coup d'œil langoureux et discret mais c'était sans compter sur leur camarade vert.

-Chôji, mon ami! Je te confie mes camarades! Veille bien sur eux et empêche les de faire des bêtises, surtout! Avait brayé le fauve de jade.

Tout le monde s'était figé, Tenten et Neji avaient foudroyé leur ami du regard.

-Des infos à partager, Lee? Avait demandé Kiba, trop heureux de se venger sur quelqu'un.

-Hein? Quoi? Pourquoi? Je...

-Non... Rien a partager. Avait coupé Neji avec la chaleur d'un glaçon.

Tenten s'était levée, semblant outrée.

-Mais...!? Tu as honte de moi ma parole!

-Pas du tout, voyons! C'est juste que... c'est pas ça... enfin...

-Alors quoi?

-Ecoute... je... on... plus tard, hein?

Ce fut ensuite Ino qui s'était levée, saisissant les mains de son amie maitresse d'arme.

-J'en étais sûre ma chérie! Je savais que ça finirait par arriver! Je suis trop contente pour toi et...!

-Dites...on peut peut-être continuer? avait demandé le joueur de shôgi. Je suis aussi sincèrement content pour Neji et Tenten...

-Mais arrêtez enfin! avait fait Neji, gêné au possible.

-...mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Donc on va enchaîner si ça n'ennuie personne...

-On pourrait enchaîner sur ta relation avec la sœur du Kazekage par exemple?

-D'accord Kiba... Tu veux jouer à ça? Très bien... Shino!

-Oui?

-En tant que commandant de cette mission et futur second du Hokage je t'ordonne de me dire avec qui Kiba a une relation.

-Avec une jeune kunoïchi de notre village, rencontrée lors d'une mission.

-Shino! Sale balance!

-J'ajoute qu'elle a trois ans de moins que nous, a les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et semble beaucoup apprécier Akamaru...

Shikamaru avait claqué des doigts.

-Ah! Oui! Je vois qui c'est! Elle vient d'être promue chûnin! Et son nom c'est...

-C'est bon, je me rend, on passe à la suite...

Devant la mine déconfite de son camarade, Shikamaru avait affiché un sourire narquois avant de reprendre.

-Parfait... Donc la dernière unité sera composée de Shino, Lee et Ino. Shino tu es chef d'équipe.

Il avait fait une pause.

-Des questions?

-Ouais moi j'ai une question.

-Oui, Kiba?

-Pourquoi Shino ne dit rien alors qu'il se retrouve avec la fille la plus bavarde du village dans son équipe? Le prend pas mal, Ino, hein?

-D'accord mais je note... avait fait la concernée d'un air mauvais. Et je saurais m'en souvenir...

-Et sinon, pour ma question? Shino? D'accord t'as de la conscience professionnelle, d'accord, mais quand même! Même pas un petit bougonnement pour la forme?

Un nouveau silence s'était fait. Tout le monde se tournant vers Shino qui remettait ses lunettes droites sur son nez. Ino feignait de ne plus se sentir concernée.

-Hum... Pour une raison qui m'échappe, mes insectes semblent apprécier la présence d'Ino...

Les chose auraient presque pu en rester là si cette remarque n'avait pas fait piquer un fard à Ino. Très fier de sa vengeance, Kiba avait continué sur sa lancée tandis que Sakura et Tenten adressaient des clins d'œil mi-félicitations, mi-étonnement à leur amie.

-Bon! Bah on dirait qu'Ino a intérêt à prendre une moustiquaire pour le voyage si elle veut pas avoir d'ennuis...

Le maître des insectes s'était levé pour rejoindre calmement son coéquipier et le saisir au col.

-Kiba mon ami tu deviens insultant...

-Fallait pas commencer...

Neji avait tendu les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Allons, allons! Gardez votre calme! De toute façon vous auriez fini par en parler à tous le monde, non?

-C'est pour le principe...

-Et pis te mêle pas de ça, monsieur le refoulé.

-Hein?! C'est qui le refoulé?

-N'insulte pas mon cher rival!

-Tenten et Lee... Si vous pouviez éviter d'envenimer la situation... avait demandé le commandant de mission.

-Toi, Shika-kun, t'auras le droit de la ramener quand tu auras clarifié les chose avec Temari-San!

-Merci de cette intervention constructive, Ino...

-Et toi Chôji? Pourquoi tu dis rien? Tu crois que c'est en restant dans ton coin que tu vas impression la boulangère de la rue principale à votre prochain rendez-... Oups!

Tout le monde avait fixé Chôji qui s'étouffait avec ses chips. Kiba et Shino s'étaient lâchés, aucune veine de battait plus à la tempe de Neji, Tente et Lee ne projetaient plus d'étriper Kiba.

-Ino et sa discrétion légendaire...

-La ferme, miss gros front...

-Je...

Un soupire avait coupé court à la joute verbale amorcée.

-Galère... Vous y mettez pas toutes les deux...

Malgré ses airs sévères, on sentait que le manipulateur d'ombre était au bord de la crise de rire. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a encore une remarque pertinente ou est-ce qu'on peut s'y mettre?

Une main s'était levée.

-Lee?!

-Oui... Je voulais juste dire que j'aurai préféré être dans l'équipe de ma petite Sakura-Chan mais bon... C'est pas très grave...

C'en avait été trop. Shikamaru avait pouffé de rire le premier, immédiatement suivi par Chôji et Kiba dans des registres moins retenus. Instantanément l'hilarité avait été générale.

Le professeur Iruka était entré quelques instants plus tard. A ce moment là, Sakura et Ino se soutenaient l'une l'autre, les larmes aux yeux, Tenten tapait du point sur la table en hurlant de rire, Neji semblait au bord de la suffocation et n'émettait plus aucun son, Shino avait retiré ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, Kiba se roulait par terre avec Akamaru en se tordant de rire, Lee était plié en deux sur une chaise, tanguant dangereusement à chaque spasme d'hilarité et Chôji se tenait à Shikamaru qui se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, leurs jambes menaçant de se dérober chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient.

Le chûnin esquissa un sourire avant d'entreprendre de ramener un semblant de calme. Il adorait vraiment ces gosses!

Un peu plus tard, après une généreuse distribution de document, entrecoupée de rires étouffés et de coups d'œil hilares, le petite troupe se sépara, chaque unité allant se préparer au voyage. Alors qu'il tenait la porte ouverte et adressait un mot d'encouragement à chacun des jeunes gens qui passaient devant lui, Iruka eut un instant de doute. Il aurait juré que Sakura et Lee étaient partis en se donnant la main!

[OOO]

Au pays de la foudre il y a souvent des nuages. C'est même pour cela que son village ninja à été nommé "village caché des nuages". Au col d'Unraï en particulier, situé non loin du dit-village, il y a toujours des nuages. C'est sans doute pour ça que ce lieu a été choisi pour l'entrainement des réceptacles de Hachibi. Non seulement l'endroit est truffé de grottes mais en plus il est totalement impossible d'espionner cette zone perdue dans la brume à plus d'un kilomètre.

Ce jour de printemps ne faisait pas exception. Au col d'Unraï, il y avait des nuages, ce qui était habituel. En haut d'une grande roche dressée, un shinobi extérieur au village des nuages était assis pour observer ce qui se déroulait en contrebas, ce qui était moins habituel.

Il faut dire que le spectacle valait le détour.

Cachée au milieu des sommets, se trouvait un lac aux reflets dorés. Et au milieu de ce lac, Gyûki, le démon pieuvre à huit queues. Entièrement transformé, le réceptacle du pays de la foudre affrontait trois shinobi qui lui menaient la vie dure malgré la différence de puissance qu'il avait avec ses adversaires. La gigantesque créature étaient entourée d'une véritable nuée d'oiseaux noirs qui la harcelaient de tout coté et plusieurs de ses tentacules semblaient être paralysés. Le démon était de plus dans l'incapacité de réagir efficacement car il ne pouvait pas se défaire des attaques téléportées d'une ombre qui lui infligeaient de violentes rafales de chakra.

Virevoltant au milieu des tentacules qui fouettaient l'air, Hinata déployait toute sa technique et sa volonté pour affronter son immense adversaire. Profitant d'une frappe ratée de la pieuvre, elle s'élança et remonta le long de son bras en direction de sa tête. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle effectua une permutation pour esquiver la seconde main qui tentait de la saisir. Rien n'échappait au byakugan...

La princesse aux yeux blancs combattait de toutes ses forces. Parfaitement calme, elle faisait face au démon à queues. Saï contrôlait toute la zone avec ses créature d'encre et Karin la soutenait en lançant de façon impromptue des attaques empoisonnées sur l'adversaires. Si les créatures d'encre et les substances toxiques faisaient assez peu de dégât chez l'adversaire, elles avaient l'immense avantage de l'empêcher de se concentrer uniquement sur elle. Son Jûken était affuté... L'Hiraishin ne lui posait plus guère de problème... Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle pouvait vaincre.

Et puis Naruto observait le combat. Elle refusait absolument de perdre devant lui. Plus jamais elle ne tomberait sous ses yeux.

Arrivée à l'épaule du démon, la jeune femme sauta de toute ses forces, le bras replié, la paume prête à frapper. Elle repéra immédiatement le tentacule qui arrivait par ce qui aurait du être un angle mort.

-Shugohakke Rokujûyon shô! _Les soixante-quatre points du hakke protecteurs!_

L'impact projeta la kunoïchi contre le sol et repoussa violemment l'appendice du bijû, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Après s'être souplement rattrapée et avoir rassemblé au creux de sa main tout le chakra qu'il lui restait, la princesse aux yeux de lune bondit en direction du cœur de son adversaire. Ce dernier rugit et lança son poing à sa rencontre. Le choc était inévitable.

Voyant que le combat se durcissait, l'homme en haut de son rocher se releva et disparut dans un nuage de chakra.

Assis en contrebas, Naruto reçut les informations de son clone et se jeta en avant. En une fraction de second il était sur le champ de bataille pour s'interposer. Sous sa forme d'ermite, qu'il avait eu largement le temps, de prendre, il bloqua d'une main le poing gigantesque d'Hachibî et de l'autre la paume recouverte de chakra d'Hinata.

-On va faire une petite pause...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de l'unité Uzumaki et Killerbee étaient rassemblés sur le bord du lac.

Saï contemplait avec un certain désappointement sa bouteille d'encre de cinq litres où ne subsistait qu'un vague fond de liquide noir. Karin avait posé ses lunettes par terre et se massait vigoureusement les tempes en grommelant au sujet du fait que son propre pouvoir de régénération ne marchait pas sur les migraines. Hinata était allongé sur le dos et respirait à fond en tentant de récupérer. Naruto et Bee étaient assis un peu à part pour discuter.

-Yo gamin! Tes potes c'est des bourrins! Comment t'as trouvé leur prestation? Ils se débrouillent quand il y a des l'action!

-"Pitié Hachibî... trouve un moyen de faire abandonner les rimes à ton partenaire..." supplia le démon renard.

-"La ferme... Tu ne peux pas comprendre..."

Naruto réussit à détacher son regarde de la poitrine de sa compagne qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il était soucieux.

-Hum... C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bons... Ils seraient même probablement capables de sceller un bîjû sans mon aide! Mais...

-C'est clair qu'ils sont bons! Surtout la blanche aux cheveux longs! Qu'elle rivalise avec moi et mon partenaire, je peux te dire que ça nous fout les nerfs!

-"Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sont très forts. Mais c'est vrai que ça risque d'être un peu juste. Ils pourraient vaincre un bîjû... mais à quel prix?"

-Si j'étais sûr de pouvoir combattre avec eux, il n'y aurait aucun problème... Mais qui sait quel genre de saloperies nous a concocté Kabuto?

-"Faut dire aussi que les coups tordus c'est un peu sa spécialités à l'autre vicelard..."

-"Bien d'accord..."

Naruto se releva et alla s'assurer de l'état de santé des ses camarades.

-Karin? Saï? ça va aller les gars?

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent mollement et le futur Hokage s'accroupit aux cotés de sa compagne exténuée.

-Hinata-Chan! Tu te sens mieux?

La kunoichi inspira un grand coup et plongea son regard d'ivoire dans celui de son amour de toujours. Même couverte de sueur, de poussières et d'égratignures, elle restait magnifique.

-Désolée Naruto-Kun... Je n'ai pas été a la hauteur... Je...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise... Tu es entrée dans le cercle très fermé des ninjas capables de rivaliser à mains nues avec un bijû... Tu es parfaitement à la hauteur.

Hinata rougit joliment sous le compliment.

-Mais ça ne suffira pas... Nous savons ce que la science d'Orochimaru pourrait faire avec la puissance d'un démon à queue...

-C'est vrai... Mais t'en fait pas Hinata-Chan! Je vais trouver une solution! Le Hokage ne peut pas échouer quand ses compagnons le soutiennent! Enfin...le presque-Hokage, quoi!

Hinata rit de bon cœur. C'était sans doute ça la plus grande force de Naruto; avec lui absolument tout semblait devenir possible. Même vaincre un bijû lorsqu'on était une petite kunoichi timide.

Le ninja orange passa la main dans les cheveux de jais de sa petite amie avant de se redresser.

-Repose-toi encore. On reprendra l'entrainement dans un moment.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Kiler-Bee.

-"Eh! Kyûbi..."

-"Ouais, gamin?"

-"Elle est vraiment incroyable, non?"

-"Je sais bien que je devrais te répondre une vacherie... Mais là je sais vraiment pas quoi dire."

C'était surement le plus beau compliment que pouvait produire le démon renard à neuf queues. Son réceptacle se planta devant le rappeur.

-OK, Mister-poulpe. Sois Franc. Tu penses qu'Hinata aurait pu te battre si vous y aviez été de toutes vos forces?

-Yo! Ta copine elle est trop! On peut dire qu'elle en veut, vu comment elle ose! Mais pour nous battre moi et mon pote, il lui manque p'têt un p'tit quelque chose!

Naruto ne semblait pas convaincu.

-Par contre, écoute un peu! Hey, répète ce que tu m'as soufflé l'affreux!

La voie caverneuse du démon à huit queues s'éleva dans la tête de Naruto.

-"Tout à l'heure j'ai dit à Bee que ta compagne me faisait penser à quelqu'un... Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais pu oublier..."

-"Qui ça?"

-"Le troisième Raikage. Dans un style complètement différent bien sûr... mais ça faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait tenu tête de la sorte. Une défense ultime et une attaque ultime. Je suis curieux de savoir quel niveau elle atteindra dans quelques années..."

Le visage de Naruto rayonnait tellement de fierté qu'il en était presque éblouissant. Il arborait également un sourire que son pensionnaire connaissait bien.

-"Une idée gamin?"

-"Ouais..."

Le futur Hokage se frotta les mains avec un air de conspirateur. Il avait en effet eu une idée...

-Bon, désolé Mister-poulpe mais on va devoir écourter notre séjour ici...

-Tes potes et toi vous nous laissez? T'as trouvé un truc pour vous préparer? Yo!

L'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues se tourna vers ses camarades, les poings sur les hanches.

-Mieux que ça... murmura-t-il.

[OOO]

Voilà qui marque la fin du chapitre 19! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu!

Nous approchons de la fin et je vous promet qu'elle sera en feu d'artifice! ça va faire du dégât!

Encore un grand merci a tout ceux qui me suivent malgré mon rythme de parution très lent et en particulier:

-Machinonyme

-Guest

-MissQc

-CelestKirin

-ChisanaTenshi

-Juju73

pour leurs reviews! Merci infiniment!

Quoi qu'il advienne, quel que puisse être mon retard, je vous promets de finir cette histoire, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ceux qui ont commencé à la lire!

A bientôt, j'espère,

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


End file.
